How To Be A Queen
by FireFlies0
Summary: [ZeLink] Princess Zelda is at a loss. Her handed royal responsibilities have begun to weigh heavily on her and she is eventually backed into a corner. Live a life she loathes or run away from everything she's ever known? Navigating life is hard, and Link forces her to learn that she doesn't have to do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess?"

Goddesses spare me.

Please, what did I do to deserve this.

Just a few more sips and I'll be done. That will be it.

Oh, Hylia, end this suffering soon.

"Princess?" Old Grog Guildford sounded concerned.

"Oh! Yes, Lord Guildford?" I replied attentively, trying with every once of my will to not sound adverse. Lord Guildford is a minister and a relatively good friend to Father. Don't get me wrong, he's well-meaning but Goddesses in heaven can he make awful bread pudding. I can't even remember why I'm here to taste it.

"How is it?" He looked at me eagerly expecting. One look at the old man's face and I realize why no one has been truthful to him. He's like a little boy asking if his art is good, only the cold-hearted can say anything negative. But, wouldn't it spare the other poor bastards that would fall victim to it if I spoke up? I cleared my throat, trying to find anywhere else to look at beside the brown puppy dog eyes of Old Lord Guildford. Alas, I couldn't escape.

"It's delicious!"

Hylia, forgive me for I am weak.

"Oh, joy! I must share it with the chef for the next festival! Your Father comes up with the most fantastic ideas, Princess."

I smiled weakly and nodded. I watched as he talked his way into the kitchen. Something about the winter solstice festival. I stood slowly, afraid to upset my stomach anymore. The dining room was one of the largest in the castle, and here I was alone and possibly poisoned by bread pudding. Well, it wouldn't be the worst fate. I grinned up at the large, stoic murals. Here I am laughing at my own jokes as I stare up at ancestors who were able to do so much more than I ever will. Somehow I feel at ease, it's been a while since I was alone today.

"Princess Zelda!"

The irony of it almost hurts.

"There you are!" It's one of the head maids. She looks relieved to see me. "You must come for a dress fitting for the solstice, Your Highness."

A feel myself politely smile and my hands grip themselves behind my back. So close. "We should be on with it, yes?"

This has been amongst the many things that have conspired in the recent weeks. As Father grows older, he's believes that more responsibility should fall onto me. Whether it be bread pudding taste testing or short discussions about land disputes, it has indeed begun to take a toll.

It's been so hectic that I've barely been able to think. Learning who the ministers are, their wives, their political leanings has been one thing. I can deal with simple studying. An entirely different venture is the world of pandering.

Forget physical activity, trying to suck up to people is by far the most exhausting activity I have ever experienced in my _life._ Oh, Lord Hicks how impressive it is to learn how to differentiate milkwine by simply looking at it. Lord WhatsYourName, how is the mistress you've been having an affair with? And the kids?

Can you believe I was taught how to laugh properly a week ago? And here I thought I laughed just fine. Oh no, how wrong I was. Last week I was introduced to a woman who told me I sounded like an old rat stuck in drain pipe. I still haven't recovered from it.

A middle-aged blonde woman pulled a measuring tape around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror as she focused. It's been a while since I was last measured. I stood there in my shift and stared. The old woman made a weird noise, "It's been a couple months since I last measured you, girl."

"I believe so, Mrs. Bea."

"You've widened by a few centimeters, Highness. Tsk tsk," she shook her head.

My cheeks lit up in embarrassment. Did she have to say that in front of two other maids? I didn't really know what to say. Sorry? It was the bread pudding, I swear. I have a feeling if I told her the joke wouldn't land well.

I looked at the mirror again as she took measurements elsewhere. It wasn't like I was overweight, but I suppose my cheeks did fill out a little. It wasn't awfully noticeable, but being the person that stares at themselves every other hour – it was more apparent now.

The day trudged on, and my thoughts moved elsewhere. To say that my head wasn't with my body was an understatement. Too much was going too fast. Between the pudding and the Mrs. Bea incident, the day was already becoming bigger than I can take on. With the sun now descending, I was able to slip away from preparations to climb the staircase. My quarters were on the fourth floor and what a long journey it was. I started to reconsider if I should exercise more.

Once I made it to the hallway, I saw a man standing next to my door. He stared straight ahead as if studying the lines on the opposite wall. There was a law somewhere in the books that soldiers were not to make eye contact with royalty. One of the many questionable rules that leave me wondering "What's the point?" Link always stood very straight. It'd been a couple years since he was promoted to my guard and the man had said a handful of sentences to me since then. There wasn't a law about talking to royalty, so instead I suppose he doesn't like talking. Or maybe just talking to me. It makes the relationship as awkward as you can expect. The castle walls aren't as thick as you think and I'm positive he's heard me ranting to imaginary no ones more than a few times.

I tried catching my breath before speaking, but the words came through breathless anyway.

"Um, Link," I spoke.

Much to my disappointment, he didn't answer. But the small shift in his step told me he was listening. As I looked up at him a thought occurred to me. We could easily have that forbidden Princess/Knight relationship. It's not like I lock my quarters anyway, with having one of the top men in this society outside to protect me and all.

Oh, Hylia, I need some sleep.

Not without a light flush, I responded to his lack of, "Link, could you keep anyone from disturbing me? It's been an awfully long day."

Again, he didn't move to say anything. So, I continued, "Tell them something along the lines of how I'm planning out my solstice speech." Which wasn't a complete lie. I'd at least think about it. And Link didn't disagree, I assumed it sounded alright. He was dressed in the traditional royal guard uniform. It was plated in a type of metal and I wondered if it weighed down on him.

You know… there's nothing wrong with a man in uniform. Or one without for that matter.

I told myself to shush and smiled a little, "I trust your day went well?"

Again, no response. Oh well, a girl can try. I walked past him and went for the door handle, "If another guard in your squadron comes by, you should tell him to cover your shift tonight. I know it's not the most thrilling job."

With that, I went into my quarters and shut the door behind me. I want to say we were close despite the lack of words, but we aren't. I don't know too much about him other than that he came from a small village in the southeast, my father trusts him, he talks to his peers often (those thinner-than-you-think castle walls), and that he's a prodigy in his profession. He also tends to fidget with his holster sometimes when I have a one-sided conversation with him. It's quite the resume.

I put down whatever journal I was holding for my manners courses and try to undo the outer layer of my dress. The laces have a tendency to tangle if I don't focus. The dresser mirror only gives so much visibility.

So what I have eaten a little more than I usually do? I'm a little stressed, okay?

I frown at my inner dialogue and shift my thoughts away from Mrs. Bea. Finally, the laces come apart and I lift the mess of fabric over and away from my form. What is left is my white shift. I sigh and sit in a red cushioned chair. It's in front of my desk filled with small trinkets. This is when I realize the fatigue in my legs and I almost slump over. I swear aloud at the relief and fumble through my things to find a small book.

Meanwhile I hear conversations outside. All I can make out is Link's deeper tone and a lighter, more uplifted voice – probably Anju, a personal maid. I can't help but smile a little, she's probably just checking in, but I appreciate Link's attentiveness. I don't think I can handle another interaction now. I grasp the metal ink pen and wipe off dried ink from the tip with a loose garment. The lid of the ink pot always gets a little stuck. I flip through my diary to find a blank page and fill my lungs with a breath.

"Dear Diary," I mouth, it does make me spell better if I do so. What follows is a recap of todays events and general frustration. Much of how I hated that bread pudding, the fake laughter, fake smiles of the court, Mrs. Bea's comments, and my inability to be able to connect to people on a personal level. The latter concern bothering me the most. Based on the books I've read and the interactions I've witnessed, every person I've talked to has been on business terms. The lords, the maids, and even Father at times.

I frown deeply as I spell out my thoughts in whispers, "One night many years ago, not long after Mother's passing he told me after hours of drinking that my conception was for the state's sake, and only for the state's sake." My throat closed, but I continued scratching the words into the paper.

"I'm starting to believe him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hello, everyone! Thank you for the follows and favorites. You know, I do crave validation. Anyway, here's part 2! I'm super stoked about what I have planned for this story and I hope you all love it. Please, please, please leave a review of what you think! I'd love to incorporate ideas that you guys may have. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2**

The days preceding me weren't much different. The winter solstice wasn't far, in two days in fact, and they were growing longer with each passing hour. The circles under my eyes darkened and I was basically a walking zombie. It wasn't just the preparations that were making me this way, but the long hours I stayed up coping with everything. From dawn to dusk, I have been whisked away each day to do some type of formality. I chose the drape colors for the dining hall, the menu for the kitchen, the number of candles to be at the table, and so much more I've pushed away for the meantime.

I stared down at a bowl of oatmeal and played with the fruit that sat of top. This is a metaphor, I thought while smushing down the blueberries, a metaphor for my brain. I haven't eaten much of it. Mushy grains weren't my cup of tea. It confused me why I was even dealing with oatmeal.

"Darling?"

I looked up with a start, not used to having my father at the table. The dining table was said to be cut from a large, ancient oak and the size was emphasized as I looked across at him. I swallowed my thoughts, "Yes?"

"Do you not like your food?"

He had glanced down at my bowl already and I wondered how he noticed from that far away that it was still full. Must be a father's intuition. He put down the morning paper and looked critically at me through reading glasses. Even now, you can tell he exuded influence. He was the king after all, and you could still tell without the crown. I wondered if people could say the same about me.

"No, it's fine," I said, sleepily. I don't understand why I've been lying about my food preferences lately, I suppose saying "fine" is better than a morning argument where I must think about my responses. I shrugged and glanced up at him again. He didn't seem too convinced. I shoveled a spoonful into my mouth. Ew.

Finally, he looked back down at his paper.

"You know the Yiga Clan has ramped up activity again."

My eyebrows raised. Oh, an exciting topic. "Have they, now?"

"Oh, yes. They've recently raided the royal banana stock to the south and left a note!" He flipped a page to the paper, not seeming particularly bothered but the tone in his voice said otherwise. I think he knows how much I loved the subject. Castle life gets boring, but any mention of danger usually got me excited. Immature? Yeah, probably.

I feigned a serious expression, "And what could the note possibly say?"

"Something about a big attack planned for the solstice. You know, Zelda," he looked up from his paper with an amused demeanor, "Perhaps you should let your uncle know. We should have proper protection during the festival. Hyrule does not negotiate with rebels!"

The Yiga Clan is notorious for empty threats, and it's widely known that they're realm of influence is fear. Not action. Nevertheless, I suppressed my grin as I dutifully stood, "You can count on me, Father."

I lifted my bowl and walked towards the kitchen. The back door led to a passage, which in turn could take me to the barracks.

My uncle was a general and reported directly to Father. Though he was the eldest, Uncle seemed to favor the art of war over politics. I don't blame him. I set the bowl down near the sink so that the kitchen boy would be able to see it when he woke. It was still fairly early. The sun wasn't fully in the horizon and my body could feel it. I tried blinking the sleep out of my eyes as the drapes and décor faded into stone walls. The original designers of the castle obviously assumed non-royalty didn't need the technicalities. Feeling alone enough, I let myself fall into a daze. The zombie was back, but I don't have the energy to care.

When I'm queen, I should really consider updating the barracks. Stone walls, the lack of drapes, not even a coat of paint? How drab. Not to mention the chill that penetrated my skirts. The path from the kitchens to the barracks weren't exactly a secret, but they were tucked away to the point that you wouldn't notice them if you weren't looking carefully. That thought made me smile, like my own secret that wasn't really a secret. Oh, well. Close enough.

I came around a bend, and not bothering to rush I peered through an embrasure that was cut out of the stone. It overlooked Castletown below as the city was waking. An embrasure wasn't a window per say, it was built for defense long before we had the peace to afford luxuries. Luxuries being normal windows, if you look closely enough the typical window in the castle was relatively new. They were added in the last century when my great grandmother had enough of the darkness and demanded some natural light. Can you imagine not just being locked in here, but also in the dark? I felt the etched-out stone of the embrasure. I suppose I can see myself being able to aim an arrow through it, but it doesn't exactly scream clear visibility… I wonder if anyone has ever actually used it for its intended purpose? A chilling breeze entered through it and I breathed in sharply from the shock. Goddesses, why am I here again?

Oh, to see Uncle. A gave out a "hm" and let my feet start walking before my head could catch up.

Then, I smacked into something. Something hard, I almost thought I was dumb enough to run straight into a wall until I noticed it was warm. I let out a weird noise as I doubled back and felt myself tip over. There was a shock of adrenaline and the person I crashed into grabbed onto my shoulders. Heels weren't made for stone cracks, and it really shows.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry," they exclaimed, and I caught my breath.

"It's okay! I should be the one saying sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," and it's true. I wasn't expecting anyone else to even be awake.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," the man let go of me and I paused.

Wait.

I squinted, the small corridor was still full of early morning shadows.

Oh, Hylia, I shouldn't have come this way.

He wasn't in uniform. Instead he wore a simple white shirt with brown pants. Loose and relaxed, the complete opposite from when he was at his post. His blond hair was shaggy from sleep and stopped just below his ears. But, goddesses, he didn't look _bad._ Really the opposite. The air around him was completely different. Far more comfortable, almost warm and he was probably not far from the state I was in. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Link?"

And at the flip of a switch it donned on him. Link looked almost flustered, if I wasn't the same it would have been endearing. He opened and closed his mouth several times while looking at me with wide eyes as if I was an apparition. I never noticed how deep a blue they were, I had always thought they were a shade of gray. To be fair, it wasn't like I was wearing a crown. I wore a simple blue dress with no frills. Other than the material, I would've looked like a simple kitchen maiden. It wasn't what I usually wore, and this wasn't where I usually am.

"Princess?"

I really should treasure this moment. What is that? Three sentences now? I swallowed and tried not glancing down at him, a thin shirt showed a lot. Has he always been like this?

Before I could speak, he spoke instead, "I apologize, I shouldn't be here."

He's stiff now and looks over my head. This is annoying. He has every right to be here.

"Of course you should be. Why not?" I scowl. A sudden anger courses through me and I realize once more of my place. Always business. He's on leave, why can't he speak to me like he does to others?

"Because," he pauses. I look at him critically. I know I shouldn't, I'm doing nothing to quell this, but I can't help it. I'm not just tired, I'm sick of the formalities. If I hear him say-

"Your Highness, I-"

"Zelda!" I raise my voice and he looks at me for a moment in surprise. It's refreshing, but I suddenly feel horrible. I probably look like a crazy tyrant to him. I clear my throat, "Please. Call me Zelda."

His rigid shoulders loosen. I can only assume out of confusion. He is still staring at a space above my head. I glance at my feet and apologize again, "I'm sorry, Link."

I was probably making him uncomfortable. I bite my lip, trying to come up with the most diplomatic way to wrap up the confrontation. What would Uncle say.

"Um, well, carry on with your business." Ew, gross, why did I say that. That sounded completely foreign, even to me. I put my face in my hands, brush past Link, and pray to the goddesses to end me quickly. The embarrassment is too much and I hurry down the hall thinking about my sins from the conversation.

"Why does your face look like that?" Uncle glanced up at me as I walked into his office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why does it look weird? Did you do something wrong?"

I wasn't going to tell him the truth and he knew it. I gave him the look and went for the door.

Uncle chuckled, "No, no it was banter, Zelda. Please, sit." I closed the door and sat in one of the chairs. It felt like I was about to be interrogated. He was a stocky man with a full gray beard. He wore a relaxed uniform with the royal emblem. His hair was quickly thinning, but no one dare tells him. The hair was a sensitive subject. His large nose fit my father's and luckily I inherited my maternal nose. His face was of a hardened soldier, but it was softened with a smile. Uncle leaned back in his chair lazily, "So, what do I owe the honor of being in the presence of _the _Princess Zelda?"

"Well, General," a smirk cracked through as I folded my legs, "I actually come here on business."

He gasped, making me give into a full-blown grin, "My, my, my! Business!"

"Yes, General Nathaniel, it appears my father," she looked pointedly at him, "the King would like enhanced presence at the royal winter solstice."

Uncle sits up and takes a pencil that was positioned behind his right ear and flips through a large book. "The Winter Solstice Celebration," he muses to himself and stops on a page. He looks up momentarily, "The Yiga situation, yes?"

I nod and watch him think. I shouldn't be surprised that he knows, it's his job to know.

"I do think I can make some adjustments," he scratches his chin, "I could call the men who are supposed to be on leave in that night."

I pause, they would be visiting family. I purse my lips, "Is there anything else we can do?"

Uncle leans back again, "We don't have many options. For morale purposes, I thought putting them on leave would be beneficial. However, with other factors in play I have been considering rescinding that order."

Apparently, I gave off a displeased impression. "I'm sorry, Zelda. But the family's protection holds precedence," Uncle gently said. I sighed and offered a small smile, "Thank you, Uncle. I'll let Father know."

The day went on as it normally did. I went through the guest list with my father who tested me on every minister attending and I attended the final fitting for my solstice gown. Mrs. Bea said nothing except for when it would be completed, and for that I was thankful.

Afterward, I slipped away. I wasn't sure if they were finished with me yet, but I needed some sanctuary. I climbed the stairs and cursed my shoes along the way. I could feel blisters forming through my stockings. I sighed loudly after ascending the last step. Dusk was settling in the sky and I wanted nothing more than to be alone. My voice was shot from speaking so much and my legs were weary.

My footsteps were heavy and loud, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I sniffled and surprised myself. Was I coming down with a cold?

No, I was tearing up too. Why am I crying?

Now I was angry.

Stop crying you Twit, I told myself, you have nothing to cry about. I aggressively rubbed the tears out of my eyes. Stop crying. Queens aren't emotional. Ugh, you're always doing this to yourself. I reached for the door my quarters.

"Zelda?"

I froze at my name and looked up at Link. Was he always there? Oh, Din, of course he was. That's like his job. He was staring at the wall like he does and for a moment I think I'm just hearing things.

"Why are you crying?" His voice is low and I can't stop staring. A weird feeling hits me after he spoke. Happiness or satisfaction, I'm not sure.

"Oh, um," I sniffed and tried to dry my nose with my hand quickly, "I don't know."

He's silent and I think he's not going to reply before he says, "You seem tired, you should get to bed earlier." I blink and look at the ground. He isn't wrong. Link shifts a bit, "I'm sorry, I overstepped."

My eyes widen and I speak fast, "No! You're not! I needed to hear it."

Link glances at me, somewhat unsure but he doesn't say it.

"Thank you," I look away from him and open the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he responds, and I shut the door behind me.

That night I slept better than I did in weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hi, there! This baby's much longer than I anticipated! But that's not bad. I was hoping to start writing longer chapters. Just expected it to be in the 3,000 - 5,000 range, not 6k. That being said, I didn't really proof read this bad boy in the middle part, so I may update it later on.**

**Also! I'm going back to uni tomorrow and may be out of commission for the rest of the week. If you want updates, please follow my Tumblr ashleyswrittenwords. This one gets kind of spicy. Please consider leaving a review!**

**Warnings: Mentions of alcoholism and subtle physical abuse. Nothing _crazy, _but if you are sensitive to this be aware.**

* * *

The hairbrush caught a knot in my hair, making me spit something out that was between a hiss and a curse at no one in particular. Anju looked flustered in the mirror and held up the hairbrush in alarm, "I'm so sorry, Princess Zelda!"

I smiled politely, trying to ease her, "It's okay, Anju. Don't worry." I handed her a smaller hairbrush to work out the knot. Tonight was the winter solstice celebration. It was mainly an old tradition to praise the goddesses and thank them for the year's harvest. That was what most of Hyrule was celebrating for at least. The palace used it as an excuse to show off an air of influence and socialize between politicians, so it was a big night for me. The first annual event where I was to be seen as royal influence versus being a mere girl. I was of age now and as I scrutinized myself in the mirror I realized that I wasn't just being judged by the ministers, but also by myself.

I heard the door to my quarters open and someone speak into the foyer, "The seamstress is here. Should I let her in, Anju?" It was Link. I felt the corners of my mouth quirk upwards without realizing it.

"Uhh," Anju looked from my hair to somewhere I couldn't see from my seat, "I suppose, Link, but it will be another half hour or so before Zelda's remotely ready for the gown." I wondered how much Anju spoke to Link. I knew they were at least acquaintances by hearing them in the hall. Perhaps they were more than that?

"Princess? What are you smiling about?" Anju mused as she continued with my hair. She was separating it into parts now, I'm guessing there will be a braid involved. I wasn't smiling at anything in particular other than the fact that I had a secret. Or some form of a secret. It felt nice knowing Link was at least semi-comfortable with speaking with me over the last couple days. Though, if someone else was present he'd revert to his past stoic self, but it was nice regardless. I mean, it's his job to be there of course. It wasn't like he was my confidant. My sly smile rested, I suppose I don't have one of those.

"Nothing," I replied, and busied myself with my newly done nails. They were a soft white for the festival, and I was excited to show them off. Physically being there tonight made me a nervous wreck, but I didn't hate the glitz and glimmer. Although, being woken up at the light of dawn hairstyling did put a damper on my mood. I reached out for a cup of tea on my dresser, it was long past cold but I drank it anyway.

"Oh, okay," Anju said slowly as she twisted my hair tightly behind my head, "You know what your father said, Highness." I winced as she put in a bobby pin, one out of many I'm sure. Looks like it will be some sort of bun? She continued, "You aren't suppose 'ta smile or something in front of those big wigs." I noticed her drawl coming through, didn't she tell me her parents own a ranch?

What she said was partially true. I pursed my lips. A common phrase I heard during much of my childhood was "Royalty reflects the state". It was one of Father's favorite quotes and one of my most hated. I remembered my hands being smacked with a ruler for laughing too loudly, and not long after for crying too loudly. To read from my manners and philosophy courses, Hyrulian princesses were to express "softly" and when "appropriate". I know for a fact that the instances of appropriate were explained, but Hylia knows I am still as lost as a fish in a desert. The ancestors who were painted on the murals with stoic expressions weren't the same as the woman I grew into. I wasn't a puppet, but I was a daughter who valued her father's pride. My resolve was built on that.

I heard a mass of fabric being pushed through the doorway and two girls walked in. I recognized them as being from Mrs. Bea's shop. They curtsied and while looking through the mirror I greeted them, "Good afternoon, ladies! I'm afraid I can't greet you properly as I'm a little tied up at the moment." I heard them giggle. I watched as Anju meticulously combed over my hair for any stray hairs. She kept my long bangs loose yet purposely placed and curled. The back was put up into an intricate bun, I couldn't quite see the small details. Anju breathed out as if she was holding her breath, "I do believe I'm done, Princess Zelda." It was an effortlessly beautiful look and I was grateful.

She dusted my cheeks with blush and painted my lashes, all I could do is smile in the mirror. Again, I loved the glitz and glamor. "Thank you so much, Anju. This is perfect," I turned and looked at her. She was obviously tired and I could tell.

"Anju, you should be with your family today," I said. I didn't even realize how much time I was taking from her today until now.

"Oh, no, I can't. What if your hair comes undone?" Anju was beginning to fret.

"No, no I insist. Please, you can take my carriage," I reached for a spare paper and my ink pen.

"Princess, I can't! I wouldn't be back until night," she tried to stop me, "There would be no point in telling the head mistress that I'll be absent tomorrow. She'd never allow it."

I pushed the note in her hand, "Then she can answer to me! No sense in you being here when you have a family waiting on you."

She looked beside herself. I almost felt bad until she smiled, "Is this an order, Your Highness?"

"I'm afraid so, Anju," I grinned. Anju rushed over and brought me into an embrace, "Oh, thank you. Thank you, Zelda!" I almost fell over, but hugged her back regardless. My heart filled was warmth, "Now, hurry out of here."

Anju bid her goodbyes and left.

"Your gown, Miss?" One of the girls said.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry," I gulped. This is probably the worst part.

The two girls brought over the first skirt and I stepped into it. The brunette girl laced the back. It was a strapless dress, I remember. The next step was strapping the pockets to my waist, the skirts that go over it will have discreet slits in them that will give me easy access. Also, a good hideaway when the chill seeps in as the night goes on. They say it may snow tonight. The next layer was thick to give the overall dress volume and shape. It was the main layer meant for warmth as well.

"Now you're corset, Highness. Let me know when it's tight enough," the ginger girl hummed as she wrapped the bodice around me. I took a deep breath, "Okay."

I felt her wrangle the laces in and out like an art. I swallowed, there wasn't a way to physically prepare yourself, it was all mental. Then, then the first tug. Oh, Hylia, this girl was stronger than I thought. A breath flew out of me. A second tug, "Oh, goddesses."

"Too much?"

My mouth gaped like a fish. I couldn't speak. What do they feed her to have this grip?

"Yeah, too much," the brunette said, watching my face, "Her eyes are going to pop out, Courtney."

"Oh, dear," the assumed Courtney muttered and loosened the laces slightly and then tied them. It wasn't by much, but I could breathe… kind of. But I won't be doing cardio tonight, so there's some hope that I won't suffocate and see tomorrow morning.

"You know, Your Highness, Courtney is the best corset lacer in all of Castletown," the brunette said.

"Some say all of Hyrule," Courtney added, "Aunt Bea said you needed a little help."

Oh, _of course_. "Why," I felt my eyebrow twitched, "Thank you, ladies. I appreciate that help." These little…

"Now let's get that dress on," one of them said and they brought it over my head. I felt one of them tie the laces to the last layer. It was ivory, to match the petticoats. The sleeves were a white sequenced lace that were more of less faux. They draped gracefully off my shoulders. The dress was overall strapless, help up by the many layers and felt sturdy. Embroidered on my bodice and hem was a simple pink and red flower. It was simple but enhancing. Mrs. Bea was a sour woman, but had talent blessed by the goddesses themselves to make dresses like this. I must have been so entranced by the gown that I didn't notice the two girls leave. I grabbed a white shawl to cover my bare arms and two white heels were left at the foot of my bed. I stepped into them shakily. My calves will be steel by the end of tonight.

Before I left the room, I glanced at my desk. I was missing something.

On a mannequin head laid a gold crown with a bright red jewel in the center. I strode up to it, feeling my feet conform to the shape of the pointed heels. I equipped a pair of white, elbow length gloves before reaching to my inheritance. The crown was heavy and slightly pushed down Anju's handiwork, but it fit perfectly on my head as it did my mother and my grandmother. I wasn't sure if it looked quite right, but it will have to do.

I walked out with a cheat sheet of the lords in my pocket. The hallway was empty except for one.

"Are you ready- Oh," he looked down at me, looking almost bewildered. Maybe it was the heels.

Link would be accompanying me during the festival, at request of Uncle, and wore a tuxedo to blend in with the rest of the party. He kept a sword strapped to his waist, which wasn't too out there. Many lords wore a decorative sword for whatever reason. The different being that Link would actually be able to use his, but hopefully it wouldn't be needed. A light blush heated my neck. His hair was brushed back and I would have assumed he was a lord's son he I hadn't known any better.

He was looking at me dubiously. "Um," I started, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No!" He was quick to answer and seemed embarrassed, "No, you actually look…"

I waited and was about to speak before he beat me, "I was going to say. You look like a queen."

He spoke quickly and didn't look me in the eye, but I felt a warmth bloom in my chest.

"Thank you, you look very nice as well," I felt myself smile, not really meaning to. I'm supposed to be like a statue today, but Link was besting me. Do I really look like a queen?

Link held out his arm, "I think your father wants to talk to you beforehand. Are you ready?"

Probably about the speech, I mused to myself. I had it memorized frontwards and back. It sounded foreign to my tongue, but Father preferred it. To say I wasn't exhilarated to give it in front of 100 or so politicians was an understatement.

"No, but I will never be. Let's go," I took his arm – Oh, Hylia. Give me strength, why am I surprised a soldier has muscles? I heard him chuckle softly. I forced unnecessary thoughts away and continued towards the staircase alongside my guard.

Once we arrived at Father's study, Link dropped his arm and waited outside. I found my father standing near the fireplace with a drink in his hand, he wasn't looking forward to this either. His study was large and lined from books. It was enormous. A large family portrait hung over the fireplace, painted when I was small. "Father?"

He turned towards me and paused, blinking for a moment. "You look like your mother," it came out almost in a whisper.

"Are you alright?" I asked, somewhat overwhelmed by the comment.

He rubbed his eyes. From the light of the fire, he appeared older, "Yes, Zelda. I'm fine, simply reminiscing."

"Okay," I said, waiting for him to continue. He wore his crown tonight. I've always wondered how heavy his was.

"Our guests," he began, his voice catching up, "Should be filing in as we speak. Once they do at 6:00 on the dime we will enter the foyer at the top of the staircase together. I will introduce you and you will do your short speech. Then," he sighed, "the night will finally begin."

"And it will end soon, I hope," I mused in response.

"And that is something you keep to yourself, Zelda." Father crossed the room to meet me, "All I need you to do tonight it remember everything your instructors and I have been telling you these last few months. You should be prepared. You know the politicians and their leanings. Make them lean towards you, Zelda. Everyone will be paying attention to the princess tonight."

I gulped and thumbed the paper in my pocket. Great pep talk.

"That being said," he held out his arm, "Are you ready?"

No, of course not. Why does everyone keep asking me that? "Yes, Father," I offered a small smile and took his arm. His pocket watch said 5:58. I feel queasy.

As we walked out, I heard Link follow well behind us. For whatever reason I felt more comfortable when he was beside me. I suppose I felt relaxed, as if I didn't fear disappointing him. My father was a whole new playing field. Father nitpicked and judged. Even now I felt him checking my posture and despite knowing I was upright I made a point to stand taller. Word by word, I recited my introductory speech over. Typically, the King gives it and this was kind of a big deal. My father gave word to the guards by the doors and a footman scurried in front of us.

"Attention," the little man had a booming voice, I could hear the party inside the Gold Ballroom go quiet. "Now presenting, King Daphnes of Hyrule and Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Oh, I feel sick.

My father tugged my arm as we walked in, almost to say "Don't screw up." We approached the banister of the staircase and I suddenly couldn't feel my toes. The ballroom was massive and I thought the entire room could feel my heart beat out of my chest.

"Greetings, all," Father spoke loudly. It came naturally to him, "Allow me to present to you, my daughter, Princess Zelda of Hyrule." There was a short applause.

Oh, Hylia. I felt my father release my arm and step away. So many important people are looking at me. My breath shortened and the corset didn't allow much breathing room in the first place. I stood stoutly and grasped the banister.

"Good evening and happy solstice to you all," my voice wasn't stable, "This past harvest season has fed this great country and with each passing season the great goddesses bless us." These words weren't mine. They felt like putty in my mouth. Come on, Zelda, swallow your pride. "With this celebration, we give praise to our goddesses for bestowing us with the plenty they have given." It wasn't us, it was people like Anju's family. I paused, swallowing and catching a breath that has evaded me. Oh, fuck it. "However, we should also give reverence to the very people that uphold the backbone of Hyrule."

And like that I was off script. I could feel Father's eyes burning into my back. I am not my ancestors.

"The farmers, the ranchers, those that served us today have allowed us to take part in the goddesses blessings. As we enjoy our pleasantries tonight, let us keep in mind the ones who gave us this privilege. Thank you for being here and please enjoy the winter solstice festival." I almost cringed. Why did I do that? What am I? Mad? I completely made half of that up just to push my own ideas. That was _not_ reflecting the state. Thankfully, the music commenced and the celebration resumed. I turned to find my father already walking down the staircase. Very bad sign. _Very, very_ bad sign. A princess going down into a party alone was bad taste. Again, I swallowed my pride and motioned for it until I saw Link. He offered his arm without looking at me.

I hate to say it, but I almost cried. "Thank you," I whispered. He didn't say anything as he descended, but he didn't need to. I grasped tightly to his arm because the last thing I needed was to topple down the stairs in these heels. He didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, Princess!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Just ahead of the staircase was an old lord I was quite familiar with.

"Why if it isn't Lord Guildford," I offered a smile, praying it was the same that had the royal stamp of approval. He smiled and those puppy dog eyes were back. I felt like leave my side and I already mourned his presence. I think I considered him an ally at this point. At least he never told me I walked or spoke incorrectly.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, Highness," he help up a small bowl, "But my delicious bread pudding made the cut."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that," I said. Keeping a neutral expression was harder than I thought. It was so… unnatural.

"Well, it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," and with the most genuine voice he said, "Thank you, Princess Zelda."

My heart stirred.

"By the way," he took a bite of the pudding, "Are you feeling well? You seem down."

My eyebrows raised, so it did look as unnatural as it felt. "I feel perfectly fine, my lord, but I do appreciate the concern." He hummed in understanding, "Ah, well. I do miss that bright smile. I hope whatever troubling you finds its way out of your life."

A waiter came over and offered a glass of milkwine. I took it and held it in my hand. I didn't plan on drinking tonight, but my hands needed something to fidget with.

"You know," the lord continued and leaned in, "Between you and I." His voice lowered and a craned my neck to listen, "This lifestyle can break the strongest men. No matter the etiquette they tell us or the rules they make, we are all 'faking it until we make it' if you will."

I suppressed a smile as he elaborated, "It took years for me to learn that great leaders build their own castles, not depend on ones built for them. Understanding one's own principles and keeping steadfast to them makes for great Kings and Queens." He finished and leaned back with a sly smile.

"Alas, I'm only a senile old man after all! Excuse me, Your Highness," he bowed, "I must spread word of the present pudding."

I watched him leave. Maybe Old Grog Guildford had his own chest of secrets too and I deeply appreciated him sharing. I mulled over his words and found myself resonate with them. They were far different than what I had been told in my life, but I found that I finally had another avenue I could explore.

"Princess Zelda!" a posh voice brought me from my thoughts. Snapping back to reality, I recognize a man by the name of Lord Budreau. He was renounced speech training and I had seen him briefly for a lesson or two. Instantaneously he launched into a lecture about his thoughts on the varying accents across Hyrule. Recently he visited the Hebra region and studied their many dialects.

An hour of politics and discussing flew by. The former wasn't what you would expect. In short, it was gossip in order to sway me to be sympathetic to their causes. And what were those causes, you may ask? Allow me to demonstrate with the main topic: Lord Hoagland's eldest daughter, Margaret, is betrothed to Lord Lentz. _However_, Margaret does not want to marry Lord Lentz because (shocker) Lord Lentz is old. In his 60's to be precise. According to "outside sources", Lord Hoagland doesn't even want Margaret to marry the old lord, but is following his wife's wishes. His wife, Lady Hoagland, doesn't want her daughter to marry a merchant like she did and regret it later on (ouch).

The last 15 minutes have been filled with flamboyant dancing, which I didn't hate. The part I resented was the small conversation. The song playing required a waltz with constantly switching partners. It suited me just fine. It left little room for run on discussions and I was introduced to new people efficiently. I was swung into my new partner and my hands quickly found their places on the man's shoulders.

"Hello, Your Highness. Surprised to see you hear," Link said, amused.

"Goddesses, Link, what are you doing out here?" I wasn't mad, it was nice to express freely.

"General Nohansen wanted me to blend in more. How are you holding up?"

"Just barely. I didn't know you danced," I said as he spun me into a twirl. He cocked his head slightly, "You don't know a lot about me, Zelda." We released each other and moved on to the next person before I could inquire about more.

The song ended before long and a much slower temp took its place.

"Your Highness," a man approached me. I didn't recognize him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hester Ibauna." Right. Lord Ibauna. I remember his name on the list. It was the same man with an army of mistresses. He was middle aged and from what I've heard pulled strings with emotion to get what he wanted. "May I have this dance?"

"Absolutely, Lord Ibauna," I began, "How could I say no?"

We followed in unison with the crowd. He was a good dancer. He moved with grace and was noticeably checking my movements. There were exchanges of small talk.

"Princess Zelda," Ibauna made a point to catch my eyes, "Did you know this song was composed by a hopeless romantic."

I did, but I was curious to where he was going. "No, is that true?"

"Indeed, Highness."

I pursed my lips, maybe it was a random fact he knew. The dance led us from one end of the room to the other. I felt his arm tighten around my waist. "Please stop me if I'm overstepping, but I've been wondering," Ibauna laughed deeply to himself, "Since you are beyond of age, what are your marriage prospects?"

"I beg your pardon?" My feet stopped and another couple nearly bumped into us.

He tried pulling me out of the crowd of dancing couples, but I persisted. "Now, Princess, let's not be rash," Ibauna started, glancing around, but not outwardly flustered. "What of my prospects interest you?" I answered, pushing down my anger. He smiled slyly, "If you give me invitation, I would love to introduce myself to you on a more personal level." It was a small movement at my waist that prompted me to bring my backhand to his cheek.

The slap resonated through the room and Hester Ibauna gawked at me.

"How… how _dare you_!" He cried out, attracting even more attention. I felt smaller now as he loomed over me, "How dare you touch me!" My lip wobbled. The music in the room slowed to a halt, not unlike dancing. Suddenly a woman ran up, bickering and complaining in a now silent room. I recognized her immediately as Lady Ibauna. I could barely hear what she managed to get out. My breathing intensified. "I… I never," I felt like passing out. I felt a hand push me back. Link appeared and stood between me and the disgruntled couple. Link must have said something because they settled for angry whispers.

"_Zelda_," Father sharply called my name. My head swiveled in his direction and my heart stopped. It was like I was some disgusting creature meant to be gawked at. Everyone stared. I've never wanted to disappear so much. To feel lonely in a room of people was a feeling I would wish on nobody. Watching as my father moved out of the room, I knew I was meant to follow… but goddesses did I want to run away. I don't want my title. I never did anything to earn it. My hands felt clammy and my thoughts ran wildly as I tried to busy myself by fidgeting with my shawl. Each step was loud and it's sound filled my ears. I wasn't able to look into anyone's eyes.

A footman opened the door and I walked through it just in time to see Father walk further down the hall. I followed, it felt like I was about to be sacrificed. My home never felt more winding and colder than it did now. I wrapped my shawl around me to give me comfort. I wasn't going to cry.

Before I realized it, I entered Father's study once more. Unlike two hours before, I was officially a failure. My throat was dry and scratchy. This is it, Zelda. You had a good run, old girl, but now you're time is up. A glass slammed onto his wooden desk and I looked up to see him filling it with a strong smelling milkwine. He didn't say anything and took a deep drink. I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Zelda," he said, pausing to scrutinize, "I cannot fathom what on Hyrule you've been thinking tonight."

I didn't know what to say. Something inside me told me he was right. I went against his expectations and this was the consequence.

"Perhaps I was too easy on you as a child," he started, "It is obvious to me now that you lack obedience to the throne. A place you will sit in far too soon." His hand that wasn't holding his drank ran through his graying hair. "Child," he spoke again, "The only reason you are here is to serve your country and serve your country well."

Surely, not. I lifted my eyes to his and my tongue found words, "Father, please you-"

"_No_!" His voice was booming my eyes widened, "_You_ listen to _me!_" Father gripped my forearm, I cried out.

I fell silent, a wave of shock and fear fell over me. No one had ever yelled at me in this manner, much less my own father. I couldn't breathe, all I could do is stare at his reddened face as he opened his mouth once more.

"You are Zelda of Hyrule and you will _always _be Zelda of Hyrule! Your identity is tied to this family forever and you will deal with it. I will not let _your_ _selfishness_ taint the fabric of the family legacy. Zelda, your immaturity will be the downfall of this kingdom!" He was like an angry bull. A beat red face and heavy breathing. My very being shook. I felt like a little girl again watching as Mother fell ill and being utterly helpless. I was helpless when Father fell into a black hole of alcoholism. And I was helpless now.

At last, after what seemed like forever, he let go of me and turned away as if repulsed with the person who dared grace his presence. His daughter, he couldn't even face his own daughter.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I'm sorry." I could feel my knees give out from under me and soon I was engulfed in my own ivory skirts. My face was wet, and I realized I've been crying. _Selfish_.

"Get her to her quarters and don't let anyone see the state she's in," Father wasn't talking to me anymore. I didn't hear whoever he was speaking to enter the room after my father left, but I could feel someone kneel before me.

"Zelda."

I breathed in a couple shaky breaths, "Go away, Link." Goddesses, I sounded pathetic.

"Zelda, please."

My eyes burned from the makeup, "Can you take me to my room?"

"If you allow me to. Yes," he was looking at my expectantly. I whispered a word of affirmation and let him help me up. Cringing at the blisters on my feet, I reached down to take off my shoes only to be stopped by the flurry of skirts.

"I'll get it," Link knelt and moved my skirts to the side. I was too beside myself to be embarrassed and sighed a sigh of relief when they were removed. He held them to his side and asked if I needed help walking. I shook my head.

Though he didn't express it, he looked unnerved. As we meandered through the halls, he didn't say anything. Either he was quiet because he heard what Father said or he was being quiet to avoid causing attention. Both seemed plausible, but it did seem that Father returned to the celebration to remediate the damage I caused. If my father wasn't in the area, not many lingered for long, especially on a holiday.

After a long and quiet journey, we reached our destination. Link waited by the door, "I'll stay out here, okay?" I nodded, not really trusting myself to speak. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll also turn away anyone who might ask too much about… tonight." My eyes stung, "Thank you." I went to close the door.

"If you need anything, let me know. I mean it, Zelda."

Hylia, who is this man and where was the one that you gave me two years ago? Not that I was complaining. In reality, it touched me that he would tell me that. I gave a weak smile in response and closed the door.

Finally alone with my thoughts, I realized something that lit my cheeks aflame. I needed his help. I opened the door to find Link just beside the door. A tuxedo should be the uniform now. "Link," I whispered. He seemed startled. "I need your help."

Link stood up straighter than he did when I found him. "With what?"

I looked up and down the hall, completely inconspicuously and waved him in.

"What?"

"Come in," I checked the hall again.

"In what?"

I stared at him. He stared back confused. "My room, Link. Come in my room."

"Why?"

"Shh! No questions!"

Reluctantly, he hurried in with my berating. I closed the door quickly behind him. Link looked flustered and then I realized a good reason why. There was a man in my room. Not just a man, it was _Link_. He was meant to protect me, nothing else. Plus, he wasn't _un_attractive. Oh, Hylia, he was probably thinking of worse things than I intended. "Um," my face heated up again, "I just needed one thing."

"What is it?" He looked nervous.

"I can't reach the laces to my dress." Now I felt dumb.

"Is that it?"

"Yes?"

He seemed to be put at ease. I couldn't help to be somewhat insulted. Without further ado, I turned around and pulled my hair aside, "They're sort of tucked away at the top." I felt his fingers brush my back as he pulled them out. They were warm and a nice contrast to the cold air. Link needed a little direction in the beginning but seemed to get the hang of it.

"Your dress was nice tonight."

"Thanks. The seamstress who made it was Mother's favorite."

Silence.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"How much did you hear back there?" I played with my hair as I felt him hesitate with the taunt laces. "Enough," he replied and I hummed in consideration. "Do you want me to get the underneath part too?"

Oh, my corset. I felt the main dress being brushed away. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course not," he mumbled, "I don't event know how you got into this thing."

"Where did you live before joining?" I asked without really thinking. "Before I joined the Royal Guard?" I could hear him smile, "I lived near Hateno village."

"That's far. With your family?" I was curious. "Well," he wrestled with loosening to laces. It was harder with corsets, "My dad left when I was young and my mom got sick and passed away when I turned 15."

Zelda, you idiot. I turned my head, trying my best to look at him,"I apologize. I didn't mean to-"

"You're okay, Zelda, it's not like you were supposed to know," he laughed at my fretting. "Anyway, my little sister lives with an aunt not far from there. It's not all bad. I still go back when I can." He stayed silent for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry for tonight."

"You don't have to apologize for something I did," I insisted.

"No, but I could have stopped him from doing whatever caused you to lash out," Link tugged harshly at the corset, "So, I'm sorry. I wasn't doing my job."

I bit my lip. "Well, it's over. No sense in worrying about the past."

Then, like a woman possessed, I flipped around. Holding up my bodice with my arms clutched to my chest. "Link," I sternly said, "I want to leave."

I faced his chest and had to shuffle back to look up at him awkwardly. "You want to do _what_?"

"Leave the castle."

"_What_?" He was bewildered.

"I would like to leave the castle," I repeated to him. Stating it as if his question was completely out of left field. Link looked at me pointedly, "And go where? You have no idea what kind of crazy goes on in Castle Town, much less outside the walls."

I felt my face heat up. "Well, well I…" I don't. I have no idea what I'd do once I left the castle. Sure, I knew where the basics were. The Marketplace was along main street and there was that bakery on the east side. Other than that, there was no internal compass that told me where to go or what to do. I frowned hard. "Look, I'm not saying you have to join me. But you're always with me so I thought I'd at least tell you."

"Zelda," he was staring at me hard now, "I'm your personal guard. It'll be my neck if I lose you."

"So!" I pouted, "I'll sneak away. I'll even leave a note."

"Note or not, I swore an oath."

"Link," I said, feeling my voice grow shaky, "I don't belong here."

"Of course you do," he scrambled, "You were born here. You're the princess."

"That doesn't mean I belong!" My voice was raised and it shocked me. I had no right to be getting angry at him. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

He sat down on my bed and stared down at the floor before looking at me once more.

"What if… what if I go with you?"

* * *

**Note: Hi again! Left off good I think. I hope you see why it's so long. More or less a plot device, so please leave a review. You know me, I thrive on validation. :) Thanks for the faves and follows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Ok I am late, but I have excuses under my belt. I started uni and now there is a hurricane headed towards me and look - it's all good. But she's here! And looking fresh. Say hello to part 4!**

**Thank you guys for all the sweet reviews! They keep me alive. Y'all real af. And also thanks to all the faves and new followers! I have a lot in store.**

* * *

I pulled my arms into my chest as I stood in the cold halls. My legs felt weird. The dark trousers I wore weren't mine, I actually haven't worn proper trousers since I was small. Honestly, I couldn't stop staring at my legs. A thick leather belt hung tight around my hips and the pants ballooned slightly from there. The excess length was tucked into black military boots that I wore only a handful of times for parades. I hummed to myself and grinned, they weren't a bad sight. I lifted up my right leg as far as I could. Oh Hylia, I was enraptured by the versatility.

It was late. Closer to dawn than dusk and my eyelids fought against me. Despite the anguish of the night, adrenaline coursed through me. _I was leaving_! Din, give me courage, I was leaving! A smile played on my lips and my foot tapped in no particular rhythm. I could hear chattering behind the door to my uncle's office. Link has been in there for a half hour. Against my better judgement, Link insisted we talked with him before going anywhere. I wasn't sure exactly what his plan was but he seemed to know what he was going to say.

My hands ached from the chill and I curled into myself. Despite all my best efforts of wiggling and jumping the frost entering the castle didn't seem to be hindered. I heard the door clank open and a blond head of hair poke out, "He wants to speak with you." His voice was hushed and husky from talking. It took a lot to match Uncle's energy. My mind forgot about the cold for a moment and a rush of blood went to my cheeks, "Oh, okay."

The room was welcoming. A fire roared within, illuminating the many medals and military memorabilia my uncle collected both from the recent past and all the way to the First Queen. To think of it, it was an impressive sight. Many historical swords and plaques hung from the wall, reflecting the hearth's gaze. Precious artifacts that the castle historians revere. It was a different side of my uncle to say the least. He had a stone cold exterior that breaks for not anyone. Afterall, he was General Nathaniel Nohansen. However, being his only niece, I certainly wasn't just anyone.

But now, he was sitting back in his chair was his brow low and the fire's light just barely reaching his features. I saved a glance at Link and stood tall as I walked to his desk, I wasn't accustomed to this. I wonder if it was because of Link's presence or the circumstances of the situation. My lips pursed into a straight line and I looked at him expectantly, I wasn't going to fold.

"So!" Uncle boomed and folded his hand over his chest, "The lad assumes that you'd like to go on a venture."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "He assumes correctly."

"You're running away from your problems, now aren't 'cha?"

My brows drew together, "No! I'm not." I cursed myself for letting my face turn pink with embarrassment.

"Oh, well I heard you made quite the blunder tonight, little lady," he tsked and I hoped he'd bite his tongue. My eyes fell and anger bubbled inside my chest. This was a stupid idea. Goddesses, I wanted to cry all over again. Damn it, you can't cry twice in one night. "I'm only an old veteran," he grunted as he stood up, pausing to look about the study, "And in my profession when one loses a battle, there is cause to retreat. I'm sure you know all about the history of this land by now. How many years has it been since Hyrule lost a war?"

My mind blanked.

"Hundreds of years. Yet, we've lost hundreds of battles." He watched my surprised reaction, "We are strong, yes, but a battle does not determine a war, now does it? We only remember the outcomes of wars, yet not the trials and errors that brought us there. There are so many elements that make up what it is to have a 'great army'. You could have the strongest mercenaries, the best training, the sharpest steel, and the steadiest walls. It is all for naught without a cause.

"Of course," he looked at me with a whimsical smile, "Those factors _matter_, but the most important of them is for our men, our country, to rally for a cause. A passion, if you will, makes fighting worth something. Each and every man in these castle walls have their own cause. Something or someone to go to war for. A spouse at home, children, parents, or siblings. For me, it's my brother, you, and all these men who pledged their lives. And it is my pledge to lead with purpose."

I fidgeted with my hands, "I understand, but you were able to choose."

Uncle hummed, "You are right. I was fortunate. I was fortunate that your grandparents had two children instead of one." He sighed, "Zelda, believe it or not I was your age once and I could not learn one waltz nor how to hold my spoon right at the dinner table. I felt alone. Despite it all, your grandfather wanted me to take the throne. He married old and wasn't getting any younger." He grew quiet for a moment, looking up at the painting above the mantel in thought. It was of my grandfather. I noticed both my father and uncle were slowly growing into his aged features. "Well," he cleared his throat, "He passed not long after and I couldn't handle it. I left. Took whatever I could and fled from the castle. I swore to Hylia I would never look back.

"I was bitter towards my father and angry at my mother for drowning in her grief. There was no one to rule with a sound mind other than I, and then I thought I was doing the right thing for both the country and myself. I wasn't. Your father was 15 years old during his coronation. Did you know that?" Uncle turned to me, I shook my head. I didn't know any of this. I was told of Father's coronation, but I suppose it was strange to hear nothing of Uncle Vernon. "Ah, well," he shrugged, "I suppose it doesn't shed the best light on the crown. I digress, it was possibly the worst best decision I ever made. I was gone for about two years."

"What were you doing?" I faintly said.

"Traveling," a broad grin crossed his features, "I was exploring and trying to understand life outside of the castle. I met people across lands. I laughed, I ate strange food, I shared rooms with the most fascinating of people, and I loved," Uncle wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. Nevertheless, I was enraptured by his story. "All the while the Crown pronounced me dead! So, no worrying about recognition, at most I was called a lookalike in areas around the castle. Farther in Hyrule, most wouldn't recognize royalty unless they were crowned."

I gasped, "Father said you were died?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head and paused, "Kind of. The advisors did. They thought it best to protect our reputation and your father had no one in his corner. I did abandon him, keep in mind." He was so nonchalant about the fact.

"But… you wanted something more than being king. How is that abandonment?"

"Because Rhoam is my brother and I left my kid brother to fend for himself in a sea of sharks," Uncle said before adding, "And even though he now denies it, I understand why he could feel bitter still. I would feel the same. I had a choice, he did not."

I looked towards the ground, feeling guilty for nothing in particular. Perhaps for not understanding Father's point of view. My premonitions of leaving are nothing but a child's dream. An emptiness filled me. Who am I to leave here and cause chaos in my stead?

"However, that being said, I do believe you should have a choice to live your life the way you want," Uncle continued talking as I looked up in bewilderment, "You're young. And unlike my tale your father is not on death's door. And with recent events, I believe a royal retreat is in order."

"Royal retreat?" My voice sounded shaky.

"You lost a battle tonight," he simply said, "And as general, it is custom to retreat to regroup. So, take as much time as you need. It's a great opportunity to learn more about the kingdom you will rule one day. Not everything is within the books your Nanny gives you."

"But what will Father say?" Oh Hylia, what is going on?

Uncle shrugged, "You'll be going with a convoy."

"I don't need a convoy."

"Oh, yes you do. You're bringing him whether you like it or not," Uncle motioned to Link behind me.

I twisted to look behind me at Link, who stared back with a subtle smile. "One man is not a convoy, Uncle."

Uncle placed his reading glasses on, "To your father he is." He thumbed through some papers and scribbled on one, "Besides, he's a fantastic soldier, Zelda. There's a reason you're his charge."

"Link," Uncle held up a piece of paper. It looked like a bank statement. "Take this to the treasury and withdraw that amount. Do not let anyone know the reason. This is your allowances."

Link curtly nodded and I looked incredulously at them both, "Isn't that technically my money? Why can't I take it?"

Uncle looked at me through his glasses, "Zelda, you don't even understand the concept of currency yet."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You will leave tonight," he sounded exasperated, "Do not let anyone notice you and most importantly…"

I waited for his last request before he placed his hand on my head. "Do not forget your dear old uncle," he smiled jovially.

* * *

Our leave was bittersweet. I followed Link like a little kid and noticed how much more he knew of servant passages than I. We stopped by the barracks as he picked up some clothes and a conservative cloak for me. He also slipped away into the armory, coming back out with a claymore to his side and a bow and quiver in his arms. Whatever else he brought, I wouldn't know. I had raised my eyebrows in question, and he offered a shrug in response. "Don't look anyone in the eye when walking out," he had said, "Just keep your head down until we get out of Castle Town." I had pitched a small fit, complaining how I was just a just an ordinary person like the next woman and all he did was look at me and shake his head with a smile. "You are much more than an ordinary woman. Anyone with eyes could pin that down."

We stopped at the treasury momentarily and Link used a string bag that he attached to his belt to house the rupees. Our escape through the merchant entrance was unnoticed by the guards and I wondered why they were so relaxed watching a decorated soldier and an anonymous woman leave unquestioned. I voiced as much once we were out of earshot. Link only shrugged, "At most they're probably wondering why I'm not with you." He didn't elaborate further, but it did make me understand what it meant to be to be Uncle's right hand. I looked up at Link who stared forward as we crossed the moat. He was stoic, only focusing loosely on where I was and what was ahead. A shiver went down my spine and I pulled the cloak taunt, not sure if it was due to the frigid cold. My boot hit the stone road and I gaped.

I did it.

I got out.

I noticed Link peering expectantly, but I couldn't help stopping. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," my voice was wavering, "Yes, I just. I've always seen this place from out my window. I never thought I'd see Castle Town as myself and not as…" I stopped myself.

"It's okay," he said suddenly, "I get it." Link held out his arm and I took it. Immediately he launched into a narration of all he knew about Castle Town. The people he has grown to meet, the various types of characters that tend to wrangle for prices way too high in the Marketplace, the tourists that fall prey to them. I smiled whimsically. There was not much of anyone else walking the streets other than us, the occasional street sweeper, and the stray cats. Despite that, I could imagine in my mind's eye the bustling crowds and the shouting tradesmen through Link's accounts. So many people, no one inherently special, and sounds I could faintly hear. A magnificent scent enraptured me, pulling me out of the fantasy and into reality. "What is that?" I said, stopping Link's description of the meat market.

"What is what?"

"That smell," I sniffed again and my stomach rolled.

"Oh, it's Mr. Lind's Bakery," he said nonchalantly, "Him and his family start baking before that sun rises to meet demand."

"You know them?"

"No, not really, but I stop by every Monday morning."

I wondered aloud, "How do you know about someone and not actually know them?"

He shrugged, "Sort of like how you know of every parliament minister without formally meeting them I suppose. Gossip and whatnot. You should wait until you meet one person in my hometown." A smile slipped into his speech, "Once you meet one, everyone knows all about you."

I watched him reminisce and my stomach churned out of sudden nervousness. "I'll be meeting your sister?"

He glanced at me, "Well, I mean we don't have to go." Link cleared his throat, "I just thought later down the line you'd like to see a traditional village."

He thought about bring me to meet where he grew up? "I'd love to," I was beaming.

We were talking further towards the exit of Castle Town. The walls loomed over the city and I pushed the butterflies aside and focused on my guide instead. He's done so much for me in such a small amount of time.

A displeased noise came from him.

"What?"

"The sentries are sleeping."

I looked up at the towers and sure enough they were.

"Oh, Hylia above what in Hyrule are you doing?" I gasped as I watched Link pull the string of his bow. All he did was grin and aim at the tower. "Link!"

The string released in a crisp _SWIP_ and the arrow hit the wall inside the tower.

"_McCathery!_" Link shouted in a tone I had never heard from him.

I heard a chair fall back, scrambling, and a head popped out of the tower.

"Ah, Captain, is that you?" the sentry sounded half asleep. Suddenly he straightened, "Oh, _Captain_."

He paused and turned towards the man across the wide gate and whispered aggressively, "_DARIAN_."

I felt Link pull the hood to shadow my face. Oh, I almost forgot.

Finally 'Darian' woke up with a start. "Damn it, Trog, what do you want?" Trog pointed down at us. The sentry fumbled with words. "Captain! So nice to see you on this nice night! You just caught us doing drills," he paused, "Right, McCathery?"

"Yeah, um, drills. Such as sleep yoga."

The man named Darian aggressively whispered something and stood attention afterward.

"Is that right?" Link spoke.

They nodded quickly. "Yes, Captain."

"If I catch you men sleeping on the job I'm making you do boot all over again. Maybe then you'll have enough discipline that a girl will give you a second glance."

Trog grinned wryly, "Looks like you caught yourself a gal, eh? Going to take her home to auntie, eh Captain?"

I felt my face light up.

Link went to grab another arrow from his quill.

"No, no! Link I was kidding! Kidding, mate!" McCathery ducked.

Link chuckled, "You boys have a good midwinter." He motioned for me to follow down the path, and I did. The sentries chattered behind us and I looked at Link. "I went through training with them," he said without my question, "They can be a riot when they aren't slacking off."

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while and a strong breeze hit my face. The hood slipped off my head and for the first time the sky opened up before me. Stars glittered the sky and I gaped at the landscape around me.

"It's beautiful, right?"

I sniffled, "People have often told me how beautiful the Great Plains were, but I didn't expected this."

Link shuffled with his pack, but I didn't want to look away from the stars in childish fear that they would disappear. "Never have I felt more small yet so large before," my lips formed my thoughts. A tear formed in the corner of my eye and a wiped it away. So overcame with emotions, my throat closed. I shook my head with the absent thought that my mother would love this. I tried distracting myself with watching Link make a fire.

"Are we stopping here for the night?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. There isn't an inn for another several miles. I would have had us stop in Castle Town, but you wouldn't be inconspicuous in daylight," he sounded remorseful.

"No, this is perfect," I knelt before his work as he sparked a flame over a patch of dried glass. "Thank you." My words were thick with sentiment. He must have noticed because he looked up from the kindling fire.

"You don't need to thank me, Zelda."

"I do though," I argued, "You walked away from your job for this."

He shook his head, "Think of this as a vacation for me. It's not a big deal."

"It was a big deal when I asked you."

He didn't reply for a moment, "We should sleep." He had rolled out two mats on opposite ends of the fire and I didn't complain. My bones ached from the corset still and my legs needed a rest. So, we laid before the fire without another word.

"Hey, Link."

He hummed in response.

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Who?"

"Your sister."

He sat up and looked down at my incredulously. A wry grin crossed his lips.

"Zelda. She will love you."

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading! The next should be more eventful. You can follow my Tumblr for updates and stuff ashleyswrittenwords AND please leave a review! My goal is to keep getting better with each chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hello, it is Ashley again. This chapter wasn't planned this soon but that Hurricane Dorian delayed classes until Thursday so... here I am. I have come with gifts containing lots of dialogue and banter. I love a good amount of banter in fics because I think it really shows us who the characters are and how they can be explored deeper. Also, some back story. I think I have formulated some solid events further in the story to pull at the heart strings because my butt loves angst. I love it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The babbling brook rushed by me as I let my toothbrush rinse in the water. It was cold, yet refreshing and I took my time. The weather was growing drier with the passing days and I reflected on what Link had told me about the upcoming snow. We would have to get heavier coats. It had already been snowing in the Lanayru region. Snowfall seemed to follow, but not catch up to us. Link had been perfectly content with that. I, on the other hand, housed a desire of seeing it up close. Fields of snow in my novels described it being peaceful and tender. Malleable. I wondered if it was true.

I placed the toothbrush back into a leather wallet tied to my belt. It was one of the few things I fought about keeping to myself. That and a bar of soap. I cupped my hands to gather water and splashed my face in hopes of getting rid of the night's grime. My next goal was finding a hairbrush because apparently that wasn't a priority for soldiers. Something I didn't understand was why not? It wasn't like Link's hair was cropped or shaved. It was just long enough to tie back. I couldn't recall a time it wasn't. One of my duties as a Royal Showcase was meeting newly inducted Royal Centuries. It happened every other year and I had always dreaded the occasion. I would have to dress in uniform and Father would give the same old motivational speech as the men barely out of boyhood would just stare silently. It was always an awkward affair. It hadn't occurred to me until now that Link may have been among them with the same military shave. No locks to peek out from under his beret and nothing to just barely scrape his neck.

Wait, what?

I shook my head and stood up.

"Are you ready?" I said, turning to my own tour guide. He was supposed to be a bodyguard, but that role was quickly turning into a variety of other responsibilities.

"'Been waiting on you," he stood up from the log with a grunt. Our temporary campfire had long fizzled out and our mats were rolled into a big pack along with some food and other things Link was more familiar with than I. It had been two days since we left the castle and though my body ached from the unusual activity, I had never been more happy. Happy that my wanderlust was being satisfied and happy there wasn't a set itinerary. Link had asked time and time again where I wanted to go first. And though I knew much about the map of Hyrule, I wasn't sure of the places. "Surprise me" was what I usually replied.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

He stretched out his shoulders, "I don't know."

"You… don't know?"

"You said to surprise you."

"But," I frowned, "Just tell me the name."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I'm on special orders."

"You are unbelievable," I tried sounding serious, but my laughter escaped me.

Link was looking down at me with a cracked grin. He slipped on the pack not without adding the bow and quiver to the straps. "I want to carry the bag," I insisted, crossing my arms as I did.

He watched me closely, "Yeah, no. Your thin royal ankles will snap if you tried."

I huffed, "No! That's not true! I can carry my own thank you very much. And besides, if you're going to be the bronze of the two of us" – he scoffed – "then let me do something."

"Hm," he hummed, unstrapping the bag unceremoniously and holding it out. "Well? Come on." I glared at him and slipped my arms through the straps. The bag felt bigger than it looked on Link. "You can let go n_OW_," a let out a high-pitched yelp as I felt the bag turn into a boulder and yank my shoulders downward.

Link busted out in a fit of laughter, even doubling over before me. I scrambled upward, almost tripping as I did. "Are you… are you okay?" Hylia, look at him! He can't even speak. "Hey!" I shouted, "That's not funny!" My cheek felt scorching.

"Okay, okay!" He quieted down, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am!" I could tell there was another bunch laughter twisting his gut. My lips quirked to the side as I thought and I rummaged through the pack. "Here," I said, lifting out a weighty pan, "I'll carry this then."

"A skillet?" He asked deadpanning as he gathered up the bag once more, "You're going to carry a cast-iron skillet."

"This way," I started walking while mimicking fighting an imaginary opponent, "I can fend for myself _and_ help."

Link choked on a laugh, "Oh, Princess, what would I do without you?"

I feigned contemplation, "I dare say you'd be out of the job, Captain Link."

"I dare believe you are right, Princess Zelda."

I turned to find the oddest look in his eyes and in that moment I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

* * *

As we walked further down the beaten path we passed by impossibly tall trees. They loomed over us like giants and their shadows constantly fooled me into thinking midday was dusk. The smell of pine filled my senses and I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes all the while. I agreed to myself that I loved it.

"You know, people get lost here all the time," Link spoke.

I looked at him strangely, "In this beautiful place?"

He nodded reassuringly, "When it gets dark no starlight gets through the canopies and those unprepared don't realize where they're going. Just beyond us is the Lanayru Wetlands and there have been men who lead their horses straight into the bog."

"That's horrible."

"It is," he agreed, "But nature is a teacher. She can be as cruel and unforgiving as she is motherly and kind." The beauty suddenly felt foreboding.

"Wait, there's wetlands ahead?" I should have noticed in the frozen mud under our feet. The day wasn't getting any younger either.

"Oh, yes, but don't worry. There's a stable up ahead we can take lodging in."

I raised my eyebrows, "A horse stable?"

"Basically," Link adjusted the straps to a more comfortable position, "They're meant for travelers in between villages. They have a place to sleep and a place for your horse. Convenient, easy, I wouldn't say the most comfortable, but better than the dirt."

I listened and nodded. Made sense to me.

"I'm hoping there won't be a lot of people out this time of year," he mumbled. No, I don't think that would be good. We were days from Castle Town, but close enough for people to hear rumors. I gulped and wouldn't let my mind stray.

By the time we arrived, the sun was beyond the hills to the west. I made sure to pull the cloak's hood over my head again. We couldn't afford being asked questions now. I shuddered while feeling the winter wind penetrate my clothes.

"You're cold?" Link asked suddenly as we approached the lit building.

"Yes, how could you tell?" I said, my voice wavering with the goosebumps on my arms.

"Your nose is pink," he said, stopping before the stable. "Stay here, I'll pay for your bed."

I didn't stop him and stood by the horses. They had thick blankets laid over their backs. One of them closest to me neighed and shook her mane. I smiled and pulled my cloak close. I whispered a hello and reached out to touch her snout. I actually wasn't sure if it was a mare, just a feeling. She pushed into my hand and I laughed. I had always loved horses, such large and gentle beasts. Anju had once told me they were just big dogs. Anju, my thoughts turned to her. I hope she made it home safely.

"She's sweet, isn't she?" A voice said behind me.

A woman was sitting at the campfire. I hadn't noticed her when we walked in, but I wasn't the most observant in the first place. I smiled politely, "Yes, she is."

She waved me over, "Don't be a stranger, now. Come over here in the warmth." I eyed her a moment and drew my arms into my chest. "Do you prefer the cold?"

I shook my head and shuffled over. I felt like a shy child.

The warmth hit me. I sighed in bliss and sunk down onto a tree stump opposite of her. I glanced from the fire to her, she was writing in a small book. She was an older woman, not old per say, but older than Link or I. She had a mature beauty that struck me. The woman was a brunette, tanned skin with calculating hazel eyes. Her cheekbones were high and a feeling of jealousy harbored in me. My cheeks still clung to my prepubescent fat.

"You aren't from here, are you?" She looked up. I hoped she didn't notice my observations. The question hit me suddenly. Did she know who I was so quickly? She laughed lightly, "It's okay child. I'm no witch. I'm guessing from your accent."

"O-oh!" I said, blinking in surprise, "No, I'm not."

"Where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?"

I'm not a good liar. I'm not a good liar. I'm not a good liar.

"Um, my cousins. I'm headed to see my cousins."

She smiled, "How nice!" She leaned in with a mischievous grin, "And who is that strong lad that came with you?"

My mouth went dry.

"Her fiancé," a familiar hand wrapped around my shoulder and a shiver traced down my spine.

"Is that right?" The woman looked excited, even clasping her hands together.

"Yes, we're so excited to let her family know. Isn't that right, honey?" I could feel their eyes on me and I just nodded. "As you can see," Link continued, "She's exhausted from the journey. So you'll have to excuse us."

"Of course," the brunette woman said, "Perhaps we will cross paths again."

I stood up with Link's arm now around my shoulders. "Perhaps," he was smiling sweetly at her, but his tone didn't match his expression. Once we were out of earshot he leaned in and whispered, "That wasn't being hidden."

I ignored how hot his breath was on my ear. "You didn't tell me I needed to be hidden. We were having a normal conversation." Link didn't say anything, but I could tell he was annoyed. However, I was annoyed too. Talking to people was a part of the experience, right?

"Just… be more careful. Please."

I nodded and quietly said, "Okay."

We would through the stable, bidding hello to the keeper and Link guided my to the back. There were a series of about nine or ten beds. None were divided by anything, not even a curtain. I looked around the room, there were a few men gambling in hushed whispers and another in the corner reading. The ceiling was tall, with wooden rafters supporting the room. A spiraling staircase led to another floor for what I supposed was the keepers' quarters. Link and I made eye contact and he offered a small smile. I reciprocated, happy to be in a warm room. He motioned towards a bed next to another with our bag already on it. Instantaneously I flopped onto the bed like a sack of potatoes and my tense back decompressing.

"I missed this," I said, muffled into the mattress. Surprisingly, the sheets smelled good.

"Does it meet your standards?" Link chuckled and I heard him going through the pack.

"Yes," I nodded, really just smushing my face further into the cushion, "I wish I were cleaner though."

"You'll have to wait for that, unfortunately."

I drug myself up to the edge of the bed and started untying my boots.

"Link," I whispered.

"What?" He said while chewing on something. Jerky I supposed. "Are you hungry?"

"No, well yeah, but that isn't my question." The light was dim in the room, but I saw him looking expectantly. "Should I take the hood off?"

He casually looked around and thought. "You'll be okay. No one seems to care too much about why we're here. I spoke to some of them before trying to find you. Everyone is simply waiting to leave in the morning."

I shrugged the hood off and the top layer of my clothing, leaving on my long sleeve undershirt. I went for the belt buckle, but Link's hand stopped me. He wasn't meeting my eyes. "Zel, they won't care for us, but they will notice a woman stripping her clothes off."

Oh.

Oh, no.

My face heated up. I'm so dumb. I pulled the covers from under me and tucked them above my head. I'm not even going to both with the pants. It was growing chillier anyhow. I peeked above the layers of blankets, refusing to ignore the rumbling in my stomach. Inelegantly, I popped my arm out with the palm out. Link was examining the blade of his claymore with a piece of flint in his hand. I finally got his attention. "What?" He seemed amused.

"I'm hungry."

He pulled a package of dried meat from the bag and handed me a few strips. I chewed them under the blanket. What an experience this was! I've never been able to eat in a bed before. Now, I can almost forget about taking my pants off in front of a room of men.

He went back to the blade. "Is that what you do for fun?" I asked.

Link smiled and shook his head, not bothering to look away. "Then what do you do for fun?"

He leaned back onto the bed's headboard and looked thoughtfully at the rafters, "For fun… I'm not sure. I'm competitive so I suppose I enjoy sports. I did competitive archery as a child. That turned into training. As corny as it sounds, I like the art. The way of the sword, the history of the bow, it really piques my interest." I groaned, "That's why Uncle likes you. You're military nerds."

We laughed together. Someone from across the room shushed us and we quieted to a whisper. "So, when did you enlist?"

"At 15, so 8 years ago now?"

"Why so young? You're 23?"

"I needed income to support my sister after Mom died and someone scouted me for archery. I am, why do you seem surprised?"

I shrugged under the sheets, "Thought you were older. My last guard was much older than you. He had a wife and children with grandchildren on the way."

"Well, Zelda, sorry to disappoint," he feigned a depressed sigh. I gawked and had to hold back a fit of snickering, "That's not what I meant! I was surprised how close in age we were is all. You know I'm only 3 years younger, right?"

"Are you really? Thought you were 35 at least."

"I take offense to that."

I curled my legs underneath me. "I am old for a high princess, though. I might as well be 35."

"How are you old?" Link slid the flint against the edge of an arrowhead, making a light scraping sound. "The council of advisors believes that by the time they're 30 women cannot have children. They've been pestering Father about heirs since I turned 16."

Link raised his eyebrows, "Oh." He looked up with a twisted expression, "Wait, but then you have ten years to kill by that logic."

I shook my head, "It's a process evidently. Father has been resilient of it before, but he's been coming around to it recently with how much he talks about grandchildren and whatnot."

"Then, what?" He asked, "Do they assign someone?"

"Ew, no," I involuntarily grimaced, "I'm not sure, but I hope that's not it. My mother was from a neighboring province and she met Father from some kind of political event."

"Were they happy?"

I paused.

I adjusted my pillow to face the rafters. "I've been asking myself that since I was old enough to read a romance novel."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not upset. Just reflecting." I sighed. "I would very much like to be happy. Happy beyond doubt." Link had grown silent and I felt him watching me from his own bed. "Tell me about how you became my guard."

"Okay, um," he breathed in loudly, "I enlisted at a good time. They rushed my squad through boot because of that Gerudo rebellion usurpers in the desert. I was pushed into combat maybe 6 months after I got to the castle training grounds."

I had forgotten about that. "At 15?"

"Well, I turned 16 not long after boot started. It didn't help much, I was still one of the youngest there."

"Then what?"

"I had to do things I didn't necessarily want to do. I did what I thought was best for my brothers and my captain took notice," he shrugged, "I don't believe I deserved a promotion so early on, but some other things happened, and I wound up in front of your uncle's desk. Two or so years ago I was told you were my charge, and yeah."

"Hmph."

"Hmph? Does my military history astound you, Majesty?" He lowered his voice at that last word.

I laughed, "No. Wait, I mean yes it does. I mean, it's fine!" I groaned and disappeared under the covers, "I'm sorry. It's very interesting. I'm just tired."

"It's fine. Go to sleep."

"I think I will."

I watched as he pulled out another arrow to inspect, "You should sleep as well."

Link shook his head, "No, someone needs to watch the stuff."

"I'll stay up with you then."

"No, you're not. I paid for the bed and you'll use it."

I sleepily smiled, "If you insist."

Not a minute later passed until I was sound asleep.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading once more! It's a little slow paced than I reckoned for, but it does make me happy. I feel very satisfied with the past two chapters, so I hope you all feel the same. Let me know what you think and if you noticed that I accidentally messed up Zelda's uncle's name last chapter. LMAO you all didn't even let me know. I was backtracking through my chapter and I noticed I had already given him a name. A fool. But now you can't yell at me for it because I already reuploaded it. No evidence is left. Hell, I may even be lying about it. You don't know.**

**Okay, it is almost 1 AM. The hurricane is almost on my doorstep and I must go. No promises for additional updates this week (maybe idk), but I will leave you with one last regard. If you crave more ZeLink I faved some awesome fics recently that I implore you to look at. FFN really got some awesome as shit writers out there that my story pales in comparison to. But, listen, that motivates me so much more. Just like you guys' interaction with this. Anyway, stay safe. If you're on the east coast we out here buying hurricane Dorian cakes. ILY, goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Note: Hey! I didn't die. :)**

**We got a small rainfall and that was it for the hurricane.**

**Thank you guys for all the nice comments. And welcome to the more recent followers! I'm trying my best, so I truly appreciate it. Okay! Without further ado chapter 6!**

**Warnings: None, loves.**

* * *

"I'm a little perturbed," I said, shaking the dirt off my dark cloak. It had slipped off the bed during the night and the floors most definitely weren't the cleanliest surface in the establishment.

"Perturbed?" Link didn't bother to look up. He was sliding his newly sharpened sword in its sheath. Had he slept with it?

"Yes. A little thrown off I suppose," I yawned, it was so early! I was half awake. Link had brought me a tin cup of instant coffee with an apology on his lips when he woke me. It would have been touching if it wasn't at the crack of dawn. It felt like I had barely closed my eyes. "Why don't we have a horse?"

My feet were sore and I could feel some semblance of blisters forming in the boots I was lacing up. It was as if my feet remembered being sore and just picked up where they left off. I felt like an old woman. "While you were deep in contemplation," Link began answering, "General Nohansen told me not to take any of the horses."

"Why though?" We began walking towards the exit. Link nodded at the stable keepers on the way out and we were on our way. Back on a worn path to a place I still didn't know. Regardless, I was content with that.

"Because the horses at the castle were all pure bred and their breed just happens to be specific to the royal cavalry. It's not common that you see two peasant villagers wander about Hyrule on those."

"Are we peasant villagers now?" I asked smiling to myself.

"Would you rather be something else?"

"No, I just don't know what it's like," I said, spinning around the pan. Link was the bodyguard, the pack mule, and the tour guide. But, there was one thing he wasn't that I was – the Pan Handler. "I think if someone were to give me a pop quiz when we get to where ever we're off to, I would fail."

He only shrugged, "It's nothing special. If you want to know, we're on a great field trip to find out." Link pondered and I watched him find purchase on the back of his neck. "I suppose if you take out the fancy ceremonies and pretty clothes and the stuffy politicians, it wouldn't be far from the truth."

"No pretty clothes? A shame."

"Well, nothing extravagant as those gowns you wear. That's for sure. I like the simplicity of it."

I took the time to get a good look at him. He had changed this morning. Whether it was before I awoke or after, I wasn't paying attention. It seemed to be the same cotton shirt from two weeks ago when I ran into him. Oh, goddesses above, that was only two weeks ago? He was like a completely different man. The air around him was different. Not too different, he still had those relapsing moments where he would stiffen when I spoke a certain way. Not sure what that was about, but I wanted to think that he was loosening up around me. Perhaps I'm too trusting, but it felt perfectly comfortable to be around him. As if I was meant to be near Link.

I paused on that absurd thought. The sleeves of his shirt ended halfway, exposing his forearms. "Did you work on a farm?"

"Close, why?"

"We've only been out here for a few days and you're already looking tanner. In the winter months no less!"

"Ah," Link started, looking amused, "You did keep me up in that dark castle for a couple years. No wonder I looked like a sickly child."

I gawked, "Sickly child? I'll have you know-" I stopped myself. "Whatever. Tell me more about where you come from."

"It's not very interesting."

"I don't care," I said indignantly. He just laughed and began rattling off the things he remembered the most. I watched him as his eyes lit up as he spoke. "I had a horse too," he spoke, "A beautiful mare. I loved her to death. She was a work horse, but my sister and I treated her like the family pet. She was great, but once my mother got sick I had to sell her to get food on the table."

I opened my mouth to offer condolences, but he changed the subject before I could.

"The village we're going to has a hot spring."

Neither of us brought up the subject again.

The day dragged on and the temperature felt colder with each step. Link kept apologizing for not remembering to bring heavy coats despite knowing that we'd have no way to carry them. I wrapped my arms around me. The frozen mud had longed turned into plain frost. We were winding up a hill and towards what seemed to be a mountain pass. The sky was gray and I felt something hit my nose. It wasn't a rain drop, it was something lighter.

A wide grin grew on my lips.

"Link, look!"

Link seemed to blink a daze away and looked ahead. A small snowfall was currently under way and we were heading right towards it. "What?"

"It's snowing!" I squealed, speeding up my pace. I wanted nothing more than to make a snowman. Everything I hadn't done as a child was screaming in my thoughts. As I increased my speed the grass around my disappeared into a field of white. I looked in awe and tried to scoop a hand full into a ball. It was cold and it made my fingertips red and numb, but I didn't have the capacity to care. The snow kept falling apart, refusing to stick together.

"It's not the right type of snow for a snowball fight," he said behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows, "That doesn't make sense."

"It's too powdery right now, you have to wait for the snow to be more compact."

I frowned. What a tease.

"Come on," he held his hand out, "I promise you there's better snow farther into the mountains."

My heart surged as I grabbed his hand. His palm was rough and calloused, but hot compared to my numb finger tips. A welcomed feeling and I inwardly grieved when I let go. Without words I nodded, and we continued on.

It was so cold I was involuntarily shivering. Link had long given me his extra shirt and I could tell his one layer wasn't holding up well. Banners and symbols lined the mountain pass and it hit me where we were.

Kakariko Village.

I hugged myself and reflected on what I knew of this place. It was a humble village that was the center of the Sheikah culture and people. If it wasn't so cold I would smile. I had always loved the history of the Sheikah. One of the few people I trust deeply lives here. Speaking of her ladyship, I wondered if she went home for the holiday. If anyone could spot me in a crowd, it would be her.

The snow kept falling and it snuck up near my ankle. I could hear the sound of people singing and children laughing. Soon the pass led us to a wooden gateway and we walked through the entrance. I was eager to see people again. It seemed to be a party. A large fire was burning and music was playing. There were various tents for food and drink. Immediately my spirits were lifted.

"I wasn't really sure if this was a good first stop," Link started, almost breathless from the trek, "But I heard you rambling to Anju about the Sheikah…"

Goddesses that was forever ago. I never realized he actually listened.

"This is," I breathed, "Amazing, Link, thank you so much." We locked eyes for a moment. I'm sure I looked silly with the wide-toothed grin, but I was genuinely elated. I felt like a little kid all over again, learning from Lady Impa about her people and the ancient history they've managed to pass down. He didn't say anything and looked away. I cleared my throat and continued on the path, pushing away the thought that I said something wrong. I walked through the rows of houses, looking very unqueenly. I was sure my hair was matted and dirty. I doubt the cloak's hood would make a difference.

We walked through the throngs of people. It was a mix of tourists and native Sheikah, and for that I was grateful. A group of children danced around the bonfire under the supervision of their parents. Folklore was being passed along through song by a group of elders near the stream that ran through the village. A wave of comfort washed over me. Despite the ache of sleeping on the ground for several nights and the lack of showers, I basked in what was around me. I didn't hesitate to move towards the fire. The warmth was welcomed and a smile of satisfaction lit my cheeks. I desperately needed this.

I turned towards Link to my right to thank him again, but he wasn't there. I pulled my arms to my chest, he wasn't behind me either. Okay, Zelda, don't freak out. So, what if you're alone? I turned back to the bonfire and pushed my bangs away from my eyes. I'm fine! Perfect.

A small force hit my legs and bounced away.

"Ow-_wuh_," a small voice whined. I looked down at a little girl.

"Oh, Hylia above are you okay?" I knelt down. Link left and I've already hurt a child.

"Yeah," she sniffled and I took her little face in. She was young, no more than 10, with stark white locks and her cheeks and forehead pained in red traditional Sheikah symbols. They must have been to honor the goddesses for the holiday. I remember seeing others with the same markings. "What's wrong?"

"The boys are chasing me, lady," she said in a whining voice. My heart sung, she was adorable. "They're throwing snowballs at me."

"Snowballs?" My interest was piqued.

She nodded, "Yes, ma'am." I bit back a smile. I've never been called that before.

"What's your name?"

"Rivka."

"Well, Lady Rivka, if you would be so kind to train me in the art of snowball fighting I would be honored to defend you in this war," I touched my rigid right hand to my forehead with a determined look.

She gasped, "Really?"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand, beginning to haul me through the crowd to a snow bank. "Okay," she started, "We need canons, Miss Knight." Rivka held out a handful of snow in her little mitten cladded hands, "Just smush it." And she did just so. I gave it a go myself, picking up a handful and began sculpting it. This snow felt different then the last, far more compact. I grinned whimsically. I heard commotion in the crowd and little Rivka squealed, "They found us!"

Low and behold a posse of boys older than her emerged with snowballs of their own in their arsenal. "Is that them?" I asked hurriedly, adrenaline flowing from the childish game. She nodded enthusiastically and went to throw it. Her snowball didn't go very far and drew one of the boy's attention, who then alerted the rest. "There!"

I held out my snowball in a pitcher's stance and aimed for the tallest boy. It hit its mark and they paused. The shorter boys gasping. Rivka busted out in a fit of giggling. "Hey!" The assaulted boy shouted, "No fair! You have a grown up on your team!" Rivka grasped my hand and squeaked out a "Run!"

For what seemed like hours, there was a back and forth war between our team and there's. Rivka and I deemed them as evildoers, while she was princess of the kingdom and I her knight. With the addition of playing pretend, I was elated. I learned I wasn't very good at making snowballs but happened to be a decent snowball thrower. So, to remedy this, Rivka made our "canons" and I launched them. It was growing dark and her mother had found her. We talked for a short while and I told her I was passing through to see family. Then, they left, and I wandered back to the fire. Embers flicked up into the ever darkening sky as a man fed the flames with more firewood. The bonfire had lessened from when we arrived. People gathered around and music still played… and I felt happy.

I wonder what Father is doing right now?

"It's about to start," a woman's voice startled me. I looked down to see Rivka's mother who sat on the bench. I felt bad for not noticing earlier. I apologized lightly for my ignorance and she shook her head while patting the seat next to her, "It's nothing, dear."

"Is Rivka asleep?" I asked, noticing the lull between us.

"Yes, you've managed to exhaust her! I wanted to thank you for playing along. She's got an amazing mind, but those boys are relentless towards her."

I simply nodded and my gaze found its way to the fire.

"This is our fourth night of celebrating the midwinter," she said almost in a hush to me, I moved in to listen. "It's custom that we tell the tale of the Goddesses on each night to represent their positions on the Triforce."

"And what about the fourth night?" I inquired.

All she did was smile and an old man stepped in front of the fire. I noticed the many villagers and stray tourists that encircled. He let out a guttural noise, almost a chant but not quite. His audience quieted and it occurred to me that that was the purpose. He began speaking in a language removed from anything I had ever heard. Again, I heard Rivka's mother whisper, "He's speaking an ancient Hyrulian dialect, love. I'll try translating it for you."

And she did.

The old man told the story of not one, but them all. Din, the goddess of power, believed existence was futile without a land to rule over and so the land was created. Mountains grew from the universe, with treetops flourishing from those, valleys unraveled, and flowers bloomed. Nayru, the most wise goddess, could not fathom a world without order. And with one wish, justice and peace were made to tame the land. With these creations, only one goddess questioned their Plan. "Who was to cultivate your lands?" Farore questioned to her sister. "I," Din answered. "Pray tell," Farore asked another, "Who would be following your righteous justice?" "I, dear sister," Nayru replied. "Who would protect our domain? Though we are ever powerful, who will uphold it and give the Plan purpose?" Farore questioned for her last time.

Nayru and Din were speechless. Of course, they knew, there would always be forces to obstruct their Plan. Would they always be powerful enough to keep those forces at bay?

Farore held out her holy fist, wished a wish, and opened it.

With a flash the old man threw something into the flames, sparking a green color to manifest. I jumped back a bit and awed with the rest of the audience. He continued on. Shadows danced in the fire.

In the goddess's palm lay three infants. The first of their kind and most certainly not the last. "In our stead," Farore spoke to her sisters, "We will allow a diverse people to flourish. To protect, cultivate, and endure in our lands." Her sisters agreed and within these first children was the power of the Triforce, powers of the goddesses themselves. The Triforce, however, could be used equally as a tool of evil. "It is too powerful," Din feared, "Too powerful for our children. Temptation is a sin that even affects us. How will they be able to manage such a gift?" Nayru, being the wisest compromised. "We shall relinquish the overseeing to another. One more powerful than you, Din. One more courageous than Farore. And most importantly, one more wise than I."

With that, the goddess Hylia was called upon. Being the eldest of the sisters, she humbly accepted seeing as the Plan's fate was now in her hands. "With these children," Hylia had said, taking the infants into her motherly bosom, "The fate of all that is good hangs in the balance."

Some movement through the crowd caught my eye and I noticed it was Link. He was no longer in the lightweight clothes, but in a heavier coat with a sword still sitting on his hip. "Hey," he whispered, nonchalantly. He motioned for me to follow him. I bid goodbye and thank you to Rivka's mother before departing, not sparing several glances at the back of Link's head as I trailed behind. Why did he leave so abruptly? We scaled a flight of stairs of a large house. Once we reached the top and a decorated door slid open to reveal a tall woman with white hair tied back tightly. She marveled at me and I smiled, "Lady Impa!"

"Oh, child," she brought me into her arms before I could speak again. She sounded deeply relieved, contrasting her stoic and professional demeanor. She pushed me back to get a good look at my face, "Where have you been? It doesn't matter, Link told me enough. When is the last time you showered, girl? No matter. Come, come."

I was ushered through the doorway and into the warmth of the house. It was a large, muti-story building with winding halls and tall ceilings. I followed Impa, well, she was dragging me more than anything. We entered a bedroom. Mats littered the floor, so I took my boots off before walking inside. "Where in the world did you think you were going?" Impa said, busying herself by pulling out a cushion from a cabinet.

I fumbled for words, "When did you get back?"

"This morning," she laid it out and rummaged through a closet, "The courts were in a frenzy for two full days over your absence."

My heart sunk, "Oh."

"Oh, indeed," Impa looked pointedly at me. She wasn't old by any means, but her mind and soul seemed to transcend her physical age by decades. "Your father was livid."

My finger clasped together, "How… how is he?"

She sighed and finally found what she was looking for. A long sleeping gown of red and white. Despite its purpose, it was gorgeous. "The king thought the worst of course. I was in a meeting about your education the morning of your 'disappearance'. The head maid barged in completely irrational and started going on about kidnapping and attackers," she rolled her eyes dramatically, "The woman was mad. Absolutely mad."

Impa called a maid in and told her to take several things to the bathhouse. I hid my excitement. "Take this for our guest. Anyhow, he was worried. Full of concern. Sent out the guards to upturn every stone. Your uncle, of course, took his time to tell your father," she shook her head, disapproving as always towards him, "He waited until the court was together and discussing every option possible. One lord even argued to send troops to the desert, convinced you'd been captured by the Gerudo. Only then when your uncle was called in to talk about active servicemen did he tell your father about your ventures with a 'convoy'."

I couldn't help but laugh, stopping only when Impa gave me a look, "You never told me. Did you not think I would worry about you?"

I paused, ashamed. It hadn't crossed my mind. "No, I'm sorry. That was incredibly selfish of me." She took my right hand in hers, "I understand you not telling your father, but even if I try to talk you out of your young desires… please let me know." I nodded, feeling tears well and she stopped my apologizing. "No matter, Zelda. What happened is the past and we learn from our mistakes, yes? Now, have your adventures affected anything?"

She patted the topside of my hand and I shook my head, "I-I've been trying, but nothing as of yet." Impa looked critical before softening to resignation, "It's nothing you can force, child."

We parted as we left and walked further down the hall. "Most importantly," Impa turned her head slightly to address me once more, "Have you been having fun?"

An involuntary smile reached me, "So much. I'm over the moon."

"Good."

Walking outside into the garden shocked my body, but we ended up in another building with a glowing warmth far different than a fire.

"Here in Kakariko we have a hot spring that runs from underneath the mountains around us," we found a maid awaiting us. There were two separate doors. "Through the left door is the ladies' sitting room and then through another door is the springs. Usually both men and women bathe together-"

My face heated up and she smiled softly, "-but to our guests we understand that that's not the cultural norm so we did divide the springs." I must have been noticeably relieved. Impa left quickly to attend to other matters and I entered the first room, already feeling the heat of the steam.

It didn't feel as awkward as I thought to peel away the layers of clothes. It was welcomed. They were stained in places from mud and sleeping on the ground. On my bare legs I noticed several small bruises that magically manifested throughout our trek. I snuck towards the doorway and peered around the corner. Impa was right, a temporary screen divided the large natural pool just barely sinking in the water. I covered myself the best I could out of slight embarrassment and hobbled toward the edge. Stairs were built to lead visitors safely into the water. The water intense. Just barely hot enough to heed my rushing. I had to lower myself slowly into it until I was waist deep. A sigh left me and I thanked the goddesses for putting a hot spring so conveniently located. I sunk to my neck and closed my eyes in bliss. I felt down my arms and legs, feeling dried on mud and dirt slide away. I dunked my head underneath the surface for a moment, scratching at my scalp and letting my hair free itself of excess oils. Serenity was hearing the water move and flow from a spout sticking out of the wall. I wondered how much time it took to construct this place, but not for long. I heard a sliding door on the other side of the screen.

Oh dear.

Never had I felt so modest in my life.

Zelda, it's okay they don't even know your there. There's a screen for a reason, right?

I sunk to my chin.

There was a loud sound, a yelp, and something hit the water. Did he just fall into the spring? Panic rose in my chest. I am _not_ going over there to save him. Not like this. Thankfully, I thought I heard him resurface and gasp for air. The water wasn't that deep anyway.

"Are you okay?" I said.

Hylia, why did I just expose myself?

I really must be my own worst enemy. I cringed.

"Um, yes," he sounded shaky, as if startled. "Zelda?"

Damn me to the deepest pits of the world. My face scrunched up and a let out a pained "Hello, Link."

"What are you doing here?"

"Bathing?" My answer sounded like another question.

"Oh, right. I'll leave you to it," I heard him move to the edge and a frustration hit me.

"No, you're not. Why should you?"

"Because-"

"There's a screen and you have every right to be here just like me." I'm having déjà vu.

"Okay," he replied simply, if not a little awkwardly. His voice reverberated off the walls. I should have just let the man leave. My stubbornness will be the death of me.

I gulped, "How are you?" At this moment, I had no other ideas on what to ask when bathing with an admittedly attractive person. It was enough to keep my head reeled in.

"I'm tired. And you?"

"Hungry," I blurted out.

Link laughed, "I am too."

There was a lull and I waded, hoping to feel cleaner soon so I could ditch this place to avoid dying of embarrassment. Although, there was something I was intensely curious about. I doubt there would be a better time to ask.

"Why did you leave me when we got here?" I wasn't insulted by it. At most, surprised. It was probably the last thing I expected and I hoped I didn't seem like a brat when I asked. There was a moment's silence and my question hung freely in the air so I went on, "I-I'm just asking because I'm curious I'm don't mean to… you know." My nervousness was tinged in my words.

"When we got here I noticed how cold you were so I went to find better coats."

"Oh."

So, he left without telling me? A sick feeling churned in my stomach. It occurred to me how much time he's spent with me. He'd been at my side at every point of the day for most of the week, he listened to every bad joke, and even had to risk his job because of my antics. That's not even taking into account two years of service standing by my bedroom every day and night. Of course, Link would want to get away from me for a couple moments. Doing what I could to clean my face, I scrubbed my cheeks with my palms and waded to the edge to get out.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked.

I swallowed and nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me, "Yes, I'm going to bed."

"I thought you were hungry."

I lifted myself out of the springs, not bothering to go the extra couple feet for the stairs. "I lost my appetite."

That was a lie. I could eat a horse.

My hand hesitated by the sliding door, he paused after starting to say something too quiet for me to make out. I thought he was going to question my sudden change in mood, but thankfully he only said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I responded, and stepped into the building to gather my belongings.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading! **

**I wanted to include a little take on the mythology. I dig it. Anyway, this took a phat minute to right between classes. I think I wrote this over the course of a week to get here. I didn't want it to be super short and I wanted to end off on an interesting note... so let me know what you think! Do you prefer shorter, but more frequent chapters? Or longer, more sparse chapters? I've kinda been going by events, but I am interesting in what you guys think.**

**Anyway! Please let me know in a review or PM me! I'm not that scary. Also thank you again for the faves and follows! See you in the next one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I'm so tired. I didn't proof read the middle part so feel free to yell at me in the reviews or PM me. I'll fix it, but right now mama needs some sleep. I have 3 exams next week. :)**

* * *

I woke up this morning with a stumble in my step and a desperation to eat more than any lady should. Today, I reminded myself, I am not a lady. Or royalty, or anything of the sort. I was Zelda. Just like yesterday, and just like tomorrow. _Zelda_.

I fumbled around the pockets of the trousers I wore for the last week and after blindly patting around I procured a thin leather strap. I was not in the mood to even attempt to style the rat's nest that sat on my scalp, instead settling with combing the more obvious bits of hair and tying up the rest in a rather messy bun. I peered into the dresser mirror. My eyes weren't even all the way open. The nest on my head was smoother, but easily resembled a pile of hay. Oh, well.

A glitter on my finger caught my attention. On my middle finger was a gold band. It was simple, as it was supposed to be. I was gifted it on my 13th birthday. It was supposed to symbolize my sincerity and purity. On the night of my wedding there is a ring ceremony of switching it to my ring finger. Which, in all honesty, was pointless. It just screams out to everyone that I got laid. I pursed my lips. I had forgotten to leave it when I left. There was no point in having it now.

There was a quiet tap at the door. It shuttered as it slid open.

"Oh, good. You're awake. One of the girls prepared breakfast. I've also brought a change of traveler's clothes."

Impa closed the door behind her, giving one disapproving look at my hair. "You look like you've never been near a marbled floor in your life."

"Oh good, that was the look I was going for actually."

She shook her head and pulled a chair up, "I do suppose you've never had the chance to get ready by yourself before. Sit child."

I followed suit and sat. Impa pulled the leather strap from my hair with ease and my hair sprang into frizzy mess once more. "Now follow me in the mirror, Zelda," she began taking my hair into her hands and narrated a process of how to properly style one's hair without an extra pair of hands. After a few minutes of struggling and strained fingers I managed to do a proper bun that satisfied the Sheikah woman.

"Just because you've been traveling with a man doesn't mean you need to get ready like one," she muttered, handing me a set of clothes she had brought in. "Nor should you wear their clothes."

I laughed at her sincerity and thanked her. She rambled a little bit about the village and how cold the winter would be as I undressed myself.

"They're saying it will be one of the coldest winters in years, Zelda. I think if you are going to Hateno like Link had told me you should leave today before nightfall if you want to beat the snowfall."

As my head popped through the thin first cotton layer I looked at her in disbelief, "Today? But I'd like to spend more time here. With you."

She shook her head with a smile, "I'm afraid the goddesses haven't deemed it so. These are the perfect conditions for a blizzard. And whenever we have a large snowfall, the mountain passes get blocked for days. Unfortunately, I wouldn't want to risk Link and yourself being stuck here when a whole world awaits you."

I scowled, "Rubbish."

Despite my sour mood, the clothes fit like a glove. There were two long white layers with a pattered black and green bodice that laced in the front. I held the laces in my hand and looked up at my host with a light blush, "I'm sorry, could you help me? I've never tied a bodice before."

Breakfast was divine. I ate canned peaches and strawberries with porridge, and though it wasn't my usual favorite from Castletown it was a welcomed treat. A tea pot was set down by a girl who Impa had said was a priestess in training. I smiled and thanked her. It steamed through the spout and I looked just beyond it at a blond headed man already asking for a third helping. The girl giggled at his aloof grin and took the bowl away from him with a red face.

"Have you no shame, Captain?" Impa addressed him.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am," he answered easily.

Impa let out a "Hmph!" and turned to me, "I attempted to teach him basic etiquettes before you were his charge."

"You were?" I looked over at Link, who in turn held a grin.

"An emphasis on _attempted_."

No wonder they were so comfortable together. Impa nodded, "Your father had asked me to vet him before his promotion. As you can see his mannerisms weren't what won me over."

"It's okay, Lady Impa, you don't have to tell her it was my charm."

Impa failed to hide a smile, "It certainly was not."

I laughed. "I don't think it was all for naught, I don't think he spoke more than a sentence to me the first two years."

"Is that right?" Impa asked, "Probably a good thing, if you ask me. Once you start getting him to talk about himself he doesn't shut up."

"That's not true!" He said. Much to my amusement, I watched Link and Impa bicker from my seat. I could only listen with a smile. For some reason, I enjoyed this. It differed greatly to the silent meals in the great hall, but it was welcomed. I giggled at one of Impa's retorts. The uneasiness between Link and I had apparently been dissolved. The possibility of it resurfacing once we leave today made me nervous, but I pushed it aside finding them looking at me. Link had just finished his question. Embarrassed, my cheeks warmed, "I beg your pardon?"

"See!" Impa interjected, "Impeccable manners. You could actually learn by example."

Link half acknowledged her with a smile and looked back at me with concern creeping into his voice, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I said while I messed with what remained in my bowl as a measly attempt to distract myself from the way he looked at me.

"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon, Zelda," Impa said gently. I shook my head, "It's not your fault. I'm not upset."

I shrugged, glancing at Link, "We can always come back, right?"

"Don't look at me, Princess," he said, laughing a bit at my question, "I'm just along for the ride."

"And my door is always open for you, Zelda."

I felt suddenly bashful, "Thank you."

The outdoor air was a shock to my system. I had been spoiled the last day with a warm bed. I tried to engulf myself with the coat I was given. It was grey and lined with fur on the inside. Someone lifted the hood and let it drop over my head, dipping in front of my face. I saw Link kneel in front of me with a broad grin, "You ready?" A boyish excitement peeked through, making me smile without my meaning to.

I watched him wait for my response. "Oh!" I scrambled, "Where is Impa?"

"Behind you," she responded. I spun around and gave her a tight hug.

"You're coming back," she said as a statement, not as a suggestion. I nodded eagerly. "Good," she hugged me back, her voice dipping into a more professional tone, "We need to talk about how you will address your court."

"I know," I said pulling away. She was right. I was thankful to have someone like Impa there to help. It made me feel less alone. With a bout of waving, we parted. I rushed to catch up with Link's long strides. It had snowed overnight and the inches of snow crunched under our feet. I wished I could say goodbye to Rivka and her mother, but it seemed it wasn't meant to be. Perhaps next time we were in the area.

"Where to next?" Link said as we entered the mountain pass.

I looked at him weird, "Hateno. Where else were you thinking?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "It'll be underwhelming compared to everything."

"Doubtful." A gust of wind came through the pass and I gasped as the hood flew off, letting the cold hit my face and neck. "Keep your hood up, it would suck if you get sick," he said, adjusting his own. Tufts of blond hair overflowed from his dark coat.

I held onto my hood as another gust blew past us, it was almost violent. I wonder what would've happened if we stayed longer than we should have. Despite the chill, I was entranced by how much heavy snow changed the scenery. Plants and grass that were poking from the ground when we arrived was now deeply entrenched in snow. The trees that loomed over us were skeletons. It was quiet other than the crunch of snow under our feet. The depth had gotten so deep that I opted to tail behind Link and follow his footsteps. Every now and again he would look back to check if I was still there. And each time I would smile because I didn't know what else to do when I looked at him.

It took us longer to get through the trail than we expected. If I had to guess maybe two hours compared to the hour long ascension. We took a path that led us farther south. The mountains opened and not long after were in the distance behind us.

"I didn't get Aryll anything."

"Hm?" I was pulled out of my thoughts and saw Link debating something in his head. The snow wasn't as heavy here so I hurried to walk alongside my guide.

"I didn't get a souvenir for my sister. She'll be mad."

"Well, what do you usually get her?"

Link paused, "Girl stuff. From Castletown. I've bought a gown for her before - of course it didn't fit. A necklace for her birthday. I think one time I bought her a diary. She never used it."

"Oh," I pondered, "What does she like?"

"Girl things."

I blinked, my eyebrows drawing together, "Like what?"

He shrugged, "Hair and jewelry or something. She doesn't really express much interest in anything other than astronomy, but she already has a telescope."

"She likes jewelry?"

"Yeah, but we never really could afford anything growing up. I think Aryll was forced to grow out of that interest."

I pulled at a band around my middle finger, "Here, give her this."

I held out my palm. It was my gold ring. "Zelda," Link sounded surprised, "I can't just take this."

"Why not? It's nothing special. I only wear it on formal occasions."

"You know why," he shook his head, "It'd be wrong for me to give away my charge's purity ring."

My cheeks reddened, "Don't say it like that. It's not- We aren't-"

I was lost for words as unnecessary imagery rushed through my head.

He raised his eyebrows at me in a knowing expression, "See?" I mumbled my frustration away and glanced at our bag on his back.

"What?" He said, noticing the smile playing on my lips.

"During the era of the Middle Kingdoms, wives would give their husbands the rings after," I wiggled my eyebrows, "you know."

Link's face went blank and he looked at me strangely. I expected a response attune to "Go on…", but he didn't say anything.

"Sooo," I prolonged the 'o', "We just have to find someone to marry me and then he can give you the ring."

"Yeah, no," he rolled his eyes as I began laughing.

"Why not? I think it's a fool-proof plan! It'll totally get the heat off your back."

"Sure, let's go back and get ahold of that one guy from the ball," he said, taking long strides. I picked up my pace, unbelievably amused by my own banter. My face scrunched up. "I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole."

"I wouldn't let you come within _one-hundred_ feet of him!" Link exclaimed, "Hylia willing."

I beamed, forgetting completely about the cold. My face dropped as I remembered something. "Link! Stop I need to get something."

Link did and I took the moment to reach into it, rummaging around. It was forcefully pulled low by my weight.

"Ow, quit it," he said, kneeling slightly. "I'm not a pack mule, Highness."

I flicked him in the head, "I told you to stop calling me that, Pack Mule."

"Um, it's Sir Pack Mule to you. I was knighted by _you_-"

"_Aha_!" I yelled out, producing an ivory comb from the bag. "Give her this."

I made sure to bring a comb when we left Impa's house, and they were like the ones from the castle. It was made from ivory and fine-toothed, on the handle was a delicately carved flower. If Aryll wanted to, I suppose it could be used as decoration .

"Where did you get that?"

"Impa's house. Don't worry, I asked to steal it."

Link took it out of my hand gingerly. "I think Aryll will love it."

"Really?" I grinned. He nodded, lingering a bit. "Come on, we'll get off track."

I complied. We walked further and eventually we reached a bridge. The lake was frozen over to the point where I thought it was a field of white, it wasn't until I heard water was when I questioned Link about it.

"Lake Siela is known for freezing only the over the top," he had told me, "A lot of travelers have fallen through and died because of it. People think the water is just warm enough from the hot springs runoff that only the surface is affected. Others think the lake is cursed."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should walk over the bridge instead."

As we were reaching it, we noticed a woman standing around.

Was she… singing to her horse?

"Link," I whispered aggressively, "That's the same woman from the campfire."

"From Kakariko?"

"No, the stable."

He grew quiet. I looked up and he had a set expression on his face. Somehow, I could tell that he was debating if we should turn back. I wasn't so alarmed by her presence, but Link's reaction when he saw her that night unnerved me. I had thought it was because it was the first person I spoke to since leaving the castle, but he didn't act the same at the village. Something was wrong.

"I'm sure she's fine, though," I said more to assure myself.

"Your ring."

"What about it?" I thumbed the side of the band. I felt him move closer and my heart jumped when we brushed sides. Hot fingers interlaced with my own and my cheeks flushed. My brain stopped working. All I knew was that Link was warm and he smelled good. With that thought being processed properly, I realized how strange it would be to say that aloud. "Switch it to your ring finger," he finally whispered. It sounded like he knelt to my ear to say that. His voice was low, but my stomach seemed to drop lower.

"O-_Oh_."

Suddenly I was aware of how I was walking, how my hair looked, how my frigid hands were starting to sweat, how I was breathing, amongst other things. Despite it all, I unfortunately took my hand away from Link and switched the ring before unceremoniously slipping it back into place. My breath was uneven as he tightened his hold.

Thirty yards turned into fifteen and then into five.

"Hello there!" Link bellowed, he sounded completely different from before. I tried searching for a word to describe it and quickly settled on jovial. In some respect, with the same assertiveness as Uncle.

She turned towards us as if she was expecting company. "Well! What a coincidence to see this happy couple again!" Her eyes were the same piercing color. I hadn't noticed her tan skin that night, but it's deep complexion contrasted perfectly to the winter wonderland around her. Her cheekbones being more extenuated. It occurred to me that she may not be Hylian as I had assumed earlier. However, she wasn't tall like a Gerudo. My thoughts were put to rest as her eyes scanned me. I smiled politely despite feeling violated by her gaze. I involuntarily squeezed Link's hand, feeling reprieve when I felt him return the pressure.

"I thought you two were engaged!" She gasped audibly. My heart jumped.

"You caught us!" Link laughed, it sounded foreign to my ears, "We got eloped in Kakariko."

"How romantic!" She smiled widely. I smiled back, hugging his arm.

If you're going to play the part… at least make it convincing, right?

"We'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid we'll miss our honeymoon. Happy Midwinter!" He said bowing his head and pushed against me to start walking. Admittingly I almost tripped on my own feet but was saved by lumber support.

"And what is this lovely budding family called?" She called behind us.

"We're the Foresters," he said, glancing over his shoulder.

* * *

**Note: Meet the Fockers**

**You know that sentence with "His voice was low but my stomach was lower" and stuff? I was going to put "His voice was low, but my panties were lower" but I realized I was projecting way too much and really needed to go to bed. I think a spelt Forester right. Idk I'm stealing from other fic content with this one bc apparently his canon last name is Link Link and that's just no. We are not working with that. I'm sorry this is a tad short, but if I prolong it more it wouldn't make sense to end it until like 3000 more words.**

**I hope you guys like this one, it's more of a walk-talk situation. But I like those and I truly hope you feel the same way. A lot goes into a relationship and this is kinda Zelda's first time tip-toeing into one so of course she's going to act awkward and oblivious at first. I know I was. I still am. I like holding hands with boys ok. Okay, I love you guys. Goodnight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hello, again! This is another longer chapter. I'm so proud of this one! **

**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews thus far! You all have been so kind and it's really brightened my day. Your thoughts and opinions have been so rewarding to me. I hope you all know this. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As we walked away, I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head. It was unsettling and made it difficult to breath, but the arm I held close to me gave me some reprieve.

His hand unfolded for a moment from my fingers and my heart jumped, not wanting to miss his warmth so soon. But to my absolute delight, he only readjusted his grip and securely intertwined his fingers with mine. I felt light despite the weight of my winter coat. Something stirred in my chest, a feeling akin to stomach butterflies – but I knew it was somehow different. It was unfamiliar… but not unwelcomed.

The path led to a fork, Link led us left. It had been a while and it dawned on me that we were far out of sight and earshot of the stranger. I let go of his arm, and an embarrassed blush painted my cheeks once I realized how unnecessary the action was now. After I did, he didn't immediately let go of my hand. A desperate side of me thought that perhaps he was hesitant to let go. Maybe I had the same effect on him?

But, he did, and my hand fell to my side with the ghost of his warmth on my palm.

"So," Link started, clearing his throat, "There's a girl I grew up with in Hateno."

Oh.

I'm assuming he wasn't talking about Aryll.

I drew my arms in, suddenly feeling ashamed of my thoughts just a minute prior. Why would I ever think he would be interested like that? My heart throbbed at the awkwardness of the situation. I put a small smile on and gathered up the courage to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he grinned. Link looked like he was reminiscing about whoever the girl is. His cheeks looked more flushed than usual. "Her name is Malon."

Malon is a lucky woman, it occurred to me. "That's a beautiful name," I meant it, but an icy vein of jealousy pained my heart. I pulled my arms taunt to my chest, resenting myself for feeling this way. There wasn't any reason. Link wasn't mine. He had his own life. A life that didn't include me. That part of him intrigued me to no end, I wanted to learn more about who he is. But as much as I did, I also had to come to a realization that I'm not entitled to him or his life.

"I think you'll like her. Her family owns a ranch on the outskirts of the village. Actually, Anju works there during the summers," he said, laughing at my surprised expression.

"Really?"

Link nodded, "She moved in after I enlisted. Didn't know her beforehand, but a year or so ago I overheard you two talking about where she goes during summers."

"Is that why you two talked so much in the halls?"

"Yeah, it was nice having someone from my homet-," Link gave me a weird look, "You could hear us?"

I shrugged and tossed him a mischievous look, "Oh, nothing specific. Just everything."

"I… don't know how I feel about that."

I laughed, "I'm just kidding! I only was able to listen in passing. Do you have something to hide, Link? Did you gossip to the handmaidens?"

"Well," he said, rolling his shoulders to relieve the pressure of the straps, "Maybe a bit."

I mockingly gasped, "_Rude_."

We continued talking for a long while, eventually falling into a comfortable silence. My hand itched for his, instead opting for the warmth in my coat pockets. I zoned out and listened to what was around us. Every now and again, a pile of snow would fall from trees and it would startle me. My thoughts turned to where we were going. I was incredibly happy to see where we would end up. What would Hateno look like?

_We're the Foresters_. My eyebrow turned upward at I stared at the ground. It was unique

Link said my name and I hummed back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your surname."

"My… what?"

I blinked, "I've never met someone with that name."

"You've met me."

I glared, "Cheap. I was going to say I liked it, but I take it back now."

Link chuckled, "I thought you knew it. You've said it at least once before. I know that." I shook my head, "Are you sure?"

"You don't remember knighting me?"

My eyes shot to his and my mouth fumbled for words. I hadn't done that ritual in a couple years. It had only fallen to me when my father had a diplomatic trip to sign a trade agreement after the Gerudo rebel uprising. I had knighted, Goddesses, it seemed like hundreds of veterans from the conflict when it couldn't have been over ten or fifteen. The ceremony was incredibly long. It hadn't occurred to me that Link was among them. My cheeks flared as I tried to look back at that time. If I remembered any man who looked noticeably younger, the memory didn't register immediately.

His voice didn't portray offense, "Zelda, it's okay. You look like you accidently killed someone."

"I-I'm so sorry. I can't fathom why I can't… I'm incredibly sorry."

Link shook his head with his obnoxiously attractive smile, "I said it's okay. Really. It was a long day. I wouldn't expect you to remember me." When he puts it that way, it sounds even worse. I buried my face in my hands.

"What's your last name?" He said, I looked up. Link swallowed, "I'm sorry that's a dumb question…"

"I don't have one," I simply told him.

He looked at me sideways, almost in disbelief. I shrugged, "I've always been called my full title. Sometimes High Princess Zelda of Hyrule is shortened down to Zelda Hyrule. Depends on the person."

"Your last name is the country? What about General Nohansen?"

I quirked my lips to the side. Royal politics were confusing to explain. "I suppose when my uncle stepped down from the crown, he surrendered the title too. Nohansen was the family name of my grandfather before he married my grandmother. They were a family of rich merchants, that's the most I know. I'm not supposed to have a last name, Link." I reached my arms upward, stretching my spine out, "When I'm crowned queen, I will be the human embodiment of the state. It wouldn't make sense to have a last name."

I looked over to Link, noticing his silence. "That's… cold."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just," his eyebrows were drawn together and he huffed, "It's not fair to you." I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. "You shouldn't have that hanging over your head. Being… you know."

"Queen?" I finished for him. He nodded. I smiled, "I'm not sure if a last name would change that."

"No, but," he ran a hand through his hair, "You don't even have the _choice_." Link peered at me, frustration in his eyes. I didn't understand why he was getting worked up over this, I had never dwelled on it long. I placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, "I don't think I even know what I'd want my surname to be, so it's alright."

"You said you liked mine," Link Forester said. I noticed our closeness and the implications of his statement sunk in.

"Yes," I said softly, "I did."

The village came up faster than I thought. It was a sleepy town of people and as we ascended the hill the lining of the buildings came into view. The buildings were more neutral than Castletown or Kakariko Village. They had rusty shingled rooftops and tall chimneys that scraped the sky with puffs of smoke from the burning hearths inside. They looked like little towers. Around the village were large rolling hills, coated in snow. I could see people bustling through the center road. Two men in with royal crests on their armor stood at the entrance.

My heart jumped, "Link, look-"

I stopped at his smile, "It's okay, Zel. They're not apart the main legion. They won't recognize you." He went to bound over a large tangle of roots in the path and wordlessly pointed the obstacle out, "Probably won't."

One of the men at the top of the hill pointed us out, kicking the shin of the other. Link grinned widely and waved. The one to the left of the entrance ran inside while the other put his hands on his hips, watching us along the way. Once we were close enough, I was able to notice his boyish features. His smile was large and toothy, and every now and again he'd lick his lips as if to hide his excitement.

"If it isn't Link Forester! I knew I smelled something bad coming up the hill."

Link laughed as the man clapped him on the shoulder, "How are you, Toma?"

"Alright, man," Toma looked over at me. He cocked his head to the side. "Oh, Link," he said, not bothering to break eye contact, "You never told me you were bringing the most stunning beauty in Hyrule with you." He reached down and took my hand gingerly. He spoke in a long drawl, reminding me of a stronger version of the accent Link slipped into every now and again, "I hope the cruel winter has been kind to a perfect maiden as yourself, Darlin'."

My cheeks lit up and I glanced at Link for help, "Um, it has been fine. Thank you."

"This is exactly why I'd never tell you," Link sounded exhausted, like this was a reoccurring situation. Now he was speaking to me, "If you ignore him, he'll get bored and bugger off."

"Bugger off? From this jewel? This absolute goddess? _Never_."

Link took my forearm to forcibly remove me from Toma. We started to walk past and Toma joined us. "Come on, love, what're you doing with this weasel?"

"Weasel? Remember last year at Malon's?"

"Oh, please. I was drunk and you cheated."

"Sorry, mate, excuses won't cut it. You suck at arm wrestling, admit it."

Toma made a noise, "That was last year. I bet that castle made you soft."

They bickered up the road and I smiled without meaning to. Colorful tapestries hung from buildings, contrasting from the beige colors. We passed several shops where people went in and out, giving us passing glances before carrying about their business. Suddenly a high-pitched voice rang out.

"Liiiiii_IIIIIIIIII**IIIIIINNNKKK**_!"

Link toppled over from a sudden weight. His breath escaped him and he groaned. The blonde that clung to him giggled relentlessly. I smiled at them.

"Aryll," Link patted his sister's back, "Aryll, I can't breathe."

"No, you dummy," her voice was muffled.

"I brought you something-"

"Oh, okay!" She jumped up, not without pushing off of his chest making him lose his breath again.

Then, she turned to me, "I apologize!" Aryll brushed her blonde hair to the side, "I'm Aryll!" She held out her hand and I took it. Goodness, this girl had a grip and her smile was infectious. Her eyes were a dark, deep green. Piercing and intense.

I opened my mouth to speak, but her brother beat me to it. "This is Zelda. I'm a good friend of her father and he asked me to take her traveling."

Aryll looked between Link and I, then staring at Link with narrow eyes. I gulped, she was more calculating than I had thought. Then, her face lit up, "Cool!"

Link fumbled with his coat, feeling for something. "Here," he handed Aryll the comb I had given to him earlier in the day. She gasped and took it from him and inspected it. With wide, green eyes she said, "There's no way you picked this out yourself."

"What? You think I'm not competent enough to know what my own sister wants?"

"Absolutely not."

I laughed as he sheepishly ran a hand through his hand with a shrug, "I got some help." She hugged him and shouted, "Thank you!" Aryll made a point to smile at me as well, "You should come with me and meet my friends!"

"I-" I grinned brightly, "Okay!"

Link looked distressed for a moment before Toma began dragging him towards a pub. I waved at him once Aryll grabbed my hand.

"Zelda," she said, spelling out the letters, "That's an old name."

"Ah, yes," I smiled weakly. She nodded knowingly, knowing of what I hadn't a clue.

We walked through a square and took a left, walking past a detailed statue of Hylia. It was placed under a roof and there were fresh offerings of fruit that laid next to her. My companion started whispering about the townspeople. Aryll looked like she wasn't older than 18. "-Toma calls himself Toma the Breaker of Hearts, but I think he's just Toma the Idiot if you ask me. His brother, Mac, is much more of a looker. More sensitive too."

"Toma the Breaker of Hearts… Makes sense why he pledged his undying love when I met him."

Aryll giggled, "A classic one, at least he didn't try to kiss you."

We walked arm in arm down a beaten stone road, passing down a field of cows and horses. The path led us to a beautiful farmhouse. The sign outside was etched in elaborate flower designs and bright colors. It read out "Lon Lon Ranch". I commented on the old house.

"This is my dear friend's house. It's been in her family for a few generations, she's very proud of it."

"She should be!"

A woman's head popped out of the door, "Aryll is that you? What have I told you about walking in the cold!"

Aryll huffed, "You're not my mother, Malon!"

Malon was radiant. She had long braided auburn hair, strands from the braid framed her face perfectly, "Hurry up! Bring your friend too, Anju made like three pies for no reason."

"Again?!" Aryll picked up the pace with me in tow.

Once the door was closed, hot air hit my face. A fire crackled in the corner on the large living room. The walls were decorated with ornaments and small paintings. It was cozy and I felt comfortable. Malon offered a smile, "Let me take that coat from you, love."

I shrugged the coat off and thanked her for her hospitality.

"It's nothing! Not often we get travelers during this time of year. We don't want to scare them off," Malon disappeared in the small coat closet to find a hanger.

"She's visiting. Link accompanied her," Aryll removed her thick shawl and shook left over snow from her skirts.

"Oh!" Malon wrestled with the hanger, "Link's in town?" She gawked as she closed the door, "With a _lady_?"

Aryll nodded, "I know, I know. He was all nonchalant about it too."

"What? What's going on?" There was a clatter and a loud curse in the other room. The door swung open and Anju walked in holding a wine glass with a missing stem, "Malon, I broke your thingy."

"Anju?" I said, still surprised to run into her. Her hair wasn't covered and I realized it was the first time I had really seen it. It was a darker, dirty blond and it grazed her shoulders. She gaped and dropped the wine glass, "Zelda!"

I smiled, happy to see a familiar face. She squealed and ran into me, wrapping me into a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"Do you two know each other?" Malon asked.

"Of course!" She pulled away, "She's the-"

I gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Uhhhh," Anju's voice changed, "She's my co- she's my coworker."

"Yup!" I said assumingly, "Coworkers!"

"Totally."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Neat!" Aryll opened the kitchen door, "You all want ricewine? I know I do." She disappeared through.

"Aryll, no! Not my parent's cellar!" Malon raced after her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Anju asked, keeping her voice low.

"I needed a little air, so Link and I are traveling."

"The King allowed it?"

"He didn't know at the time."

"Oh, goddesses above, Zelda. I didn't think you were a rebel," she smiled slyly and nudged me. I laughed, "If you can keep the whole princess thing under wraps… I'd very much appreciate it."

"Say no more," Anju said. I'm incredibly happy to have her here. I thanked past me for sending her home early. "Can I have you meet my parents, though? My mother is a dress maker and obsesses over royal outfits constantly."

I nodded just as Aryll walked in with two slender bottles, "Let's get gossiping, ladiesssssss! Shit, Anju, you didn't clean up that glass yet?"

"Oops! I'm sorry!"

The evening turned to night and I drank in small sips. It was difficult to follow the stories of some of the people they talked about, but they didn't seem to mind filling me in. Aryll was very passionate about the boys in the town, while Malon joined in. Anju was shocked by news while she was gone.

"You never wrote to me about that?!"

"You never asked," Malon took another drink, her cheeks were flushed.

"How could I? I was all the way in Castletown!"

Malon giggled, finishing her glass and staring off, "I think I'm going to bed."

"Yeah," Aryll began, a smile playing on her lips, "You seem completely smashed."

"Just a tad," she stumbled out of her seat and burped, "Goodnight. It was nice… lovely to meet you Zelda."

There were several exchanges of farewells before Malon retreated upstairs.

"So, Zelda," Aryll turned to me. The table we sat at was next to the fire. The light flickered on her cheeks, she seemed amused. "How has my brother treated you? I hope he hasn't been too annoying."

I shrugged, "He's been a perfect gentleman." I laughed at her expression and also partly because of the ricewine. I took another sip, feeling the alcohol's sweet burn travel down my throat.

"Zelda is a really old name," she said sweetly, repeating the notion she had mentioned earlier. My smile froze and I stole a glance at Anju who looked drawn away, watching idly. "Ah, yes, my mother liked it."

Aryll continued, "You know, I'm a history buff myself. Did you know that at one point in time the crown banned the naming of female infants that name?" She took a sip, peering over the glass at me. I only nodded. She took her time to swallow her wine and continued, "Then, I'm sure you know that the king of that time dreamt that the goddess Nayru descended from the heavens and foretold that a royal child of the name Zelda would be the savior of our kingdom. He became obsessed, fearing a calamity would topple Hyrule, he decreed every girl born within his family be named Zelda and only Zelda."

"He was also mad," my throat was dry. "That's why it was overturned a long time ago."

"Nevertheless," she rolled her shoulders back, "It is rare even now that you find a 'Zelda' outside nobility. Your father must be a powerful man. I wonder how Link met him? Especially since you also work in the castle with Anju."

Anju looked spooked, "You act like you're trying to scare her, Aryll! Don't offend our guest."

I settled into my seat, she already knew. I reached for the bottle and filled my glass halfway, holding it close to me. "I sort of hoped I'd be at least a little inconspicuous," I looked at Aryll with a sad, sober smile. "What gave it away?"

"Link, he's a very bad liar," Aryll looked triumphant. "Plus, other than Anju, my aunt, and I… no one knows he works for you like that. He couldn't stop talking about you the last time he was in town."

A smile played on my lips, "Really? He didn't say a word to me the first year and a half."

Aryll leaned in, "Oh, do tell."

"The first time I remember meeting him, he said in the most posh accent 'It's humbling to be in your service, Your Highness'," I mocked the deep voice and fell into a fit of laughter with Aryll. "He didn't even reply after I said thank you. Every now and then I'd try to scare him, but he wouldn't budge."

Aryll made a noise, "I know why, we used to have scaring contests."

"I thought he was brainwashed."

"He gets like that in everything. Link gets, like, hyper focused. It's weird," she sighed, "I suppose that's why he's done so well with the military."

Something nagged at me. "What does he… what does he say about me?"

Aryll set her glass down and I wondered how she has such a high tolerance at her age. Also why she was so calm about the situation. However, for that I was grateful. Link was right, I really did like Aryll. She set her chin in her hands and watched Anju who had leaned in, "What? I'm interested." Link's sister rolled her large green eyes playfully and looked back at me, "He had said you were just like how the papers describe you. Regal, beautiful, and kind."

My cheeks flared and I looked down, "I don't know about that."

"You're kidding, right?" The blonde grinned, "When I saw you walking with him, it wasn't just because you were a girl that convinced me. It was because you're gorgeous and he was so protective of you."

"I think I'm going to head home," Anju announced.

"Boo! We we're getting into the juicy part, An!" Aryll huffed and sat back, "Do you have a place to stay, Zelda?"

"She's staying with me," Anju motioned for me to follow.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, come on."

I started to protest, but Anju shut me up, "I won't hear the end of it if I don't host a Hyrulean princess at least once."

Aryll pouted, "Whatever, but you both are coming over for breakfast."

We left together, at some points holding each other up and altogether realizing we had drunk too much. I had drunk before, but it was explicitly said that I was never to get 'intoxicated'. When I was younger I was taught to take imaginary sips of alcohol, and to their credit it was pretty convincing. I didn't drink much that night, but it was more than enough to make me miss my steps.

Our first stop of Aryll's house, who protested to being walked home but we did it anyway. Her aunt's house was modest, but charming. Vines snaked up the walls behind the garden, which was dormant from the winter. We heard voices inside and Aryll invited us in from the cold before we head across the village.

"Mate, come on, just one more."

"No, you're smashed. Go home."

We walked in and Toma yelled, "_Ayyyy_! The girls are here. Whoop, whoop!"

"Shut up, idiot. My aunt's sleeping!" Aryll elbowed him on the way in. He whimpered.

"Too late for that," an older woman said, she emerged from a back room with a robe on, "Go home Toma Ratliff, before I march you home myself."

"Sorry Ms. Forester," he said sadly, nudging Link as he left. "Toma the Breaker of Hearts is out." Another man who sat at a chair offered a small wave, "Good to see you, Link."

"G'night, Mac."

The woman looked at me and then to Link, "Is that her?"

"Uhh," he stuttered. Aryll picked up where he left off, "Yeah." She then addressed her brother, "I'm not dumb, dummy."

I shrugged uselessly at Link, who had rolled his eyes at his sister and mouthed "You okay?". I only smiled.

"Well, darling," Link and Aryll's aunt crossed the room and pulled me into a hug, "It's wonderful to have you in our home! You are always welcome." She had darker hair than her niece or nephew, but she shared Link's eyes. She was, to say the least, very pretty. My brain couldn't come up with a better adjective.

"Anju already claimed her tonight," Aryll, again, pouted and kicked the air.

"Aryll, what did I say about frowning. It's nothing, dear, but you're joining us tomorrow, yes?"

I smiled, "Absolutely. Thank you, madam."

She smiled brightly and then turned to the rest, "I am going to bed. No more noise." His aunt bounded back to her room and shut the door. My eyes drew to Link, who was already watching me. His cheeks were flushed from whatever they were drinking and his hair tousled.

I thought back to what Aryll had told me. _Regal, beautiful, and kind_.

My heart leapt and I averted my eyes.

"Let me walk you two home," he said, pushing off the tabletop he was leaning on.

Anju put her hands up, stopping him, "No way, pretty boy. Us girls can handle a five-minute walk. Isn't that right, Zelda?"

"Oh, yes," I nodded stiffly, "We'll be fine."

Link smiled at me and his eyes filled with mirth. "You forgot your coat, didn't you?"

No wonder it was so cold on the way here. I looked down at myself, surprised and slightly annoyed with myself. "Whatever, it's not that cold."

He leaned close to me and my thoughts raced. And then a coat appeared. "Take mine." I tried to keep myself in the moment, but all I could think about was the smell of alcohol on his breath and the warmth that radiated off of him. "I-It's okay, I don't need it."

"I insist."

His eyes stayed on mine, unwavering. Oh, Hylia, he was close. I wanted him closer.

"Link, I want to go to sleep. Let her leave!" Aryll said in a shouted whisper. Link glared at her, "I'm not keeping her anywhere!"

Anju and I started heading for the door during of the siblings quarreling, bidding the two goodnight.

Once the door closed, Anju seemed bewildered, "What was that?"

"I… I don't know." I pulled Link's coat on. It was big and it smelled like him.

It didn't take long to reach Anju's parent's residence. She apologized for not having her own place yet, "It's not exactly in the budget at the moment." She was embarrassed, but I didn't mind at all.

"Anju, when it isn't summer, you're basically living in my father's house if you think about it. It really isn't a big deal." She sighed, I hoped in relief, and led me in. It was dark, and we snuck to an upstairs room. She left me in a guest room and told me she'd wake me in the morning. "I know it's probably been a long day for you, so I'll make sure no one wakes you up at the crack of dawn. My parents are strange like that."

We exchange goodnights and I was alone.

Alone.

I sat on the bed in the corner. It was dark in the room and the only light was the burning flame of the streetlight outside the window. I started unlacing the corset, feeling my straightened back undo. My fingers were slow and it made me frustrated. I was still affected by the alcohol earlier in the evening and it made me think about things I ought not to. The laces eventually fell away and my neckline was more exposed. I imagined rough, calloused hands tracing my collarbone before stopping short of my breasts. Breathless sighs and the lingering alcohol. We could just blame it on the drink, can't we?

I swallowed and ran my fingers through my hair, tangled by the icy wind.

Zelda, shush. You're getting worked up over a fantasy that would never come to fruition. Link was driving me up the wall and he didn't even know it. I tugged my boots off and put them to the side. My pants were removed, leaving the thin long underwear. My fingers found the softness of his coat. It was cold in the room, not far from the temperature outside and I wrestled with the idea of wearing it to bed. Freeze to death over stubbornness or throw my pride out the window and sleep well?

Ugh. Fine.

I pulled on the coat and wrapped it around myself. Settling into bed wasn't hard. The mattress was soft and the sheets were clean and cozy. The coat, of course, smelled like its owner. The outdoors, the pine, and… like him. It was embarrassing, but the only word that came to mind was 'masculine'. It reminded me of his warmth, which made me happier than I would ever admit.

It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

Then, I was in a room.

No, I was in the throne room.

Royal blue tapestries lined the walls and I sat in my father's large chair wondering why it had to be so big. I couldn't move, or at least not at will. It seemed like I was simply there to witness myself. My dress was one a wore very little. Anything the counsel deemed above normal formalities. My crown weighed down on my head, but I kept my chin up. Who was there that I needed to impress?

The large door opened and the clacking of boots on marble was heard. I realized the large crowd. Nobility filled the chairs on both sides of the center, some looking at me and whispering. Others looked curiously at the door. All were faces I wasn't able to discern, obviously this version of me didn't consider them to be my priority. Instead I kept my head straight, my face expressionless. Soldiers filed in, further filling the room and it occurred to me what was happening.

I was at an accolade, rather I was about to perform one. My feet were sore from the previous, so I knew this was in the middle of my several hours of knighting. I was nervous underneath my stoic demeanor, which took hours of practicing to perfect in itself.

"Presenting," the footman and the door tapped his heels, "the Knight-Elect Link Forester." The room stood, and as rehearsed I stayed seated, grasping the sides of the all-too-large chair. I was careful to mind the sword at my hip, not used to its weight. I didn't want to topple over when I did stand, it had almost happened earlier.

I saw Link walk in, his eyes immediately catching mine. If he felt anything, he didn't portray it. In a fleeting thought, I asked myself if it was allowed for him to look at me the way he did. My advisors didn't mention anything of the sort.

The man walked up to the head of the throne room in his military garb. An empty sheath lay at his side and his previous awards were displayed above his heart. He looked like what you would think a typical solider looks like. Serious, built, direct.

A beat of silence went by and I stood, descending the steps, stopping on the last. My steps were loud and obnoxious to my ears. This Link was tall and, well, I wasn't allowed to be shorter. As instructed, he knelt down and made sure to shift his decorative sheath upward so it wouldn't scrape.

I started with my usual speech. I stated in my emboldened and emphasized accent why we were here, who we are here for, and what we were to witness. In short, everything everyone already knew in terms I scarcely understood. Then, I looked back at the Soon-To-Be-Knight and found him staring back up at me. His blue eyes were icy and they shocked me.

"Knight-Elect Link Forester," I addressed him and he looked expectant, "I, High Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will now witness your recitation of the Oath of Knights."

"I, Link Forester," his voice was deep and meticulous in pronunciation. He was slow, as if to put emphasis on every word, "-swear to defend to my uttermost the weak, the orphan, the widow and the oppressed; I should be courteous, and never stray from the path of righteousness."

It was my turn now.

"It is understand on both mortal plane and eternal heaven that the breaking of this oath receives both death and divine retribution. In such an act, you have not committed a crime under the crown, but also against the Goddess Nayru. Do you swear to uphold this truth?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to commit your wits, your heart, and strength to I?" 'I' meaning the nation, but it did have questionable meaning. Something that should be modernized eventually.

"I do."

I withdrew my sword from my scabbard and held it in an awkward manner. I held it upward, bringing the blade to my lips and kissing it. Then, holding it out. My pointer finger extended the length of the guard, but nevertheless it was the proper form for an accolade. Link bowed his head down.

"Then, I, High Princess Zelda of Hyrule," the repetition stung my tongue, "dub thee knight."

I gingerly touched the blade on his left shoulder, shy of his neck, then raised it to do the same to his right.

"Arise, Sir Link."

I held the sword out for his sponsor. It was supposed to be someone of high rank already through the ritual. I was surprised to see my uncle. He barely conveyed a smile and took the sword from my hand. He girded the blade to the new knight's side. With a passing glance, they left and I was handed the next sword and took a seat again. My dream floated away to more meaningless visions.

* * *

**Note: Harharhar, this one is a dozy for me to write. I just want them to be happy, yo. But guess what. There's going to be a calamity. Not the ganon one, but _a _calamity.**

**I have to keep you all on your toes somehow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hey folks, sorry for the delay. I am a phat mess. I got sick and sleep deprived, but it's all good. Also, I wrote this is comic sans? I don't think it'll affect how it appears in the chapter when posted - but like if it does lmao sorry folks. **

**This is actually half the chapter I originally planned, but it'll just end up being too long otherwise and I wanted to put something out there for you all. Let me know how you think of the speaking parts and stuff. I liked it but sometimes I felt I was roleplaying robots.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to an intense light in my eyes. I tried squeezing them shut and burying my nose into the warm coat in a lame attempt to will myself back into a state of sleepiness. The fur ticked my nose and I sat up to stifle a sneeze. The air was crisp and dry, making my throat scratchy. I pulled the coat up with me, making sure it was tight around my shoulders before placing my feet on the floorboards. A chill seeped into my socks; it was a strange feeling. I tucked my chin into the fur and peeked out of the window.

Light bounced off a fresh snow. It looked perfect. I looked across the way at a man who was knocking ice sickles off a building's gutters. The sign let me know it was an inn. He smiled below where I was and I noticed Anju running over with barely anything to protect her from the weather. She handed him something and they laughed together. I smiled unconsciously as she ran back into her parent's house with a flustered expression.

I still struggled with the laces of my bodice and scorned myself. I had every opportunity to have Impa teach me just the day before. Someone bounded up the stairs and harshly whispered in the hallway, there were whispers back and I decided to open the door, "Anju?"

It was like I was catching children stealing food from the kitchen.

Anju stood by the stairs while, from what I assumed were her parents, stood right across the hall. They looked at me with wide eyes and Anju stared at her parents accusatorily. I looked between them, trying to decide if I should close the door. "I'm so sorry. My parents are being _creepy_," Anju again gave emphasis towards the couple. They looked meekly at me and I offered an awkward smile.

"We were just wondering if she'd like to join us for breakfast, Anju! No need for theatrics," her father started. I noticed where she got her observant eyes.

Anju shook her head, "No, we're going to the Foresters."

Anju's mother noticeably pouted and I smiled, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Zelda. Thank you so much for allowing me into your home." I swallowed; my throat was drier than I thought. Regardless I reached out my hand. Anju's mother seemed to hesitate, but her Father took my hand with earnest. He had a strong grip, "Nonsense. We're honored to have you, Princess. I am Rourke Harper and this is my wife Sharla. I am sure you've met my daughter."

I reciprocated his broad smile, "Ah, Zelda. I insist, Mister and Misses Harper. Anju and I have been acquainted for the last couple years, I've been very blessed with her assistance." In my tiredness, I defaulted back to my sharper accent without completely noticing. Sharla looked stunned for a moment before grabbing my hand.

"Well, Zelda, you must stay here for the duration that you are here just for putting up with our Anju for so long."

Anju huffed, "Mum!"

"I truly appreciate it. Anju mentioned you were the tailor around here?" I asked, Mrs. Harper stood proudly. "That is I. I've been studying royal tailoring for years."

My cheeks warmed, "Could I be so bold to ask you to teach me how to lace bodices?"

Once that was said and done, the Harpers wouldn't allow me to venture out without a cup of tea. I happily obliged, they were a delight to talk to and it was still fairly early in the morning – not yet the seventh hour. We discussed what I knew of tailoring and I was surprised to know she had already knew of the stitching of my gown. Apparently Anju had a relative who worked for Mrs. Bea, who in turn was a rather impressive woman in the world of tailoring.

"How is she?" Sharla had asked.

My tongue spoke faster than my mind, "Barely tolerable."

Then, there was a bout of gossiping that I pleasantly was able to take part in. We spoke about midwinter and the festivities in Hateno. Like Kakariko, they extended for days. Approximately two weeks. The first start was when the Solstice Ball occurred at the castle. From what the Harpers recount, midwinter is a small part of the agenda of the castle whereas everywhere else the villages are isolated from the busy life of Castletown. For generations, the majority of villages dealt with the time of crop hibernation with festivities. It brought values back towards family and the goddesses. Sharla reached out and pleaded to dress me for the upcoming festival. "It'll be fantastic! Gorgeous!"

Finally, Anju and I left with warm bellies. I wore Link's coat. I kept my thoughts from having to part with the extra layer once we got there. It was all too upsetting for whatever reason. The snow crunched under my feet and people were just rousing awake.

"I'm sorry my mother's overbearingness," Anju kicked at a ball of ice. I glanced at the ribbons and moon-shaped flags that hung around. "It's alright. They seem charming. I rather liked them."

"Really? You have weird taste."

I snorted, "I'd much prefer your mother over Mrs. Bea."

Anju laughed at my displeased tone, "Will you really be here for the festival? Not that I'm telling you to leave, my mother would kick me. How long are you planning to stay?"

I shrugged, lolling my head to the side to grin at her, "As long as you'll let me. Besides, I'm sure Link would like some time with his family. It's difficult to recall the last time he's been on leave."

"Last spring."

"Oh, Anju, I am the worst."

"Shush, you're overthinking it. He goes home more than most."

His house came upon us quickly and we shrugged our coats off when we entered. The sent of pan-fried meat hit my nose and my stomach growled in response. A fire blazed in the corner. I smiled at Aryll who leapt from her seat, "We were just talking about you!"

"Me?" I asked. I hugged her and peered over her shoulder at her brother, who leaned against the counter. He looked back. His hair was tussled, not unlike the night before, and he looked positively tired. Goddesses, he made nonchalant look sexy.

I blamed my heated cheeks on the receding cold and looked away sharply.

"Are you getting sick?" Aryll sounded concerned,

"No. I don't think so."

"Oh, dear. Did I forget to give you extra blankets?" Anju frowned.

"It's alright! I managed, I'm completely fine," I tried to look confident and already mourned the coat's absence. That stupid coat.

Link's aunt turned to us from the stove, "Come get something to eat, you two. We're making extras. If you don't grab it now, Link will probably eat it."

I laughed and grabbed the plate that Aryll handed to me. I enjoyed the openness of the house. The kitchen wasn't walled off from the rest, instead it was an open space where dining and living area split the room. I helped myself to the eggs, bacon, and sausage. It had been a while since I was able to eat like this.

"How did you sleep?" Link asked as I sat at the table. His voice was scratchy.

"I slept well!" I said, taking a sip of tea that was offered, "A little cold, but we can't help that."

Anju shot me an apologetic look. I almost felt bad for saying it.

"How about you?"

"Oh, he's _super_ hung over," Aryll blared out, setting her own plate down across from us. Link winced at her comment, "Can you be any louder?"

"Yes, You know that."

"Unfortunately," he turned to me while stealing a piece of bacon from his sister, "Have you seen my coat by the way?"

"You need to stop hanging out with those boys, Link," Anju spoke up, "They make you drink too much."

"Is Kafei much better?"

Anju looked flustered, "Whatever. You missed him yesterday and he's mad at you."

Link scoffed, "He'll come around eventually. I can't avoid him."

He looked back at me expectantly. It made a little bit of sense now. "You don't remember giving it to me last night? It's on the coat rack now."

Link looked at me for a beat longer before turning away with a shy smile, "No, actually."

That makes a _lot_ of sense.

The situation from the night before wasn't elaborated on. Anju and Aryll shared resolves from across the table, making me wonder what their unsaid exchange was about. It would be a lie if I said I was completely in the dark about it. The rest of breakfast was largely uneventful. Aryll invited me out to ice skating in the evening and Malon had come by with my original coat. After that, we went off to shop.

"Link, you don't have to come along," Malon said, noticing the dark bags under his eyes. She looked gorgeous again today. Her skirts matched the deep auburn of her hair and even through the layers of fabric you could tell she had curves. Link said something as a reply, but I wasn't paying much attention. I looked down at myself and thought I had the same appearance as a box.

I noticed Link and I trailed behind.

"How have they been?" He was smiling at his sister who had already pointed out the Harpers tailoring shop. Anju groaned in opposition, but it looked like the group was steering that way anyway.

"I love them," I said, without really thinking. "I-I mean, I've never had friends like this. Maybe it's too soon to call them friends, but I like their company very much." I spoke the latter part quickly in an attempt to save face. My face flushed.

"I think they regard you as a friend already. Aryll has never been a stranger to anyone, but she's sure taken a liking for you."

I smiled widely and my heart warmed to the statement. "Thank you."

Link stopped and patted his pockets as if forgetting something. "I actually," he stopped, pulling a pouch out, "have a bastard to meet, so I'll have to leave you."

I took it. The weight told me it was coins and I blinked. I don't remember ever actually spending money before. Link looked across the way at the inn and I noticed a man peeking out of the window. He looked… angry? The man didn't shy away despite the staring contest now going on.

"I suppose I'll leave you to it, then," I realized something, "Oh, Link before you go I wanted to ask you something."

He turned back and waited without a question. A weird feeling of being back at the castle and his stoic expression. Why did he make me feel like that? I pulled at my fingers. "Would you mind if we stayed for a few more days?"

Link didn't say anything, just smiled. A cart rolled passed us. Then, he laughed. It was low, as if supposed to be private.

"What?" I said, embarrassed.

"Nothing, it's just," he chuckled again.

"_What_?" I kicked snow in his direction.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, "So, after the festival?"

"Yes. I don't believe I'll be giving a speech then," I laughed lightly. I really wanted to go. I glanced back at where our group left us. Link's eyes told me he understood.

"You absolute bastard!" A voice rang out behind Link who stiffened and cursed under his breath. "First you don't tell me you're coming home, then you go out drinking with the bloody Ratliff brothers? Of all people in this town, it had to be my _sworn enemies_."

The same man I saw this morning bounded down the inn steps.

"-and the worst of all you stand outside my business and flirt with a random girl. When you know I'm there too!"

Link tried reasoning, "Kafei, listen, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so now you're sorry!" He threw his hands up in the air. I took that as my cue to leave, slipping into the tailoring shop to find the girls peaking out the window at the showdown happening. I found Aryll thumbing through a rack of sample gowns with Mrs. Harper, who waved me in with a smile.

"I don't think purple is my color, Sharla. I wore it last Spring and I felt like a little girl," Aryll said without bothering to look up. She moved on to the next, "I think green is my color this season."

"Darling, you look stunning in every color," Sharla replied with a smile.

"I'll have to buy every dress if you keep that up, Mrs. Harper."

They laughed together and I looked through a pile of fabric that Sharla Harper had directed me to. She was very adamant to make a dress for me despite the short period of time we had. It was flattering but I also felt guilty. Malon strode over with some ribbons in her hands and asked my opinion.

"I like the red one, but the white also seems pretty," she said, weighing her options.

"The red compliments your eyes," I thought for a moment, "but the white contrasts your skin beautifully." Malon smiled brightly, "I will need to get them both, then!"

She hung around with me and felt the fabric, "I like the pink." She was referring to a light blush pink satin fabric I had been looking at. It reflected the light, causing a subtle shine and I hummed in agreement, "It does look rather pretty."

"It would look stunning on you."

I looked up at her in surprise and blinked, not really knowing what to say. "Thank you! Although, I do think it would look better on you. It would complement the ribbons beautifully." She sounded so genuine.

"Oh, no," she started, swatting the comment away, "I suppose it would look nice with the red. However, I really think you would catch any man's eye in a nice gown in that color."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, instead I smiled out of a lack of words.

Malon pursed her lips and glanced around the room nonchalantly, "Or maybe one pair of eyes."

I put down the fabric and pushed a strand of hair from my eyes. A flush crept up my neck. "Whatever are you talking about, Malon?"

"Oh, come on girl! I could see what was going on between you and Link today," her smile was sly and suggestive.

"I don't – That's preposterous. There's nothing between us," I sputtered and laughed nervously, shaking my head. Malon still didn't know what my title was – if I even had one in the first place. And she certainly didn't know who Link was to me. I covered my mouth, hoping to distract her from the redness of my face.

Who was Link to me?

Again, I shook my head and repeated what I said before with assurance, "There's nothing between us."

"Zelda," her tone was hard and I was forced to face her. "I've known Link for most of his life. He's never looked at someone like he's looked at you."

I tried to wipe my clammy hands on my skirt without her noticing. Why was I so nervous? My heart pounded heavily in my chest. I told myself that her assumptions were based on things she didn't know. "I'm not too sure."

"Do you not feel that way towards him?" She looked expectant, but gentle. I peered around the room and heard the rest of our group pursuing the back room. It was as if Malon planned out this conversation.

Our first night under the stars when he talked about his sister. The way his smile reached his eyes when he told me about her. When we started our mornings with silence that felt so comfortable I thought I had known him for all my life. Link caused so much happiness for me and I doubted he knew the extent of it. I had met many men who wanted to be in my life and wanted something in return. Link was, well, different. He was exciting and never asked anything of me. But there was another side of me that knew there was an unspoken dynamic that set us apart. We came from completely different worlds. I would always be reminded of that. I felt cornered, so I swallowed my pride and told her the truth.

"I don't know."

Malon looked at me for a long moment, softening her features. I've never been good at hiding my emotions. My voice was thick and I was sure my thoughts reflected on my face.

"Are you okay?" She touched my shoulder with her hand and squeezed.

"If I'm honest with you, Malon. I've never felt so unsure and it frightens me."

Mrs. Harper walked in with two bunches of fabric and didn't bother to look up. She spoke, "Did you find a fabric you liked, love?"

Malon took a step back and I coughed, hoping to clear my voice from emotion. "Yes, actually!" I took the bolt of cloth from the shelf and held it up.

"You have a good eye, I do believe I got that from a Zora trader," she smiled brightly at me and took the roll from me. The next hour was filled with measuring and planning. I insisted on a simple gown and Anju's mother reluctantly agreed under the conditions that'd she'd embellish anywhere else. Overall, I left the modest tailor shop with a smile, but not without a bit of heartache.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading! all the new followers: I see you and appreciate you. And as always, you guy's reviews have made me so happy. Love to see people enjoying everything and I hope that continues. See you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Hi, guys! Not too much to say about this one. It's pretty wholesome stuff. :)**

* * *

Anju decided for the group that it was time for the next meal and we popped over to the inn while Malon ragged on her about Kafei.

"I'm just hungry, okay?" Anju grumbled, but was quickly brightened to see the said man pop up from behind the desk.

"Sure, love. I'll pretend I'm blind," Malon rolled her eyes in jester. We sat down at a connected room which had a far better café atmosphere than the joint inn. The girls ordered while I settled with the bread at the table. My stomach had been overturned still by my small confession. Malon had quietly apologized to me, but I decided it was better than bottling my feelings up. Admittedly, I felt better to say that I was scared than pretend that everything was okay and Malon seemed to be the person I could open up to about that. She had proven that by checking up on me and gently patting my hand when she noticed I was drawing too into myself.

"Where's the idiot?" Aryll asked Kafei as she went to sip a mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh, it's hot," he said as she flailed her hands dramatically and grabbed Anju's water glass. "He mentioned how you all were ice skating today and he wanted to brush up on his skills or something. Left not too long ago, that bastard." Kafei shook his head, but saved a wink at Anju who stifled a giggle and blushed.

Aryll shook her shook in disapproval, "Unbelievable."

"What's wrong?" Malon sipped at her own cup of tea. If I hadn't known better, her manners would've told me she was at least lower nobility. I kept it to myself.

"He's getting all competitive again. I mentioned we might go skating today. _Might_. But no, he always wants to one-up me. I haven't even gotten one practice in this season," Aryll blew on the surface of the hot chocolate strongly as if taking all her frustration out on it.

"Something tells me competitiveness runs in the family," I said, grinning. Aryll cracked just a bit, offering a small smirk, "Perhaps a little."

Lunch went by uneventfully and Aryll decided to drag us to go ice skating. We were led past Lon Lon Ranch where a large lake was. It was frozen over completely and a certain man was already gliding across the top. Malon had skipped over to her house for a moment to collect some skates for Anju and myself while Aryll had already brought hers. Link sped up for a moment and seemed to try to spin before his skate got caught and he fell.

"_HA_!" Aryll shouted through her cupped hands.

Link shook some snow from his hair and turned to us on the shore of the lake. It looked like he was waving off Aryll's comment and carefully stood. He skated up to us and I felt his eyes on my for a long moment before addressing his sister.

"That's what you get," she said, slipping on her own skates over thick wool socks.

"What do you mean? I haven't skated for a year."

Aryll mimicked his speech in a comically low voice before adding, "Yeah, okay. Show off." She leaned heavily on one foot and skid off on the ice, leaving her brother behind. Link watched her leave and turned to me, "Are you planning on ice skating too?"

"Malon said she'd get spare skates for Anju and I," I started, "but I'm not sure if I'll do well."

"That's nothing. You're skating with us, Zelda," Anju said without warning.

I looked at her in offense, "I've never done this before! I'll probably break my hip."

"I can teach you," Link said suddenly and I looked at him hard. "You won't get hurt. I promise." His voice was void of jester and his eyes were determined. Link was sincere in what he was saying and that feeling in my chest returned.

"I'm back," Malon yelled as she slid down a slope with three pairs of skates hung on her arms, suspended by their shoelaces. She handed them to us and I unlaced the ties. "I couldn't find my cousin's shoes, so I took my mother's. They may be a half size too big," Malon looked apologetic.

"It's okay, I'm sure it'll be fine," I slipped the shoes on. She was right.

"Just tie them a smidge tighter, Zel," Link stepped off the ice and watched me wrestle with the shoelaces. I looked up at him for approval, "Like this?"

"No, tighter," he knelt down and took the ties in his hands, brushing mine. I busied myself with hiking my trousers higher, thanking myself for not borrowing Anju's skirts. I gasped as he yanked them taunt and he paused, "Does it hurt?"

"No, no. I'm okay. Just surprised." My eyes flicked from his to the ground and he looked questionable, but relented and opted to thread the laces through the hooks. "If they aren't tight enough you could end up twisting your ankle."

"Hm," my eyebrows raised, "That's no good."

Link laughed at my comment, "No, I suppose not."

He did the same to my other skate and looked up once more. My heart surged in my chest. The blue of his eyes seemed to intensify from the white backdrop. I gulped and steered myself to something else. His hat? It was a beanie. It was grey with a pom pom on top. Had he worn that before? No, no I don't think he has.

"Do they feel comfortable?" Link spoke up.

I nodded, probably too fast, to his question and took his hand to stand up. As usual, his hand was warm and I forbid myself from dwelling on it more. Standing on ice skates was oddly easy, walking in them on the ground was at most uncomfortable but it was something I was able to manage. Link asked if Anju needed help with her own skates, but she shook her head and gestured for us to go ahead.

"I'll get on the ice first," he said. I swallowed nervously and imagined to many horrible places I can fall. Link stepped on the ice and spun around, holding his hands out. One at a time I put my skates on the ice.

I squeaked, feeling the skates slide. Link caught me and held me up before I could slip back. I couldn't quite find my balance and communicated that in a jumble of words. At this point, I didn't care if I was gripping his upper arm and shoulder as if my life depended on it.

"It's okay! You're fine! Bend your knees a little and let the skates support you. Copy what I'm doing."

"Goddesses, this is terrifying," I spoke hurriedly and looked at his stance. My hands were shaking but I leaned forward a bit and let the skates balance out. "Like this? Am I doing this right?"

"You're a natural, Zelda," he was smiling. Why is he smiling? This is my worst nightmare. I scowled, "It certainly doesn't feel like it."

I tried letting go of him, but my fears kept my hands on him. Anju and Malon skated by us giggling all the way.

"Let's follow them. Just move your skates kind of at an angle. Like this-" he gently pried my hands from his arm, much to my dismay, and demonstrated what he was saying.

"O-okay, okay, come back now please." My voice was very shaky. I felt like one movement could lead me to falling on my bum. What if I hit my head? What if I fall through the ice?

"Stop laughing!" But he didn't and I latched onto his arm again. I couldn't understand how solid he was. Link was being so confident when I was a nervous mess. He pulled me forward and I yelped again.

"Side to side, that's all you have to do!" He said, referencing his own footwork. I only nodded quickly and tried copying him, "Side to side… side to side." My knees were locked up.

After several minutes of inching forward we approached Anju, Aryll, and Malon, who all had been skating circles around us not too long ago. "I think I'm getting the hang of it!" I grinned at them. Anju applauded, "Okay, now do a triple!"

I deadpanned, "Mmhm, sure."

"I don't think you can move without Link there," Malon held back a smile.

"Yes, I can," I said defensively. Of course, I could. I just chose not to.

"I do believe you're right, Malon," Aryll tsked and scanned me, shaking her head. My face scrunched up, "I can."

"Then do it," Anju spoke up.

"Come on, guys, you don't have to gang up on her. She's still learning," Link cut in, but I would have none of it. I was too invested.

"Oh, so you think I can't do it too?" I looked up at him. He stuttered for a moment and Anju snorted.

"I didn't mean that," Link slid back and gave a look that wordlessly said 'Well, if you say so.' I took my hands off my arm. Okay, Zelda, keep your knees bent and don't do anything that will get you killed. Easy, right?

My first thought was about how much I regretted this decision, but I stayed standing and silently prayed to whichever goddess that would listen. "See? I can do it!"

"You sound like you're about to cry, Zelda," Aryll blatantly stated.

"You're being mean," Malon turned from Aryll and smiled at me, "You're doing great, sweetie."

Again, Anju applauded, "Now skate to us!"

Link didn't say anything but worry crossed his face. Whatever, I could do something simple like that. I just learned it. Side to side for 3 meters. "Not a problem," I said in what I thought was a nonchalant tone, but in reality, sounded more of a nervous toddler starting to walk.

One skate to the side and then the other.

One skate and the other.

One skate and the other.

Link seemed to loosen up. That's good. He should do that more.

One skate and the other.

One skate and the other.

I'm going way too fast. I don't think I've ever gone this fast. What is this? Walking speed? Oh, Hylia. I lifted the next skate and-

**_Skttt!_**

The tip of the blade caught the ice, causing me to trip. My opposite skate caught me partially, but I was tipping and I shut my eyes tightly. I braced myself for the icy ground and the pain that will strike my shoulder. A pair of arms engulfed me and instead I hit a warm chest.

"Are you okay?" Link's voice was muffled in my hair and I could feel hot breath on my ear. "Thought I lost you for a second there." The fear I had harbored settled in and I wrapped my arms around him for support. His smell was familiar now to me and I hoped it wasn't fleeting.

"Zelda?" Anju asked. Her voice was small and I almost didn't hear it. "Are you hurt?" I took a moment to sense anything that felt off and shook my head against Link's chest. I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to do that," Anju brought me into her arms and I realized I looked pale. "I-I'm alright. Just a small tumble," I swallowed thickly and reciprocated her hug. Aryll skated over and put her hand on mine wit worry written all over her features. I tried smiling to calm her down, more concerned for her than myself. It wasn't that bad, right? Link kept his hand lightly on my back.

"Would it be alright if I watched from the edge?" I didn't sound like myself. My bottom lip trembled and frustration washed over me.

"Yes!" Malon's eyes were wide, "Yes, of course. Link could you…"

He looped his arm under mine and steered me. I felt like a child. My knees wobbled, so he pulled me up a little. He skated in silence with me in tow until we were far enough away before inquiring about me.

"You're thinking about something, what is it?"

"Huh?" I glanced up at him in surprise.

"You're that thing when you're irritated where your forehead creases. I'm sorry," Link sounded somber.

"Why are you apologizing? My forehead doesn't crease. Creases lead to wrinkles," I huffed to myself. My thoughts proceeding me.

"Because that wouldn't have happened if I taught you properly and I shouldn't have let them persuade you into doing something you weren't ready to do," he mumbled something else, but I couldn't make it out. Regardless I shook my head hardly, "No. I'm angry at myself. I should have been able to skate like the rest of you."

To my surprise, Link scowled, "Zelda, you've no right to be mad at yourself."

"Well, I-"

"Aryll and I have been ice skating since we were able to walk. Malon too. I can't speak for Anju, but I'm sure it wasn't much different for her." We reached the shore of the lake. "Don't pressure yourself to be the best in everything because if you do you're destined to fail from the start. I get that you're brought up to be the best at…" Link took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. It was recently cut and I watched his dirty blonde locks fall short of his ears. He shrugged and sat next to me, staring at the ground, "I don't know. I'm not good at talking. But you know what I mean, right?" His eyes snapped to mine and my breath was caught in my lungs. For a moment, I worried I had forgotten how to breathe. I nodded slowly instead.

"I don't like seeing you struggle like that is all," he shrugged again as if that was to replace the words that he couldn't speak.

I pulled at the fabric of my trousers. "I should be though. Not this," I gestured to the skates, "but most other things. It's better to push myself now so I can get better."

"Yes, but does that make you happy?" He peered down at me and I looked away. I didn't reply, nor did he pry further. Wordlessly we watched the girls on the ice do figure 8's. I leaned against him and he didn't move to stop me.

"Stop reading my mind."

"I'm not- what?"

"I don't know how you're doing it, but I need you to stop please," I couldn't help but smile. How was he so warm through layers of clothes?

"Do you want to know?" He was laughing.

"I'm weary of knowing the answer, but yes."

"When you're with stuffy people, you're hard to read but once you're away from them it's like your heart is on your sleeve. Mostly small ticks that you do," he breathed out a soundless sigh.

I hummed, suddenly feeling tired. My thighs ached. "I didn't know I did that."

"You learn a lot about someone when they talk about themselves," I could hear his smile.

I sat up, "I was talking to you! It's not my fault you never responded." Link was already facing me, "Oath stuff."

I snorted, "Never have I heard a swearing where you couldn't talk." I thought back to the dream just a night before. The timing of it chilled me, but perhaps Link had simply triggered my unconscious memories. Nevertheless, the way he had looked at me then was burned into me. It differed from now. The way he was focused on me was softer, patient. Then, it was sharp. Calculated, almost. I didn't know how to decipher his thoughts.

"I talked, just not to you."

"Ouch," I drew my hands to my heart, "That one hurt."

"You know I didn't mean it that way," Link looked up at his sister skating in with Anju and Malon following. She glanced between us suspiciously, but didn't voice a concern. Anju mentioned something about her mum making adjustments to the dresses. We had been out for several hours and warm indoors sounded inviting.

"Do you want me to join you?" Link asked.

"No," Malon spoke, "We most certainly do not."

Link gave her a look.

"And expose our feminine secrets? Never."

"Can't have that," he winked at me and I grinned.

We walked past Malon's house and parted once we reached Anju's. Link left with his skates hanging from his shoulder.

* * *

**Note: The next one may take longer. It's going to be the big boy chapter I think. If I'm planning it out in my head right lol. I've written parts of it here and there throughout the other chapters, even taking breaks to write passages so they're out of my head. So, it should be good! I hope! I don't want to leave you guys off with a cheesy cliff hanger so I'll probably power through and just write the whole thing. What's the opposite of wholesome?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: What's up my fellow homies. I'm back with the Big Boy. I kinda wanted him to be bigger AND I said I wouldn't end on a cliff hanger... but... things happened. I mean he's big. Large. But now biggest boy you feel? Can you tell I'm sleep deprived? I hope you guys like it. I do. Also almost at 50 readers as I'm typing this? Now that's nice. 3**

* * *

The few days before the festival flew by. Mrs. Harper had barely finished our gowns on top of the many last-minute requests from other Hateno residents. Anju and I were enlisted at times along to help with sewing. It was hectic, but I loved it. Nothing was expected of me other than my occasional assistance. Over the duration of this time, I had rarely bumped into Link. When I did, he asked what I was up to and was off again as quick as he came. Every now and again, I'd notice him hanging off to the side with that same group of men helping with putting together decorations or stalls for the festival. Sometimes talking with Aryll, other times being pushed away by her.

A boy ran across the courtyard in hot pursuit of a rooster while two other children trailed behind in fits of light laughter. The sun had long since set and a myriad of lanterns were lit around the village. Jovial music played from a makeshift band of young and old musicians alike. Some drifted off to join other festivities while others jumped in to fill the gap. The musicians hooted and hollered louder than their own instruments at times. The music never lost its beat and had been playing boisterously since early evening. I had never heard the likes of the tunes they played, but I could tell it could get the most sober man to clap along.

Which, incidentally, was what I was doing near the edge of the crowd. Sharla Harper had just parted from me to join the dancing throngs of people after our idle witnessing of her husband playing the violin with aggressive enthusiasm. Admittedly, I had turned down a dance with her and chose to become a sort of wallflower instead.

A thin-stemmed glass was pushed into my hands and Malon came into view. Her cheeks were red from alcohol and a smile brimmed her cheeks as she spoke, "Drink! We won't be able to get free booze like this until Spring."

"And without the judgement to boot," I said, trying to match her enthusiasm and stole a glance around us. It seemed like everyone and their grandmother was taking part in the festival's pleasantries. Not that I was expecting a castle ball's scrutiny, but this was a completely different world after all. People were laughing, singing, dancing, and I was under the impression that they truly wanted to be here with their loved ones to celebrate another successful harvest season. I was out of my realm and I was loving it.

"You look like you're having an amazing time and you haven't even done anything yet," Malon said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shrugged and touched the glass to my lips, suddenly realizing I was beaming at nothing in particular.

"Have you seen him?" Her grin was almost devious and I took a small sip of the sparkling ricewine. It smelled vaguely of roses and the color was a matching light pink. "Who are you talking about?" I asked absently, my eyes were drawn to the band before meeting hers.

"Oh, don't play coy. You know who I mean," Malon's voice was lowered as if anyone was eavesdropping.

I wrapped my arms around myself, the glass held lightly in my right hand. I spun a little, feeling my gown twist around my legs. I felt light and appreciate that the only layers needed was a bodice and a white slip. I admired how my drink wasn't far off from the color of my dress and shook my head, "He probably doesn't want to look after me all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" The woman looked frustrated, "He's missing out on the most beautiful woman in Hateno and it's _not_ a big deal?"

I laughed and rolled my head back to look at the sky, "You're being ridiculous or are you talking about yourself? Because the latter would make sense." The stars were glistening, not a cloud in the sky. It was like the goddesses blessed the night and were watching from above.

"I'm serious," Her words were drawn out and she gripped her own glass tightly, "You look _hot _tonight." I hid my smile behind the drink. "Thank you, love. You look gorgeous tonight too."

There were a few men that hung around us. They stole looks at us and I felt bashful. I did feel confident in how I presented myself though. The gown Mrs. Harper had sewn together was perfect. The gown's neckline heart shaped and was drawn tightly around my waist before flowing in an A-Line skirt. A thick lacy white ribbon was wrapped around my middle and a grey shawl was wrapped around my shoulders and tucked underneath my arms. It was very effective in keeping out the cold, but I dared not to stray far from fire pits that were littered throughout the square.

My shoulders loosened and I quickly realized I had downed the wine as I listened to Malon's rambling. She gasped and took it from me, mumbling, "We need more drink."

"Hm?"

"We need more drink!" She said quite a bit louder and turned. I lost her in the crowd and didn't bother following.

Alone again, I turned my attention to the music and the dancers. They twirled and the partners parted to make lines, then moving through to find their partners again. The ladies bunched their skirts in one hand, laughing and stomping to the beat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

I looked over my shoulder and expected Malon but found Link squeezing between a couple. His hair hung partially in his eyes from navigating through the crowd, then he looked at me completely and I felt like my world stopped. The space around us seemed quieter than before and all I wanted to do was hear what he wanted to say. The air felt suddenly so warm that I was almost wanting to take my shawl off.

He had opened his mouth speak but seemed to forget his words. Instead he looked at the band. So, I did too. Occasionally, I looked over to see if he would finally say something – anything. He wore a nice white long-sleeved shirt and he smelled like mead. It could have been anyone that smelled like that around us, but I supposed since we were standing so close it had to be him.

"Hey," he finally said. Link wasn't really making eye contact.

For whatever reason I started laughing. Something about the prolonged silence and the sudden greeting tickled me. I didn't doubt it was the ricewine from before that helped fuel it. Link finally looked fully at me and a flash of confusion ran across his features. Then, he was laughing too.

"Hello Link," I managed to say between giggles. He was just softly smiling now, not nearly as troubled as before and watched as I calmed myself down. "I'm sorry, Malon forced a drink onto me before you got here."

"She forced you to drink?" Link asked, sounding worried. His eyes flicked to the faces behind me, as if looking for her.

"Oh no. No, no," I put a hand up, "I was more than happy to oblige. She just put it in my hands."

He seemed relieved and then grabbed my hand that I had somehow put on his chest. I don't remember doing that.

"Do you want to dance?" He lightly rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb as if it was a natural thing to do. As if he'd done it before.

"I," I had no idea what to say. "Yes," I said, my heart beating quickly as I glanced at where the music was playing and back to him. His smile reached his eyes and I panicked, "I-I mean no." My eyes grew wide as I realized what I had said, "I mean yes! But!"

At this point I'm sure I looked redder than the tomato pin cushion Anju's mum uses.

"I don't know how to dance!" I said quickly in a horrible attempt to recover. I must have looked like a bumbling idiot.

"You knew how to dance the last time," he said plainly. "Zel, are you sure you want to? We don't have to."

"Yes!" I had the itch to fiddle with my hands, but he was still holding one of them. Why was I so nervous? It was Link. It was only Link. "Ballroom dancing is all I can do. Usually it's only 1-2-3-4 1-2-3-4… but this is not ballroom dancing and I'll look-"

"You'll look beautiful."

I stopped talking. Feeling that feeling in my chest bubble up again. I felt inexplicably happy. So happy, in fact, that my brain forgot to spit out words for me to say. He thinks I'm beautiful?

"_And_," Link continued, shrugging his shoulders, "I'll only dance with you. So, if you don't want to, we're both missing out."

"That's evil."

Link nodded knowingly, "I know, but it has to be done."

"I don't know the steps."

"There really aren't any steps. Just follow what everyone else is doing," he said, tugging on my hand. "If it makes you feel any better, it's gotten to the part of the night where everyone's too drunk to care."

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know the right things to say all the time?"

That toothy smile was back, "Trust me, it's pure luck."

He led us out of the audience. The music was even louder here and somehow someone snuck a drum into the group of already noisy instruments. I gathered my skirts in one hand like many of the other women and somewhere along the way either Link had let go of me or we were forced apart. Now I was sandwiched between two rather large women. I copied the swaying motions and found myself doing rather well. One of the women nearly tripped and the other started cackling. There was a weird box step and the group moved forward as someone on a fiddle played vivaciously.

I noticed we had separated into lines with lines of men and boys themselves moving between and finding their partners. Rather inelegantly a smaller boy bumped into me but held out his hands. I paused, confused, but crouched down and offered my own. His little fingers interlocked with mine and we did a small circle swaying dance. I laughed at his pink face.

"You're a rather good dancer," I said.

He looked at me in surprise but put on a brave face. "Thanks. Mum says so too."

I looked up to see Link with one of the women before with an expression not too different from my dance partner's. His eyes caught mine and I tried hiding my laughter. Link mouthed something and I shook my head, not understanding. A beat went by and partners separated and reconjoined. Link closed the gap between us and didn't hesitate to interlock his fingers with mine.

"Hey," he said again.

My lips twitched upward, "Hello Link."

"I see you found someone else to dance with."

"Oh, yes. He was so charming. He stole my heart and left just as quick. Didn't even catch his name," I sighed wistfully. The couples moved to form a large circle with another group making another inner circle. We happened to end up on the inside.

"Really?" He asked with a surprised voice, "I'm so honored to know that the next king of Hyrule hails from Hateno."

I studied his face. The shape of his eyes, the small scar on his cheek, the way his smile started out lopsided before evening out on his cheeks. I nodded slowly. "Wouldn't that be something?"

He spun me around and I pursed my lips, "I don't want a king, though."

"No? What do you want then?"

I shrugged with a smile, "I don't know. Kings are awfully boring. Instead, I want someone who can make me laugh and smile." I thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, that sounds about right."

He hummed, "So, a court jester."

"Exactly. A dreamy court jester."

Link laughed at my expression and we were pulled apart again. The cold air replaced where his warm hands were, and the same sequence of dancing went on. After what seemed like forever, I had snuck from the dance and into the chattering audience once more. I hadn't seen Link in quite some time, so I assumed he couldn't find me on time to make a convenient exit together. It hadn't bothered me and I found Anju and Aryll by a food stall.

Aryll noticed me first and pointed me out to Anju with her meat kabob, "Lookie here!"

Anju lit up when she saw me, making me smile back. "Do you want some?" I agreed and she gave me her half of the stick. "I'm full anyway."

I thanked her and hung on the side, vaguely listening to their conversations as I watched people pass.

"Does he dance good," Aryll said with a mouth full of steak.

I nodded bashfully, not bothering to ask how she knew. "He can waltz well too," I said, pulling a roasted carrot off and popping it into my mouth.

Aryll blanked, "Pardon?"

Anju giggled, "Are you serious?"

"Mmhm," I swallowed, "During the winter solstice ball."

Aryll started choking and Anju laughed loudly, trying to smack her friend's back in a lame attempt to help. "Oh-Oh my. Get him. I want to hear more. A first-hand account by the man himself," Anju waved me off, keeling over at Aryll's expression.

I walked around aimlessly for a moment and found a stray waste bin for the now empty stick. In all honesty, I had no idea where to find him. He had just narrowly found me before but looking at all the people it felt like searching for a needle in a haystack. There was no way everyone was from this little town and from what I overheard I was mostly right. Many people came from more rural outskirts.

My eye caught someone walking out of the square. It looked like Mac, one of the first people we had seen upon coming to Hateno and he seemed close to Link. So, I made up my mind to follow him.

"I'm sorry," a man cut into my path and I stopped. "Do I know you?"

I squinted in the faint light of a lamp. He was a middle-aged gentleman with graying hair, but I didn't recognize him. His smile was sweet and gentle, as if he already knew the answer. I shook my head, "No, sir. I don't recall. I hope you find the person you're looking for."

His smile widened, "My deepest apologies."

I looked at him questionably and he moved slightly to the side, giving me allowance to move past. I felt scrutinized and looked at my feet as I left. Strange. Nevertheless, I saw Mac just barely disappear around a corner and I followed. It was quieter here other than the soft chatter of standoffish groups. Some merchants hung around; others began packing up. I suppose it was that time of night. I hugged my shawl closer and felt unsure.

Mac didn't move fast and he held two pints of mead - one for each hand. He turned another corner and Toma shouted his name.

"-you took so long I'm basically sobered up."

"You are nowhere near sober. You can barely walk," Mac grumbled and I heard a clanking of glass. I stopped just before rounding the corner with him. It felt weird to barge in, I didn't know them like that. What was I going to say? That I stalked Mac to find them?

As I was thinking about excuses I heard Link say something mildly insulting to Toma and I thought Kafei's laughter was a warning for a heart attack. He wheezed so bad he started coughing. "You sound like an old man," Toma quipped, "You got asthma too."

"Oof. That hurts, mate," Kafei coughed again to clear his throat, "At least the ladies think this old man is sexy."

"You have exactly one lady," Link chimed in, laughing at his own joke.

"Um, one more than all of you!" He shouted, "Besides I have a multitude of women in several other regions. A platoon. You remember when I went to Gerudo Town?"

"Yeah. When you were ten."

"I was an early bloomer."

"Does Anju know that?" Mac's voice disappeared into the pint.

"This conversation stays here and if anyone else knows you're all dead," Kafei shouted, again. Even if they didn't tell, Anju was bound to overhear all the way in the square.

"I'd pay money to see you fight Link," Toma snickered, "500 rupees right now."

"Link is a fucking knight."

Link snorted, "I'll let you beat me if you split it."

"With how competitive you are? I don't want to die young."

"You're already old."

"I'm only two years older than you, fucker."

There was a wide array of bickering between Toma and Kafei. I rehearsed my excuse in my head, 'Oh, no. I'm lost! Wait, friends? Thank heavens I found you all. I was just so lost. Aryll wanted to talk to you, Link.' Okay, no, that won't work. That sounds worse than stalking one of them.

"Besides Link already has a girl," Kafei said, "We're obsolete, boys."

"Shut up," I could barely hear Link. I swallowed thickly, thinking about just walking away, but I'm sure they would hear a pair of heels on the stone. Perhaps I can take them off.

"Who? Blondie?" Toma asked.

"That one girl," Kafei asked. There was a bout of silence. "Selma."

"What? That's not even close to her name," Link chuckled. Toma began laughing unnecessarily loud.

"Zelda!" Toma shouted, "Her name is Zelda. I remember. She's cute. I almost bedded her." His words started slurring. Someone probably hit him because there was a light "Ow" that followed.

"She's not mine, believe me," Link said.

"What's the color of her eyes?"

"Green," he didn't even miss a beat.

"You're basically married," Kafei clapped his hands together. "Congratulations." I stared at my shoes and felt my face flush. I wasn't supposed to be here. My hands felt sweaty. I should slip away.

Link didn't say anything for a long moment. "Trust me, _that_ will never happen."

Kafei made a noise, "Why not? Why else would you bring someone like that here?"

"Her dad-"

"Yeah, I get it. Her dad paid you. But you could have taken her anywhere. Rito Village and see the aurora borealis, the tops of Mount Lanayru, the warmth of the Gerudo. Anywhere in Hyrule. But you took her here. I'm assuming this girl comes from money and she could have gotten a whole party of people to accompany her just like how every rich person does. But it's just you. So, what's the catch?" Kafei quieted down. I pulled at my fingers, feeling overly nervous.

"It doesn't matter," He sounded frustrated. I could imagine that he was doing that tick where he ran a hand through his hair and lightly pulled at it as he did. Link sounded annoyed and for whatever reason it upset me. "She's just immature and wanted to do something her parents wouldn't allow. I was a convenient solution. She doesn't mean anything to me, not like that. Lay off, alright? It's fucking annoying."

My blood ran cold. What?

"You don't mean that. You know that I know you don't," Now Kafei had raised his own voice, "It's bullshit."

"It's just a job. Nothing more. I'm literally just walking her from place to place and getting money from it. Easiest gig I've had in 5 years. Are you happy?"

There was silence other than a sniffle. I quickly went to hold my nose.

"What was that?" I heard Link say.

Toma cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I think I had too much of your aunt's chili."

"Are you kidding me, Toma? I swear I should beat your ass," Kafei said. The bickering continued and I took it as my cue to leave. My heart felt heavy in my chest. 'I should have expected this,' I thought repeatedly.

Anju found me before I did her. She was smiling brightly until she saw my face. "Goodness, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I knew I couldn't smile to console her. "I think I'll be off tonight instead."

"Off?" She looked bewildered, "Off to where."

"I'm not sure. Anywhere to be honest."

She stared at me with concern filling her eyes and we later walked wordlessly back to her parents' residence. They themselves were still at the festival and I felt a pang of guilt for not thanking them properly. She offered me a bag and I packed what little I had. The focus was getting out of here. I had gold and the clothes on my back. Anju packed what food she could.

Anju stood in the doorway of my temporary bedroom with my traveling clothes now clean and folded, "I won't convince you to reconsider nor will I ask what happened."

She set the clothes down on the bed and took my hands in hers, "However, when you go can I please tell Link?"

"I'm not so sure," I found it hard to keep my voice steady. I couldn't decide if I was simply mad or disappointed or sad. Whatever it was weighed heavily and all I wanted was to leave.

She dropped her hands and I frowned, "I think it's for the best that I go alone."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"No, but I'm trying to."

Anju stepped out and I changed. With the backpack strapped, I followed her out of the village. There were plenty of people leaving from the festival and we didn't stick out. Once we reached the outskirts I turned to her, "Anju, it's okay if you want to go back. I don't expect you to be out here in the cold with me."

"It's just that I don't want to leave you," she was tearing up, making me do the same.

I embraced her, "I'll be okay! And you should be okay too. You're one of my closest friends and I wish nothing but happiness for you."

"Be careful. Whatever he said or whatever he did… I'll kill him if you want me to, Zelda."

I laughed tearfully at her comment, "It's fine, Anju."

"No, it's not! Obviously not."

I shrugged my shoulders, "All he did was make it clear that he didn't want to babysit me." I cleared my throat, "And that's fine."

She wasn't too convinced but relented. "I'll miss you."

We said some farewells and I made sure to have her do the same with Aryll and Malon. Then, we parted. I had produced a map from my coat pocket, found Hateno, and traced my finger to the Gerudo region. I'd have to back track quite a bit before reaching a new trading route, but I supposed it couldn't be the worse of situations. I thought momentarily of going to the Spring of Wisdom, Mount Lanayru was right here, but decided that would be awful in the dead of winter. Gerudo region it was then.

I had been walking for a half hour or so. I took my time, there wasn't anywhere I had to be immediately. No one to keep up with and no one to listen to. I frowned to myself, his stories weren't that good anyway. In fact, they were boring and dumb. Tears pricked my eyes. They were very dumb. I hated the fact that his absence gave me no solace. I went into this whole idea of traveling with excitement for my independence and look where that has gotten me? I should be excited. Eager, even. I was just a job, huh? Well, he should be relieved that I left without him. Hell, maybe Link wanted me to leave.

The tune of the festival music was repeating in my head. He had a stupid smile too. And I lied to Aryll, he dances very badly. A tear escaped from my eyes, leaving a trail that the cold air clung to. I'm not crying. I am _not_ crying. I hated the way he talked and the way he'd look at me. Even the way he looks. Why not just add that to the pile too? Amongst it all, the thing I most hated about Link Forester was how he refused to get out of my head.

"Where are we going?"

I screamed and my neck nearly snapped off with how fast I looked to my right. I nearly started bawling.

"Why did you leave?" Link Forester didn't even want my answer to his initial question, not like it properly registered in the first place. I stopped in my tracks. Link was staring at me as if he was angry.

"How did you find out so fast? How did you-"

"Anju is a bad liar. Why did you leave without me?" Link had frustration written all over his face.

My tears had dried and were replaced with anger. "Don't talk to me like that. If anyone should be angry, it should be me!"

He looked taken by my outburst. I was too, my bottom lip quivered and I started walking again. I didn't want to face him right now. He said enough and I didn't want to hear it again.

"Could you at least tell me why you're angry?" He sounded defeated, tired and that in itself riled me up more.

"You've been dishonest with me!" I threw my hands up. It was obvious, was it not? "I'm immature! I mean nothing to you and I'm _just a job_."

Link didn't move to negate anything. Instead he just watched my emotions bubble over idly. I bit my lip hard to stop from outright crying. "I would be fine if you had told me upfront that you felt that way. I would have accepted it and we would move on like that. It's not odd that someone deals with me just for money. I'm accustomed to it. I expect that." I put a hand behind my head, trying to find my words before speaking again. Slower now, partly to myself, "I didn't with you. I wanted desperately to believe that you hung around because you liked me. That may have been my own fault. I don't know what I was thinking."

He just kind of stood there and stared. He was still wearing the same clothes from earlier tonight, his shoes were changed into boots though and he had his sword strapped to him. He was refusing to look at me. I drew my attention away from him. Link's silence only confirmed my feelings and I hated it. Something dawned on me and I drew in a breath. If he wanted Princess Zelda of Hyrule, he could have her.

"I want to remind you that you are no means tied to my agency," I had found my voice. It was an odd feeling to speak to him like this. But it did make him look at me.

My eyes stayed on him and he seemed shocked as if it were news to him. It wasn't anything untrue. I stood tall in my boots and tried to void any feelings I had for him. They didn't matter, much less to him.

"What are you talking about?" Link said incredulously.

I breathed inward. I knew I didn't want to say it. In reality, I didn't want him to leave my side. He was a comforting constant that kept me situations caused by my own shortfalls… but for someone who didn't want to be by my side by pure choice alone wasn't right. Goddesses, I want to be selfish and tell him he can't leave my side even if his life depended on it. I knew he'd do it. I resented myself.

"You're bounded by orders, right?" My heart was in my throat. "In the beginning I told you that you didn't have to come with me. My uncle may be general, but by birthright my words hold higher precedence than his."

I paused to read his face. There wasn't much difference, as if my words didn't register. Link moved his head to the side, as if about to deny me.

Frustration built within me, "Look! All I'm saying is that you don't have to be here! I may be your charge and you may be the captain of my guard, but I'm also the high princess. So…" I pursed my lips, struggling to find purchase on what I was trying to communicate, "So, you don't have to follow me around and deal with – everything. You can go back to Hateno or go back to Castle Town if you want to. Tell my father I fell into the mouth of a crocodile, I don't care. I'm sure he'll be relieved." My voice gave out and cracked, "I apologize for getting you wrapped up in my own desires. It was never my intention."

"Zelda, you can't-"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to hear another lecture right now," angry tears stung my eyes. I sounded completely outlandish, but Hylia knows I was in too deep. There was a painful truth in my ramblings, and the harsh reality in his eyes stared back at me. "Everyone I've ever met has expected _something_ from me and it usually ends in disappointment. Save yourself the breath." I couldn't look at him anymore. Here we go. Oh, _woe as me_. I turned and started walking, halfway into a jog. You know, in one of my sappy romance novels in Castletown the girl had a similar outburst. Poured all her frustrations out and tried leaving. It happened several times, but he always stopped her. Got her to stay until they could figure something out. Something to patch up their issues.

But I wasn't living a sappy romance novel. I let my emotions triumph my logic all the time and nothing good has come of it. It was pathetic and impractical to think that I would ever have something akin to that. No knight in shining armor reached out to stop me. For the first time in a while, I wasn't followed either.

I wasn't sure how much time went by. I did know how much I cried.

A lot.

Anju had snuck tissues into my bag and I've never been more grateful for a person. I didn't look back after I left him and after an hour or so I did. He wasn't there, unsurprisingly. I was tired and wrestled with stopping, but I knew if I walked through the night I could end up at the stable in the early morning hours and a soft bed sounded much nicer than the dirt.

I wasn't too sure about the time. It was very late and it was silent other than the constant sound of my footsteps. I had hummed a long-forgotten song earlier. It was hard walking by yourself I found. It was colder too. I had my coat of course and it was formidable against the temperature. But it didn't compare to a person.

Against everything that happened tonight, I missed him. What was with bad nights and celebrations? What an odd streak of bad luck.

My ears perked up to another sound. A steady tapping? I knew it wasn't just my sound. My eyebrows creased and my heart beat faster.

"Leave me alone, Link."

It continued.

"I told you before to leave me alone!"

Again, it continued and I whipped around.

It wasn't Link.

* * *

**Note: Haha, yes. So. This happened. It was in my brain. Part of it was typed out like 5 chapters ago. Here he is. In chapter form. Please let me know. Are you surprised? Do you love it? Hate it? Okay if you hate it like don't tell me lol. Critique it tho. Idk you find the difference there. I liked that last line. She cute. Also the exchanges with The Boys had me fucking crying at my desk. I haven't slept good so my bad jokes are heightened. I have attained a new enlightened form. **

**Also, if it wasn't Link who done is it dude? Fuck if I know, we'll see. Anyway, ily see you later.**

**Edit; Oh and also... I started another fricking ZeLink fic in my spare time. The time I don't have. I'll be writing it on the side, but you know HTBAQ is my baby - She my priority rn. But if you like shitty college AUs and bad jokes it's there. It's called Homecoming Formal bc I don't have the brain power to make a better title.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hi! Hello! First off, the recent guest reviews had me laughing so hard for whatever reason. Like what a character arch. And yes, this is my own rendition of Twilight. Thanks for exposing me.**

**Okay, also I want to add that I really appreciate you guy's support! It means a lot and I know it sounds like a broken record but it's just the truth.**

* * *

No, it wasn't Link.

A shout was already in my throat, but it quickly died to the sight of a horse's snout staring straight at me. My eyes drifted up to the rider and my breath froze in my lungs. The man from the festival. The older gentlemen, except his eyes weren't as soft; instead he looked like he had just heard a joke.

"It's her alright," he was grinning wryly, exposing his teeth.

I needed to run.

Link was too far; I couldn't scream and hope he'd hear. It had to be me to save myself.

I turned to do just that. Adrenaline coursed through me, making my fear more intense. The only sound I could hear was of hooves on dirt. More than one? I can't outrun a horse. I can barely outrun a tortoise. He was toying with me. Right over left and for the love of Hylia _don't trip_.

My mind raced with what they could possibly want to do with me. Ransom was what first came to my mind. Father had many enemies that masqueraded as allies; I wasn't blind to see truth in that. My family had volumes of meaningless bloodshed commanded by their hand. If anything, it could just be a group that hated the monarchy and simply wanted to see me hanged from a tree. My eyes flickered to the forest. It was dense, not exactly too dense for a horse, but I didn't have a choice. I was going to be run down. I put all my weight onto my left foot and took a sharp left into the woods. Twigs snapped past me and I heard a female shouting not far behind. The air felt like sharp knives in my lungs. It hurt and I wanted desperately to stop. I couldn't, I _wouldn't_.

The snow was thicker here and my boots felt like weights. I was panicking. Goddesses, no. The horses behind me didn't seem to be hindered much. There was a steady stream of shouts and clickings that guided them. New tears pricked my eyes. With every fiber of my being I felt pure fear resonating. In this moment, I understood what it felt to be a fox being chased by hunting dogs. Branches raced past and I knew I was being scraped to pieces. Somehow, I couldn't feel anything. My throat felt numb and my muscles struggled to get the oxygen they needed. A pasture opened before me and I didn't stop.

A sharp sound flew through the air and I felt sudden pressure around my arms and neck. Then, I couldn't breathe and I saw the stars above. Their beauty felt mocking. My head hit the ground before the rest of my body and I couldn't move. My arms were paralyzed to my sides.

"_Nerissa_!" The man screamed, "Don't kill her!"

I can't breathe.

"She's fine."

Crunching snow.

A woman came into view above me, replacing the stars. My mouth gaped like a fish for air. She was glaring at me but crouched to released the tight knot. My breath came it small gasps, but it didn't last long. Her foot hit my stomach and the little breath I had left once more. I turned to my side, squeezing my eyes shut and waited for another blow. I was yanked upward and hit the ground again. My backpack was cut off at the straps.

Then, she took to binding my arms and legs.

"Who are you?" My voice wasn't my own.

She snickered. "Oh, you don't recognize me?" Her face came into view fully now. The woman from the fire. The same woman from the bridge. I didn't say anything, but the shock showed on my face by the looks of her satisfied smile. I shouldn't be surprised at this point.

I was thrown over her shoulder rather roughly and then over a horse's back. Thick tears were caught in my eyelashes. The horses began moving back to the path.

"What if she screams?"

Nerissa made a noise akin to a chuckle, "She won't."

I felt every bit of movement and I was jostled around quite a bit. Every now and again one of them would ask if I was still breathing. Which was pointless, I refused to talk to them. It had gotten to the point where she had pushed me off the horse and listened to my pained grunts as I hit the cold dirt.

"Leave me alone," he mocked with a squeaky voice, "Go away, Link." My brow creased and I felt my throat close painfully. I choked on my sob.

"Don't say that name," Nerissa hissed.

"Can't you at least agree how pathetic that is? We surprised her on horses. The princess-"

"Shut _up_! The job isn't done," she sounded pissed, "Don't get cocky."

The rest of the ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence. My restraints hurt terribly and by the time we reached the destination my skin was rubbed raw. I stayed silent as the man pulled me off the horse. A large Goron man stood in front of the house's door, shock flickering on his face. Several other odd people stood around, staring at me as if I were a piece of meat and they were starving wolves. I tried keeping my head high retaining what bit of dignity I had left. That was hard to do when you've been tossed to the ground like rubbish.

Nerissa wasn't afraid to drag me inside without another word being said to our audience. She was taller than most of them and by the looks of it was regarded with respect as well. I was taken past the main room and into a side room. It was windowless and I assumed they were using the abandoned house as a temporary headquarters. The house was stripped other than the bare furniture, trash that littered the floor, and the windows boarded up. A bright lantern offered some light and I was able to finally make out the state I was in. As she untied my wrists, bloody rashes lined my skin. The glimpse didn't last long because she pulled my arms behind the chair and retied them. I cried out, one of my wrists flared with pain. She also made sure to gag me with a long piece of cloth as if now I would think this is the optimal time to start screaming. The coat was ripped, and my pants weren't in any better shape – probably worse. My face was wet with tears and mud. I felt disgusting.

Nerissa didn't say anything as she rummaged through my bag. I thought she had to at least be partially Gerudo. Her skin was pale, but her stature was not anything Hylian. A man, not the older one from before, walked in. He had stark black hair and his eyes just as dark. I hoped I didn't react, but his gaze made me freeze. He was smiling.

"Well," he started, "I'm pleasantly surprised, Nerissa." He sounded as such. I decided that I despised him.

"You shouldn't be," she responded lamely, throwing my pouch of gold coins on the table.

"Princess," the man addressed me now. His voice disturbed me. It was silky and deceptive. He strode closer. "We are so humbled to have you under this roof."

He expected me to reply because he removed that cloth in my mouth. His rough fingers grazed my skin. When I did not speak, he knelt and looked at me with falsely kind eyes. His hand traced my jaw gently like he was savoring the moment. "Don't fret, Highness. We're heading to a nicer quarters soon enough." I gathered the saliva in my mouth and spit in his face. The smile wavered, if not a little and it gave me a sick satisfaction. He stood, turned away from me and towards Nerissa who was staring hatred at me. So much so, that I looked away.

"Crow told me it went smoothly, yes?"

She looked bored, "Like you asked, sir. He wasn't necessary."

He made a gesture, glancing back at me, and they both left the room. Whether it was the pain that brought me to tears again or the suddenness of being alone, I broke down. My body heaved with sobs and even that hurt. Each tug at the ropes was pointless, it did more damage than good. I felt a deep pit of regret growing. I should never have left Hateno like that. I shouldn't have left Anju nor her family. Most of all, I shouldn't have left Link. If I was already useless on my own, how was I supposed to trek across Hyrule alone? I sat in solitude with my thoughts for a long while. Whatever they stepped out to talk about must have been heated because I could vaguely hear shouts reverberate into the room. The dry wall was cracked and decaying and I shivered at the thought of bugs creeping beyond the lantern's flame.

The door opened again, revealing Nerissa. She looked agitated, even more so when her eyes laid on me. Regardless she pulled up a chair with the small side table along with it. "You looked like a snot nosed, brat."

I swallowed another sob that threatened to surface and met her gaze. It was full of distain and I wondered what I did to deserve it. She opened her mouth, "I knew it was you when you got to that stable." The woman flipped a switchblade in her hand and smacked the hilt on the table. I winced at the sudden clank. She reached over and yanked the gag from my mouth and over my chin, letting it hang uselessly like a necklace.

"I knew beforehand too. I was going to try to take you that night if you were alone," she twisted my hair in her finger. "Would have," she pulled at it, forcing my head forward and I yelped, "yanked you by your pretty yellow hair all the way here and we would have been done with it." She hummed, "And if I had it my way, scalped it off you as a trophy. But no."

Nerissa let go, letting the lock fall back in front of my eyes. "Of course not. You had to bring someone with you. Had to… make everything more difficult for me, huh Zelda?" She said my name as if it were a hot knife.

I sounded scratchy, "Why do you hate me?"

There was a pause and she laughed boisterously. I breathed inward, suddenly hit with the alarm of how afraid I was of this woman. "What _don't _I hate you for? Your entire family has given my people and I nothing but anguish," Nerissa flat-lined, "I hate you because of who you're destined to become. Don't take it personally, puppet. It's a professional hatred."

"Besides!" She waved off her last comment, "I love hunting you Hylians for sport. Makes it much more exciting when I'm being paid by these idiots to hunt down a princess. You made it fun, too. Gave a chase. Albeit not a very long one, but a chase nonetheless." She unknotted the rope to my hands, freeing one, and laid my injured wrist onto the table. The woman acknowledged my pained whimpers and spread my fingers out delicately, surely not to relieve the pain but to prolong whatever she planned. My hand was shaking.

"However, you're not the one I want. The Yiga love you for other reasons. I want another," she took her time and made sure each digit was equally apart. My wrist throbbed. "I want you to tell me about everything you know about him. His family, his lovers, his friends. Everything you know. And while you keep that information from me, we will play a little game I call the Knife Game." Nerissa smiled to herself as she picked up the knife already laying on the table and looked at me expectantly. "You may begin."

I stared dumbly at her, "Who are you talking about?"

The knife's sharp blade embedded itself into the wood between my thumb and point finger. I had screamed, thinking she was going to take a stab at my hand.

"Wrong question. You shouldn't ask things you know that answer to," she finally looked down at where the blade landed, "Oh, you got lucky. Worse luck next time. Surely."

"I-I don't," I started hyperventilating as she yanked the knife from the wood again, "The King? Why would-"

"I don't give a shit about your dad. Stop playing stupid."

The knife nicked the skin of my middle finger's knuckled and I cried out. It wasn't a deep pain, but it was sharp. She wouldn't let that man say Link's name. Is that who she's talking about?

"Link?" I asked it more as a question to myself, but the name made her look up sharply. Her knife stayed imbedded in the wood. She offered a thin-lipped smile, "So, I wasn't wrong. Such delicate little fingers, not a callous mars them. I bet you've never seen a day of work in your life. It would be a shame if you lost one for careless reasons. Come on, puppet, explain who he is to you."

I didn't want to. Whoever she was, this Nerissa was filled with malice. A deep seeded hatred that shook me. I couldn't expose the people I had come to love to her, right? Whatever she was doing to me in this moment, I didn't want them to go through. They did nothing to deserve that. Link didn't deserve that.

"I don't know anything about him," I squeaked. My heart leapt as the stab missed again.

"We can do this all night," Nerissa growled.

"He's a captain in the Royal Guard," I cried out and there was another slash to my pinky. I prayed it wasn't bad. The new wound seered. "That's all I know! That's it!"

"Bullshit!" She was livid, her voice screeching. "You know more than that. Stop playing stupid. I'm not blind, Princess. I've seen you galivanting across Hyrule with that monster from the start! Tell my where," She started puncturing backwards now without waiting for me to talk, "he is." She kept going like the ticking of a clock.

"I _don't know_," I stared in horror as my fingers reddened with my own blood. I pleaded and begged but it didn't matter. She wouldn't stop. But I wasn't going to tell her that his family lived in the town they were just at. It would be too easy for them. What if Link had already left for the capital? There would be no one in that house except Aryll and her aunt.

"God _damn it_, Nerissa!" The dark-haired Hylian man shouted as he burst into the room, "You said you weren't followed!" The door smacked against the wall behind it.

He growled a curse and Nerissa scowled. I almost cried in relief when she paused her stabbing. The aftermath bled onto the table and I couldn't look away.

"I wasn't. You know I should at least be able to manage that. What are you on about?" She set down the switchblade and stood from her chair, annoyed that our exchange was interrupted. As an afterthought, she roughly yanked the gag back into place.

"Crow just told me the fucking mercenary was found behind a tree half alive. Of course, you were followed. You had to have been."

She looked bewildered and spared a glare at me. "He's a Goron. Probably just drunk himself under the table."

"Yeah, with a dented skull." He flung his hands behind his head and paced the floor. "Makes sense. We only kidnapped the high fucking princess of Hyrule, Nerissa," he shoved a dagger into a scabbard hidden in his boot. "It's fine," she said, "Probably just a straggler that saw us."

The man looked me up and down. I squirmed under his gaze and tried shouting a curse at him through my restraints. "Or it's her fuckin' guard dog."

Laura shook her head, "Impossible. They split at the last village. I _saw_ it."

"Maybe you should reevaluate. No one else would be able to take down that meat head without us hearing. I'm surprised you of all people could overlook that." He shouted orders outside the door, hearing muffled voices back.

The man shook his head, stepping from the doorway. "They found another one. Tie her back to the chair. We can't have her try to leave." She did, ignoring my muffled cries.

"We'll search the perimeter then, station someone at every angle in pairs," Nerissa was interrupted by her counterpart.

"I'm the one making order here. Not you." He looked at her hard, then they left.

The door was left ajar and I with my bleeding hand. I tried listening in on their conversations to get a gauge on what was happening, but they were too far away at this point. I tried tugging at the ropes again, but my wrist was in too much pain. My hand, as well, for that matter. It was still bleeding, and I could feel it drip onto the left as I attempted to add pressure to the cuts.

There was a weird smell. Smoke?

My heart raced. They were coming back for me, right? Something crashed loudly outside, splintering. Then, I heard it. Flames licking up walls. There was a lot of yelling and then nothing. I yelled out, forgetting the cloth in my mouth and hoped desperately for help.

"Hello?" It came out smudged and I felt frantic, squirming in my chair. I tried anything to make me mobile again. The chair tilted and eventually I toppled over. The smell was more intense now, distinctly smoke. I screamed, praying someone will hear me. Anyone. There was no chance now to get out of this chair.

My throat felt raw and it hurt with each scream.

The door flew open and a pair of boots stepped into my vision almost soundlessly. An arrow was pointed in my general direction but was loosened. Smoke billowed in and I kept yelling. My feet kept kicking.

I stopped my flailing at the movement of the ties being cut. First my wrists and then my ankles. I watched as the ropes at my feet were being pulled. I almost didn't recognize him. His hair was matted and he moved with a measure of preciseness and purpose. Link's face scared me. He didn't look like himself. I yelled his name through the gag. He kept mumbling and finally untangled them from my feet. There was a lot of smoke now that came into the room and the sound of fire was outside the door. Link looked at the wall behind us and went to it, tugging on the boards harshly. I tried to come to my feet and gasped at the added pressure on my injured hand. My knees didn't feel normal either. He pulled the boards off the open window and tossed them to the side.

Link came back to me and untied the gag. "Can you walk?"

My legs were shaking, and I had to grab onto him in case they gave out. Either he got the message or I took too long to answer, because he held onto me and carefully picked me up. We went threw the window and immediately in the forest. He kept looking back every now and again. Link took long strides. Anything to get as far as we could from that house or what was left of it. He looked at me occasionally, taking small assessments and his eyes reminded me of blue fire. Link was guarded and it was hard to read him, not that it was easy before – but now it was somehow different. Blood was soaked into his shirt and he gripped me as if I'd slip through his fingers.

Eventually, he seemed to be comfortable putting me down. There was a large rock he sat me on and knealt in front of me, giving me a hard look. Link was angry. He studied my face and his brows creased in concentration. "I'm sorry," he said.

I felt a deep sense of anguish hit me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I cradled my hand in my coat. The bruises marred my skin in more places than I could see. Because if I couldn't see them, I could feel them and I felt broken. I felt utterly and truly broken.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Then another time. He went to apologize once more, but I interrupted by saying his name. He looked at me in shock at the sound of my voice. It sounded like I went through Hell and back. Link looked worried; his eyes softer than what I had seen at the house. As if finally out of energy, his forehead touched my knees and he leaned forward into me. The tenseness in his body slipped away.

"I thought I lost you," Link spoke.

The bow and quiver came into view. I brought a hand to his blond locks. He became rigid to the touch for a moment but eased as I combed through his hair. Despite my aching body, I felt suddenly at peace. The fear and anxiety of but an hour earlier dissipated slowly. Link was warm and familiar.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, echoing his earlier sentiments. His eyes met mine. I wasn't sure exactly what I was apologizing for. Everything from leaving without telling him to simply dragging him from his place in the castle filled me with regret.

"I left you," he was touching my side of my calf now with a hand. Even in the state I was in, his touch sent a light flush to my cheeks. "I," Link faltered, seeming to search for words, "I thought that you'd be okay if I left you for a little bit. I went to grab some things and see if you'd understand." He looked frantic as he thought it through. The hand on my leg tightened its grip. "It didn't matter how far I ran to catch up. You weren't there."

He shook his head and let out a shaky breath.

"…but I'm here now," I voiced. A faint ghost of a smile crossed his face and he only nodded, then drew his eyes to my right hand. He held his own out, gesturing me to release it from my side. I swallowed and gingerly put it in his hand. As he took it, he watched my pained reaction at the movement. The cuts had stopped bleeding, but it was an ugly sight. My wrist was blue and bruising up. His face was hard. "Who did this?"

"The woman from the stable." The semblance of a sob bubbled in my throat. Looking back at it made the cuts more sore as if they were still fresh. "She wanted me to… to talk about you."

Link's brow furrowed, "About me? They were Yiga weren't they?"

Were? I frowned, "She didn't seem to be. I think she was hired."

"Mercenary," he mumbled, annoyed. Link seemed to want to ask more, but relented by noticing the tears in my eyes. Instead, he dropped my hand in my lap for a moment and shuffled over to behind the rock. Our bag was there. Apparently, this stop wasn't as coincidental as I thought it was.

He came back with white bandages. "I think your wrist is broken. Did she do that too?"

I shrugged, "Probably when she threw me off the horse."

His brows creased. "She threw you off a-!" Link was yelling but stopped himself and closed his eyes. He took a moment to collect himself, "Okay! We'll have to see someone for that."

I tilted my head to the side as he started wrapping a bandage around my index finger. The cuts bled slightly at the added pressure. A realization hit me, "Wait, you're not taking me back to the castle?"

He looked up, confused. "Do you want to go back to the castle?"

"No. I just. I thought that-" One of my shoulders shrugged and hope caught aflame in my chest.

"If you want to we can. It might be safer," he said, paying my attention to the bandages.

"Safer?" I would think it would be the safest. Link sighed as he secured the finger and examined the nest, "I don't suppose that they'll let me be your personal guard anymore if we went back. I think that you'd be safest with me."

A smile played on my lips, "Is that an ego, I hear?"

He scoffed, "No, I'm just saying I've never lost in a dual and I'm not planning on starting that streak anytime soon. Plus, it's not like we're heading to any rebel territory."

"Well, I was going to Gerudo Town," I said and his eyes darted to mine. "Do you really want to go there?" His fingers stopped rolling the bandages.

I shrugged, "If I'm going to be queen one day, I want to understand different cultures. Father has a difficult enough time talking to the Gerudo. It seems like a good opportunity to learn."

"You know they don't let men inside the city walls, right?"

"Oh, yes, that was a big motivator actually."

He grew quiet for a moment and ran a hand through his hair.

"I want you to know that I do want to be here. With you and following you and being _here_ with you," Link paused to read my expression. My heart felt like it stopped and my lips clumsily communicated that, "What about… what about what you said to-"

He looked down at our hands and shook his head, "I-I don't know! I was tired of the questions, I guess."

"Listen," he breathed in deeply, "I don't know what I think of you, Zelda!"

My brow creased and I went to voice my question, but he continued with exasperation in his words. "When I first saw you it was in a portrait when I was 15. It was at the castle right after I enlisted. You weren't smiling or anything so my first thought was, 'Wow she looks stuck up.' And then before we deployed, the King did his speech during a military parade and you were there. I had never seen you in person until then. You looked calm and even and you didn't look as stuck up as in the portrait.

"Then during my knighting, you looked just every bit of a princess. Everything everyone said about you was in front of me. I didn't believe them and, _goddesses_, I hoped you didn't see right through me in that moment. I thought you were holy. Like you had just stopped by from heaven and for some reason decided to give me the time of day." He took a breath, his eyes flickering to mine for a moment and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "And two years ago after when I was promoted, I didn't know what to expect. A part of me told me to turn down the offer. But when I met you and you smiled at me. And when you tried to get me to laugh or when you tried scaring me. When you laughed at your own jokes instead and when you looked disappointed at my lack of fear… everything I had ever thought of you was turned upside down again."

Link's hand gripped my own just enough that I noticed. "The night that we first stepped into Castle Town and you stopped to see everything," he smiled, "It was like seeing that town for the first time all over again. It was when I knew I had made the right choice not only with joining you but with this whole personal guard thing. Even if I don't know, you make me want to know. I want to keep seeing the world through your eyes, so wherever you decide to go I'll come with you."

He focused his eyes on me again and I felt my heart beating fast at his closeness. Link wanted to be with me. "So," I started, my face feeling redder by the second, "So, you're not doing it for the money?"

"Zel," he laughed lightly, "I haven't seen one rupee since the day I enlisted. The majority goes straight to my aunt and sister. No, I'm not doing this for the money."

"I'm not a job to you?"

"If you were, I wouldn't have let you out of your room that first night."

I smiled widely and he smiled back.

"Gerudo Town, right?" He asked, starting again with my injuries. I nodded, feeling happier than I've been in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Here is the next one! Sorry for the small delay, college is being rude and I have a small story on the side that I just finished. As always, thank you for the wait and I appreciate you all!**

* * *

We had walked through the night in mostly silence. There were times where we would stop because I felt lightheaded; other times he would loop an arm around me to hold me up. Link suspected I had lost more blood than I previously described. I didn't stray far from his side nor do I think he would let me. When we reached the stable not much was said. We parted at the innkeeper's desk where I wandered towards the back. He didn't leave for long and when he came back his hand lightly touched my forearm to guide me to wherever the bed we had rented for the night.

There wasn't much said between us. The exchanges we did have were short and pointed like when we opted for a partially hidden trail instead of the main road. When my body did hit the bed, I shut down. The noise of the inn quickly faded in the background and I dreamt of nothing. It wasn't a sound sleep either and when I did stir awake my muscles ached as a cruel reminder of my eventful night.

Daylight filtered in through the window at the side of the bed and I could hear the dull chattering of the innkeeper at the front. My wrist pulsed, but as I brought it up to my face I noticed the wrappings were fresh. An attempted to wiggle my fingers was mostly for naught. They were numb and the tightness of the bandages held them steadfast. The sheets melted to my waist as I sat up, careful to be easy on myself.

A snore brought my attention to the edge of the bed. Slumped over with crossed arms, Link leaned onto the bedframe. His entire body moved upward and I stifled a laugh. The night must have taken a toll on him as well, I had never heard such deep snoring from him until now. Swinging my feet over the bed, I sat next to where Link sat and brought a hand to his hair. I gently ran my fingers through the blond locks.

My memory of last night was still fresh and I knew there had to be a discussion about it. It would happen sometime and someday, but that wasn't now. Right now, I wasn't going to dwell on it. All I wanted to do at that moment was live in it.

His hair tangled around my fingers and I found blue eyes staring up at me.

"I'm sorry," It came out as a whisper, my voice was scratchy and hoarse. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Link shook his head slightly to negate my apology. Birds were chirping outside, and he sighed, "I think this is the first time we've slept in."

"Oh, yeah? I believe we should do it more often."

His laugh was breathy as he stood, tugging at the waistband of his pants. "How do you feel?"

"Actually," I wiggled the fingers of my numbed hand. "Not horrible."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Good enough to start crossing the country?"

My face must have given away my concerns because he grinned. Even if I didn't feel as bad, I felt like I had been trampled by a horse with how sore I was. As much as I hated to say it, I wasn't ready to start walking miles through Hyrule. Link sat next to me on the bed, procuring a blue coat. He was probably sitting on it.

"I had woken up earlier and a fur trader had come by. I didn't think you'd want to be walking around with a bloodied coat," he spoke, handing it over. I took it gingerly; the texture was a rough colored leather on the outside. The inside, however, was a soft brunette fur that felt warm to the touch. Touched, I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around him suddenly. Admittedly, it was an awkwardly positioned hug with an effort to keep my wrist unbent. Despite that, he reciprocated, bringing me closer. Warmth engulfed me and I felt content against all odds of the recent events. His breath was hot on my ear, "You're welcome."

My face flushed, but I stayed put. The embrace was more healing than any bandages in the world. An unsaid sentiment hung in the air. There was so much I wanted to say, but I knew I wouldn't be able to verbalize it. The captain and I had grown closer whether we consciously realized it or not.

We had mutually decided to pay for a horse from the stables. According to the keeper, there was a network of sister-stables the entire route to Gerudo Town. That suited us perfectly. We could switch out horses and have a free stay at the inns for as long as we were paying for the service. My wrist prevented me from being able to properly ride a horse and it was questionable what the temperament it would have.

"Are you cold?" Link asked behind me. The brown mare trotted along the path without needing too much guidance from Link, so we had switched positions where I had the reigns instead.

"No. Only my cheeks are cold," I replied. He made a noise saying he understood, and we slipped into a comfortable silence that was filled with the sound of hooves on dirt. Familiarity crept in. I had always loved horses and I think Link knew the same. He was forced to follow me on short horseback rides whenever I could force them in. The area where we could ride at the castle paled in comparison to what was around us now. The air wasn't as piercingly cold as it was last night. I dare say it was even nice. It was hard to be too cold when there was a human heater right behind you. I smiled at my thoughts, mulling over how better this was versus traveling alone. After not too long, I zoned out with the motion of the mare's steady jostling movements.

In my mind's eye I was alone.

Walking along the same path with a darkened sky in the same grey coat. Then there was the sound of hooves behind me. I couldn't run fast enough because my legs weren't moving. Nerissa was there. She was laughing and taunting me.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt to move.

It was like the galloping horse was on my heels.

I jolted awake and whipped my head around to find her. I could hear Link saying my name, but it didn't register. My heart was pounding and my bloodstream was full of adrenaline. I looked behind us to find – nothing.

Nothing but an empty road.

"Zelda!" Link repeated my name except this time my eyes snapped to his blue ones which were staring down at me with alarm.

"They-They were following us and," I swallowed, realizing I had been hyperventilating.

"No one's following us," he said with his arms around me to keep me from falling off the saddle.

I shook my head fervently, "But, the woman! She was there and… and…" Words seemed to come out in short spirts, but they died down in due time for Link to slowly take to reigns from my hands.

"Do you trust me?"

I almost turned around to look at him incredulously. "I- yes, I do."

"They aren't following us. No one is, Zel," he insisted.

I let out an unsteady breath, forcing myself to trust his words. With a tired wave wash over me, I leaned back into him, "I think I'm going crazy."

"Not crazy," I watched as his hands tighten around the reigns. "Those people assaulted you when you were vulnerable for no reason other than avenging their politics."

He paused and I looked up to see why. Link seemed angry, not unlike the unfortunate night before. I didn't like him like that. His brow smoothed and he spoke again, "Sometimes when people experience… very shocking things, they aren't equipped to handle the side effects. Like when a child first loses their family pet. They're parents are supposed to prepare them for situations like that so they can learn to process those experiences before they happen. That doesn't completely prepare them for when it happens, but it helps them process why. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, watching him as he watched me. He spoke slowly, trying to formulate his thoughts coherently. Something in his speech told me he was just as shaken as I was. Link looked back towards the road and continued. "Sometimes there isn't a 'why' that makes sense to us. Like… when someone important dies in front of you. There are rational reasons that we look towards. Sickness, age, and so on. But when those reasons end up being more complex, like war, they begin to break down. The questions start to multiply, and we end up making up own whys. When you want to process things, you just end up shutting down."

Link stopped to look at me. "What did you go through to sound like such a wise old man?"

The corners of his lips quirked upward, "I got the privilege to be around old fools for the last few years. It's inevitable that I'll turn into them." His eyebrows raised, "Although, I didn't expect it to be so soon."

A smile brimmed my cheeks and I laughed.

Link shrugged, "I had to learn things like that quick. If I didn't, I would have been left behind."

"When?"

He didn't respond immediately, "When my battalion reached the Gerudo region. We were ambushed. By then, we hadn't adjusted to the guerilla tactics the rebels were using. I had seen people die, but I hadn't seen anyone be killed before that."

"I'm sorry," my voice sounded meek compared to his. Link pulled at the reigns softly and the mare slowed. He then dismounted by swinging his leg over, holding onto my hips for a small moment. I knew in my head he only meant to steady the saddle, but I wanted to believe he did by choice.

"You know," he chuckled lightly, "You should learn to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault." The horse started following Link's lead and with the extra room I scooched back on the leather.

"Well," I started defensively, "I was doing nothing then! Father was only delegating people around. There might have been more diplomatic means."

"First of all, you were what? 14? You can't be hard on yourself at that age. Everything was out of your control. And though your ability to talk situations into going your way is what I admire about you, it wouldn't have worked then. The Gerudo rebels were," he sounded uncomfortable, "immune to diplomacy. They had been convinced the Hyrulean crown was stifling the Gerudo race from prospering again and their own rulers were puppets. They wanted to devolve back into a fascist war state."

Embarrassment struck me. "Why don't I know about this?"

"I think your uncle likes to sugar coat issues like this," he said, "It's one of the few things I disagree with him on."

I felt frustrated, "So what is he going to do when I'm queen? Give me a crash course on modern world issues and throw me into the thick of it?"

"I don't disagree."

There was a moment filled with quiet.

"But Zelda," Link spoke up, looked directly at me suddenly. His eyes looked to be a mixture of sadness and resolve.

I hummed back, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Whatever happened back there," he began, seeming to put emphasis on each word as if he had recited it. "Whatever unforgivable thing they did to you, I need you to talk about it."

I swallowed harshly and looked away. The piercing eyes of the woman flashed in my head.

"It doesn't have to be to me, nor does it have to be now. But _please_," my eyes found his. His forehead was creased, and I felt tears prick at my eyes. "Please promise me you'll do it eventually."

My nodding seemed to satisfy him. I could see the amount of pressure he felt about what had happened, but he didn't pry further and the topic withered away.

The last of the sunset flickered away and the shadows engulfed everything around us but our humble campfire. The mare was tied to a barren tree branch and had a long blanket draped over her per my request. Next to our fire, Link laid out a makeshift sleeping bag. It was dubious just looking at it, but the fire crackled on promising warmth and a small escape from the night's frost.

Link motioned towards it, "You can sleep, I'll keep watch."

"No, I think I'll be doing the watching," I said, apparently much to his dismay. He wasn't the most rested man in the world to say the least. Dark circles hung under his eyes and when he didn't think I was watching, he changed into a dead man walking with the exhausted expression on his face. As expected, Link denied my own rejection. "But I want to keep watch. I'll wake you up when I'm done."

I rolled my eyes, "At dawn? You look like you just crawled out of a grave. Please go to sleep, Link."

He gave me a look that said he wouldn't let up. "As your princess and future queen, go to sleep."

"Are you serious?"

I held in a laugh; the soldier appeared more like a pouting toddler. I crossed my arms, "As serious as sin."

From my seat on the ground, I gazed up at Link. He waited several moments to see if I was going to budge on the matter, but I was indignant and soon his shoulders dropped in (what I hoped was) defeat. He mumbled something about waking him if anything strange happens. As he shed off the sheath buckled onto his belt and his boots, I looked away suddenly feeling perverted.

"Zel?"

My heart lept in my chest and I looked his way. He was pulling the covers back.

"Wake me up if-"

"Go to sleep, Link. A zombie can't protect me."

He made a face and I grinned, looking at the flames instead. Time went by steadily and I fed the fire with a stray patch of sticks. It was difficult to find ones that the melting snow hadn't reached yet. Link was evidently a deep sleeper because my walking around had left him unbothered. At one point I had tried picking up his sword, but I couldn't manage to unsheathe the blade. There was a small latch that held it steadfast and my numb fingertips were useless. Not to mention that I couldn't lift it up without using both hands.

With a tinge of frustration, I opted for an abnormally large stick and sat back down by the fire at the foot of where Link slept. The covers moved up and down with his breathing. The stars above took on a different glow tonight and I traced their shapes with my eyes. I found the brightest trio of stars that represented Hylia and reminisced on what Impa had told me and a child. Just to the right of the last star was where the ancient hero was supposed to be immortalized.

It was one of my favorite tales in my childhood, I think I made Impa and Mother tell it a hundred times over before my bedtime. A smile crept onto my face; it was such a preposterous legend. Centuries upon centuries ago, the goddess and a hero fought valiantly against a formidable demon king. Hylia had bestowed upon to the hero her sword. They fought valiantly side by side, but in the final moments the hero was fatally wounded. The goddess wept and for the first time felt what it meant to be mortal. In a desperate attempt to save the remnants of the kingdom she suspended Hyrule in the skies. In order to vanquish the demon king, Hylia tied the hero's fate to hers in the hopes of returning in a different lifetime. By doing that, she gave up her immortality. As time crawled on, the people of this place forgot about the ground below.

My craning neck felt cramped, so I rested it on the mat and prayed Link wouldn't kick my head in his sleep. The story felt hazy as I recounted it in my head, maybe Impa had it written down somewhere. Nonetheless, somehow the goddess's incarnate was captured and the hero had to return to the ground. With the power of Hylia unveiled once more, they defeated the enemy together. Amidst this, Hylia realized her love for the hero. My mother recounted that they live together in the heavens, watching Hyrule from above. Impa, however, says that with the hero's fate tied to the goddess's mortality they would live countless lives together until the end of time.

I decided long ago that I liked mum's ending better. It didn't matter though. The story was just that – a story and nothing more. Father had always detested those tales. He said they filled my head with fantasies. Yet he listened adamantly to Impa's prophecies like gospel.

There was a low whisper coming from Link, "Zelda?"

I propped myself up with my elbows and looked at Link, who was sitting up and looking at the moon. Worry casted over me, "Did I wake you?"

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "No, but we should switch. Sunrise isn't far away."

I wrangled with my boots, but the ending to the tale gnawed at me. It must have shown because when I was peeling off my coat and he had sat next to me, Link inquired about the inquisitive look on my face.

"Do you know the story about the goddess and the hero?" I yawned, crawling to the head of the blankets. He watched me with an eyebrow raised, "The one with the flying island?"

A chill snuck under my layers and I eagerly pulled the covers over me, reveling in the warmth from Link. "Do you remember how it ends?"

"The guy and the goddess get married or whatever," he said it haphazardly and arranged another log onto the fire. I sat up, disgruntled, "I thought you were more eloquent than that."

His fingers combed through his hair as he scoffed, "That's more of my sister's forte. I never had the patience to sit through the songs the bards played."

"You don't think it's romantic?" I smiled sleepily, "Hylia gave up her immortality for him. It was one of my mother's favorite stories."

Link laughed softly at me. His smile reached his eyes, "As your escort, sure. As me, I think the hero should have defeated the evil king the first time around. Go to sleep, Zelda."

"You know, the lords have escorts for other reasons in Castle Town."

"_Go to sleep, Zelda_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I am not dead yet. But finals are next week so stay tuned. Can you believe the word count is over 50k? I can't and I wrote it lmao. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! If you want to follow my crazy updates over the next few days, I'll probably be stress writing (weird af but I do that). I'll be over on my tumblr ashleyswrittenwords**

**If you guys want to throw some writing prompts my way on there that's cool too! Good luck on finals, I love you all. This isn't very long, but it's just the right amount of sappy.**

* * *

I woke up to warmth that morning.

The kind of heart that makes you ball up tightly to greedily gain more. It starts from the outside and burrows within to warm the heart without being too intense that you want to stray away from the source. With a sleepy nonsensical mumble, I pushed myself deeper into the covers and felt them tighten around me like a cocoon. This is what divinity must feel like.

Against my will, the world slowly felt more real as the sleep slipped off of my subconscious. An odd feeling of being in my bed in Castle Town dissipated as the ground below felt more like a stone slab than a feather stuffed mattress. Then, the sheets around my waist loosened and the warmth slowly faded. My forehead creased in annoyance.

The sound of shifting reached my ears and I roused awake. From the makeshift bed on the ground, I rubbed my eyes and watched Link pack away our belongings. Golden crests cut into the horizon. There was less snow on the ground than the days prior and it gave me hope to remember the place we were heading towards.

"Good morning," I said scratchily. My eyes were still adjusting, but Link being the first thing I saw today was still rewarding. I doubted I would ever get used to it. He took the blanket from the horse's back and was folding it, his gaze more on me than the cloth.

Suddenly, I felt self-conscious under his quiet observing. His eyes were vacant, drawn in and thoughtful. I sat up. "Do you need help?"

Link seemed to snap out of his trance and looked away momentarily, "No. No, I've got just about everything. You can go back to sleep, it's still early."

I sharply gasped as I ripped the blanket from body and the morning chill robbed me of the rest of the heavenly warmth. My coat dangled from Link's grasp and I tore it from him.

"Tired of the cold already?" He snickered.

I resented the comment, but gladly slipped the coat on. There wasn't much said between up as we packed our gear and smoldered what was left of the fire. Link helped me onto the horse and paused. I looked at him questionably.

"Let me see your hand."

I complied, putting mine neatly in his. The bandages were unbloodied this time and my wrist was less bruised. That is to say, it was still an ugly sight. The skin around it was brown and discolored, but it wasn't as painful.

He tenderly moved my hand upward, bending my wrist and watching my reaction. I swallowed a wince. "We can probably remove the sutures soon. The cuts weren't too deep. I only hope that the scars will heal if there are any."

Link let go and took the reins. I examined it on my own, "Scars aren't bad. Plenty of people have scars."

The mare started forward as Link did. He looked back at me, an indistinguishable look on his face, "I'd prefer you not have any at all."

"How boring," I yawned. "When do you think we'll be there?"

"A couple days' time. Once we pass through Hyrule Field it should start getting warmer," Link said, "We can probably pawn off the coats for extra money and get more suitable outfits for the climate."

"Do you…" I paused, tracing the upside of my hand, "Do you suppose we could stop at the Temple of Time?"

There was a slight tremor in my voice and I covered it up with a cough.

"Hey," he started. "I go wherever you go, right?"

Link grinned and I matched it. His eyes stayed on mine for a moment before focusing on the road. I watched him as he walked, resting my elbows on the saddle and my chin in my hands. His heavy coat was resting in his hands and with Link's back to me, I studied him. He was thumbing something over in his left hand. "Have I ever told you how thankful I am for you?"

The blond man didn't both turning, "Probably, but it doesn't hurt to keep reminding me."

"Well, I am. Very much so."

His broad shoulders jolted up to symbolize a laugh. I had seen plenty of men. And though that statement wasn't a proud one, it was true. Suitors were a commodity that wasn't hard to come by. Father had many advisors that pushed out invitations to dukes, lords, and princes of neighboring kingdoms to socialize with their barren princess. All walks of life had passed through the castle gates and on all accounts it was an awkward affair. I hadn't a clue who they were and many were decades my senior. Regardless, I felt like I had a decent grasp on the male sex. Due to this, I was sure that Link was objectively beautiful.

Objectively.

An objective statement for anyone with eyes and a male attraction.

A flush crept up my neck as I observed the muscles under his shirt move. What kind of scars does he have? I gulped down my urges and with a hardened will battened down my feelings into a place far removed from the present. This wasn't… proper.

Right. Proper.

The ride was long and repeating and I constantly wondered how he knew the way. The trees blended into a seamless scenery. It was evident that not many liked to travel in the winter because it was rare we'd pass a couple traders in a day. I had long given up on veiling myself from others on the offset that they'd recognize me. Despite the attempt to comb my hair, it had long turned into a long-tangled mess that I tied up to the base of my head. Stray strands hung to frame my face and I let myself let go to the traveling conditions. Not that there was much of a choice.

Night had fallen and the air was warmer than ever before. The looming cliffs of The Great Plateau was just nearing, and you could see it in the horizon. Now, the sun had long set and Link had managed to kindle a fire.

It was dark now and the only light sources were the fire and the stars themselves. A bottle of alcohol sat beside us and I flinched as he poured it onto my fingers. "I'm sorry," Link muttered. His eyes were just as intense as the smell. He held a pair of small tweezers in his hand and my hand was in his. Our legs were partially tangled together as he pulled me closer to gain a better look.

"Are you alright? You seem uncomfortable," Link whispered, looking worried.

I shook my head slightly, "I'm nervous."

"That's normal. You'll feel slight pressure and maybe a pinch. It shouldn't be painful, Zel. I promise," he switches his attention to the sutures. Goddesses, I hated the sight. It wasn't pleasant to see bloodied reinforced thread sticking out of your skin.

The metal of the tweezers was cold against my skin and I watched Link's face instead of the stitch being cut. He was focused, his face relaxed but his mouth drawn in a fine line. It wasn't painful, at most uncomfortable when he pulled the suture free. Eventually, he switched to my pointer finger.

"Okay?" He looked up shortly.

I nodded, "Okay."

His bowed head wasn't far from mine and his hair hung in front of his face. As he clipped away at the threads, I reached up with my opposite hand and smoothed the hair back. It wasn't long enough to tuck behind his ear, but this would do. Link looked up, his brow forming the question in his mind.

"I'm helping," I said indignantly, keeping my hand steady on his head. It was difficult to distinguish if that was the true reason or if it was merely a chance to touch him. The excuse seemed to satisfy him and he went back to his work. It didn't take long to finish.

"There. it's not perfect," he sighed and leisurely threw the excess bandages and the sutures into the fire. My hand dropped from his forehead. Thin pink lines dotted my fingers where the incisions were. "Looks fine to me," I said.

"I still want you to see a doctor when we get closer to Gerudo Town. Maybe they'll have something to lessen the scars and a proper brace for your wrist." Link seemed to talk more to himself while he busied himself with accounting for what was in our small emergency kit, rummaging shortly before drawing it shut and placing it with the rest of our belongings.

I eyed the alcohol bottle, "What kind is that?"

He looked up at me, to the bottle and back with a raised eyebrow, "Some local liquor." We had gotten it from a passing trader and apparently pure alcohol was difficult to come by, so it was the next best thing. I had never drunk straight liquor before nor anything close to it. The only types of alcohol I had associated myself with was ricewine and champagne.

"Ouch, oof," I gave him a pained look, "Ow, my wrist. It hurts. Guess I need something to take the edge off." I shrugged, watching him as I reached for the neck of the bottle. He looked lazily back with his head propped on his knee. Link looked amused, "To take the edge off? Where'd you hear that from?"

"None of your business," I pursed my lips. In all honesty I wasn't sure. Most likely my uncle.

He looked cheeky. "Why do you feel the need to make excuses to me?"

I frowned, "I don't."

The glass liquor bottle wasn't too big and it was unlabeled. It was dark and the smell was just as strong. I brought the opening to my lips and lifted the bottle. Once the liquor touched my tongue, I wrenched it away and winced harshly as it burned in my mouth. With a strong gulp, I forced it down my throat with a vehement shake to my head.

"I hate it. I hate it," tears formed in my eyes, "Hylia above, I hate it."

Link laughed heartily and took the bottle. "Did it take the edge off?"

"Shush," I glowered, wiping my eyes with my shirt. "I just wanted to try it."

"The man probably just came from the Gerudo region. Drinks usually get stronger the closer you get," he said, taking a generous swig. Link winced slightly, though not having much of the reaction as I had. "That's pretty bad."

"You talk like you have experience," I said laying on my back to get a closer look at the stars. They were brighter tonight. The full moon was rising, casting a white glow on the sky. "Oh, yes," he laughed breathily and followed by lying down beside me. I pushed down the happiness I felt as he continued to speak, "Years of diligent training for this moment."

"Is that right?"

"Mmhm, this very moment."

"And how's that going for you?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "Could be worse."

A series of giggles erupted from me and I held onto my stomach. Calming down only to smile at him. "You're impossible."

Link smiled back, his eyes looking for something. Then a flash of worry crossed him, "Is your wrist alright, though?"

"It's fine, Link," I smiled wider at his concern. "I was being dramatic."

"Oh, good," he let his head fall back to look at the sky. "Good."

I grabbed the bottle from him and sat up slightly. The next sip wasn't as bad because I knew what to expect, but it was still awful. The liquor burned like fire down to my stomach and laid back down.

"Hey, Link?"

He seemed to keep up in terms of drinking, "Hm."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Only if you want to tell me," he coughed into his elbow.

"And you won't freak out?"

Link turned to look at me and I met his eyes. "Depends."

The need to talk filled my mind. To talk about things I wasn't supposed to. His eyes were prying, already figuring out what I was going to say before my lips voiced it. Link always did that, and I wondered how right he tended to be. It felt… strangely intimate. My lungs filled with air and I slowly breathed out, "I… well, my father is convinced that there is a prophecy that a force from a thousand years ago will come back and soon."

I watched his reaction and that indistinguishable look was back. "Okay."

"Okay?" I couldn't help but laugh. "That's all?"

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"N-no."

He rested his arms under his head and sat waiting, "I'm listening."

I spoke slowly, nervously. My fingers squeezed down on my right palm. "Impa and Father are convinced that I have some kind of powers from the Goddess that could fight off whatever it is."

"You?"

My voice came out meek, "Yes."

"Do you believe that?" His face didn't give away whatever he was thinking, which was annoying in this situation. It would be helpful to know if he thought I was speaking rationally or a raving lunatic.

"Maybe? I don't know. It started at Mum's funeral. They swore they saw light coming from my hand and… at that age who else was I supposed to believe? I was convinced, but ever since then there was nothing. They told me to pray, I did. They told me to study the ancient texts, I did. Eventually I gave up," I spoke into the air, "It took up so much time that I forgot how to live properly. There's been no goddess to speak to me. No calamity had happened. I just… this sounds crazy doesn't it?"

"I pulled the Master Sword at seventeen," Link said nonchalantly.

I bolted up, "You _what_?!" My head spun. I knew my tolerance was low, but this was unbelievable.

"How… what… how? Why don't… where is it? _Really_?" My words flew from my mouth unintelligibly.

Link peered up, staring at me. A thin smile played on his lips at my reaction. "The King suggested it. They dropped me off at the Lost Woods with a torch and a couple days' worth of food and left. And, well, I found it."

"It's real?" I breathed, sitting back down lamely.

"And rather bulky if you ask me."

"Where is it? I mean, you never brought it with you."

He grew uncomfortable and awkwardly laughed, "Under my bed at the castle."

"Why didn't I know about this? It's a rather important detail, Link," I laid back down on my side, now frustrated.

"I only know that they didn't want it to be a public fiasco. I don't know much about that," he gazed at me, unfolding his arms so our eyesight was even. "I apologize, I should have told you."

"You didn't know to tell me," I brought my heads up, grasping them together. "Do you think it'll happen? That prophecy? I-I mean, this is a lot. If someone pulled the sword then that means there's a reason. I've read it time and time again. Every time Hyrule faces some type of calamity that stupid sword appears." And all this time I had convinced myself it was just a fable. From the prophecy to the sword to even the Triforce. I sunk further into my position in the grass, reeling.

"I have as much of a clue as you do. Do you want to know what I really think?" Link was closer than before and the smell of liquor was on his lips. I nodded slightly and he took my right hand gingerly. "I think that," he placed my hand between his own, "you - Zelda, the princess of Hyrule – are strong, powerful, and undeniably resilient when it comes to what you believe in. If anyone had to rise to the occasion of protecting Hyrule, then I'm sure happy it's you."

His fingers traced a triangle on the upside of my palm, "Whether you have the help of Hylia or not."

Then, he pressed his lips against my hand. My breath hitched. Link's lips were chapped and warm. The doubt I felt for myself withered and all my thoughts were suddenly preoccupied with the man who laid next to me. And just as quick as it happened, he dropped my hand and left mumbling something about firewood. He left me alone with the ghost of his kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** Oookay, so um I didn't write this with the intention of this happening. But it did, and it felt very natural and _I love it_. Let me know what you think! You guys reviews have me laughing and so flattered. Thank you!

* * *

'It was warmer than any night before. The Gerudo border was just over the ridge, but now my mind wasn't on the destination. I looked accusingly from the upside of my hand to the bottle of Gerudo liquor before me. It wasn't as if we had emptied it, there was still half of the poison left. But _goddesses_, it felt better to blame it on alcohol.

I drew my knees to my chest, feeling a void within me widen. What exactly was there to blame? Link had long left me and had stepped into the woods without a word. It was just a kiss. A small, drawn out peck on my hand. The same action was taken by countless men. Princes, kings, and dukes. I had seen them all do the similar gesture, so why was this any different? Link didn't have any of those titles, but none of those men had that damned languished smile he seemed to love using on me.

Why was there a heat that lingered around me that couldn't quite go away? Maybe if I'm lucky I'll burn right threw the ground and be taken elsewhere. My fingers wrung themselves raw and I stifled a groan. This was too much. _Way _too much. I pulled my eyes from the ground and my heart raced as I drug myself to my feet. My vision went awry with how fast I stood.

We had firewood. The whole reason we decided to set up camp here was because there was a dead tree that had fallen not far away. The last thing we needed was more firewood. The impatience I inherited from my father boiled over and I pushed passed the horse, the fire, and abundance of wood beside it with fists clenching and releasing repeatedly. I was positive I looked outlandish. We had been on the road for days, but even that didn't stop me from following him through the brush.

I was fuming at nothing in particular. It was the situation that I couldn't make anything of. The romance novels never prepared me for this monotony; the feelings and the uncertainty. _Din_, I'm scared of something I can't even touch. My face twisted as I pushed down a wave of tears. I was in desperate need of answers.

Air evacuated my lungs as I ran into them.

Link turned around with bewilderment on his face and my storm of anger dissolved. The pounding of my heart filled my ears as we stood silently with each other at arm's length. Moonlight casted shadows on his face making it difficult to meet his eyes. I mustered the remnants of my anger but came up short of what to say.

"I…" Link trailed off, his voice weak from the beginning. He finally let himself slip. His brow furrowed in frustration. Link wasn't the one to let his thoughts be read, that I knew from a year's worth of experience. It never mattered how hard I stared at his stone face within those castle walls, he never did break. Not until now with the deepening crease on his forehead. I found myself wanting to ease his distress.

"Link," I reached for his hand. He stiffened and my limb dropped coldly to my side. My lips lacked purchase of the words I wanted to say. The words 'Why did you leave me?' replayed over in my mind, but his unsteady stature stopped me.

Embarrassment and doubt crept in on me slowly and I drew into myself. The pit of my stomach flipped and I felt the emptiness once more. It was deafening, pushing reason and caution behind me. The urge to close the gap strengthened its hold. The material of his tunic was rough on my hands and the heat radiated promises of what was beneath. His acknowledgment was found in the returned embrace as his arms wrapped around me tightly. The prior feeling ebbed into the back of my mind and for this moment I felt relief.

Link nuzzled into my hair and breathed me in just as I had him. The warmth and scent of the coat I had slept with at Anju's house was found once more, making a part of me want to delve deeper into my desires.

"Don't ever leave me again," I said against him. The words were muffled and potentially incoherent.

His head dipped past my crown and the heat of his breath hit my ear, stopping short of descending farther. "I won't," he murmured. Each syllable sent a shiver down my spine as his lips brushed my skin, tightening my hold around him. "Forgive me."

The knight's mouth was warm as he trailed from behind my ear and to my jaw, leaving soft kisses to mark his path. My breath ran shallow and thin by the time he had traced the curves of my neck and back, leaving me sensitive with anticipation. One hand dipped to my waist and the other met the back of my neck. His callous fingers gently intertwined with my hair.

I whispered his name, pulling away slightly and meeting his eyes. Link's breaths were short and forced, as if he were trying to hold his breath. The blue of his eyes was murky, and his expression filled with the same wanting I sorely needed. I watched him closely as I rose to the tops of my feet and pressed my lips to his. The arms around me pulled my body flush to his. I was quick to deepen the kiss by tilting my head to the side. My heart pounded in my chest so loudly I was sure he would hear it.

Link was a mixture of caution and haste. When I moved to thread my fingers in his hair, he did the same with unprecedented need. When I pressed my lips harder to his, it was like he was waiting to nibble at my bottom lip. He was waiting for small signs while I was all too eager to give them.

The man that held me in a kiss was everything I had ever needed.

He pulled away suddenly, leaving me gasping. The blond of Link's hair mixed with mine once our foreheads touched and his breath fanned over me.

"Zelda," he said, husky from the lack of air.

I hummed in response, drunk from his touch.

Link spoke again, "I-We can't." I stared up at him. Our bodies were still close, pushed against each other as if there wasn't any other alternative. "Why not?" I breathed out, watching as his gaze flickered from my eyes and then to my lips.

He didn't reply, but hesitation crossed his face.

"For the love of Hylia," I swore, hoping to drag him from whatever he was thinking. "Would you just forget about our titles and pretend that I was a normal woman and you were a normal man?"

I bit my lip, watching him search my face. Link dipped down, capturing my lips in a soft, but desperate kiss. "I don't want this to last for just tonight," he said against my mouth. "I want it to last longer."

"How long?" I gasped against him as he bit at the tender skin below my jaw. Once he was satisfied with the air he stole from my lungs he released, "As long as you'll allow."

"And if that's just tonight?" My words were wobbling, and my cheeks flushed as he fully took me in. Link scrutinized me for a long moment before devolving into a tender gaze, "I'll love you for every second and hope to remember tonight for the rest of my life."

In a milky haze he had lifted me up and began carrying me. His hands supporting my bottom and my arms wrapped around his neck. The redness of my cheeks blossoming at his heat. He was reacting just as torridly, and the affirmation sent me into a bout of bliss.

The path led us back passed the wood pile, the ebbing fire, and the sleeping horse. My back hit the soft blanket that was laid out earlier and Link disappeared from view.

"Don't worry," he said quietly in response to my alert gaze following him. "The fire." A log was tossed and a flurry of embers danced in the air, then Link was back. He hovered over me shortly before giving a short kiss to my already swollen lips.

"What if I want it to last more than tonight?" I said, barely above a whisper. Intrigue danced in his eyes.

"How long?"

The corners of my mouth tipped upward, "As long as you'll allow it."

Link's smile bubbled and he cradled my face in his hands, "It seems that we've come to an impasse."

"An impasse, indeed."

I pulled him down by his collar, smothering out whatever he had to say with my lips. Link was happy to oblige. His fingers found the hem of my shirt and as his hand touched above my bare hip, I sucked in a breath of air at the unfamiliarity of his contact. I gasped his name and his attention was immediate.

"If we have forever, do you suppose we could… wait," I voiced hesitantly. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away as if touching a burning stove.

"Gods, of course. I'm sorry," he blurted out frantically.

I sat up to meet him, grabbing his hands to meet my waist entirely to feel him closer. "This is all… very new to me," I smiled shyly. The fire burning within me said that I wanted everything. To feel every inch of his skin against mine and let him touch me. It was almost primal, and for whatever reason it instilled apprehension. My brain didn't want my rationale to slip away. I wanted to be in control while at the same time wanting nothing but him.

Clearly seeing the tug-of-war occurring in my mind, Link grasped my hands tightly in his. The grin on his face wasn't anything I had seen before, if anything reminiscent of that night at his aunt's house. He had decided he didn't have to hold anything back anymore and the idea made me melt into his arms.

"You think too much," he said into my hair. I could hear his smile.

"So do you," I laughed, happy to merely be. Be at this place at this time and with _him_. Link spoke slow and steady, while I reveled in his warmth.

"There's never an obligation to do anything. At least," he sounded closer, "not when it comes to you and me."

Then, we were laying down. I didn't bother releasing him and felt his breathing underneath me. It felt more intimate than anything else that had occurred. "No expectations for me?" I jested. "Not even one?"

"Well," Link sighed, "Maybe a couple. They're quite difficult. Are you sure you want to hear them?"

I moved my face up to meet his inquisitively. "Yes?"

My heart fluttered as that smile returned, meeting his eyes. "You should always be you to me. Doesn't matter who we meet or where we go. I want you."

"I think I can make that arrangement," I said, my beaming hurting my cheeks. "Any other requests?"

"Laugh at all my jokes, even if no one else does," Link rested his hands on my back.

My head disappeared into the crook of his neck, my breath tickling him. "That will be tough."

"I told you they were difficult!"

And as he laughed, I knew I was absolutely smitten with Link Forester.

* * *

**Note:** /34y6U4K


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: **School started! We're back in business, folks. I offer this small chapter for your patience while I plot out our next little event.

* * *

The trek up the Great Plateau wasn't as laborious as I had previously thought. Since there were a community of priests and priestesses at the top of the steep incline, a trade route had been built to supply the patrons of Hylia with rations. It was also used by pilgrims who have traveled beyond Hyrule's borders to see the Temple of Time. By now, it was the offseason. Midwinter had long passed and the next holiday to celebrate the goddesses was at the tail end of Spring, leaving the sloping roads mostly barren.

"They should have medical knowledge, yes?" I said, unconsciously holding the offending limb in the opposite hand. If there was a possibility my wrist was broken it had most likely been healing without being properly set. I shivered at the thought of it being broken for the purpose of resetting.

Link halted Cozmo, the mare who was recently named after a fierce and heated debate. As with much of the journey, Link walked alongside Cozmo. I've started to think that he was so restless that walking was the least he could do. He held out his hand expectantly, motioning to the wrist I cradled, I obliged.

It was a wonder how such calloused hands could be so gentle. I watched his face and how his features paused to study the skin underneath the white bandages. Then, I remembered the way he looked between breathless kisses and how he wanted to feel nothing but me under his fingertips. Gods, I should have let him. How far would he have gone? How much skin would he explore?

Blue eyes caught my gaze and I nearly startled. Oh, he was talking. Concern appeared clearly on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" I said too quickly. His brows hiked up.

"You're pulse went haywire," Link muttered in obvious ignorance of his own attractiveness. "Anyway, as I was saying. The bruise and swelling went down quite a bit. I'm starting to think it was a bad sprain, but it's not a bad idea to see someone more knowledgeable still."

I hummed in response, not trusting my voice to be level. His eyes scraped over my hand once more before stopping at my ring finger and mumbled something out of earshot.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, wanting to hear his thoughts.

"That woman," he started, "Did she ever mention this?"

My brows knotted in confusion before I realized I had left the gold purity band on. It had been on my right hand since that evening by the river. My cheeks flushed at the thought of Aryll seeing it, no wonder she was so inquisitive. I went to shake my head, "No, she didn't. I suppose she was too distracted with asking about you."

Like an old man, Link grumbled to himself. Stuck in his own head once again amid a flurry of thoughts I couldn't read. "I didn't see her at the house," he finally said. My eyes widened. What does he mean he didn't see her? His fingers interlocked with my own, no longer acting as my medic. No, the action was full of tenderness and affection.

"I didn't want to alarm you, Zelda. I swear if I had seen her you wouldn't need to worry," Link's mouth open and closed, looking for the right words before meeting my eyes. Within them was the hint of that burning blue fire, but also a tinge of regret.

I swallowed, knowing what he meant. "I know. I believe you."

There was a beat of silence where he searched me for anything that would exude otherwise. No doubt, the feeling of seeing Nerissa again struck a cold, haunting feeling through me. It was fear, an emotion I came to hate and hadn't truly felt up until then. However, there was another rivalling reaction that made my heart skip in my chest. The only difference was that Link was here.

"I trust you," I said as he brought the back of my hand to his lips for a chaste kiss.

We continued on up the road and I found myself obsessing over the ring more than before. I had worn it for the Winter Solstice Ball, as I did with all formal events. It wasn't normal that I wear it for so long. "Link," I blindly spoke, "I don't suppose a commoner would where gold rings so frivolously."

He laughed to himself, "Why do you think that?"

I tugged the ring off, now noticing how much the swelling on my finger had gone down. "Would you mind keeping this for me?" I leaned forward in the saddle toward him, hand outstretched. Link turned, slightly bewildered. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely," I was indignant, but not ignoring what he had once said before about rings and I. Link watched me closely with a gaze more intimate than ever. My stomach dropped and I felt my head swimming. It was like the very act of breathing was ten times more difficult. I fumbled for words, "I… I have a tendency to lose such things. It would be better kept with you."

His palm brushed the underside of my fisted hand, maintaining those cursed blue eyes on my own – spellbound. I unfolded my fingers and the ring fell to his own hand. Then, the spell was broken as he turned to place it in his shirt pocket. My breath returned, though not without the feeling of being ready to press him against a wall and kiss him senseless. But I beat it down and reminded myself we were nearing one of the holiest sights in the country. Infidelity could wait until later.

"I've been here once," I said suddenly. We were turning a corner and my heart jumped at the altitude. Link hummed in question, spurring me on. "It was for Mother's funeral."

He watched me slightly, "This south? It's at least a several days ride from the castle."

"Ah," I touched a finger to my chin. "It's a strange ritual. All I remember was how much it rained. My skirts were soaked through because it wasn't considered proper mourning if we rode in a carriage. Father and I rode on horseback behind…" I stopped, not quite wanting to remember the engravings on the casket and how the body within was no longer my mother.

"Your mother?"

I nodded, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "Yes, it's um. It's a ritual for the female members of the family. It's said that they carry the blood of the goddess so their bodies should be treated as the goddess would. Funerals for the men are usually held at the castle. It's much easier, don't you think?"

When I was young, I had asked Impa about what we do with women who married into the family. It was the morbid curiosity of a child, but she answered anyway. Apparently, it was the same because with the birth of a princess they too have had the holy blood run through their veins.

"I'm sure it was a beautiful ceremony," he said with a soft smile. "I hear she was among the most benevolent queens."

"The people adored her," I smiled back. "I adored her."


	17. Chapter 17

There were some things in this world that convinced me that the world made no sense. It was purposefully confounding to throw you off. It trifled with your daily expectations for the mere goal of amusement, whether it be the will of the goddesses or not, there was an aspect of life that compelled me to believe some force had a personal slight against me. It wasn't obvious either. Whatever it was toyed in moderation, like scouring the house for a cup of sugar only to realize it was already on the countertop and you wasted an hour. The apathy of walking into a doorway to immediately forget your reasoning for going there in the first place, then having to turn back because your memory decides to be helpful ten minutes too late. Or, perhaps, when your mind dwells too long on a bitter person and their presence being within the very next door you walk through.

Then, those strange forces turn their back for a while. They leave you in paranoia and wonder how long they will be gone because you know it won't be forever. And now, as I sit in a chair, hair dampened from the rain and a fireplace to the side of the small house I think that maybe instead of leaving they wanted to give their old antics a twist.

Rauru Gaepora busied himself at the table, flipping through a book with spectacles ready to slip off his nose at the slightest of movements. Habit told me to initiate empty conversation, however when I opened my mouth to comment about the humble room, he looked over with a stare that clammed up any words in my throat. He turned his attention back towards the book. I pursed my lips together.

My soaked stockings hung in front of the fire and a bubbling pot within the hearth. It smelled divine, which was ironic with the Temple of Time behind the small village of holy missionaries. The heavens were still spilling open outside and the light from the fire barely escaped the mantel with the shrouding darkness the rainclouds caused; night had fallen halfway into the day. It was a wonder how the old man could read from candlelight alone.

Rauru's chair scraped against the wood floor and my neck snapped up at the sound. He sniffed, closing the book with one hand and looked over his spectacles at me.

"You're hungry, I presume?"

Without waiting for my answer, he had already submerged the silver ladle into the broth and poured me a bowl.

I nodded in reverence, "Thank you, Father Rauru."

My numb hands wrapped themselves around the warm bowl but it didn't budge. I looked up in question. The old man stared down at my hands with a quizzical brow. "That boy isn't feeding you?"

His gruff voice "humphed" as an afterword.

"Oh, it's actually quite the contrary," I said after a short laugh. "You see, I was fairly insistent on scaling the slope as quickly as we could and well – I got distracted."

Rauru kept his stare and tapped my hand, "Some things never change with you, Zelda."

"No, and I will take that as a compliment," I took the bowl from him as he laughed lowly and sat in the rocking chair across from me.

White, bushy brows crowed his forehead. "You really ought to understand your father for keeping you so sheltered for he knew the wild heart your mother had."

Up until three years ago, Father Rauru had been the religious advisor to the king. He had extensive practice with the ancient manuscripts and was well-renowned with anyone who was even partially devout. In my case, he was also my religious studies teacher since I was a toddler. And if anyone asked him, perhaps a part-time nanny as well. It had conveniently slipped my conscience that he was still taking an extended stay at the temple to strengthen his bond with the goddesses. Every priest was to do a pilgrimage to the Great Plateau with each decade, but not far into his own trek Rauru had made the decision to cut ties with the court in turn for paying religious reverence.

"Sunday service has been rather boring since you left," I said, cooling a spoonful of soup. He looked towards the rafters at this remark, "Good. What you say is boring will leave some motivation to actually pay attention."

I smiled. He didn't change much either.

The door swung open as lightning struck outside. I jumped at the clattering and the scuffling of boots. Link fought the wind and shut the door. His cloak was dripping wet with one faintly lit lantern in one hand. He mumbled an apology when he turned to find two pairs of eyes on him.

"Do you plan to freeze by the door or join us by the fire, boy?" The old man deadpanned at his awkward idling.

Link bowed his head and left his cloak at the threshold. Once he pulled up a chair, I watched him with worry. The cloak didn't do much to protect him, it seemed like he was drenched to the bone. I passed him my bowl of broth, but he pushed it away – not without staring at it longingly afterword.

"I'm fine, Zelda," he started, gripping his knee with a vice. To keep from shivering, no doubt. We were in a warmer region, but it was still the tail end of winter. "It took a bit longer to find the stables in the rain."

"Is Cozmo okay?" I asked in a softer voice with genuine concern.

Link rolled his eyes, "Being pampered, I'm sure."

"I take it you've met the stable boys?" Rauru watched us with a bemused voice. "They've just started their training and have already proved to be too energetic for the temple. Please, Sir Knight, help yourself to the cooking. It must have been a journey to drag this princess across the country! I see she's already named the horse."

Link nearly jumped out of his chair and sprinted to the broiling pot.

I glared at Rauru, "I'm not that bad! And there's no dragging about it." Then, I turned to Link who was trying his best to avoid a mess. "Now am I, Link? Tell him."

He looked between the old man and I. "Ah," he paused, "It's more of her dragging me."

Rauru nodded as if he completely understood. I bristled at his lack of support but forced myself to settle in the seat. Our host relaxed and closed his eyes, "So… there was no kidnapping then-"

Link stood straight up. We stared wide eyed at each other.

He continued, "-that's good. Very good indeed."

"Kidnap?" Link echoed before I could.

The priest opened an eye, "Oh, you haven't heard?" I groaned and set aside the bowl. Thoughts and assumptions about his words rambled in my head. He _truly_ didn't change. At all.

"Father Rauru, please. What do you mean?"

Link sat down with a frozen expression. We exchanged another glance.

"Nearly one month ago," he began, taking his time and enjoying our reactions. "I received a letter from the king about keeping an eye out for the princess. Immediately I assumed it was about your own rebellious nature, but then he mentioned a knight and went on the ramble excessively about fearing your safety and whatnot." Rauru waved a hand as if to dismiss my father's words. "The Commander General cleared it up. I swear, Zelda, your uncle can read his brother like a book. I do believe I received a follow-up to quell any panic a half-day later.

"We are fortunate, yes," he grumbled to himself while mindlessly stroking his beard. "Very fortunate indeed."

At least the news of being a kidnapper didn't scare away Link's appetite. By the time the priest was finished with his spiel, Link had downed his first serving and rose for the second after a polite inquiry to the cook. "I was going to ask about the lack of wanted posters," then he added more quietly. "The army's motivation hadn't declined that steeply since I left, had it?"

"Ah, well. I'm sure the marriage will turn out to be far more agreeable in the future," Rauru lamented nonchalantly. I stared. Link stared - probably regretting how each trip to the pot seemed to bring about undesirable conversation. He stood by the mantel this time and I almost shook my head at his debating to eat the broth anyway.

My gaze flickered from Rauru to Link and back, "Have I missed a wedding?"

The thing about Rauru Gaepora was that he loved making people wait. Every experienced member of the court has remarked at least once before how the man seemed to have stayed the constant age of being a senile old geezer for the past two decades, but only a fool would assume his state of mind was a direct reflection. He used his age as an excuse to make people suffer further impatience without the ability to call him out. The holy aspect of his person made it all the much worse for those who didn't know him.

His laughter was slow, "How horribly inconvenient it would be to miss your own wedding! Although I always dreamed of ordaining such a union."

My eyes were bulging out of my head now and Link stayed motionless in the corner.

That was when it clicked.

The bowl. My hands. More specifically the lack of rings.

"Rauru, I am _not married_!" I nearly squealed. The addressed man feigned surprise, "Not to this strapping young man that whisked you away from your home?"

Link choked on the broth, turning to the mantel to keep from spitting across the room.

"_Rauru that is hardly_-"

Count to ten, Zelda. The grin on his face was true this time, the guise of being a clueless saint was gone. Along with it was the distinct laughter only a large statured man could bellow, also revealing his intentions.

He heaved a sigh after calming down from the fit. Link was still coughing up a lung. "I haven't lost my game, now have I?" He said as I gathered my bowl with a glare.

"Unfortunately not."

"Pray tell, Zelda," he started. "What caused you to leave home so suddenly? It's evident no foul play was involved."

Rauru's eyes were softer. His fun had been had. I didn't answer immediately. Thoughtlessly, I stirred the wooden spoon in my bowl and watched the contents mix together in a swirl. Hadn't he mentioned it had been a month already? It certainly didn't feel like it. My gaze drifted to Link, who peered through the window where the storm still continued its onslaught and then expectantly at me. It didn't feel like scrutiny from him, more like a gentle witnessing. My pulse leapt.

"A culmination of many things," I swallowed, looking at neither. My reasonings seemed to mount with each day. I glanced up at Rauru, "I'm not sure if I can follow Father's footsteps like he wants me to. I needed a break he wouldn't permit. And well…"

"And this young lad has taken up to guiding you. Now you're here."

I nodded.

Link set his bowl aside with a wry smile, "Not without its hitches." I laughed softly. He didn't elaborate. Rauru looked between us. Unexpectantly, he didn't ask about the statements. Without judgement or conviction in his voice, "Do you want to be queen?"

Father Rauru didn't seem bothered by the question. Instead, incredibly relaxed as if it were a simple inquiry. I blinked. No one had ever asked me that before. Feeling my palms get sweaty, I chewed my bottom lip. When I thought of Hyrule's queen, I saw my mother. Her hair was always pinned high on her head with light curls that were impossibly perfect, wise eyes, and a voice I desperately wanted to recall. It had been so long, but I still remember how it made me feel.

"There is strength in knowing your limitations, Zelda. The kingdom won't fall to pieces. The Council will convene to find the successor."

I met him with a fierceness, "With all due respect, Father Rauru, but I'm not a fool. The Council is arrogant and care only for their self-interests."

But he knew that because he was the one who told me. A gleam in his eye caught my words. "Do you want to be queen, Zelda?"

My forehead creased. There was only one answer.

Before I could remotely think of how to appease this interrogation, Rauru arose. "Would anyone care for tea?"

"That would be nice," Link said almost too quickly. I gave the priest a weak smile and stayed in the fire's warmth, smoldering in thought.

"Thank you again for your hospitality. We're indebted to you, Father Rauru," Link said with a kind smile. Tea had lasted far longer than it should have. The two men had bonded over old scriptures for at least two hours. Apparently, half the time I had nodded off on Link's arm.

"Think nothing of it," Rauru Gaepora waved him off. "I am deeply sorry I can't host you two overnight. It's such a shame they don't build bigger cottages for lonely old priests. I will expect to see you again before you leave, Zelda?"

I mustered up a polite smile, albeit sleepy. "Yes, thank you."

The rain had let up significantly, only a slight drizzle remained. After bidding goodbye, I let out an exasperated noise. "I thought I was going to die. I thought you didn't read, Link."

It wouldn't take too long to get to the inn. According to Link, he had already booked their rooms and it was just up the road. The night was dark, though, and I didn't care to stray far from his side. He winced at my comment, "Did you expect me to be all muscles and no brains? Ouch. I know I'm just a simple soldier boy, but still."

"No! It's just… I don't know!" Embarrassment touched my cheeks and he seemed amused by it.

"Your uncle gave me more books than I can count."

I hummed, "Oh, yes. He is a bit of a history nerd. Do you think he's grooming you? You'll turn into a little Nathaniel Nohansen."

"You think? I'm almost positive he enjoys pop quizzes and seeing the absolute horror in my face."

I nodded astutely, "I can see it now. He'll make you change your name to Junior. Perhaps, give you a pair of those abhorrent glasses of his. Next thing you know you're balding and have a strange craving for scones with honey."

His laughter was everything. I found myself watching him. Link's hair was still damp, but his eyes were bright and alive. Almost too easily, I leaned into him as we walked. My fingers grazed his own, interlacing lazily. Warmth and delight. He responded without words, pulling my hand closer and creating the hold seamless.

Link squeezed my hand before he spoke. "I only got one room. We're not doing horribly money wise, but I'd like it to stretch out longer."

"Okay."

"It should have two beds."

I pursed my lips. "Can we push them together?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

A grin caught my lips, "I'll just do it myself, then."

Suddenly, he stopped walking and pulled me back lightly. I waited, not wanting to part from his touch. Link's eyes were serious. A stoic blue that somehow made me fear getting lost in them. "Can I kiss you?"

My breath got lost in my lungs as I looked up at him. Even in the dark, I was sure his gaze would make any woman, and surely a good bit of men, swoon – especially me. "Must you ask?" My voice was weaker than before.

With the smallest of smiles, he enraptured me in a kiss. The darkness of the world dimmed darker and the flowers of my life bloomed brighter. His lips were gentle, but not cautious of my own. It dwelled inside me that Link was, ineffably, a companion that I would never want to part with. In that moment, it was realized to me that my heart would need to be torn before I willingly left his side.

Even that grew quiet as he kissed me against the stone wall of the Temple of Time.

* * *

**Note: **Okay I have a good plot in mind. Rest assured. My goal is to make myself cry at least once while writing this.


	18. Chapter 18

The beds did end up being pushed together but Link never made it to the room. After our rendezvous by the temple and our hand-in-hand stroll towards the inn, a man intercepted us on the path. He seemed to stand at attention and mentioned news through hushed whispers. Halfway through, Link turned to me with an indiscernible expression that only spurned alarm. It was then that I realized that the man was a scout in civilian clothing.

He followed us to the inn, only stopping after we walked through the doorway. The old innkeeper glanced at us with disinterest before going back to his novel. With much of my protests, Link pressed the room key into my hand and leaned in, "Go upstairs and rest. I'll be back in a few hours."

"A few hours?" I whispered back in disbelief. A fire crackled on in the background, promising comfort and warmth. "It's the dead of night. Who is that and what did he tell you?"

He held my hand up and studied the slowly fading marks left on it, tracing a finger over them with a furrowed brow. "I can't tell you right now." With a short pause he added, "I will soon though. When I get back."

I tried searching his eyes for an inkling of his thoughts but only found the soft request to ask no further. Gently, I retracted my hand from him and reasoned that Link's absence wouldn't last for too long. While thumbing the key, I reluctantly acquiesced.

"I should be back before morning," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Is that a promise?"

Link diverted his eyes to a lock of my hair he had caught between his fingers, suddenly intently interested in the way it reflected the dim light. Then, with a quick glance at the doorway, he caught my lips in a brief and chaste kiss. It left me so dazed with the unexpected happiness of his affection I almost didn't hear him say, "I'll do my best."

Without much fanfare, he left me alone in the inn.

It would be a lie to say I didn't sleep comfortably. After countless nights of sleeping on pallets, I had come to expect soreness in my back and neck each morning. Contrary to my expectations, I woke with the sensation of the snugness of soft sheets and fluffy pillows. I sighed in contentment and snuggled deeper into the mattress. My outstretched limbs aimlessly searched for the reason why I stayed up pushing the twin beds together and briefly got berated by the innkeeper. All that was found was the cool softness of bedsheets.

Link wasn't here.

With a start, I sat up quickly only to be foiled by the sunlight streaming through the window curtains. I complained in a bleary groan. The bed was empty other than my own person. Mechanically, my knees drew to my chest and drew my arms around them in a hug. Was he okay? _Would_ he be okay?

As I began racking my head for where Link could have gone, I spotted a folded piece of white paper on the nightstand weighed down by a pair of keys with the label "Great Plateau Stables". I bit my lip in concentration, peeling the second page off the first as if the writer hadn't bothered to wait for the ink to dry. It tore a bit and I immediately regretted the error when Link's signature came into view.

_Zelda,_

_If you're reading this then it was decided that plans have changed and it couldn't wait for tomorrow to leave. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry. I wish I had time to talk to you and I wish I had answers for you, but I don't. General Nohansen wants me in the West. I'll be fine and I'm sure your uncle is doing everything in his power to keep you safe._

There was a large space of crossed out words and sentences. His handwriting was hurried and ran off the page in some places.

_I left Cozmo's stable keys and more pillows. There's money in the bag under the bed. I know you won't listen but if I'm not back in a week's time you should head back to the castle. Write ahead of wherever you go and don't go to the desert._

_Yours,_

_Link_

He had left the plateau then. My grip strained the letter. I skimmed over his words several times until I reached "if I'm not back in a week's time".

"_If_," I found myself whispering incredulously. If? What in Hylia's name does that imply? I pinched the bridge of my nose as my thoughts seesawed between damning him for leaving me alone and keeping my tears at bay as I prayed that he was safe.

The incessant thought continued until I finally flung the covers from over me and pulled myself from the safe haven of my bed. It wasn't mine, I briefly corrected myself, at least night tomorrow it won't be. Within the pack under the bedframe was a clean pair of riding clothes that I hurriedly fumbled and tripped into after haphazardly yanking my nightgown off. I cursed myself for misplacing my boots before finding them neatly sitting at the door.

Maybe if I rode hard for half a day I would be able to catch up. My grip on the stable keys tightened, making the rigid knobs bite deeply into my hand. Link seemed to be in a hurry, surely that meant he wasn't going to idly travel the road. No, he could already be wherever he was going. What road would they be taking?

_-don't go to the desert._

I stopped abruptly in the doorway.

Uncle sent him to the desert. I sat in on all diplomatic meetings with Father. Goddesses, think, what were Hyrule's top priorities when it came to political relations with the Gerudo? That's right… trade agreements were being renewed, but that was routine. A yearly formality. Urbosa would never allow that display of friendship across borders be broken.

Think! I bit down on my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. Uncle Nathaniel wouldn't have wanted Link to leave my side. Lest he suddenly decided I was capable after only a month, which would be strange, there was no way he would send his most favored captain away in this circumstance. Unless…

"My goddesses-!" A sudden gasp choked me and my feet found the stairs, but my head was already miles beyond the Temple of Time. I bounded down the stairs, even missing the last few. The fire was still roaring in the small lobby, making for a cold day, but I couldn't be bothered and quickly turned the corner for the exit. There I would attempt to locate the stables. I had to find Link. I won't allow my father-

A burly man stood in the door, momentarily befuddled by my appearance. Then, he bowed low.

"Your Highness," he uttered reverently.

I stared and stared and stared, "I – what did you say?"

He remained in his bowed state, torso nearly parallel with the floor and hand across his heart. My own pounded dread into my veins. I doubled back as I heard Rauru's voice behind me.

"Princess."

I spun around. There by the hearth, Rauru adorned in elaborate priesthood robes made himself at home with a teacup in hand and the rest of the kettle on the old inn table. Another man sat across from Rauru, sitting rigid and straight as he looked between us. A foot soldier, I presumed instantly. Horror stuck painfully into my gut. Mouth agape, I tried to verbalize it, "_Rauru_?"

"Come sit for afternoon tea, Your Grace," he smiled a smile that promised there was more than the words he spoke.

"Afternoon? It's already past noon?" I was panicking, thinking of how extended the gap was between Link and I. How long would that be? A day by now? Curse those stupid pillows.

"Ah, it's unlikely the sun is even fully over the horizon. But! It can always be time for afternoon tea if you don't care to go outside," the old man huffed laughter into his cup as he drank, patting the cushion adjacent to him. After a shaky breath and shrugging off the feeling of being watched, I complied with his gestures.

Despite the warm tea in the small cup he handed to me, I felt no desire to drink it. Glancing somewhat frantically at the two men in the room, it occurred to me that certain expectations were allotted. I tried to avoid looking perturbed as I uncrossed my legs and attempted to unfurrow the bad habits adopted by being away from proper society.

"Father Rauru," I started, "I beseech you to allow me to… to join with the captain."

Rauru looked towards the fellow across from us, "Boy, are you sure you don't want tea? You seem to be intently interested in partaking."

"Er, no, Father. Thank you," he faltered before arising from the chair and joining the other man at the front of the room.

With a lowered voice, the priest leaned in and I waited in rapture. "I saw him in the early hours of this morning. The boy was fine. He left with two others from the King's army. Not long after a group of these men arrived under the Crown's orders."

I paused, my palms growing sweaty against the pottery. I spoke with haste. "The King or the General?"

"As much as I could gather, the General. However, their instructions sound very much like your father."

"How do you mean?"

Rauru mentioned loudly about the poor quality of the tea before returning to a hushed voice, "In no more than 48 hours, you are to join the convoy back to the castle."

It took every fiber of my being to contain my disappointment. "I…" I swallowed harshly, "What makes you think it couldn't have been my uncle? There must have been a substantial reason why he sent Link away. If Father wanted to bring me home, he would have exhausted efforts a month ago."

"Zelda," Rauru sighed, taking short note of our company who chattered away unintelligibly. "I know you were but a child, but you must remember the desert uprising."

"Of course. The Gerudo uprising was a serious threat to Hyrule," I said indignantly.

The priest raised an eyebrow, "Yes, however, it was not by the hand of the Gerudo themselves. It was a band of rebels that had infiltrated the aristocracy. As you may recall, Madame Urbosa was the one to expose the spies – later giving way to the clashes between the rebels and Gerudo loyalists assisted by Hylian forces."

My cheeks tinged pink at my own ignorance, "I was under the impression that you were a priest, Father Rauru."

"Indeed," he huffed at my lame jab, "A priest who pays attention. Now, history reviews aside, there are rumors that the rebels were never completely eliminated. The reasons are unknown to myself, but I do know for a fact that religious zealots are a vastly different kind of enemy. Lives are easy to diminish compared to stopping the spread of vitriolic propaganda to an already disadvantaged people."

Before I could ask for Rauru what the rebels aligned with, the foot solider - whose only common trait was his clothes – sauntered over and bowed shortly. "Forgive me, Your Highness," he cleared his throat, "We must make haste to the capital within the hour."

Rauru took the cup from my hands, "It seems that our time has been cut short. Princess Zelda, it was wonderful to see you once more."

I diverted my eyes to the floorboards, "Father Rauru, I cannot thank you enough for allotting the Captain and I such warm hospitality… no mater how brief it was."

"Before you depart for Castle Town, would you mind accompanying me to the temple?" Rauru paused to give notice to the man. "If time permits, of course."

"Sir," I held the stable keys out to him, "Would you mind readying the horses and whatever else my father has decided to surprise me with?"

He seemed to hesitate, "Princess, with all due respect we have very little time."

"Oh," I folded my hands in my lap and looked up at him through my lashes, hoping to channel the little girl I once was that guilted the cooks into extra desert. "I hoped I would be able to pay respects to my late mother while I'm here."

At that, I almost felt bad as the man faltered out of his normally erect composure. I forlornly shrugged, "Of course, I would understand if the circumstances won't allow."

"A-Absolutely, Your Highness! I apologize for the intrusion, please take as much time as you need. We'll prepare for your departure. Would you like to be accompanied?"

I smiled brightly to his concern, "Thank you for your understanding. I believe Father Rauru will be a fine escort."

It felt awkward to have the roles of propriety fall into place as I walked to the head of the room and out of the door. The pack around my shoulders were shrugged off and taken towards the stables. Then Rauru and I took our leave with interlocked arms. The man who was waiting at the door trailed ten paces behind us. It didn't take long before I noticed there were several other people that stuck out in the small groups of tourists. Outside the inn, amongst the market wagons, a Hylian woman stared at us over a map from across the square. A scabbard at her hip was lamely covered with the hem of her shirt. Every now and again a man would walk alongside the one trailing us to whisper before walking away as if nothing transpired.

"How many are there, do you reckon?" I mumbled.

Rauru whistled lowly, "Do I 'reckon'? It seems you've spent far too long in the wild. Imagine if Impa heard that improper language!"

His smile reached his eyes, making him seem younger than he was. I shook my head to keep my own at bay. I had a feeling that it wasn't where I was, but who was with me. "You know what I mean."

"I _reckon_ there are at least one dozen. At least from what I've encountered."

We were climbing the stairs to the temple and I reminisced shortly of the first time my mother had brought me here and pushed away the memory of the last. They were hazy and I could now tell I misremembered much about this place.

"Father?" I finally said as we reached the apex of the stairs. He looked expectantly at me. I looked at the descent of the stairs to both find our stalker and mull over my words. "Do you… Would you ever come back to the castle? I just…" I stopped, frustration at myself building. "It has been so empty when you left and Impa has been increasingly absent. My prayers have made no progress and I fear," I sniffed and my lip began to tremble. "I fear if there my portion of the prophecy will not be fulfilled. I fear the goddess has abandoned me."

With a hand under my chin, Rauru lifted my head upward. His smile had softened to a knowing gaze caught between understanding and pity. "My dear," he shook his head at my degrading disposition, "The goddess would never abandon her children. When you were small, what did I tell you after our goodnight prayers?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my tears being wistfully wiped away. "Hylia loves you forever and always."

He nodded, "And not a bit less."

"Not a bit more?" I offered a watery smile.

The priest smiled back, "If it were possible, every bit more."

His hand dropped to my chin and I hurried to embrace him. Rauru reciprocated with a chuckle. "Thank you, Father Rauru," I softly smiled into the embroidered fabric of his robe.

"Think nothing of it, my rose," he took my arm in his again and began to lead me through the tall temple doorway. The doors themselves were already propped open for visitors. Though there were few patrons among us, he still took care to tame his volume, "She will deliver when the time is right. It seems inconvenient to us, I know, but remember She would never forget about us."

I sighed, surveying the stained glass and the beautiful etchings of the goddess statue, "Hopefully that insinuates that the Calamity is still far away."

"_Humph_!" Rauru grumbled. "Calamity… No one knows what form of danger the prophecy imposes, but to call it a calamity is an imposturous label."

"Surely if it's an unknown entity, then it cannot be underestimated."

"Perhaps I should return to Castle Town if everybody is beginning to sound like that Sheikah woman," he huffed once more. "It shouldn't be underestimated. However, to fearmonger the nation into submission and to torment a grieving child-"

He stopped himself and we sat in the pews of the temple in a short silence.

"Forgive me, Zelda, it seems that subpar tea has gone to my head."

I looked up at him with a forgiving smile, "Does that mean you're coming back?"

He laughed heartily, "Not necessarily. I'm still needed on this rock and there's a strange peacefulness that comes with the void of politics. But, if the royal princess of Hyrule wrote to me, I would certainly be at her beck and call."

Father Rauru placed his forearms on the pew in front of us before I could reply and bowed his head. "Now, child, let us pray for our dearly departed queen, for Hylia's protection over Captain Link, and your safe venture to Castle Town."

I copied his movements and followed through with repeating the praising words in my mind. Even in the calming serenity the Temple of Time afforded, I could not shake off the itching feeling that the latter prayer would not come to fruition.

**Note: It's happening, guys. It's really happening.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Do we plan to ride through the night?

Their replies were always hesitant. The pauses between my questions and their answers were long enough to tell that they were carefully choosing their words. The senior officer of the seven-manned caravan soon responded.

"We were told to be swift, but if Her Highness requires a few hours' rest then I'm sure the king wouldn't mind the delay."

I frowned, that was something Father would absolutely mind. Cosmo reared her head to the side every now and again, looking for someone who wasn't there. It had only soured my mood further. Two officers rode on either side of my horse and convinced me greatly of how much more suspicious it would look for a band of men to be surrounding one woman, no matter how plain their clothes were. The one to my left was noticeably younger with mocha eyes that kept diverting from my direction each time I glance over.

Surely I didn't look intimidating, but remembering what Link had recounted before about his own prejudices… perhaps I could use it to my advantage.

"Sir," I glanced at the senior officer ahead. It appeared he hadn't heard me.

The man with the mocha eyes responded and tried to mask his confusion. I put on the greatest smile I could muster, "If we're going to travel on the same road for more than a day, I suppose I should make friends. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

His horse was taller than Cosmo and I tried to keep my mind off the possibility that it may be an animal suited for war. The man breathed in and glanced ahead as I had.

"Well," something that could pass for nervousness washed over, "That is only natural, is it not?"

I took a second to feign thoughtfulness, then nodded. "I do believe you're right. Dare I ask what my new friend's name is?"

"Elian, Your Highness."

Elian looked at me curiously. Over the next few minutes filled with horseshoes on dirt, I took the liberty to assess him. He couldn't have been too much older than Link. Why, he also had that set weight on his brow that made me wonder if he never stopped having something on his mind.

"Tell me, Elian. You cannot be more than five years my senior."

"Ah, I believe we were born in the same year," he stifled his humor at my mundane questions.

I hummed, "We have so much in common."

Much to my satisfaction, that made him grin. I pursed my lips and sat straight in my saddle, hands relaxing on the reins. "Forgive me if my math is wrong, but there are seven men here. At the plateau surely there had to be more. Why is that?"

My voice was light and very much resembled the ladies of the court who wanted someone to divulge gossip without giving away that they wanted it. It made me feel dirty.

Elian brushed back a strand of hair that matched his eyes and looked down, "The rest are to head towards the desert border west of here. One of my best mates is on his way right now."

"How intriguing. Does he happen to serve under Captain Forester by chance?"

There was that hesitation again. It reared its ugly head in the way he gripped his reins and his jaw set. Before I thought he would ignore my question, he spoke. "Yes, Your Highness."

I gave him a wary, fleeting look and dropped the conversation altogether.

Dust had set and a chill drew up my spine.

"A cloak, Your Highness?" Elian drew near with it tucked under his arm. Another soldier, the man from the inn, was with him. Not long ago they were whispering jokes to each other out of ear shot of their commanding officer, whose name still evades me. My backside was stiff from the ride, but it wasn't unfamiliar.

I accepted the offering with hearty thanks and invited them to sit. The man from the inn was very fair skinned compared to his counterpart. After sipping water from a skein, I found my voice, "Are you Elian's good friend too?"

Laughter came from the man, "I'm afraid I can't compete with the unbreakable bond between you two."

Elian went pink and I grinned. His friend took the liberty to sit across from me and the other soon followed.

"Very fair, sir."

They chattered on about topics I had no experience in while the rest of their group huddled in two other packs not far away. Whatever food I was offered was accepted with the excuse that I would eat it later. Maybe my attire put a damper on my title because they seemed to speak freely with the exception of stopping themselves amid the occasional inappropriate jester.

I smiled, "Then you must ask her."

The man beside Elian, whose name I learned was Rodrick, elbowed the lad. Pink cheeks turned to a blistering red, "She is a _lady_, a very regal woman. A… a woman of great stature."

"Mm," I peered coyly at him, "As if I had never heard ladies speak inappropriately about knights. If I remember correctly, that's their favorite past time after tea. I've never met your woman, but I think if she has any sense then she can appreciate the sentiments of a good-looking man. Did you say she was the youngest of three?"

**"**Yes."

"Then she won't even be inheriting the estate. Elian, I do think you have a fair chance."

He fell back on the heels of his hands in exasperation, "It's better than nothing."

We lapsed into silence. I smiled to myself and felt happiness for this unnamed woman. If it was the way it sounded, they were a good match. He would have to speak with her father, but for the youngest of two sisters it would be more than a favorable marriage. Elian had rank and would be inheriting a small plot of land from his grandfather.

The happiness in my chest turned to stone and I realized the bite of green envy. I swallowed it down and remembered that jealousy was a poison hard to rid of when left unacknowledged. What if this woman was in my court? I should be happy.

"What are your plans after this escort?" I said nonchalantly.

Rodrick bit into a loaf of bread, "We'll go southwest to convene with the captain."

Elian's neck nearly snapped as he met Rodrick with convicting eyes. I looked away as if I hadn't saw; hadn't cared.

"What are your thoughts on him?" my voice was flat as if I was merely trying to spark conversation. My fingers tightened the knot of the cloth of bread and meat, the sun had sunk low and it wouldn't be long until we were to continue horseback.

The two men had a silent argument, Elian soon relenting. He turned his head to the general direction of the most senior man and lowered his voice just so, "The general consensus is that he's young."

"But the stories of him are very telling," Rodrick leaned in with an almost childish glint in his eye. "The captain has never lost a duel.

Elian scowled, "That one is false. Rob told me he's lost one during training but kept challenging the man until he won."

"Oh, shut it about Rob."

"He was in his unit, idiot. You're trying to tell me that a 15-year-old kid never lost a fight."

I stifled a laugh at their antics, it broke their argument. "Forgive me, princess," the one who wasn't fond of Rob said. "But were you not… traveling with him?"

My humor died down, "I was." They looked like children when waited patiently for me to elaborate. "I was wondering how others saw him. He's much more talkative than I expected."

To myself, I smiled, "All you must do is force him to accompany you on a trip through the countryside."

"Ah, so he didn't kidnap you," his voice was rife with sarcasm.

"Oh, no, I do think I was the kidnapper in this case." Link would have laughed just as they did.

They asked more questions and added stories that were a mixture of rumor and truth. It was comforting that his men saw him for the good that he was. I carefully left out seeing his family and the Yiga, but the rest had made them grin. Link had the trust of people he hadn't met.

I paused my stories to bashfully say, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen. I need to use the toilet."

They stopped they're joking and looked at one another before Elian said with concern, "Do you require escort?"

Then, again, he blushed at his words.

Politely I declined, "I won't be long, besides, there's still light."

Under the dimming light of the day, I felt there weren't as many eyes on me. I crossed the rode where the horses waited and used Cosmo as cover. My hands found the bag strung to the saddle and found the crinkled, rolled up map. "Okay, girl," I frantically whispered under my breath. I traced my finger along a road not far back to another that led west. "Let's find him."

She was tied just out of sight, obscured by a small gathering of trees. With a quickness, I untied the reins and led her further out of sight. I stuffed the map into my back pocket and swung onto her back. The mare started at a slow pace, not to make too much noise, then a gallop. One of my hands clasped the cloak tighter and I silently thanked the two soldiers I befriended. And with that, I tried not to think of how much I betrayed their trust.

"Come on, girl," I yelled over the wind. I was up on my haunches now, looking back before we arrived at the crossroads and took a hard right. No one was behind me; not yet. Whether it was my father or uncle, someone had carefully chosen those men and for a good reason. The mare was galloping hard now and I prayed that the stream and those few apples had given her plenty replenishment. I copied what my mother used to do with her horses when we found time to go out, saying soft encouragements as we went.

The pounding feeling of being tracked snuck its way into my subconscious. The breeze whipped my hood back and whisked the sweat from my forehead. My heart pounded hard with the horse's run. Soon, I turned back and made out shadows behind me. They were a way off. I spurred Cosmo onward and felt her pick up speed. If my short glimpse at the map was anything, this road west would fork into two. I tried to imagine the detailed map that sat in the castle War Room. I knew if I went northwest, it would lead me to center point of the Gerudo Desert, a place where Urbosa would be. However, the war years ago took place south of there.

My teeth clenched as I stirred my horse onto the left road. Shouts were behind us and I could faintly make out pleading to stop Cosmo. I would not. I turned my head to calculate my distance and as I spotted a fallen tree in the road within my peripheral.

Suddenly, I pulled back on the reins. Cozmo whined loudly, slowing, but not completely before she sensed my own hesitation and froze. The momentum forced me from my saddle, and I was then airborne. I couldn't even scream.

Harshly, I hit the ground just inches from the tree. Blood rushed to my head and I gaped for breath. Not long after, however, the galloping that sounded so far away before had suddenly stopped. Boots hit the ground and the of the senior officer came into view, then Elian.

The latter spoke first, "Is she hurt?"

I retched my hand away from the older man as he tried taking my pulse and weakly tried to rise.

"It doesn't seem so," he replied in a gruff voice. He stood while Elian crouched to help me sit up. "Help her onto your horse, Bronling. The day is gone and we still have a long journey."

"But sir-"

"Have you forgotten His Majesty's orders so soon?"

There was a pause. "No, sir."

It hurt to breath and I pulled away, "Let me leave."

Elian pulled me to my feet, a sad expression pressed into him once the officer had turned to collect Cozmo's reins. "I can't, you must know that," he muttered, taking assessment of my health. I bit my lip and tears pricked my sight, "On the grounds of your crown princess, let me _go_!"

"I can't-"

"Elian _please_."

He stared, regret filled his words, "Please believe me when I say that I truly do not want to tie you to my horse, Princess Zelda."

I was filled with the thick pain of humiliation.

The ride felt longer when sharing a saddle with another person. When we pass through the back gates of the capital – a choice made by Father, no doubt – I made great effort to subdue my tears so that the redness in my eyes would dissipate. There was no talking and there were no jokes. The trek was harsh and when we arrived at the castle, my body felt heavy.

They allowed me to collect my bag from Cosmo. Soon, Elian and his senior officer led me through the halls. I was in the same dull riding clothes I had been wearing for four days and now it seemed preposterous that Father would entertain the thought in seeing me this way. We stopped outside the door of his study and after the officer walked in, Father stepped out. I swallowed my surprise and evidently, he felt the same.

Dark circles lined the areas underneath his eyes. The King of Hyrule stared upon me with bated breath. I pressured myself to meet his eyes and hardened my features. With a deep inhale, I opened my mouth and dared to speak, "Father I-"

Against my previous promise, I winced when he drew near. His hand came to my cheek and I scarcely could breathe when he looked at me with withered eyes.

"You draw away from me for good reason," he said, the usual strength in his baritone voice was weakened. Then, to my horror, tears. In the eyes I inherited, tears fell, and he pulled me into a gentle embrace.

"My dear Zelda," he started. "Could you ever forgive this foolish, senseless old man?"

In this moment, as we sank to the marble floor in a tight hug, I could only cry and vow that one day I would find it in myself to forgive his follies.

It was learned that Uncle how fallen ill with the last few weeks. The source of his illness was still a mystery to the court physicians, and they were continuously checking his condition. I had taken it horribly, of course, and under the pretense that it was just mere hours before dawn – I would wait until the following day to see him. Overcome with grief and several other overwhelming emotions that threatened to boil over, I couldn't ask about impending wars yet. That, too, would need to wait.

At my own request, Sir Elian Bronling took me to my bedroom – a place I thought I wouldn't see for many months. Before he turned to leave, I caught his sleeve.

My voice was scratchy from the events of earlier, "Would you do one last favor for me?"

At his shocked eyes and attempted to muster a smile, "Don't worry. I won't kidnap you, Sir Bronling. I'm very much… retired from the hobby."

He laughed at this, "Anything for a friend. Can I ask what your request is, Your Highness?"

"Would you mind carrying a letter for me?"

After disappearing into my room to find nothing out of place, I withdrew an envelope with my name on it from my pocket. It was folded in odd places now and I smoothed it out on the corner of my desk. His handwriting made me smile and caused old tears to choke me. My hand found my quill and its tip found jet black ink.

I trusted Elian and his friend to tell their captain what happened, so I wrote only what was necessary. This time, I waited for his inked name on the envelope to dry and found Elian awaiting me outside. I half expected it to be that same silent boy I was still so used to.

I gave him my thanks and how I would pray for his safe travels. When he left, my body told me I wouldn't be able to stay up for long. Without care, I stripped down to nothing and clipped my dirty hair high on my head. Tomorrow promised many things, with it would be a warm bath. The sheets were clean and cool against my skin. While I drifted in the dark abyss of slumber, I dreamed of Link reading my words.

_Link,_

_I will wait for you._

_Yours,_

_Zelda_


	20. Chapter 20

In total, it amounted to three months of attending war cabinet meetings to make my presence known.

The first month spent shadowing the men with the decorative swords before running off to my uncle's room to make sense of their terms. At first it was intimidating, they paid their respects in short bows yet didn't acknowledge my being for the long duration of each gathering; ranging from two hours to an entire day. It was as if they were hoping if they hadn't looked at me, I would disappear into the background.

The room was a matter in itself. If a stranger to the castle had no prior knowledge and mistakenly walked in, its purpose would make itself known immediately. To glorify a place known as a war room would be as to what it was known as and _was_. It was a recessive area of the castle, tucked down underneath any luxuries I had come to know. Maids and servants were replaced with decorated officers and veterans. The doors were forbidden to remain propped open, even on the most humid of days, and nothing inside was ever to be divulged. This was the only hall of the castle untouched by renovation for it was the place where every war began, and every war ended. The war room was Hyrule's trigger.

Walls dripped in colors of ancient Hylian war paint; red, black, and gold. Weapons of all kinds were decorated, gilded within a frame. Their owners ranged from daring knights to heroes of old. In the center was a table that spanned the length of the room with intricate carving of legends, although on top was the most important piece. It mirrored an old map on the wall, but this one had black pawns to represent all potential threats. They stood like towers against the terrain with wooden carvings to imitate cavalry and foot-soldiers. Red pawns mirrored these dolls, which stood east of the Gerudo sands.

By the month end, I had every rank of command memorized and each division under each admiral written neatly in a leather-bound book.

It took two weeks for the admirals to meet my eye. The evenings were brimming with careful studies, and once Impa returned, I stole her sleep as well to fill in the gaps of political history that were closed off to me as a child.

Three weeks of my questioning went by until they recovered from the fact that a woman was speaking; an additional week before they had the gall to answer their high princess.

The creases under my eyes were deeper and a newly returned Anju complained about the amount of stress I was putting myself under, but – goddess – the feeling of autonomy was a welcome one. As far as royal propriety went, I was free to do what I pleased and _choosing_ to be included was one I picked easily. Though, this newfound freedom came with its own restraints – its own guilt.

Father was becoming scarcer. With the making of amends between us, he drew more distraught over Uncle Nathaniel's decaying health. Rarely would I find him outside his bed chambers or his study. Soon, I was asked to bring food to his room, so much so that it became apart of my newfound routine. Most of the day was split between Uncle and his war cabinet. In some sense I was his liaison and he was my mentor. Though, I hoped desperately he would continue to be once he overcome this illness.

My evenings were visiting Father. Some days were better and he would change into proper clothes, others were darker and he hardly had the strength to get out of bed. The latter where I would eat supper in his room and watch over him, hoping he would finish his meal.

Tonight, I suspected, would pose to be darker.

Uncle's cough was raspy and guttural and his nurse withdrew the spoon of stew. Once it subsided, she fluffed the pillows that propped him up to a seat and scooped a spoonful again. I thumbed the pages of my book between my fingers, distracting myself with the rough texture.

Finally fed up with the doe eyes he was giving the women, I let out a noticeable sigh. "I don't understand it," I said once he looked away. Truly, the nurse was beautiful and at last he has found a woman to dote on that wasn't twenty years younger, but did this flirtation need occur with his niece present?

"Trust me, little one," his voice was weak and didn't carry the volume it once had, "If I knew my brother's mysteries… well, I dare to think I would solve the secret to life itself."

His light laugh sloped into a coughing fit.

"Dear Tressa," he put a light hand on the nurse's arm who smiled warmly at him. "Would you mind fetching me a bed warmer? I fear I will catch a chill."

She set the stew on his nightstand and excused herself. I took the chance to take her seat as he looked at me with a face that seemed a decade older than when I left the castle. My heart sunk with fear for him.

"You were but a child when your mother passed, and I suspect you took notice in your father's absence during that mourning period," he stopped to smooth out his night shirt as if it were his formal wear, "Rhoam is an intelligent man. He holds pride in his crown, as any king of this great country should, but there is a price to pride. Gold is as beautiful as it is blinding. It will confuse you when you lose focus and drag you down. His way of closing off is a form of this."

I sat with a strained expression that made him pressure me.

"Between your condition and, and Father's," irritation sank into my voice, "I feel this is my fault for leaving. Somehow… somehow a punishment of sorts."

He watched me fold my hands over themselves, "It is not."

Uncle Nathaniel waited until my hands stilled, "It is not because of you."

"But-!"

"I won't hear it," the sternness in his voice was not what a sick man would possess, and it silenced me. "What you did with that boy was_ invaluable_, Zelda. Did you meet people?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you face struggles?"

"Yes."

"Did you have fun? Find beauty in your country? Find beauty in your people?"

My smile wobbled, "Yes. I did."

"Then your only regret should be that you hadn't been gone longer."

I nodded, folding my hands once more in my lap and leaving them.

We let silence fill in and he eventually sighed against his pillows, "It is more than Rhoam has done. You will find that every action in these suffocating walls have their own set of consequences. Without the right people around you-" Uncle stopped and lifted his brow at me, "The throne will pull a veil over your eyes.

"When Mariam died, it did just that. Grief subdued him and the whispers of his advisers wormed in. Fear of a calamity. Fear that he would lose not just a family, but a kingdom. With all the good intentions the priests had, they forced Rhoam to abandon values your mother upheld for him."

I pressed him, "What do you mean?"

"He was harder on preventing Hyrule's vulnerabilities from showing. Our pacts with neighboring regions were nullified in effort to create a semblance of self-sufficiency. With that created new problems that he didn't acknowledge," he hardened and swallowed dryly. I saw frustration in my uncle.

"The rural Gerudo tribes," I said suddenly, dread burrowed into me. "Father caused the food shortages."

My uncle's eyes left me, but a thin smile met him, "Yes. I remember, years ago when I traveled, going to the far reaches of the desert. The people there were kind, amiable. They saved me from dehydration at a small oasis they build their villages around. I was introduced to their culture, their norms." When he looked up, the smile gone. "Twenty years later I would be ordering the slaughter of their people."

A moment strained and I witnessed the anger in his eyes. Slowly, it devolved into remorse and then resolve. "Zelda," Uncle Nathaniel said, "These people are not primitive. Stereotypes be _damned_, every man who was there knows that."

"I-I was under the pretense that they were fanatics, that they-"

"They are a _scorned_ and abandoned people. Try going hungry for months on end," he sighed, but his anger was present. "Seeing children shriveled up on the side of roads and passing mourning women. Hungry people grow desperate and whoever can bring comfort to that and create the confidence I saw on that sand…"

He grew quiet and looked on to the window where the sun was high. Somberly, he declared, "I fear such a man."

When the day drew to a close, I had surprisingly found Father in the parlor of his chambers. I returned his polite smile when I placed a plate of meat and vegetables before him and sat on the loveseat across from him. The hearth between us glowed warmth.

He bookmarked his novel and put it aside, "You've been busy today."

"I keep myself busy," I said, glancing up to him.

We ate in silence where he would make the occasional comment about the food and I would agree. Once we finished, I let him know about my day. It was something that I hadn't done for years and within the last couple months has become the norm. As happy as it made me, I wished it was born of different circumstances.

Another new routine between us was reading through requests, filtered by Impa the day before. I picked them up from the cushion beside me and began reading them to my father. He sat silently, sometimes asking me to make notes on responses.

"King Dorephan has written condolences for the general and sends his prayers," I said, going for the pencil.

"Write back saying great thanks and how we hope for the best," he paused, "Then give kind regards for the Zoran prince and princess."

When my writing stilled, I looked up to him. My fingers sealed the envelope with the letter inside to draw out a reply later when Impa was available. "Father," I started, "May I ask something that is out turn?"

My father blinked in surprise but nodded. "Please do."

"Why haven't you seen Uncle Nathaniel?"

There was a beat of quietness that settled as he thought, "Somehow, I suspected you would eventually ask me something to that effect." He readjusted in his seat and brought his hand to his beard. He breathed in slowly, then out like he did during stressed conferences. "I'm afraid for him."

I tilted my head in confusion and he took notice.

"The physicians keep saying that he will be on the mend in a matter of weeks. It's been almost four months, now," he frowned, in his words were distress. They grew taunt. "It is startlingly similar to what they said about Mariam."

At that, I looked away and to my skirts. "Oh."

"I know it's selfish. It's just… false hopes are more difficult to lose."

"Father," I shook my head. "I understand how you feel, but he asks about you often." I trailed off, trying to give voice to my feelings and shake off my old fears of overstepping. "I do love you very much and I perhaps if you saw him, it will lift your spirits as well as his."

The lines in his face were deeper than I remember, then he laughed a laugh that reminded me much of his brother. "Will it quell your worries if I see him at noon tomorrow?"

"Enough to stop me from pestering you further," I said, warmth growing in my chest at his smile.

"Very well then," Father glanced at the clock. "I trust you to look over the rest of those papers there for me, Zelda. I must retreat to my bed."

The warmth grew to the blossoming smile I tried to repress at his words. He _trusted _me.

"Thank you, Father."

Promptly, I bid him goodnight and once he was in his bedroom, I took leave as well. In my head, I ran through the list of notes he had given me, nearly running into a servant in the hallway.

"Your Highness, my deepest apologies," he said, bowing shortly.

"It's no matter, sir," I nodded politely.

"May I inquire if the king is in commission? Reports for him and the general have just arrived."

"I'm afraid he has retired for the evening," I replied lightly, "But I am working with him and his cabinet to alleviate the workload. I can take them off your hands."

As I stacked the ribbon tied pile of letters underneath my current load, a question took hold of the tip of my tongue, "Um, sir, does there happen to be anything requested to me?"

"Nothing for Her Highness. This is mostly correspondence with the front lines," the servant bid me a good evening and ran off with piles for the admirals. I stood there for a moment, disappointment ebbing. I carried on through the halls and heard no footsteps behind me. It wasn't as if I should have been expecting it, though it was the first time I had someone this month. Father had been somewhat right about how false hopes hurt.

I tried pushing the plaguing thoughts away, only for him to return to them. I wasn't foolish, I knew where my former knight attendant was. I took small notes when his unit was discussed in the war room. He couldn't be in immediate danger and I kept reminding myself that no war had been declared.

There would be war, though. Today the Gerudo aristocracy had requested reprieve at Hyrule Castle. Rebels were launching attacks on the borders of their capital and Hylian troops were mobilizing. They were proving to be more strategic than our opponents in the Uprising, leading the war cabinet to suppose that we were in for a far longer fight than ever before.

"By the goodness of Hylia, where did that come from," Impa said, ripping me from my worries. She stood outside my chambers and opened the door for me as I approached.

"The messengers from the desert had come in when I left Father," I laughed, somewhat incredulous myself. "And honestly with the state Uncle Nathaniel is in, I'd like to at least go through it for him."

Impa continued staring as we continued to the hearth of my bedroom. Pillows and cushions riddled the floor as well as a small coffee table to write on. I threw the stack on the bed and Impa pulled some of the ties to my dress so I could slip into something more suitable for the floor.

"That little maid will kill you if you're up for long," she chided, making me laugh once more.

"Yes, I do think she will."

We got to work quickly, reading through and sorting the parchments from level of importance. The most important meant that they needed to be answered and delivered first; for example, Father's letter from King Dorephan. The second level varied from requests for assets by noblemen to simple reports from officers; these didn't need immediate response and typically waited a day on this table. The third level was littered with letters that need no answer at all yet still could yield value to Father – or more commonly now, myself. It was incredibly monotonous, but it proved to be efficient.

"Chief Gor Coron wants King Rhoam's consideration to betroth you to his son," Impa mumbled. "Again."

I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh, "He's a very sweet boy, but he's also fifteen."

"Do you think it requires a reply from the Crown?"

"I vote for fourth pile."

"Fourth pile it is."

The fourth pile – the fire – was everything that His Majesty didn't need to mind at all.

I placed a letter a lord who couldn't gather an audience with the king into the second pile. Impa handed me the opener and announced she was going to chase down a kitchen maid for a strong pot of coffee. I had barely acknowledged her declaration by the time she had left. With the opener in one hand and the next envelope in the other, it slid across the paper cleanly. At least through this I got the pleasure of hearing the straight tearing of paper.

Absently, I wondered what time it was as I scanned the paper and stopped abruptly. The handwriting was scratchy and precise, resembling one that had been sitting under my mattress for months. My knees drew up to my chest from my relaxed seat.

_General Nohansen,_

_In the hopes that this letter finds you well, I write to you my routine update of the state we're in. _

_Currently, we're stationed at the coordinates given by Admiral Fierlin the month prior. Gerudo Town is only ten leagues from our camp. My contacts within have alerted me that every tenth night there is some form of attack within public places on the outskirts of the city. Obviously, they are organized and deliberate. For weeks, at your request, I have pushed the Gerudo officials to request protected travel from their capital to our own…_

The letter derailed into specific numbers about supplies and increasing men still arriving.

_…Again, in regards of your health, we all pray to Hylia for your steady recovery. Until then, I'm at your disposal as usual. _

_Cpt. Forester_

I read his letter thrice before putting it down.

Mechanically, I let it fall into the second pile so that I would remember to share it with Uncle the next day. For whatever reason, it hurt worse each time I read it. I knew Elian had delivered my letter. He was at the castle last month, doubling for a messenger. Goddesses, I had _spoken_ to him and asked if he had. Even then, my heart pleaded that he hadn't. Surely, because Link would have written back.

Maybe… I was misled.

Impa opened the door with a maid in tow. She placed a tray of coffee on the table beside the mess of papers, poured the pot of coffee in two cups and quietly left. The older woman sighed, sitting cross legged on the pillows before taking a sit. As she did, she watched my silence to the letter sitting neatly at the top of the pile.

She swallowed the bitter liquid, "Zelda."

My heart tried to steer my mind. "Yes?"

"You're upset."

I went to shake my head, "No—I." I laughed quickly to cover my uneven breath, "I'm simply tired."

My hands went for a new envelope and the letter opener. Impa repeated my name.

The curved blade of the opener missed the slip of the envelope, making me curse to myself until it made it in. He hadn't even referenced me. Inelegantly, I retched it upward. The tear ended halfway down the envelope and hands stilled my own at my wrists.

"Zelda!" she said, carefully taking the letter opener from me. By then, I was reduced to shuddering gasps and spilling tears against her. "Af… after _everthing_-" A wail that fell to a sob escaped, "Three months of… of _nothing_!"

Nothing of his condition or his whereabouts. How many letters has he bothered to send while I waiting patiently for anything from him? What has changed so drastically? I wasn't so dull to forget that at the end of the day he had a job – we both did! Still, it didn't stop me from thinking about him at night. It hadn't not worried me when his commanding admiral made passing comments of bomb threats. The feelings I had thought we shared were still present and very much alive in my heart.

Then, in other bouts of his silence, it made me irrevocably angry. After all, _he _had left.

And, perhaps, that was it. That was all there was to it. The note he left at the inn had no remarks about wanting me to write to him. There was nothing to be said about wanting to see me again, not in the way I wanted to see him.

We sat there as she smoothed out my hair and whispered my name among shushes. It could have been hours or the entire night, but eventually I came to. Exhaustion overtook me and I slumped in my seat. Impa pulled away, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"I know you are grieving for much right now," she said, "but you cannot lose sight. Whatever… whatever transpired between you two – I won't inquire." Impa looked forlornly at me with ruby eyes, "You should understand that what happened in your reprieve from the castle mustn't continue."

My stomach dropped at the thought. I saw his face from the inn, one of longing and regret. The feeling of heated cheeks when he'd look at me. His smile at my silly comments. I saw my ring in his hand and the resolve in his eyes and the callous of his fingers. The tender needs of a man who could put up a stone front so convincing that you'd thing he had lived his entire life without speaking a word and break it down just as easy – just for me.

Then, I saw the letter addressed to the general.

"With your coming of age and the current state of the Crown, Zelda," she pulled my attention again. "You should consider the possibility of assuming the role of acting Queen of Hyrule."

I sat quietly, neither confirming or negating her. It had been a thought that seemed more imaginary than plausible, but now Impa gave it life. Six months ago, I would have laughed at the notion and chalked it up to an implausible prediction; now it felt startling.

"I have," I sniffed, brushing my wet cheek with my nightgown sleeve. "If my country needs me, I will not run from it."


	21. Chapter 21

Another month came and past with only the acknowledgement of a ripped calendar page. The next month's page was already packed with ink, so much that it stained my fingers and the heavy scent could never quite elude me.

In the following weeks, Father allowed Impa to step down from her position as his advisor to be appointed as my own senior advisor. Hours allotted for study were readjusted for roles my father had once primarily filled. Slowly, I began to answer his reports and letters myself and scarcely needed his direction. I allowed my work to consume me.

With that, it wasn't uncommon that my dreams fused with reality. They replayed in such startling detail that I was always so convinced that I was merely experiencing déjà vu. And like all dreams, I vaguely held the idea that it was one but couldn't persuade myself enough to act any differently. Not unlike the night before, the war cabinet had reconvened after a short break that had given me enough time to attend Father for supper. Now, Admiral Whitehurst was at the head of the war room with an ardent passion in his voice.

"If we do not pull back from our holdings, the opposition will only be more prompted to strike first," he said while pushing the black tokens further east with the croupier stick.

Admiral Fierlin rose from his elbow, decidingly more animated than before, "The capital is _empty_. They have no leadership other than the few elders who refuse to evacuate. If anything, I should tell my men to encamp the outside walls."

There were a few grunts of support that rumbled through the room until Whitehurst bent over the table.

"We have an organized group already in the city! How are we supposed to protect it when the capital has already been compromised? It's in Hyrule's best interest that we abandon this fantasy and regroup in safer conditions. For the sake of protecting our own," he stopped to push back the white hair that was tied back at his neck.

I shut my book of maps. The sudden noise caused a short draw of attention.

"Admiral," I began, my voice started out small but caught its strength when I matched Whitehurst's level. "You imply that the people of the desert are not our own."

A part of me wished to use the fan in my skirt's pocket, but I refused myself. I watched as Admiral Whitehurst's temper flared before he collected himself, "The Gerudo are indistinguishable. We have an opposition that has wanted to burn Hylian villages. It is an impossible task to separate them from any Gerudo that wishes to stop this madness."

"Yet there is an entire force within the capital that is dedicated towards putting a stop to the rebellion," Firelin sighed before rearing up to a partial stand, "If we show that King Rhoam demonstrates _unwavering _support for their current government, their morale – too – would be strong."

Admiral Fierlin was an older gentleman who was a purebred politician at heart. His eyes dark and sunken. These characteristics weren't a rarity while the candles burned longer within these walls. Admittedly, he had a stubborn will but I paired that with his years of loyal support. Him and Whitehurst were not unlike each other in terms of backgrounds. Each had been knighted by my grandmother and had continuous presences at court. However, as common as their characteristics were, their opinions were starkly polarizing.

"You propose that these skirmishes turn to _war_!" Whitehurst bellowed. "This is not the Gerudo Uprising of the past that never fully manifested itself! This has the potential to devolve into a national crisis!"

Fierlin was fully standing now, his face growing red, "And if the rebellion is not managed then it will spread, John! You were right when you said they were invisible, so what do you _propos_e when we do not show our support for the aristocracy? Let the unnamed madman who we can't track for the _fucking_ _life_ of us take the city? To all we know, the guy leading them could be the Fierce Deity himself with all these gods damned rumors and myths."

I swallowed as I glanced at Admiral Whitehurst who gripped the baton with a vice-like grip while his counterpart continued, "Do we negotiate a treaty when the people he works with want death to our King? No, perhaps we want Yiga propaganda to be peddled out like the weekly paper. Maybe in the margins it can have the scheduled time for each of our executions!"

Suddenly, my feet found the floor and their heated words hung in the air, "That's enough!"

Much like them, my brows were drawn and the still air made my hair stick to my forehead. My heart beat loudly in my chest and it was apparent that I desperately wanted to leave. An itch of Impa's voice was in my head saying that I didn't need to be here; that royalty rarely graced these halls unless absolutely necessary.

"You both must look at these people and see them as what they are – _our _people," I spoke like I thought Father would, but even then I knew he seldom cared for casualties. "A people that are starving and need care packages less they be more swayed into falling under rebellion rule."

Whitehurst closed his eyes and spoke as if I had made his exhaustion two-fold, "Princess, men are not allowed to enter the walls."

"I'm not blind to that, sir. I am also not blind to the fact that we have trained women in our forces," I began, cutting him off before he could argue. "I agree that it is not traditional, but if a woman has knighted you then I see no reason that one cannot be a proper knight herself. I do not care for your belief of the capability ending at being spies."

"But-!"

"You and I both know it ends at a title!"

The admiral grew quiet, then asserted, "How are we to determine that they would even allow a Hylian soldier of any kind?

Fierlin licked his teeth and pulled a paper from before him, "The aristocrats and a few of their elders will arrive any day now. I dare say we should entrust the Princess's diplomacy to see to that."

The offending admiral sat, silently accepting the opposition, "I will see to it only at the approval of the Gerudo."

I returned to my seat as they began discussing how they would readjust positionings and where new recruits should support. It wasn't long until the candles were so low that light in the room was slowly dimming. Officials trickled out while I jotted some last notes. Once I was satisfied, I stood and seemed to interrupt the murmurings of the last few.

A yawn threatened to make itself known as I squeezed between chairs until Admiral Whitehurst's voice caught my attention.

"Your Highness?"

I found his eyes and he continued next to Fierlin, "May we have a word?"

"If this is about my seat placement, then I'm afraid it's impossible to move me any farther than I already am."

They shared a look that made me soften my stance and pull back a chair at the table across from them. Whitehurst glanced at the other admiral before relenting to Fierlin to speak with folded hands.

"As the General's senior admirals," he started with a gruffness in his voice. "We thought it would be appropriate to seek your counsel in discovering General Nohansen's successor."

I opened my mouth and closed it, feeling a tightness constrain my speech.

"We have some candidates in mind," Fierlin continued at seeing my hesitation. "And your opinion has weight. It is something we would appreciate when we put together a committee."

Whether it be grief or doubt, whatever it was, I swallowed it and forced my lips into a tight smile.

"Of course, gentlemen."

* * *

Light flooded in and washed out any remnants of my dreams. I groaned and tried blocking it out with my pillow.

"Good morning, sunshine!" an unmistakable sing-song hum washed away the quiet. Sounds of rummaging around my bed roused me from any possibility of falling back asleep. With a huff, I forced myself to a seat with half-lidded eyes.

My voice was crackly, "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock on the dime, love," Anju said with a sweet smile.

Again, I groaned as she peeled back the covers and placed my slippers at the foot of my bed.

"What time did I go to bed?"

The woman looked up thoughtfully, "I believe the evening maids emptied your bath at one in the morning."

"_Hylia_," I sighed and fell against the pillows.

Eventually, I was dragged from the soft cushions of my bed and forced into a seat. Though it couldn't have been too bad because there was a warm breakfast awaiting me in a tray.

"It was very kind of you," Anju hummed out while taking the comb from my awaiting hand.

I blinked, somewhat more awake, "What was?"

She laughed as she weaved together the braids in my hair. It seemed like I would be suiting a low, knotted updo again today.

With a pin in her mouth, she said, "That cute little care package you sent to Hateno for the coming spring. Malon just about lost it when I brought back so much wine."

I grinned with a mouthful of orange slices and watched Anju in the mirror, "Did she? I figured her parents would benefit from it. I had drunk so much!"

Absently, I watched her from my seat. Light locks escaped her cotton cap, slowly were they lightening to a soft red from days spent in the sun. The winter had been so dark in Castle Town that I had thought I was imagining her red hair from last summer.

She made a face, "No, it's Aryll she needs to worry about."

"What was your excuse?"

"I told her that your parents own a winery," she shrugged, careful to avoid losing focus of where the myriad of bobby pins were. "Malon feels more than she thinks."

There wasn't a chance for silence to set in because Anju's best skill was scaring it away. She went on to mention how her parents were and if she wasn't engaged by the time she turns twenty-five she'd have to propose to Kafei himself. In turn, I'd smile or laugh, and she'd elaborate on whatever I responded to. These moments in the morning were ones I cherished. Then, small details about the court filtered into her words and I felt that immature feeling of insecurity.

"Your ladies-in-waiting miss your presence," she stepped away to admire her work before disappearing into my closet for a gown.

I glanced at the ceiling, "They miss my gossip."

"And do you not theirs?"

This made me stifle a grin because the girl inside knew it was true, "That's why I have you, love."

She made a noise halfway between a laugh and the squawk of a large bird from behind a partially open door. Eventually, she came back with a royal blue gown. She didn't give me enough time to think of the reason for the choice.

"Ah, so you don't go to court anymore because of me and not because of an impending national conflict."

"Oh, no," I stepped into the fabric, happy that she chose something with loose material. "When have I ever shown interest in politics?"

Anju laced up the dress and a heard her smile soften, "The lords who bother to show up do find your absence agreeable, however, from what their personal servants say. Though I can't tell if it's because of their satisfaction that they don't need to suck up for royal favors."

"Even when I'm not in prayer at an alter for six hours of the day?"

"I have heard no mention."

To be frank, socialization was the last thing on my list of priorities and I was beginning to think it was going to be a detriment. Growing up, I was told relentlessly that my social connections would be the spine to my reign. If the support of the court was nonexistent, so would be my power. As Anju went on about random bits of gossip, I quietly smiled to myself.

"-and Urbosa blew him off totally. Quite honestly, I've never seen anything like it!"

My eyes snapped to the mirror, "Urbosa?"

"Mhm," she hummed while tying off the laces, "When she arrived with the aristocrats last night and Lord Ibauna asked about her-"

"I missed their arrival?" I spun to see her confusion.

"It was rather late, Zelda, but the King was there so I doubt they minded," then she paused and cursed to herself. "Gods, I'm sorry, I meant to tell you first thing that His Majesty requested you to greet the Gerudo in court today."

"No," I shook my head to negate her worry, "It's alright, Anju. My day has barely started."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I mustered a rather sleepy smile. "Thank you."

* * *

The royal library was large, but it didn't take long to find her. Lanterns hung from the banisters, but the natural light from the tall two—story windows was ample enough. She sat in a small alcove that was tucked away from where the librarians would normally be. Happiness made me smile as I saw Urbosa relaxed in an armchair with a book in her grasp. We wrote to each other often, especially these last two years where she seldom traveled to Castle Town. The only time I had gone to see her without Father was last summer, where I rode to Gerudo Town with a convoy to see her. It meant being held up in a carriage for six hours with dozens of personnel and barely enough time for a bathroom break.

When I waved away a guard, Urbosa looked up with a start. Then, she took off her spectacles.

Feeling a tad awkward, I shrugged uselessly. "Hello, Lady Urbosa."

Immediately, she arose and met me for an embrace. I laughed at the strength she put in to slightly lift me to my toes.

"Zelda!" she said in a tone of warm honey. "I thought I would not see you until later today."

"I'm so sorry for missing your arrival," I voiced penitently once she let me go.

Sternly, Urbosa dismissed it and gestured me over to sit with her.

"My desert rose," she said coolly, a smile brimming her cheeks. "How have you been?"

My excitement waned enough to take Urbosa in. Often when Gerudo officials visited, she adorned Hylian fashion and made sure to include the small gold flashes of desert jewels. By both Hylian and Gerudo standards, she was gorgeous. Tall, slender, and cheek bones reaching the goddesses.

Despite the general taboo, she crossed her legs. I glanced around the library and came to the conclusion that we were alone. I swallowed my self-doubt and sat with her in an identical chair.

"Good," I clasped my hands together.

Urbosa raised her chin, "I do not mean your superficial Hylian pleasantries. _How_ are you?"

Despite what she meant, I almost laughed. Tucking a strand hair behind my ear, I sighed, "I'm doing the best I can." I paused when I felt a gnawing, "Assuming my best is enough."

"There she is," Urbosa humorously said with underlying remorse. "A little bird told me you went on an adventure."

It was very much like her to cut to the chase. More than anyone, she hated anything artificial. Uncle had no doubt told her. They had a bond I hadn't seen in any other ambassador. Somehow, she sat up straighter, "And you did not even think to visit!"

"But I did!" I said quickly, "I did, but-"

But I was left alone and wasn't strong enough to press onwards. A silent knife that had always been there pressed into my heart as I thought of blond hair and a strong jaw. It wasn't as friendly as my other visions.

"Stay calm, Zelda," she smoothed, "It was merely an attempt at humor"

"I know," I bit my lip, "I know. I apologize, I didn't get enough sleep."

"I can understand that. I can imagine your stress."

"Uncle is not doing well," I quietly told her, folding my hands over each other again. "Every time I see him… he's thinner. I have to strain myself to hear him. I truly fear that any day I'm going to wake up and…"

Urbosa reached over and took my hand, "I saw him. I saw Rhoam last night as well. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"Urbosa, I-" I breathed out shakily. "I don't know what to do. Father is a shell of himself. They both are. _Nothing_ was as it was when I left."

She squeezed my hand and made me look at her, "And now I am here. You have nothing to fear, my rose."

I wore a watery smile, "You have no idea how thankful I am for you. I actually have something to ask of you."

The Gerudo woman sat back and nodded for me to continue.

"The senior admirals want me on their committee when they review possible candidates – to replace Uncle. I understand if you're too busy, but if I could ask you to be present during these interviews…" I trailed off, unsure of myself.

"Of course, Zelda," she said easily. "There aren't many that know that old man as I do. However, I would trust your judgement regardless."

"I appreciate that," I smiled, though it quickly dissipated. "I'm sure you could tell from Gerudo Town, but the admirals are split."

This make her harden. "You are not wrong. It's been frustrating. All these months of my people dying and all we are told is how Hylian troops are positioned at the border. It feels more that they're trying to contain us than defend us."

"I realize that," I frowned. "There's nothing but in-fighting. Half feel like we should wait until the rebels attack us or head directly into a conflict no one understands. Last night, while you were arriving I suppose, they came to a partial agreement."

"An agreement being…?"

"Being that if we can get Gerudo officials to allow the Hylian military within the walls, we can offer added protection on both sides. This would enable us to deliver more supplies of greater quantities," I quickly added, "And I'm able organize a force of trained women, so your laws aren't violated."

She grew quiet in her thoughts. I almost thought I lost her until she nodded, "Yes, I can get behind that. The latter part would sway the rest of my peers easier. How quick can this happen?"

"I would have to discuss timeframes tonight, but I can surmise next week? Time would be needed in garnering relief and a sufficient team to carry this out," I felt a wave of satisfaction.

"I could only ask for sooner, Zelda. That city holds a great deal in the hearts of my people."

"As for I. That's the home of a very cherished friend of mine."

We shared a smile until Urbosa's face upturned.

"Your men, they are…" her face scrunched and she rolled her hand, "What is the Hylian word? Men are very… emotional, no?"

I stifled my laughter, "At times they lack the ability to manage." My hands smoothed out my skirt, "Sometimes I wonder if some have any emotion at all."

At that, she raised a brow, "I wonder where that is coming from?"

"It comes from nowhere in particular," I smiled politely. "Let us entertain the court together."

* * *

**Note: Thank you guys so much for 100 readers! It's crazy to see. I know this is a very different turn to the story, but the progression will pay out! I promise. (((Spoilers: I don't believe in sad endings, but I'll put both of us through hell to get there)))**


	22. Chapter 22

Every night brought dreams, but none as strange as this.

"Zel…"

The ballroom was unlit. Cloth covers were draped on furniture and unused candelabras. A ghost of a room's intentions. I was in a large gown that swept the floor with every movement. My partner led us through a dance that I couldn't pinpoint, but my feet knew it quite well. His left hand was in my right and the other was securely around my waist.

"…da."

Each time I tried to discern who this mysterious man was, I would lose focus. There were a few general details that I could make out. He was tall and solid. The suit he wore felt expensive under my fingers. Attractive, was a word that rung in my thoughts. Most noticeable, were his eyes. A brown so light I could make out yellow and orange specks.

"Here we are," he said through a smile I couldn't make out, "again."

I wanted to ask the obvious: Who are you?

But a voice in my head told me I wasn't leading this dance. Without my conscious effort, my lips formed a small plastic smile.

"Zel… da."

It wasn't him saying that. Something else rang through the room, which was quickly disregarded in our dance to silent music.

"Someday," the word hung on his lips. "Someday the ground will give way."

His voice was smooth, the type of low that one could feel in their chest. It hummed and stuck to me like glue. The dance turned us into a circle and his hand sunk to my lower back, bending me into a dip. With a bittersweet grin, he leaned in to grace my ear.

"And I will break you."

"_Zelda_!"

I startled awake, feeling hands on my shoulders. My heart thrummed in my chest. Red eyes were widely staring down at me as I came to. When Impa saw I was awake, she leaned back and held out an item at my bedside.

Confusion deftly swept over me.

The first words that my tongue decided to stumble over were, "What is it?"

I spoke like I was out of breath and I certainty didn't feel rested.

"Get up. We have to get a move on," Impa plainly said, emphasizing the article that she was holding. Her speech barely reached me. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and recognized it as my white night robe.

Slowly, I unfurled from the blankets and heard a sniffling.

"Anju?" I found myself saying, a croak was in my voice. She was at the base of my bed holding a cloth under her nose. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked away, quietly crying.

My brain seemed to have a moment of clarity and fear gripped me.

"Come on," Impa softly motivated. "Hurry."

I ambled out of bed. She shrugged the thick robe on despite my shaking hands.

"Is it my uncle? Is he-"

"No," she turned me and tugged the fabric over my night dress with a certain force before tying it.

My slippers awaited my feet and I caught myself from tripping as I followed Impa out of the room. She moved swiftly, every now and again looking back. Anju tailed the both of us.

I didn't like walking these halls at night. Portraits of people long dead filled the space and all I felt was their silent gaze. Now, actual people lined the hallway. Servants, knights, and sometimes a person of prestige watched us pass by.

It was odd. Odd enough that I was gracing their presence in only my night clothes – something that was entirely out of propriety. However, that wasn't it. Their expressions, their whispers, it was as if everyone knew what was happening except me.

Well, I had an inking.

We took the stairs and turns that were all too familiar; they were towards Father's bedchamber.

My throat grew dry.

Impa's feet stopped in front of his door. Between us were two armored guards staring ahead diligently. My steps paused behind her. We shared a glance. A look so miniscule yet was proof enough to lean my worries on. She moved aside to allow me to enter first.

I hardened my heart.

The door creaked. It always had done that, even when Mother was among us. The sound drew out until I could make out the candlelight from within. Within the King's parlor was a large table that had been dragged in front of the fireplace that entertained my Father and I during suppertime. Men stood around it with hushed comments till one looked up, and then the rest fell to a silence.

They all looked towards the door – towards me.

It was when I could faintly make out the spindly white hair of Whitehurst and the bushy grayness of Fierlin's beard. All the admirals, or at least most of them, stood in front of me. They were either in their night shirts or the clothes they wore the day before. Though, every one of them looked animated.

As the silence overtook them, they moved aside and I saw Father at the only seat there.

I moved across the room with the only sound being my grazing slippers. An antique grandfather clock ticked on near Father's bedroom door. It was hardly three in the morning.

Once I reached the table, I was offered a chair and was about to refuse until Father spoke.

"Gentlemen."

He said it in a tone I hadn't heard in a while.

Without conversation, they left through the door I came from. I turned to my father, finally letting my slight dubiety show.

"What is happening?" I said, in an almost whisper and took the seat before him. Documents littered the table and a rolled-out map that I notice was usually pinned to his bedroom wall as decoration. Pen marks were scribbled onto it.

He shut his eyes and breathed in, "The opposition has attacked a small gathering of Zora reinforcements."

"Zora?" I looked at him in admonishment. "Zora… they are neutral. I- reinforcements for us?"

Father placed his hands on the table, "I have been attempting to pull some old favors from King Dorephan."

I thought back to his letters. None of them had anything to do with garnering Zora support. It must have been something he did independently.

"That's," a smile born of bewilderment grew on my face, "That's brilliant, Father. They haven't been in active participant in Hyrulean conflicts in – why, in a century."

"I did get the idea from another," he said with a glint in his eye, it made my smile broaden. "But now that battalion has been attacked and the casualties are heavy."

That tiredness of his settled back onto his features.

My eyes scanned the table and I spoke my thoughts out slowly, "I believe it would imply that if the rebels are willing to attack an ally, then I wonder what is stopping them from attacking Hylian forces that are far closer."

I traced the pen markings from the desert with my finger. It was deep into the countryside, the Zora had a ways to go to converge with our troops who had just made it to Gerudo Town. I suspected that they were meant to be support by the border as Zora weren't as proficient in the sweltering temperatures. My small smile overturned. The Zora hadn't fought in decades. Unlike us, they were far out of combat practice; trained properly, yes, but even if their lifespans were thrice ours only their elders would be battle hardened.

It meant that young Zora soldiers were entirely unprepared for an enemy they had never seen.

"Zelda," Father suddenly wrought me of my thoughts. "I must admit to you."

I met his eyes, "Yes?"

He simmered for a moment, seemingly to be caught in his head.

"My shoulders are worn."

"What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh that came from deep within, "I did not send for you solely based on the attack."

I didn't reply immediately. The alarm of before rung in the back of my head again.

Father clasped his hands together, "My daughter. You have so much of your mother in you."

I frowned, "The last time you said that it was in the context of being a bad thing."

"I was blind."

I watched him in surprise as he continued, "I would still be if I keep the allusion that you are still a child. I've forced you through so many follies. Built so many walls around you in the guise that it would keep you from failing, but it was me that was failing you. The one time I allowed myself to slip and you've… you've flourished."

"Father, I-"

"It would be undeserving that I keep the full extent of your potential from coming to fruition," he clasped his hands harder. "I must ask, would you resent me for this burden?"

The realization of his words hit me and I felt my heart stop.

"No," I said almost too quickly. Nerves laced my words. "No, I would not."

Father moved to speak, but I cut him off in a rush of words.

"However, I would more hardily accept it if you allow me to bespeech you for guidance."

Despite the tension and the monumental circumstances of this moment, he laughed. It was deep and genuine and acutely reminded me of my uncle.

"Absolutely," he said once his laughter died down. "Yes, unquestionably."

Eventually, Father called the admirals back in. I stood at the back of my chair, gripping the backrest with unsure hands.

"Allow me," my father motioned towards me once he found his seat once more, "to reintroduce you to the acting monarch of Hyrule."

I watched idly while men who had previously resented my presence bow in the type of reverence held for a King, I felt like I hadn't woken at all and this was an elongated dream.

I pulled my robe tighter around me as a chill snaked up my bare legs. Pressure settled onto my chest and I was unsure which emotion was appropriate. Numbness didn't seem to be the one. A part of me knew that the acts of tonight wouldn't settle in until the next day, perhaps in the next week.

"I do believe," I uttered in a muted daze, "That we must come to a decision."

"Yes, Your High-" Whitehurst swallowed his words, "Your Majesty."

A beat of silence went on until he carried on, "We have to agree on a response."

"I understand that a number of you have been resilient against the idea of declaring war," I turned my eyes to the rest of the group. This felt odd. It took a considerable amount of effort to form words. "However, it would be a proper reply to this aggression. It would show the Zora – and the remaining races of Hyrule – that we bound to them. This was deliberate and their choice of attack adheres that these people do not want unity."

Unexpectedly, not even Whitehurst had an immediate response. Some of them were making notes.

"This… is not an order," I tilted my head. "If there is opposition, I would like it to make itself known."

Fierlin took a step to the front, "We've all come to a similar conclusion on the matter. We are in unanimous agreement."

Father's voice grew behind me, "Then a decision has been made. As my final act as King, I will declare war for my own daughter's reign to be of victory. Let us announce it at sunrise."

Another hour was spent determining terms of war that I wasn't familiar with. My fingers itched for my notebook and I tried to commit the unfamiliar topics to memory. Eventually, several men filed out of the door. Plenty of plans had been divided and they were swift to send messengers.

A shorter man I recognized as Byron stopped me as on his way out. He led most discussions on espionage and reports from the field. The man was also someone I would find myself sitting next to during many meetings. If Admirals Fierlin and Whitehurst were too busy in their quarrels, he was most helpful breaking their volume to bring attention to my comments.

"Despite these untimely events, I look forward to your leadership."

"Thank you, Admiral Byron," I said sincerely. Then, something occurred to me. "Not that I doubt your promptness, but has there been any news on the usurper's whereabouts?"

"I wish I could say. Nothing has come since I sent scouts through the city," he sighed. "You would think a Gerudo _man_ would be an easy person to find."

"I see…"

"If I may, we do have rebel prisoners," Byron raised his eyebrows. "There is information we can pull."

My eyes widened and felt a chill crawl up my spine. In my mind's eye, I saw my blood draining out on a table. So much that it spilled over to drip on the floor. The dull punctures of a blade against wood ticking away.

I gripped my hands together.

"No," I met him sternly. "Hyrule doesn't commit war crimes, Admiral. Torture is out of the question."

His hopeful expression upturned, "My apologies."

I felt Impa's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her to see a gentle smile and I realized my own tiredness. She motioned towards the door, but I felt that thread of responsibility pull my gaze back towards the remaining Admirals to find Father watching. He gave a small nod.

You have time, I told myself.

Slowly, as my slippers grazed under me, I counted the steps my governess had told me as a child. Straighten my back, square my shoulders, set my jaw, and keep my eyes from wandering. A phantom book balanced on the crown of my head and I approached the door.

Impa held it open and like when I entered, small chattering from outside succumbed to silence. There were more people now. They stared and whispered, but I remembered myself. The steps toward them made them part. Duchesses, servants, lords and ladies all mixed into one made space for me to pass. It was a gesture that imbedded itself into my heart. A gesture that I had seen nobody make since I was little and my mother took me out into the markets, but I was in my mother's place now – wasn't I?

There won't be a coronation any time soon. Festivities were shunned during wartime and until that is over there wouldn't be a ceremony. To me, it was appropriate, if that rule wasn't in place then I doubt I would have gone with the proceedings. For now, this would be one of my first appearances. Father still had to sign away the title, but with the way people averted their eyes it dawned on me that perhaps the formality didn't matter.

I also tried to forget that I was passed down the title of Queen in my night clothes.

With everything that has happened, the child in me wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"What in your experience makes you suited for the responsibility of being Hyrule's trigger?" Whitehurst said. It made Fierlin lean over to glare daggers from the other side of me.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go back to forty years ago when I was in my prime," the old man went on, staring off to an empty corner of the room as he did every time he launched into an anecdote.

My wrist was growing sore from my head. I didn't like how easy it was the drown out the candidate's voice, but at this point I could even see Urbosa growing weary. How long has it been? Two hours?

Hyrule's trigger, I mused to myself how it's been a while since I've heard that label for commanding general. I decided I liked it, it was poetic… in a murder-y war way. My pen jotted that down to tell Uncle if he was feeling better after this.

Lately, he had his moments where we would think he was recovering and the next day would be far worse. I learned that it was easier to finish my work if I didn't think about it too much.

"-and I said, 'Nope, don't think that's a fair idea sir. I sure don't.' and well, golly, he considered it! Thought it was a good idea, he did, to retreat. We surely woulda been in a good bit 'a trouble if we went in unprepared," he put up a withered finger before anyone could interject. "In actuality, it reminds me of another story."

"Oh, no I do think we're done here," Urbosa was quick to say. "What are your thoughts, Your Majesty?"

I offered a polite smile, "I have to agree with Lady Urbosa. Thank you for coming in Sir William."

"Certainly," the old knight nodded. "I have lots of thoughts, you see. I worry if this meeting has covered the full scope of my wisdom. For example, one time they thought that I could be the descendent of the lost hero and s-"

"Thank you, but if we need anything else we will be sure to send for you," Fierlin rigidly said.

The door shut not too long after and I found myself grasping for straws.

"He's uhm," I played with the weight of the pen and found there was only two words on my paper. "Well, he is rather… ah…"

"Old," Urbosa sighed, relaxing in her chair. "He's an old man. Older than Nathaniel. I realize there is value in experience, but that is not quite it."

I nodded slowly, "To be frank, and the quality of that experience. Sir William is wise in age, but his depth is lacking."

Whitehust begrudgingly agreed, "I suppose I misjudged his character."

"Gods willing, you misjudged the man's ability to walk."

"Before you two decide to prolong this," I asserted between the admirals, "I propose we discuss our prospects up until now and take a break before I melt into my seat."

There was a short silence that felt heated with the rustling of pages.

"With the six candidates we have spoken to," Fierlin seemed deflated and set the paper down. "There isn't one that I can defiantly say is worth pursuing."

Admiral Whitehurst didn't mention much.

"Surprisingly, I have the same sentiments."

"With that last pick? Yes, that is quite surprising."

"_Gentlemen_."

It was quite odd when they didn't stand with me, instead waiting a moment before following me out of the room.

Fierlin scratched his beard, "You know, John, there are a couple of my captains coming in."

"So what?"

"Nate likes one of them and mentioned to me something a couple weeks ago when he was awake."

I was about to turn and question about who the man he was talking about was, but a familiar voice distracted me.

"Has it sunk in yet?" Urbosa quietly asked outside, we were walking towards the courtyard.

I shook my head, "No. I can barely think about it. Whenever I do, I see Mother and then things don't feel quite as real."

A couple of maids stopped at the door leading to the courtyard, staring and whispering as they did. Urbosa hung behind me as I walk through.

"Like _that_," I said in a hush once she regained distance. "_That_ is strange and if it happened to anyone else it'd be awkward."

"You are the Queen."

She spoke it plain as day and it made me turn.

My eyes searched the ground, "Well, I don't _feel _like one."

"It doesn't matter," she lazily observed the blooming flowers. "It doesn't matter because much of Hyrule still entertains divine right. When ordinary people see you, they will no longer see the girl you once were; they'll see a woman chosen by the goddesses. Some see it as proof that you are a piece of their immortality. Mariam was just as unaccustomed, if not more."

"Obviously that immortality wasn't in her favor," I mumbled. It was childish, and I regretted the words as I spoke.

Urbosa hummed, "No, but she put up with it. People loved her because she was a symbol for the future. She gave us you."

I stared at my hands, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say.

"That's what you should do. Give them hope, even if you have no hope yourself."

I filled my lungs with air in hopes it would calm my frantic heart and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you. I… I truly am unsure where I would be without you."

"Good," her smile was genuine, but there was nothing ingenuine about the woman. "Though, I wonder now. Why don't you appoint one of those voe? Too big-headed?"

I blinked, "Oh, Admiral Fierlin and Admiral Whitehurt! It's an old standing law that admirals can't be appointed as General."

"Another Hylian oddity."

"It wasn't without reason," I laughed, "There was an attempted coup before it was put in place. I don't recall the specifics."

Under the pretense of visiting Uncle, I excused myself. I felt a little better about everything and found that my decision to ask Urbosa to attend was greatly rewarding. The ongoing search for Uncle's successor was not an easy process. Initially, I worried about choosing between candidates, but now I was concerned if there would be anyone of eligibility. Afterall I shouldn't be surprised that he wasn't easy an easy man to be replaced.

He would laugh at that.

Despite what Urbosa said, I took the lesser traveled halls. I felt better seeing less people. The last few days were filled with nothing but formality and a part of me wanted to see no one at all. The stones grew darker with age the farther I went down the corridors. Embrasures passed me by as I went and I saw the daylight.

I reached my fingers out and let the tips brush against the coarse stone.

Maybe if other people saw the future in me, I could learn to see it too. It all seemed so limited, as if I could only see as far as my hand could stretch. A part of me was curious and another was full of dread. My feet stopped in front of an embrasure that overlooked a portion of the market below. The air was warmer and I could see children playing in the middle of throngs of people.

I wonder if I should leave for the day? Change from the shimmery fabrics that Anju chose for me into something simpler and more comfortable. I'm sure she could use some reprieve as well. A good walk is what we both need.

There were some scraping footsteps that I blocked out to continue my observation of the children below. My dread for drastic changes didn't appear to be justified with the official declaration of war two days ago. They were still happy and playing tag while people went about their normal business. Though, I made sure to remember this if a draft were ever to come into proposition.

I winced.

Gods, there I go again. Thinking about issues that should be set aside.

"I should have known better than to not expect you around places like this," a warm voice said. I startled with a small gasp. Despite myself, I held onto the curse that was halfway out of my lips.

Unmistakable blue eyes held me in place, altogether making me paralyzed and unsure. My own widened and suddenly I wanted to be anywhere else but here. I wanted to say so much for so long, but now it was all thrown out the window – well, the embrasure.

Of course I would just stumble upon Link Forester like this.

"You're back," I managed to spit out with a certain amount of disbelief.

"Just for a couple days," he looked away for a moment and back, "and then I have to go."

"I see."

Something bubbled in my chest and I talked, "When did you get here?"

There was a long pause. His hair got longer in the back. It was tied, but I didn't care to admit that it looked good. That Link looked good. It made that something grow.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday," I found his eyes again with a furrowed brow, barely cognitive of my tone. The something reached my throat, filling me almost completely. I repeated it again in a question and he studied our feet.

I realized what I was feeling was a red-hot anger. One that I convinced myself I was feeling every time my mind wondered to him. With that, I understood what Fierlin was referring to. Link was in his uniform with metals lining the left side of his collar.

"For the successor interview. I…" I forced a smile on, "I didn't know."

"Really?"

"No. I-I mean yes, really," I shook my head, "I had no clue, I let the admirals choose who they thought were best."

Link didn't say anything. I hated it. Nearly four months and I feel like a fool.

"Well! I'm glad you had a safe journey," I pushed passed him, hating that I had to touch him as I did. "I apologize that I can't stay, but I have to visit my uncle."

I was several steps down the hall when he piped up, "He's asleep."

It made me pause and turn, "What?"

"I just tried to see him," Link said. "He's asleep."

And as we stood there I couldn't help but remember his lips on mine, pushing my back against a wall. His warm breath on my cheek as his lips drifted down my neck. All the while, I remembered staring at a little for countless nights after Impa left and spending hundreds if not thousands of tears reading over words. For the life of me couldn't figure out which was worse.

All he could fucking do was stare at me.

"Why did you leave?" I exclaimed with a bite in my words.

He acted like he was expecting it, but his voice was half mine. "I thought you would know by now. There were reports that Hylian villages were being raided and the General sent me with a group of men."

"And that," I shrugged, holding out my hands as if the answer would fall from the ceiling. My leather book, however, did fall from my grasp and to a clattering on the floor. "And that's it?"

I bent to pick it up, but he was already there. I took it from him, he kept one hand on it.

His eyes were harder, "No, that's not all. People died."

"You know that's not what I meant. You _know_ that!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I saw him frown.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm not that deluded."

"You are not deluded."

Now I frowned, "Don't say that because of what I am."

His expression worsened, "What do you want me to say? That you are?"

That bubbling anger was back as the frown turned into a grimace.

"No," I started, blinking the emotion from my eyes. "I want you to explain why I went months without hearing from you. I want you to stop ignoring that you know what I'm thinking because I know you very well do. I just want to understand, Link!"

I pulled the book away from him and held to against me like a shield. Link looked from it and then to me.

"And what?" he suddenly said. "And then what?"

My confusion slacked my previous outburst. "Wha... what?"

Link turned to look behind him and when he turned back he seemed smaller. The bravado of before lessened to a tired glaze. For a moment, he studied me and I thought maybe he would pull me in — but he didn't and promptly directed his gaze to the wall.

"All the conflict ends, miraculously, and I get to come back to the castle," he continued despite the puzzlement in my stare, "You get the coronation you deserve and properly start your reign. Time will go on."

"Link-" I said with the intention of interrupting, but he calmly stopped me.

"Time will go on, Zelda," Link gestured behind him. "If I — for some gods-forsaken reason — become what they're vying for, I will never return as your attendant. We will never be as close. Eventually, you'll want you to move on."

Anger sparked in me, "It isn't that simple. You can't reduce me to something like that."

Then, he met me with eyes that echoed injury and needs he would never voice.

"Is that so? Because if you don't, someone will force your hand in time. They're already calling you Queen and soon you will have the world at your fingertips. You'll need someone who can match that," he spoke quickly with speech more formal than I had ever cared for.

My hands itched to do something and it teetered precariously between wrapping them around myself to cry and gripping his shoulders to shake some sense into him. Neither seemed to fit the pulling in my chest and the unwelcome discomfort I felt. Was this his way of gently letting me down?

"So, that's it then?" I said, swallowing thickly. "That's what you want? To not... for me to not speak to you like before. For me to convince myself that this was all a childish delusion and for us to pretend that nothing happened? Because-" my shoulders drew up in a mechanical shrug, "Because for months I felt this is what you wanted."

"No," Link suddenly said with fervor. "Gods, no. I've written," disbelief was in his face, as if I was the one wanting nothing to do with him. He had a way about him where even when he was grasping for words, his eyes told you he had thought about this conversation far in advanced.

"I've written letters upon letters to you. Letters to tell you that I wanted you to wait and how I would do the same. Letters to plead for your smile to stop haunting my dreams. Dozens of letters I have had to fight myself over," he stopped at seeing the anguish I tried to hide, only to be betrayed by my quivering lip.

I swiftly brought my wrist up to swipe the wetness of my nose and said matter-of-factly, "You're lying."

Link exhaled and seemed as if he was going to leave until he spoke, "I don't blame you for believing that. The proof is ashes in a desert because I can't trust myself."

"You're lying to me."

"Ask Fierlin," his voice was soft, even when I wanted a rise out of him. "Ask him for my file from last month and see the reprimands for using more writing supplies than we were given. I know I'm hurting you, but I would never lie about this. Believe me, I want to be-"

Then, he choked on his words and that energy left as fast as it came as he relented to saying, "It doesn't matter what I want."

I harshly blinked the burning from my eyes. "I care about you. You're asking me to stop."

There was a moment where neither of us spoke and all I could do was meet his eyes. In them, I wanted to see stoicism and coldness. Something I could etch into my memory because it was easier to hate than love. And even in doing this, he disappointed me. I didn't see that at all.

Barely noticeably, he tilted his head down to look at the floor; just enough to affirm me.

My stomach dropped, but I had my own responsibilities to attend to. If I let myself become overwhelmed, everything I had worked for would fall through the cracks. I pressed my lips together into a fine line and forced myself to nod.

"Okay," my voice was barely there. "Excuse me."

I turned on my heel, heading towards Uncle's quarters and knew I'd have to take a hard left and find another way back to the interviewing room.

While I walked towards where the hallway opened up, I remembered what Impa had told me about controlling emotions. Focus onto something simple and describe it. There was a painting on the far wall of Hyrule Field. The grass was a variety of green shades. The frame was gold and perfectly centered. The sun was yellow and the sky was a ridiculous blue that I forced myself to hate. Anger was less damaging to gossip about if anyone saw me.

I turned the corner, nearly running into Urbosa who leaned against the wall. She didn't say anything with a look of concern, but she didn't have to. She heard most, if not all of our conversation and I almost regressed into a puddle of tears. Instead, I pulled myself together with a thin string of determination and gave her a thin-lipped smile that hurt more than it was worth.

"You're right on time. I was just about to head back," I surprised myself with the solidness of my words.

She verged on asking a question and simply nodded. We walked back in the direction of the courtyard again – using the main halls this time.

We burned through two more people, which took an hour each.

Admittedly, I didn't have many questions to ask nor did I try to muster the energy. It had surprised me, however, when they were both sons of dukes that I loosely knew from court. Each had joined the army seeking some fantasized glory of knighthood. Whitehurst had thought of them as adding a political leverage to the position.

I remember him distinctly saying, "If you can sway the people, you can sway a war."

As the last one left, I turned to the man.

"Please tell me that's the last of them. I'm sure you mean well, but they don't preform well under pressure," I breathed out rather tiredly.

Fierlin had rose from his seat for the first time in two hours and walked towards the door.

The other admiral dropped his pen, "I tried my best, Your Majesty."

"Don't bully the poor man, Your Grace," Urbosa jested. "He's been doing some heavy lifting with the picks."

Though he didn't voice it, Whitehurst seemed to appreciate the gesture.

His counterpart laughed on the other side of the door just as it swung open.

"-it's fantastic to see you, my boy," he was grinning wryly. Behind him, Link walked in with his own grin. It dropped when he saw me. I looked away quickly.

"Let us get introductions out of the way," Fierlin nearly skipped to his chair and I could see Whitehurst wanting to bury his head in the sand.

Link cleared his throat. I had to look up and at least attempt to appear indifferent. As was unfortunately expected, he addressed me first with a low bow, "Your Royal Majesty."

"You may rise," I said, maybe too quickly. Blue eyes met mine and I felt a deep flush take over.

I don't care. I truly do not care about him and I will treat this interview like any other.

It felt like a bold-faced lie.

"I am Link Forester. First captain under the command of Admiral Traeriel Fierlin."

"So," Fierlin leaned on his elbows, "You have previously been the former Princess's, now Queen, knight attendant during peacetime. Is that right, Sir?"

His voice was steady, "That is correct."

"Can the committee assume that you can handle yourself in politics?"

"I would beg to say that even in wartime, most things are politics up until the combat itself," Link went on as I caught Urbosa's gaze in my attempt to look anywhere but at him. I decided to stare at my notebook instead, but even that was tainted by his touch earlier.

"However, I will say I did learn much while in service of Her Majesty."

It was a struggle to maintain a professional composure when I was conscious of each time he looked at me or how long I was avoiding him. I couldn't grasp where my eyes should be or how my hands should be folded. My indecisions made the next hour excruciating.

Admiral Fierlin seemed to ask pointed questions about Whitehurst's former worries. Link had political and combat experience along with being a current leader.

Looking through his papers, Fierlin raised a brow, "That is it for my questions. Are we ready to adjourn?"

I could tell that it was strange that I wasn't more engaged, so I could only think of one question. With a dainty hand, I set down my pen.

"Sir Link," I looked up, "If you were appointed General at this moment, what would your first actions be?"

He watched me carefully and for a second, I thought we were alone together.

"My first action," Link didn't wither under my gaze, but he didn't strengthen his stance either. "Would be addressing the concerns of my cabinet and my Queen."

I could feel Urbosa's eyes on me, but I ignored them.

"My second would be establishing a base near the conflict that halves the amount of time to deliver orders. That way we can erect a better, more fortified transport for supplies and reinforcements. It could deter their use of gorilla warfare tactics behind lines. My third would be corresponding with the Gerudo's own army and creating a more seamless alliance."

I hoped to look satisfied and went through my blank page of notes, "That's all. Thank you."

Fierlin dismissed him shortly after and turned, "I believe he's very favorable."

"He is simply up to par," Whitehurst merely said, making the other upset.

"There's a reason Nathaniel hasn't promoted him," he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "That's all I will say about it."

It didn't last long though as the man sat up once more, "And the Sword spoke to him. Now, I'm done."

"A silly legend. I could have pulled the thing."

As the admirals bickered, I stood to stretch out my legs. Urbosa stood with me.

"And your thoughts?"

I looked towards the closed door, "I would be a fool to let my feelings get in the way."

"Is that your… approval?"

I gently smiled, "We still have two more interviews to go."

Listlessly, I saw Fierlin's victory and Whitehurst's silent defeat. I thought about Urbosa's words from the courtyard. The country would be plunged into war and they need a strong leader for their military.

If Link could give that hope to them, I would not dare deny them.

**A/N: I'm sorry :(**


	23. Chapter 23

Cosmo slowed to a still and I swung my leg over the saddle to dismount. Anju handed down the basket and looked at the ground wearily. I held my hand out and she took it daintily. With a yell, she slip down Cosmo and to the ground safely, "Oh my goddesses."

Then, she looked up with a smile, "That was fabulous, Z- Your Majesty!"

I blinked at the sudden title and glanced behind me. A guard was walking over.

"I can take your horse, Your Grace," he held out his hand expectantly, but I respectfully declined to boarding Cosmo myself.

"It's quite alright," I politely declined his offer again, this time he left with a certain hesitation.

It was the first morning where I had a free schedule. The blankness on my calendar had nearly unnerved me and I double checked with Impa to see if I had missed anything. I hadn't, however, leaving me with hours of time to spend on anything I wanted. While mulling over my options the night before, sleeping in sounded like a handsome idea. I had even attempted it this morning but woke up at my normal hour anyway.

So, the next best option was getting a temporary reprieve and Anju was happy to accompany me.

I smiled back at her with the reins in my grip, "I'm sure he was being kind. Nothing beyond that."

"Kind?" Anju scoffed. "People in Castle Town aren't kind to just anyone. Your ignorance is showing."

I raised a brow at that, and she was quick to add, "Oh, don't worry, it's quite endearing."

As we spoke, I led Cosmo into the back building of the stables. It was a little secluded from the other horses, but she still needed time to acclimate to the busyness of being a castle horse. I've always thought it was hard being a horse as it is. I latched Cosmo's gate and winced when she snorted at me.

"Yes, yes, I know. You'll get your apples, Your Royal Majesty," I jested. I only stopped at a touch on my arm.

Anju's smile had upturned. A sliver of worry snuck up on me.

"I should have said this earlier, but I'm sorry about what happened."

Understanding smoothed the crease in my brow, "It's fine. It happened and now it's over. If anything, I'm happy for him. General is no small deal."

"Those are your true feelings?"

I shrugged, feeling Cosmo push my raised hand with her snout. "My uncle is difficult to show up."

She looked at me pointedly and I attempted to ignore it. The smolder was stronger on me as I distracted myself with grabbing a bucket of apples. Anju cleared her throat loudly. I set the pail onto the wood with a boisterous _clang_.

I sighed with a certain exasperation, "Between you and Urbosa, I can't escape this. I don't know! It's been a week since the announcement and I can hardly look at him when he's in the room."

"Why?"

_Because when I see him _all_ I see is him._

I bit my lip, "I-I don't know." Then, I spun to face her a braced myself against the gate, "Do you know what sounds stunning? If we made a soup to go with the bread we bought."

"Hm," Anju motioned for what was in my hands. "Sounds like a basket full of excuses to me."

Before I could come up with a retort, she took the basket from me and said loudly, "Well, Zelda, we should do this again soon! I'll get the kitchen to make us some lunch!"

I watched her slink away.

What's gotten into her?

Cosmo nudged my head and I scowled, "Okay, okay, I get it."

As I went to pick up the bucket again, I saw why Anju had left. Link was walking down the line of stables, very clearly towards me. I looked behind me to be sure and saw no one he may be expecting. Cosmo huffed and I along with her and began feeding her apples as if I didn't notice him in case he felt the need to walk right by.

But I did and was incredibly conscious of the way his footsteps stopped next to me.

"So, you did steal the horse."

"Hello and good morning to you too, General Forester." The title was still difficult to get used to.

There was a small gap of silence which I filled with petting my stolen horse. I didn't bother to look over. With the glimpse of him, I saw that he wore casual clothes. Not that I cared.

His feet shuffled, "I'm not General yet."

My nose crinkled, "You say that, but I have yet to get a coronation and people still call me Queen with all the fanfare that comes with it. The only thing stopping me from wearing my mother's crown is my own desire not to. You and I are in the same boat."

"Slightly different boats."

"No," I indignantly met him. "You're supposed to be my right-hand man and I say we're in the same boat."

He looked miffed by my speech, though resilient enough to keep himself from avoiding my eyes. The loose white shirt he was wearing was tucked haphazardly into dark trousers. His sleeves ended at his elbow and I tore away from being interested any further.

Link seemed taken, "Were you out today?"

I glanced at Cosmo and back at him, "Yes. With Anju. Why? Did anything happen?"

"Was there anyone else with you?"

My hands let the bucket rest on my hip, it was only half empty now. Cosmo didn't sound thrilled by my preoccupation. She made a partial attempt to reach it, so I set it on the floor instead.

"No, we just went around the market."

He stared up at the rafters for a long minute with slight annoyance on his face before taking note of the horse and walking away. I watched as he brought over a bale of hay with rigidity in his motions. The mare tousled his hair as he dropped it on the other side of the gate. "It didn't occur to you that you might be a target?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Link," I caught myself when his name escaped me. I abhorred his hard gaze and shook it off. "No one would recognize me so early."

His eyes flickered down and I unconsciously cradled my right hand in my left.

"And that makes me ridiculous."

My cheeks reddened, "Imagine if I went out there with a group of guards surrounding me. It would be more than obvious."

Anger was in his words, "You could have taken me. In the least!"

I took a step back and my mouth hung open. Link made a flimsy attempt to catch my arm before I was completely out of reach, but I yanked my hand away in time. "You?" I said, matching his tone. "Have you decided to forget that _you're_ the one who wanted us to remain strictly professional?"

"That would be professional. I'd be protecting you!"

I pressed my lips together as he tried to search me. "That's exactly what got us into this mess."

From where he stood, I could see that he understood me. I wondered if he could tell me how his feelings changed so fast. My own felt sluggish and detrimental. Within a few days, he could lead the war cabinet meetings and though I kept my seat in the back I had difficulty watching when he spoke. At least I knew I had made the right choice when he could quiet Fierlin and Whitehurst. Those two were oil and water, I had only seen my uncle know what to do with them until Link. Still, I learned to hate being in the same room. It seemed as if every time I paid attention, he would catch my eye and I'd fall right into those that cobalt blue again.

The same eyes maintained my own while he said, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

My heart leapt into my throat, "Tomorrow?"

He nodded. I swallowed the sudden rise of alarm, "So soon?"

"The Zora have agreed to send more men this time and I should meet their commander at the border. After that, we have to lay out groundwork for the camp," he struggled for words as I tried to remember if I was ever told of the departure. I knew it was soon, within two weeks, but not so suddenly.

"What about communication? I need… people here."

I needed _him_ here.

"If everything goes as planned, it'll take three days to get a messenger out. It will be faster than before. Unless something unexpected happens, there should be at least two admirals here to carry out your requests," he assured. "But I doubt you'll need them for more than reports."

The man was telling me things I already know. I'd seen the plans on paper and was in most discussions regarding it. After all, I gave them the go-ahead. Surely he knew that.

Cosmo was happily eating beside us, completely unaware of the deep uneasiness. Perhaps she didn't care and I was envious of that. I squeezed my hands together, "Tomorrow… what time?"

"Before dawn," he said quickly, "Hopefully a four-day journey with supplies… and no surprises, of course."

My eyebrows knitted with that familiar beating in my chest. It felt like years since he was my attendant, yet the emotions I had went through were all too recent. Impa has assumed my breakdown was nothing but a childish infatuation – and it probably still is. The fact that I couldn't focus when he was in the same room was proof of it. If anything, I should consider his departure a blessing.

I knew I didn't want to stay, but I didn't want to leave either. Gods, I had to grow out of this… this longing. It was holding him back and it was apparent he was waiting for me to take my leave before leaving himself. I should clue into the notion that he wanted to see me as everyone else did.

"It would be a shame if they took my General."

"I did just get here," he offered a small shrug. I liked this look better on him. He was looser with a small smile that could promise more. The horse-tousled hair added an amount of blasé. It made me yearn.

"Let's not have that happen, please." There was no humor in my voice now. I did care. I cared that he was leaving so soon after such little notice. I cared about his position and rank. I cared about his family and his smile and his happiness. Most of all, I cared about him.

I have to accept that only time can unwind it.

And, like that, I snapped out of it. The tightness in my throat lessened enough for me to speak, "Sorry… I-I'm sorry."

"Zelda-"

"No, I get it. I keep," I tried to gesture out what I was trying to say. My voice was thick and I attempted a smile. "I keep tying you up. You're busy. And here I am, lucky to have a free morning."

Even my laugh sounded forced. I took a step back, giving a passing glance at Cosmo, and then another step.

Link reached out as if to stop me, "Zelda-"

"Your Majesty!"

I spun around to see a short, hobbling man draw near. He was panting heavily, "Your Majesty!"

"Admiral Byron," I said with surprise. "What's happened?"

He took a moment to breathe "Oh," Bryon heaved, "You're here as well, General! Very good."

I shared a glance with Link.

"Is everything okay?" I spoke up again. Then, the admiral smiled brightly.

He nearly jumped with the fervor in his words, "It is brilliant, actually. Perfect. I have intel on the usurper." 

My father's study still held the aspects that made it distinctly his. Gold accents decorated most, if not all, of the furniture. The walls crept high and were littered with paintings commissioned by my grandmother to capture the nature of Hyrule. I hadn't used this room much, primarily because I was entirely used to using my own bedroom as a workspace. Another reason was no matter how the desk drawer was scrubbed down, it still had the distinct stench of bourbon.

"I believe we met at court," a woman with a thick auburn braid said. Her features were sharp and I recognized her immediately.

"Yes," I smiled, shaking her hand. "Riju. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Unlike Urbosa, who I learned was her aunt, Riju was quite unapologetic about diverging from Hylian court customs. She wore a short bodice-like top with elaborate designs and a knee-length skirt that showed more leg than most young men had ever seen in their life.

I took a seat at the desk with Impa at my side. A stack of documents that were bound by a leather strap was set before me and I briefly looked up at Byron and Riju.

"How was this achieved?"

Admiral Byron spoke first, his hands excitedly flailing to emphasize his speech, "It should have been obvious, really. With the majority of the Gerudo aristocracy here, it hadn't occurred to us that combining our efforts would exponentially increase our leads on both the Yiga Clan and the usurper – though I am not convinced that they are completely in line with one another. I learned that Lady Riju works heavily with a Gerudo division that monitors underground trade.

"With the tumultuous efforts of Lady Riju's connections, my team as well as hers was able to locate a Yiga camp on the far outskirts of the Highlands. It was through a system of cave entrances where we were able to gather that this was where the rebels were taking camp."

I undid the tight strap and thumbed through the pages before coming upon an outline. On it was a layout of a great number of rooms. Scribbled in each were labels; some underlined with certainty and other with a question mark beside them.

"These are from your team?" I mused, not bothering to look up.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The supposed layout of the caves."

With a furrowed brow, I traced over the page. A large room labeled "Armory" was in the center along with "Barracks".

From over my shoulder I heard Link, "This isn't a camp."

"No," Riju sniffed, "It's a headquarters of sorts. Perhaps Yiga training grounds. I can estimate that it could house three hundred Gerudo."

"Was it abandoned?"

At the lack of response, I looked up to see Riju and Byron exchange a glance. The latter coughed, "We don't know."

I let the paper fall to the desk and glanced over the rest. "What does that mean?"

"Out of ten, only one scout returned to the rendezvous spot," Byron relented to Riju. She stepped forward to continue, "We weren't able to question her further because she died from mortal injuries soon after. However, we do believe they had been ambushed."

A silenced washed over us. I tightly closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying not to dwell over the fact that these papers costed ten lives. "If we were to suppose that this… place was at full capacity, where did these soldiers go?"

No one answered. I spoke again, "Could I at least get clarification on the importance of the rest of these pages?"

"Some we couldn't decipher, but it seems they were collected at the site. There are instructions for explosives written in several dialects, which can give us an idea of which areas are being targeted," Riju said with assurance. "We know that there is a reason they don't want us to have those documents."

"Or," Link asserted, "They let that one scout go solely because they wanted us to see them."

"You said you had information on the Gerudo man?" I felt uneasy. A bulge stuck out under the pages and I lifted them up to see what was protruding.

It was no larger than my palm. The cotton was soft and its skin matched the blank white. Long strands of yellow yarn were sewn into the top. Clothing it was a blue and yellow dress secured by pins. Black button eyes and a mute mouth stared up at me.

"It's assumed that he was housed in the caves, at least temporarily. A signature with a male name is used under several documents," Riju mentioned. "The doll, I can't explain. I can only assume it was a child's that had also stayed there. My contacts who have claimed to have seen him have written about a call to traditionalism. The accounts vary and it appears as if he can cross the desert in a night."

The girl couldn't be older than seventeen, but she spoke as if she has lived for twice that. I remembered what Urbosa had told me of how she was a child raised through war and her ability to adapt.

The same woman scoffed, "A coward."

"A crafty coward, Auntie," Riju grinned. "He and his underlings adhere to strict nomadic traditions. The usurper carries little and leaves no scent other than whispering rumors."

I dipped a quill in ink and jotted down her notes, speaking my thoughts aloud, "Lady Riju, if it isn't too much of a trouble, I would like to request steady reports of where he is."

"Your Majesty, he moves too fast to send men," Byron quickly said.

As I was about to quell him, Link interjected. "Ganondorf."

I twisted around to him with a question on my lips. He held a piece of paper, reading out the bottom with a troubled expression. "Ganondorf. He's the usurper."

"How are you so sure?"

"This is an order from months ago to raid the Hylian village at the border," he paused to read more. "No, I'm positive. There were explicit instructions to burn everything."

I watched the emotions on his face flicker from confusion to realization and anger. When his eyes met mine they lingered before he forced on a neutral reflection.

"Admiral Byron," I started, turning to the shorter man. "If there's even a minute chance of slowing him down, I want the efforts to be applied."

He only nodded and began to quietly chat away with the girl. I leaned back in my chair, overlooking the myriad of papers that covered my desk.

Urbosa caught my attention, "Zelda, I implore you to allow my niece to travel with your convoy. Your General will need a strong ambassador."

From behind me, Link set down the document. "I can arrange that."

I only nodded, my eyes never straying far from the doll. Link crossed the room to meet Riju, who was now speaking to Urbosa. For a second, our eyes locked and I saw a monumental weight in them.

"I think we should adjourn for the day," I looked up at Impa. She offered a small smile and held out a hand to help me from my seat.

I woke up to darkness and felt no relief from sleep. Sluggishly, I sat up and knew that I couldn't fall back asleep with the realization of what would be happening in hours' time. My feet found slippers and they scraped along the floor towards my balcony. The door slid open and I found the cool breeze of night on my skin.

Torches danced outside of the gates below and I knew there were people waiting to send off the soldiers. How many would there be? At least two hundred. From the balcony I could hear moving wagons and horses. It would be the first big move of the war, at least for Hyrule. I closed my eyes and… I prayed.

Muscle memory wanted my knees to bend and my head to bow, but that had gotten me no where before. I stayed upright with closed eyes and folded hands. Wind danced on my face as I faced the starry sky. I wasn't sure who I was praying to; be it Hylia or some other celestial embodiment that had a sudden urge of kindness.

When I did open my eyes, I felt lighter. Most likely due to the lack of strain on my joints this time, surely. With a longing glimpse of the torches again, I turned to leave the balcony and wrapped myself in my night robe. It blocked out the chill of the halls. Paintings stared and haunted from the dim light, so I paid them no mind and quickened my steps.

Perhaps I should have tied my hair up before leaving.

Brushing it would've been enough, but I hadn't even thought about it.

The only echoing footsteps were my own and it had occurred to me that I hadn't been in the wing of officer apartments for nearly two years. In hindsight, it was a silly excuse to feel noble. I had heard Link caught an illness. After an especially long night of entertaining, I had snuck over after dinner and set out a big platter of food from the kitchen. The tricky part was knocking and running to find a hiding spot, but the look on his face was well worth it. Hopefully he still stayed in the same room.

Gods, I was proclaimed Queen and would be sending off my General in the same garb.

These halls were nearly as elaborate as the ones by my quarters. There were tapestries and paintings of past admirals that watched over the people that passed by. Tonight, it was empty, but I didn't get the same chill as my ancestors' portraits. Oil lanterns wicked up the wall, casting thin shadows on the stones.

I reached the door and gently tapped on it. Immediately, regret washed over me and I felt that insinuation of childishness. Maybe it was too forward of me to come to his door. What if he didn't want me to see him off? Why would he?

There was a great possibility that he already left.

I jumped as the door opened a crack and then swung open with a rush of air. Link stood in the doorway with wide eyes. I clutched my robe tighter and tried to remember what I was going to say.

He looked like he was about to leave. His uniform was as pristine and blue as the day he arrived, this time an extra star clung onto his sleeve and a scarlet riding cloak adorned his shoulders.

"Um," I tried, the morning tone not quite gone yet. "I came to say goodbye."

The man stepped aside, motioning me through. I followed suit and awkwardly shuffled in. Once I was inside, he checked each side of the halls before shutting the door. Embarrassment thinly veiled my cheeks and I glanced at my slippers. Link was checking because we weren't supposed to be seen together. Not like this.

It was darker in his room and I could barely make out the bed and nightstand from the moonlight coming through the window. The space was small and wasn't meant to be occupied for long.

"It's early," he gruffly said.

"Yes, well," I felt stupid. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll let you go shortly. It's just that Father would send off Uncle Nathaniel whenever he would leave. I thought it was appropriate."

I stepped closer so I could make out his face as he had stayed idly at the threshold. His hair was swept back neatly. He didn't move to speak and it made me regret. "Because I wasn't able to do it last night," I scrutinized my hands. "I wanted to wish you safe travels and…"

My mind blanked and I could feel my face redden further. This was _not _like me. Hylia, I was a child. I felt him staring.

"And that's it. That's all," I sputtered, "I should go."

As I tried to brush by him, he spoke, "Thank you."

My feet stopped, but he didn't move to recover the lost distance. His gaze held an unwavering fixation on me and, for a moment, I thought that I saw that crack in his exterior and the willingness to let me in. I looked away and reminded myself of what had transpired the last time I found myself alone with him.

Despite myself, "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Months," he nodded as he thought through his words. "Most likely not before the year's end. If things are as I see them, we have a lot to accomplish in very little time."

Months. Would that be enough time to forget the way he looked at me right now?

I somewhat expected that response from him, so that sinking feeling in my gut was born of pure confirmation. "Will you write often?" I bristled at my own words, "I mean with reports and updates and the like."

"Every chance I get."

At that, I met his eyes. "Am I holding you up?"

"No. No you aren't."

There wasn't much space between him and the dresser. The closeness was a guilty pleasure. I didn't want to be sad. I wanted to will the fear that I harbored into hope. "Hey," I feigned a smile and nudged him. He didn't move much, but I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Don't get hurt."

Warmth met my wrist as he grasped it loosely in his hand. His callous fingers slid down and before they fell completely, I caught them. Neither of us pulled back as our hands interlaced.

Link spoke softly, "Do you want your ring back?"

I laughed through my sniffling, "You still have it?"

"I do."

I took the time to think. "No, then," I said, wiping the moisture from my eyes with my free hand. "I would have lost it by now. It's far safer with you. There's a reason I don't wear jewelry all the time."

Gently, he brushed back my hair and as he looked at me, I saw that stoic demeanor crack. His touch lingered behind my ear and slowly it circled to cup my cheek. My skin was wet from silent tears that I couldn't hold back. I saw his brows pull together as he searched for something in my eyes. I leaned into his touch like it was the only natural thing to do.

"I thought I could be stronger for you," he mumbled.

His fingers tightened around mine. I welcomed his warmth as he rested his forehead on mine.

"You don't need to be."

I saw the tiredness in the creases of his face. Link had a talent of speaking with urgency and gall. So much that I believed he could move a country if he wanted. Not once did he show the exhaustion and restlessness I could see so clearly now. Even still, there was an intensity to him that burned to do what no one else would.

The hand on my cheek tilted my head up and I felt the hesitation in his motions. He dipped towards my lips and paused centimeters away, unsure and conflicted. His eyes flickered to mine, waiting for me to pull away. The common sense I had left screamed to leave; that this was going to distract me from my duties as Queen and from his as General.

But then there was that soft truth that I may not be able to do this again.

Wariness had altogether left me when I let him press his lips against mine. My mouth moved against his like muscle memory and for a short moment it felt like everything was going to be fine. Maybe he did come back to that little room in the inn and this was all a long, twisted dream that I had been cursed with. It wasn't, though, and the thought left me quickly because the taste of his lips was all too real with the sensation of my back pressing into the cool wood of his dresser.

My heart beat heavily in my chest as if this was what it knew it needed. The grip on my night robe had long left for his bicep and our hands parted to hold each other closer. My hand threaded into his hair and his own met my other cheek. Simultaneously, I felt the fierceness of his passion and the gentleness in his touch. The thought that this would be the last time I could feel him like this for months consumed me. It overwhelmed me and he was careful to brush away my tears.

"Must you go?" I softly gasped against his lips.

His response was to deepen our kiss, tilting his head and making my hands cling to him. If this was a childish infatuation, I decided, then it burns brighter than any I have ever had and I fear the strength that true adoration is capable of. He coaxed my lips to part with his tongue and I voiced my satisfaction with a gentle hum.

My mind drowned in his intoxication and pleaded in dying breaths for more while knowing nothing that feels this way could be good. There was impropriety in my every touch as I explored the broadness of his shoulders and the curves of his neck. Inappropriateness in the sounds of the creaking dresser door. Indecency in the way my night dress hiked to my thighs and the manner of how he gripped them to keep me pinned against the furniture.

"Promise me," he whispered hoarsely. "Promise me you'll be safe."

Through my attempt to recover the breath he stole, I saw the seriousness in his eyes. My fingers found his collar and he let me pull him in again, stopping a fraction. His lips brushed mine as he talked.

"I'm replaceable. You," he shook his head slightly, "You mean everything. Allow me that one promise."

A hand left his collar and drifted up to smooth over his cheekbone. I felt my way through his hair and the point of his ear, trying to memorize the way he looked silhouetted in moonlight. He was striking and it broke my heart. My hand ended to rest on the back of his neck with nothing left to explore.

"I promise."

He met me with more fervor than before, kissing me with such intensity that the dresser handles dug into my back. I didn't mind it and matched him, never wanting to move from this spot.

Then, there was knocking.

It took me a moment to gather my bearings that it was the door and I almost whined when Link pulled away from me. He gently set me on the floor and took a long gaze at my kiss-swollen lips. The knocking rapt again, making him straighten and motion me to the other side of the dresser – away from the door.

From my place, I heard his footsteps cross to the door and its hinges protest.

Then, a voice. "Good morning, Captain," there was a series of gruff rumblings, "General, my apologies, the transition is quite the struggle for an old dog."

"No offense taken, Admiral," Link said. "I take it that we're ready to depart?"

"Almost. I say another thirty, John says fifteen, but the man can't see the face of a clock these days. Before I forget, the men are having issues securing the timber."

"I'll be down in five, then."

There were short exchanges and the door closed soon after. Then, a long sigh.

When he came into view, he offered a small smile. "I'm sorry about that."

"You have to go," I presumed.

He confirmed, "I have to go."

I reached up and smoothed down the parts of his hair that I had messed up. Slowly, savoring, I straightened his coat and collar.

"When I see you again," I said, correcting the shining silver and gold metals. "You're going to tell me how you got these."

"Yes ma'am," he answered simply. My hands lingered on the buttons of his coat and when I let them fall, he stepped closer and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I will see you again."

We stood like this for several minutes until it was clear that there wasn't enough time left. From the foot of his bed, he heaved a brown rucksack over his shoulder and as he met me at the door, he hesitated.

"I'll write to you when we get there."

I tugged at a piece of hair behind my ear and nodded.

There was nothing that had to be said that couldn't be said later.

"Goodbye, Link."

The doorknob turned.

"Goodbye, Zelda."

* * *

**Note: **To the guest you said to not be sorry, you're an angel and I love you!

Also, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They made me smile. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Hyrule flooded the day Nathaniel Nohansen III died.

It had rained for three days. Castle Town had closed its shops and barely no one walked the streets. The storms were so harsh that it was hardly a premonition when they told me he was deteriorating quickly. I found him in his bed as he had been for months. Soft cries of my father filled the silence as he knelt at the bedside and grasped a limp hand in his own. Guilt twisted deep in my stomach when tears didn't come.

"I'm so sorry, Nate," Father sobbed. The words hardly intelligible. "I'm sorry."

For months I had mourned for this moment. When he stopped responding to questions almost two weeks ago, my heart knew that this journey would have a finite end. In the very least, my father had some time to step out from his veil of ignorance before now.

Gods. No matter how much I tried to will myself to cry, I couldn't.

I hadn't thought about death so much in my life. When before it was a quiet promise of my youthful failures, now it was staring me down at every corner. These coming days, I thought of it as a fear that had become a flirtatious caller. War walked hand-in-hand with death. They were synonymous actions I had come to expect; violence paired with the spilling of blood.

Presently, it came to me as an eerily familiar vessel of a man I adored, sleeping forever. It was as if a trickster had carefully sculpted a copy of my uncle from wax and stole the real one away. There was no grave injury or pooling blood, just the deep feeling that something was horribly wrong. The blood in my veins ran cold and suddenly I could hardly bear to so much as glance at it – that wasn't my uncle. Never had been after his eyes no longer smiled and his casual flirting with his nurse ceased.

Numbly, I pulled my hand from Father's shoulder. His cries subdued to soft sniffling pleas for his older brother to wake up. I softly pried him away, but he didn't give much resistance in the first place. As we walked away, I barely heard Father's voice.

"I love you. So much."

The body wouldn't speak back because its wrinkles were far too sunken and its hands far too still. The silence behind us as we walked towards the door was deafening.

"I love you too," I said, but his words weren't for me.

* * *

"Your Majesty," a servant said, breaking me from a far-off stare. "The coroner mentioned that the ground was too soft to bury General Nohansen this week."

Cold hands. Cold eyes.

Impa cut through, stepping between my desk and the man with a series of hushed mentions that made the servant satisfied enough to leave. Lightning struck in the distance and lit up the study through the uncovered window. Soberly, she turned to me with a white swinging braid.

"Allow me to handle the funeral."

I went to shake my head. "I feel like I should do it myself."

Her eyes pried into me, making me meet them no matter how badly I didn't want to. Impa stood with square shoulders, appearing so tall even when she barely reached my shoulder. Then, she softened with folded hands before her. I knew what she was insinuating: I sounded like my father.

A chill slithered up my spine. It caused me to fold and fear engaged me.

"What else am I to do?" I pleaded. The careful guard I had unknowingly constructed was being chipped away by intrusive thoughts. For the remaining years of my life, there will never be a grin as toothy as his. My arms will never be swept up in such a warm embrace for as long as my heart is still beating. No laugh was as baritone as his once was; capable of escaping even the thickest walls.

Nothing, nothing, nothing could compete with the man who died without meaning.

Suddenly, my cheeks were wet and my bottom lip trembled unrelentingly. I stared up at the rafters, hoping the sniffling would subside as I cursed aloud, "I can't even give him solid ground to rest under."

"Listen to me," Impa whispered, pulling me into her bosom. "Listen to me, child. He is with the goddesses."

She repeated it like a mantra.

"I hate this," I withered and folded into her arms. "I hate feeling so weak."

The tears were bitter now, stinging me with their presence and making my throat burn with abandon. I was the _Queen_.

Legally, I thought to myself, I had all claim to everything around me. I knew that my predecessors had wielded their power to dominate entire kingdoms from the peaks of the northern mountains to the shores of the south. They had brought about bloodshed and dominion to people for reasons as little as wanting to feel the warmth of their burning villages. Only two generations before me had sent their dissenting opposition to the gallows.

So, why was it that I felt so powerless?

"Do you know why the goddess Hylia descended?" Impa hushed. "Why did She leave the comfort of the heavens?"

I tamed myself to calm, though my voice was still odd and gravelly. "Because she loved a man."

A maternal hand patted my head and she spoke through a smile.

"No," she started. "No, because She loved the people created by Her hand. When She heard of the dangers coming from the underworld and how a king born of shadows was laying claim to land Hylia's sisters had left Her, She had a choice."

Impa sat back on the floor, taking my hand in hers like how she did when she recalled to me old myths before bedtime. I swallowed and waited for her to continue.

"Hylia could stay in paradise and allow the world to be buried," she said, framing the choices as if she didn't know how it would end. "Or She could descend and give Her people a fighting chance – no matter how slim it was. What do you think She chose, Zelda?"

"She chose to fight."

"Very good."

She procured a handkerchief from her breast pocket and allowed me to dry my cheeks.

"So," Impa drew me in again after a couple minutes. "As we know, the goddess spent years on the Surface fighting off the darkness. She rallied Her people to find hope in the darkness and for that, they revered her only more so. For years, some say decades, Hylia lived among mortals and learned their ways. In Her time, She found that gods do not experience existence the same as humanity does.

"When the mortals experienced disappointment, their eyes grew watery. With fatigue, they grew sluggish and weary – sometimes lashing out at loved ones. When they accomplished success in battle, broad expressions crossed their faces," she mirrored my small smile, "and oftentimes they laughed. They say Hylia enjoyed seeing that emotion the most.

"Eventually She found herself partaking in these feelings and paralleling those expressions She had once considered redundant. Her love for these mortals had only increased since She descended. However, their battles were hard-fought and even with Her light, they had only been able to maintain their ground. That is, until one day the spirit of Her holy sword told Her another was worthy enough to wield it. His name is lost to time, but the books say he was a valiant solider. In him, Hylia found a partner; the ability to feel another triviality that suddenly wasn't so trivial."

Impa's smile was sad and she grasped my hands tightly in hers. "That was when She learned to love a mortal man. You and I know how this ends."

"He dies," I answer for her with a thick voice.

"And when he dies, She is taught that there is danger in love's beauty. Born from his death was grief, an emotion so strong the goddess feels She will die. Hylia, the goddess of light and mother to all, realizes that the mortals around Her had been experiencing this for all Her years on the Surface. In that, She grieves more because how could She be so blind to this pain?"

I had let myself slack again the back of my chair and stared at the embroidery of my skirt. When she stopped talking, I thought aloud. "Was it worth it?"

"We are alive today because of it. I think Hylia knew that even though it would be centuries, She would see him again after life settled and after Demise was properly sealed. Similar to when we will see our loved ones when we pass on, however I do pray that we have many more years before that day," she allowed a light chuckle.

"Yes," I laughed with a small sniffle, "I think Uncle will be very cross if I follow him too early."

"Now then," she pulled me from my chair and walked me to the door. "Let's get you to your room. You deserve rest after today and the weather is perfect to lull you asleep. When you wake, we'll have your favorite tea and cake."

* * *

"It will be an uphill battle," Whitehurst sniffed, reading through a copy of the report sent from.

It had been a week since Uncle died and I hated the feeling of wasting time. Finally sitting with a couple advisors with a fresh stack of news felt worlds away from where I once was.

I agreed with Admiral Whitehurst, combing over the words once more. The rebels had declared the Gerudo capital as their own and announced that the aristocracy have been puppets to topple the purity of Gerudo traditions. The handwriting was distracting, but I ignored the repeated leaps in my chest and thumbed the unopened letter in my lap.

"They call us heretics of the true gods," I rose from my propped hand with a sigh. "And then attempt another strike on our food supplies meant for starving infants. Urbosa, am I misunderstanding?"

She breathed in and rubbed the soreness in her neck. "It seems to me that from their threats to Link that they don't consider us their people and would prefer dead children whose parents refuse their preaching."

Whitehurst was still wary of the aristocrat and peered from across the table. "Who are their gods? Do they reject our goddess?"

"Partially," she said. "They ascribe to the ancient three. Whereas we see Hylia as being the guardian goddess left to protect their creation, they see her as a usurper – ironically.

"Traditional creation story dictates that Hylia took advantage of the original three's absence and bore Hylians as her minions to take over the world. The guardians of the sand fought back, baring a people that would be called Gerudo. A champion rose among them and found the Triforce. He used that power to save his people. That's what I was told as a child."

The Admiral wrinkled his nose. "How dubious."

"It's fragmented across villages. Most Gerudo in the capital worship money more than religion," she shrugged, barely taking mind in the man. "Allow us to remember that this was a tactic in the early wars to turn people away from Hylian culture."

Whitehurst nodded, somewhat perturbed. "What does Her Majesty call for?"

I hummed in thought. There were twenty causalities in the one hundred that accompanied the supplies. Out of those casualties were two deaths.

"It seems like the plan to send reinforcements along with reserves was the go-to," I asserted. "I would like to refer to you to increase the amount of food three-fold. Impa believes levying taxes with grain farming territories would motivate morale."

The Admiral stood with a stack of papers and nodded, "I'll draw up the order."

The letter burned a hole through my skirts and I couldn't help looking down. The report was addressed to my full title, but between the pages of reports was a smaller envelope that simply read: Zelda.

"Riju has sent her regards to you. She says she is saddened to hear of Nathaniel's passing. I would let you read it, but she has difficulties writing in Hylian," Urbosa said, folding up the paper with Riju's signature on it and setting it aside. "Truly, Zelda, let me know if you need me in any way."

"You say that as if you haven't comforted me for several nights already," I smiled, negating her.

"My people grieve as a community. The commonplace of isolating oneself is considered unhealthy, while here it is almost expected."

The way she crossed her legs billowed her Hylian skirts out as if she were wearing a Gerudo sirwal. I could tell it made Admiral Whitehurst uncomfortable earlier and the thought made me laugh.

"You aren't wrong. If we weren't in the middle of war, the court would have expected a three-month mourning period from me," I only shrugged off the notion, tidying up my papers and setting Link's letter on top. "I simply cannot afford it right now."

Especially when the rebels were proving to be more organized than we thought. Encampments were appearing in the East Barrens with foreign flags. Not long after they were discovered the heads of three Hylian spies were found not far from the road leading into Gerudo Town. As of now, we had no way of telling if their strength or numbers.

The woman nodded. "And you have other distractions."

"I," I paused, momentarily bewildered by her expression. "I beg your pardon?"

"Distractions, my dove," she laughed, lifting a hand to lazily gesture at what was before me.

Warmth bloomed on my face as I snatched the letter from her prying eyes. Urbosa only laughed heartily, "I cannot help but recognize that that hand matches the one who scrawled your reports."

She let my embarrassment fester a moment longer. "Oh, don't worry," she leered. "I never said it wasn't a good distraction."

"Urbosa. I don't know what you're thinking, but this is _not_ a regular occurrence."

"Everyone has a right to hold secrets."

"This isn't a secret!" I bristled with wide eyes. "It's a personal correspondence."

Understanding was on her face but amusement danced in her eyes, a light I was all too accustomed to. "I see, with a man you had a short 'engagement' with before he left for war."

"Engagement," I blanched, "_Engagement_?! There was no engagement about that night, I've told you the extent of it!"

"Ah," she closed her eyes, reminiscing. "I remember the first Hylian who followed me around like a dog. I was about Riju's age – maybe a little older – when we snuck into the stables and she-"

The door to my office opened and a servant slipped through. He cleared his throat, "Announcing the esteemed Rito-"

"No, no, no," a demanding voice cut through and in the doorway came a face Zelda hadn't seen in many months. "We've rehearsed this," the midnight blue Rito chastised, "The esteemed _Ambassador_. Yes, that is who I am. My title. Ordained by your King. It really, truly isn't that hard."

He carried on in subdued whispers while the poor man stood awkwardly by the doorway.

"Revali," I called out. Then again when he was too engrossed in his discussion. "Why are you accosting my squire?"

"Accosting?" he primed, finally pulled away. The man scuttled back through the doorway and quietly shut it behind him. "Zelda – first of all, I will take the liberty of saying hello first – I'm not sure whether it has always been this way or if it's the product of your reign, but these butlers of yours aren't acknowledging my status and frankly? I'm shocked and perhaps a little appalled at the sight."

"She is your sovereign and you will regard him as such," Urbosa asserted, her tone commanding with an earthy undertone that took up the room.

Revali puffed out his chest, looking between her and I with admonishment.

I cleared my throat, "If you've just arrived, perhaps you're exhausted. I can lead you to a room. I would have met you at the door, but we were expecting you tomorrow."

"No, no, your _Royal Maj__esty_," the Rito seethed, staring at Urbosa as he bowed with sweeping wings.

Some things, or Ritos rather, never changed. Revali had been the Rito ambassador at Hyrule castle for about three years now. Unlike other ambassadors, he preferred his home outside of Rito Village over staying at the castle full-time. However, Father had always kept that group at arm's length, so it suited both parties up until now.

I was familiar with him and his disposition with the short interactions we've had. He was the son of wealthy traders and had no problem entering the realm of politics. The Rito people were bold, some would classify their pride as arrogance; those that did hadn't met Revali.

He nodded my way as he pulled out a seat next to Urbosa. "May I?"

Neither of us could speak before he sat down leisurely.

"I see there have been many changes since I've graced these halls," he said, touching the tips of his fingers together and took full advantage of the chair's seat. "Yet I haven't a signal update from the Crown!"

"I have sent reports of our decisions to Chief Kaneli when he sent his official recognition that I was Queen."

Dramatics abound, he turned to Urbosa. "Is it not my job to relay these matters to my leader? Regale to me, my Queen, how I am to perform my duty."

"I have seen nothing from you until I called for your presence last week, _Ambassador_ Revali," I straightened and sent him a pointed look. "And I'm willing to take much from you because I value our connection, but do not think for a second that I will willingly take commands from you. I am not my father and will not entertain your abuses because unlike him, they do not amuse me whatsoever."

His beak fell open, but no words came out. This time he didn't bear a glance at Urbosa, whose smug look made me stifle a grin. I didn't get that tone from thin air. The gap of silence was the longest I had ever heard in the vicinity of this man.

Revali coughed into his fist and awkwardly shifted in his seat. "I see that my words have been misconstrued. I did not mean offense."

"I accept your apology."

"Yes, well, to lead into my concerns – which are very justified, mind you – my deepest condolences for the loss of General Nohansen. Even our great airmen are deeply saddened," he bowed his head, a pivot from the dominant air of before.

I offered a subdued smile.

"And your replacement doesn't seem _awful_, but I hadn't heard that you were looking to fill the position so soon."

Urbosa tilted her head. "We are in a war. I'm not sure if you heard about my people being persecuted."

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course I have heard of the mad man. Gerudo women are already masculine enough. Maybe the roles have reversed, and he will be easily squashed."

I rested my head in my hand and sighed, "No. Much of the opposite it seems."

The Rito held an indignant look as he examined the tip of his feathers. "Seems my services were much in need," he mumbled.

"Pardon me?" I asked. Was he expecting an invitation to be considered?

Oh, actually, that sounds very in character for him.

"All I'm saying is that it was a statement sent from Her Majesty to me," Revali emphasized with splayed fingers.

I glanced to Urbosa who was glaring daggers at the Rito. I clasped my hands together in front of me, "I promise you that no offense was meant, Ambassador. Truly, the process of filling the position of Commanding General of Hyrule's Royal Army was tumultuous."

Revali leaned back with a stiff shrug and crossed his legs, then immediately uncross them to vehemently point his feathered finger at the ceiling. "Make no mistake! No offense was taken on my part. Zero offense because I would have merely turned down the offer in the first place because my title as the Rito Ambassador is already time consuming. Incredibly. Unmatched, even, across of the board."

"Oh," I blinked. "I'm glad that you see it that way."

The man huffed, brushing an imaginary speck of dust from his right wing. "Indeed."

"Zelda, I don't think we should keep this from him."

I turned to Urbosa, confusion written on my face.

"Don't act coy. We can tell him," she motioned towards Revali with a sweeping gesture. "Tell him how he was considered and how his resourcefulness would be better used elsewhere in the conflict."

He chirped up and stared at me with wide eyes. I quickly nodded and masked any dubious expression.

"Oh, yes," I piped up. "Your name was thrown into the mix several times by my cabinet."

"It-it was?"

"Absolutely, Revali. You've been an incredibly valuable asset to Hyrule. Your years of service haven't gone unrecognized, nor your training as a Rito airman. Such a wide variety of-" I tripped over a couple thoughts, looking for the right words.

Urbosa offered, "Skills?"

"Yes – thank you – such a wide variety of skills can't be boiled down to 'General'."

Revali seemed to consider this greatly, rubbing his neck in thought. "Well," he rasped. "Well, that I can understand. After all, Commanding General is largely a decorative title…"

"I wouldn't necessarily go that far," I muttered half of the sentence into my hand with a look at Urbosa. Ambassador Revali nodded affirmations to himself as he stared holes into the carpet.

"May I ask, Your Majesty," he said, looking up finally. "What were your plans for me?"

I sat up in my seat and thumbed an ink quill in my hands. The feeling of opportunity rose in my chest with robust hope easing into my heart.

"I would like to inquire in your people's support in defending fellow Hyruleans."

He sat up with me, towards the edge of his seat.

"You mean to assert that you want additional support."

"I do," I said, feeling the pointed tip of the quill dig into my thumb. "The Rito and Hylian people used have strong bonds in meat trading. I wish to bridge the gap in the years our agreements fell through; even strengthen them more than what they once were."

Revali seemed intrigued. "Under what pretense?"

"There's no pretense," I smiled, "I think we can both agree that Rito airmen are incredibly prolific through military history. Chief Kaneli's support, no matter how little is, would be a great honor and assist our efforts in preserving the Gerudo aristocracy."

"I can't refute that," he nodded. "I can say that Kaneli holds Her Majesty in the highest regard and has great hope for your reign… however our recent history has him wary. It will take some convincing."

"I understand completely. If anything, do I have the Rito Ambassador's support?"

He breathed a dramatic sigh. "Yes, I suppose you do."

* * *

After meeting behind meeting, I snuck behind a rose bush in the gardens. The light was dying, but I couldn't wait anymore. Wedged between the pages of my notebook was the small letter from before. It was no bigger than my hand and I took care to rip the wax-sealed seam.

_Zelda,_

_I'm sorry this took so long to write._

A smile was already brimming my lips and I mouthed: Don't be.

_There was an attempted ambush as we passed Satori Mountain. Byron's scouts spied them first and they were dispatched early on, but you should know this long before this letter reaches you. The supply line-_

The last couple words were neatly crossed out.

_I don't know why I want to give you a report when you've most likely already read the one I've already written you. It's been on my mind too much, but so have you. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer that morning and I'm sorry I couldn't have been there when Nathaniel passed._

_There's so much I wanted to tell you before I left. Being alone with my thoughts while we traveled only added to that. I could write one hundred apologies about asking you to forget about us and then dredging it up again. One hundred more if the nights between left you just as distraught as I was. It's hard for me to speak about my feelings and when it comes down to it – pretending they don't exist is what I usually resort to._

_I couldn't do that with you. I care about you. I tried to convince myself I didn't, hadn't, and I failed miserably; only making it more known to myself how helpless you've made me._

_And despite everything, I hope you're smiling when you're reading this because the selfish thought keeps me from ending this letter. I want to talk to you as I do this paper and hear your witty remarks that are far too intelligent for your own good. The same intelligence that I am convinced will end this conflict far sooner than I anticipate so I can see you again._

_But I'm rambling._

_I'm safe. The only casualty on the road was a lad with a twisted ankle. I did run into the boys from Hateno. Do you remember Mac and Toma Ratliff? They thought it was a prank when someone mention "General" in front of my name and got written up for insubordination._

_Nonetheless, Zelda, I will wait for you._

_Yours,_

_Link_


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm afraid your apologies fall upon blind eyes. The fact that you were able to sneak three letters was a surprise in itself. Please do not believe you have the power to bring your queen to her knees by missing your imaginary quota. We have a mutual understanding of priorities._

_Remember, your safety is my everything._

_No matter how you prefer it not to be._

Days folded into weeks and I was tied fast to the rolling waves.

The goddesses willed today to be kind. The skies were clear and though summer was coming to an end, the breeze that rustled the trees was still warm. Hyrule Castle's grounds are expansive and stretch into densely wooded forests owned exclusively by the Crown. Birds chirped sweet songs from the tall branches alongside the distant hum of the royal apiaries.

I shrieked. A clank of metal cut through the peacefulness.

My thin blade raked against the ground before its little momentum made it favor one side and hit the clay lamely. The backside of my hand burned an angry red and I pressed my lips together to hold a curse. The attacker, who I tossed an evil glare at, laughed gutturally.

"_Infirmi_ _vehvi_."

The passing glance turned into a scowl. I straightened, shooting a pointed accusation at Urbosa. "I am _not_ weak."

The corner of her mouth hiked upward. She even bent down to grab my weapon for me, tossing it my way instead of handing it over. I let out a short gasp as my fumbling hands took hold of the hilt.

"Oh, you've been studying!" Urbosa clapped mockingly with her own blade. "A shame your swordplay doesn't match your academia."

The sword was heavy in my hand, almost weighty enough that I needed to use both arms. My biceps burned and breath didn't come to me easily. I let the weapon droop, a particularly undignified stance. "Impa, I implore you to reconsider."

A tea table with two petite chairs sat at the edge of the copse. It didn't belong with the scenery and had been drug from the castle several weeks ago. Impa looked up, languish in her movements as she pulled down her spectacles – another quality to her that made her seem so much older than she was. Odd rocks acted as paperweights to hold down the documents before her.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," she said, dryly. "Inform me of which physical activity you prefer."

I almost whined. "_None_. This is counterintuitive."

"And wasting away in your office is better? No, don't say your bedchambers because I have caught you time and time against sneaking letters out in the middle of the night," Urbosa leaned on one hip.

Honestly? Even when I stamped my foot on the dirt and made a child of myself in front of the royal guard, I couldn't completely disagree. It was mid-August in central Hyrule and for weeks at a time I would go without seeing the sun. Urbosa and Impa had been scheming for this together; forcing me outdoors to play petty games and when I vehemently worked against them under the guise of productivity, they played a hand I hadn't seen coming.

"Ah, well," my advisor sat back in her garden chair, towards her work. "I ponder how I should word a castle report to General Forester now that our Queen has given up swordplay."

"_Impa_!" I met Anju who nervously shrugged from across the table.

As much as I hated it, Link didn't need another disappointment. No matter how inferior, especially as of late. The supply line had been established by the time any skirmishes began. Though, from the coming reports, it was a project that was started far too late. Our strength out bested Gerudo forces as they were largely unorganized – at first. The following battles showed their adaptiveness and exposed our own faults.

It seemed that no matter how fortified the supply line grew, there would always be an attempted attack. Seasoned travelers were growing rightfully paranoid and provisions couldn't be sent in large quantities, which burdened both the army and Gerudo Town.

And worse, the usurper was gaining ground.

Refugees were pouring from the Gerudo capital and, to my horror, learned that they attacked groups with small children. In our correspondences, I had to plead with Link to force one of his admirals to send men to sponsor their treks. There wasn't opposition in his letters, but the strain in sparing troops was evident.

_If they take the capital, then it will give reason to fear they will be able to travel north_, Link had written. _Fi__erlin has already proposed to establish a temporary camp by the Great Plateau, but I can't do that to them now. Not this early on. _

By them he meant his admirals, his captains, his men. I understood why Whitehurst had stopped me one day in the halls, admitting something he would never tell his counterpart.

"If you ever doubt our choice," he had said with an uncharacteristically sound smile. "Nathaniel spoke of him several times after he pushed for replacement hearings."

Urbosa attempted to bait me into swinging blindly again by lightly touching her blade to mine. Instead of loosening myself to anticipate her attacks, I tensed at the threat of suffering another rude smack to my wrist. The sight made her reprimand me.

"Feet parted!" she shouted, swiping at my feet. I gave a pathetic hop out of an irrational fear that my ankles would be cut through. She would never do anything to hurt me and the action was mostly born of annoyance: I haven't been the ideal student she had been hoping for.

"Truly, Urbosa." My voice was shaking more than I needed it to. "This is very harsh on a beginner!"

"Forgive me, my Queen," Urbosa said without a drop of sorrow. Then, she smiled with a measure of mischievous. "Although you did have the advantage of Hyrule's most renowned swordsman as your knight attendant."

"Renowned?" I yelped as her sword clashed against mine. She was holding back, I knew, but my arm wavered under the kickback. "I had no idea that standing beside a person warrants a personal gain of their skill."

Her response was in Gerudo and I paused our circling to process the words. I had been studying the language during my downtime. Since the Gerudo aristocracy was being housed within the castle, there was no shortage of conversation partners. Some words I couldn't make out yet the little I could made my face catch a rosy red beyond the sweat that caught my forehead.

"That is entirely unwarranted!"

I swung back against her sword with the strength she had been vying for. It made me curse myself when the pride in her face swelled. Urbosa harked out her triumph, "Translate your emotions into force. Even the most beautiful of desert flowers bare thorns."

A strand of hair had loosened from my braid and in grew matted against my damp forehead. "Some find my words to be prickly, but my bite has no comparison."

"Depending on your opponent," Urbosa nodded as I mirrored her footwork. I was a little shaky, my feet stuttering to match her own while keeping in mind where her eyes were. "Words with a sharp tongue can strike deeper than any blade. However, I think we can both agree that action has more immediate results."

Our sparring went on until my muscles trembled and the soles of my feet were sore. We weren't alone either. The notion of a group of noblewomen seeking solitude amidst wartime was laughable at best, outright reckless at worse. The ten men that surrounded us were once apart of my father's personnel, an inner circle of knights who were both experienced and battle hardened. They were at ease, much to my preference, taking turns scouting the area and sharing a basket of foodstuffs. At one point I had suggested they be allowed to join in the war effort but I was told that my general wouldn't even entertain the notion when it presented itself.

Still, I did my best to converse with those within the King's Guard (a name I hadn't had the energy to bother with changing). They were typically older men with families of their own presiding within the capital; each a story of their own that I would think of in the night when news trickled in riddled with death and carnage.

The victories, despite being so sparse, hadn't allowed me any reprieve. My whereabouts were a constant reminder of my privileges, luxuries I didn't feel fit for. Guilt – or was it shame? – made a home in the back of my mind when I would yearn for more than what my power could afford. As with my materials, I was rich in company to dine with. Platters that would never grow scant and goblets that would never run dry.

My father, Impa, Urbosa, and an army of advisors were dazzled by my smiles and ability to save face in adversary. There would always be those against war and my court was not without; all I could do was take it in strides with each evening I entertained the court.

"Any news?" I said to Impa as I maintained a neutral expression. Courtiers twirled about the floor, most were newly returned from the summer harvests and ready to gain favor with their still-new Queen. Little factions of particular lords and ladies clung to the borders of the throne room, gossiping or scheming, I couldn't tell. But, really, was there a difference?

It almost made me regret not socializing with these people in my youth. Not that Father would permit such free time.

Without turning my head, I heard her make a noise of acknowledgment. "Nothing of consequence, dear."

Exhaustion was heavy in her murmur. The real question was if that exhaustion was born of current events and from me. I kept the inquiry on my tongue.

"If there is," I kept my voice low. "Please send them to my room."

She didn't need to respond. I stood, acting indifferent to the hundreds of eyes watching me and made my own way to the door. The upside to power was the lack of need to request an exit. Outside the doors was a man of the Knight's Guard taking leave of another who he was talking to. I nearly felt bad for abruptly ending their conversation.

The knight bowed to someone behind me and Urbosa made herself known in a formal Gerudo fitting; glittering gold that would look odd on anyone that wasn't her.

"Do you need accompaniment?"

I didn't need to downplay the tiredness in my movements for her. "No, enjoy the reveling without me. I know how much you like the festivities and all too well of our aristocratic visitor's tendencies to celebrate nothing until dawn."

There was a critical look in her eye before it fell to a degree of understanding. We bid one another an uneventful goodnight with a short hug and I made my way towards the spiraling staircases without a care if there was anyone following.

My rooms were a bit tidier than I had left them. The bed was made with fresh linen and my night dress was spread over the covers neatly. Silently, I thanked myself for having Anju teach me how to lace a front-facing corset and let the drapes of fabric fall around my feet. Not long after, I was between the covers already half-way into sleep.

My mind clung onto the little consciousness I had left and I began to feel as if I were missing something. I tensed, the attempt to fall asleep slightly dashed.

He's not here, I told myself, he's not here and there is nothing I can do in this moment nor the next. The thought swirled like a mantra, but even then the coldness of the pillow beside me left no aid. A silly notion to miss a moment you felt only once in your life.

_Step… two-three. Step.. two-three. Step… two-three._

A waltz, or at least a whisper of one, danced through me and into the movements that were both mine and not. My recollection didn't come from seeing but knowing that I was in the throne room. It was much different from tonight, emptied and desolate.

"Do I humor you?"

The man with striking eyes was here, the charm of before now replaced with an intimidating seriousness. I wanted to spit venom at this nightmare and tell him he hadn't broken me after all, but just like last time I wasn't here to do that. His gaze was glowering, heated with all intentions that dream me ignored.

We took a turn about the room. I tilted my head and blinked up at him, "Only in the ways you hate."

The words were backed by the knowledge of who he was. Knowledge I desperately tried to learn as I searched his vague outline.

_Who are you? Tell me._

There was little response to my utterance aside from the slight pressure on my waist, which only caused a smile to form on my lips – barely there at all. I was teasing.

The pressure disappeared instantly. "You have met him."

I watched him carefully now, feeling suspicious of his tone.

"We will always meet."

The man's chest heaved in laughter. "Yes," he harked, "Indeed we will, but that was not in the way you and I shall. Never in the manner that he dallies in. We have an… inclination to put aside petty discrepancies, wouldn't you agree?"

Confusion soured me. It was odd to feel like a third wheel in a conversation I was meant to be partaking in. Words bubbled in my chest yet I seemed to decide otherwise. He made a sound.

"Alas, you need not to tell me. Your ways speak clear that the _mortal_ walks in your steps. Worshipping you like the dog you've made him."

"You have come to mock me. Nothing more? As my children starve under your thumb?" I scowled, itching to say more but biting down on my urge. Already, I had said to much.

"Oh, no, my love," he spat, "I have come to sing you sweet songs of our future."

Suddenly, I was taken by scenes from far places. The heat was stifling, so hot I could hardly breath under the blaring sun. There was commotion around me and noise of huffing horses as wagons of supplies were being carried away. A quick glance at myself in my night gown said that no one could see me when they walked passed.

I breathed in the dry air, turning when I heard a particular conversation.

"The transport cases are too heavy for the mules to pull at once."

It came from a large tent, the opening flap fluttering in a breeze that was just as hot as the air around it. This was unmistakably the Gerudo Desert and my chest grew wanton at the thought of who was inside. The business around me toned down and I took my first steps towards the tent.

My breath rattled uneven in my chest as my thoughts were spoken without the shapes of my lips.

"_Why are you showing me this?_"

Soft dissuasions beat vaguely against my urge to continue on, but my newfound control of my body and piqued curiosity were overwhelming. I pushed back the tent opening to see a dimmer setting. Light filtered through the canvas and persisted enough to void the need for lanterns. A large table sat in the middle of the space, littered with books and loose papers. Unpacked boxes coincided with the miscellaneous items and at the table, bending over to speak, was a man in uniform.

However, I didn't pay much attention to him. The one in the chair held me rapt. I was unable to feel the carpet under my feet as I walked further within the tent, not particularly caring about much else.

"Then let's pull them one by one."

He was seated with his back to me and now I could make out the unmistakable wheat-blond hair. The man, officer, he spoke to sagged slightly in posture. "But, sir, by then-"

"Burn them," my general said chastely, "Unless you plan to leave them as a gift to the our Gerudo friends, we either take our supplies with us or burn it. I have no intention of assisting in even the smallest stick of firewood. Is that clear, Captain?"

The tone he employed was foreign to me. Link sat up, looking at him where I could a glimpse of his side profile. My heart ached in a way I hadn't expected. The man gave a silent sigh.

"Yes sir."

Without another word, the captain stood straight and walked by me without an ounce of awareness. I swallowed, watching Link lean over what he was working on. Warily, I approached him and studied the way his appearance had changed.

How many months has it been already? Four, almost five months since his departure.

More importantly, how was this possible?

His hair was hardly tamed and seemed to had been shorn with a blunt tool – probably a knife. Ruminants from the vast sands clung from his cheeks to his hands, a testament to his time out here. It was obvious that he wasn't happy and studied the pages of a book with heavy eyes that hadn't closed for sleep in far longer than I cared to examine. One of his hands thumbed the next page while the other braced the side of his face as he slumped over the table, a straight seat long abandoned after the captain left.

Link looked far older than he was.

I watched his eyes skim the words and whispered uselessly, "I wish I could help you."

Blue eyes wandered astray in my direction. I thought they would see right through me as all the others but instead…

"Zelda?"

A breath caught in my throat as his expression of distress morphed from shock to disbelief to a certain relief. "Goddess, Zelda… what are you… what are you doing here?"

Link stood to his full height, clad in uniform and every emotion flashing over him.

"This is a dream," I immediately said, staggering back. His confusion followed me.

"What do you mean?"

He began taking steps toward me.

"This is a _dream_," I repeated, this time more persistent.

It barely occurred to me that we weren't in the tent anymore. We weren't anywhere. Link didn't seem to care. He smiled, reaching towards me.

"I don't understand," he shook his head. "I don't understand, but I don't have to. I missed you, Zelda. More than anything."

Link's eyes held an adoration that I had always yearned for… and yet it was out of place. His hands shook as they closed around my shoulders. "I thought about you every night, Zelda. I crave only you and your light. Your love and pity. I have prayed for a moment like this and here you are!"

"Link-"

"Don't you get it?" his volume raised sharply. "I do this all for you. I slave for you, I plead for you, I _kill_ for you!"

Then a sickening wet sound cut through his speech. He looked down first and I followed to where his gaze stopped.

Red coated his uniform, staining the midnight blue darker around the tear. Protruding from his abdomen was a silver blade tinged in his blood. I think I might have screamed. He looked back up at me with blank eyes and made a choking sound. Link's lips formed a word.

I wasn't in a tent with my dying general. I wasn't anywhere, but I could still see the image of him dying in my arms with overpouring blood running from his stomach. I wanted to scream. I wanted to sob. Only tears ran from my eyes as the man of my nightmares swung me through our dance.

"_A reminder of what I've done in the past. A warning of what I'll do in the future._"

I had awoken in a sheet of sweat and tears. My throat was scratchy from the sobs of my sleep and I didn't move to begin my day immediately. I spent the early morning hours curled in a ball on my bed without the energy to cry more nor the exhaustion to fall back to slumber.

Anju found me staring into the shadows of my room and decided to fetch my breakfast from the kitchen for me. While she sat with me, stirring a cup of strong tea in her hands, I didn't talk about my dream and allowed her to tell me all the silly rumors the castle maids push around. Gratefulness ebbed at me with every smile she pulled from my lips. I still don't think I deserve her loyalty and friendship.

"Any decent ones about me?"

She took a long sip of her tea, rolling her eyes. "Some ladies of the court fancy a royal wedding. They don't have much care for wars."

I hummed my understanding and took my time spreading strawberry jam on toast. "Predictable. I don't blame them for looking for distraction. I'm sure the bordering lands have heightened concerns with quartering troops."

My maid paused. "Quartering troops?"

I blinked. It was a dream, I thought harshly. It was a dream and nothing more. Why am I scaring her by thinking it was true?

"I meant for the injured," I mended hastily. "Transport isn't so secure until you cross Lake Hylia and some feel more comfortable healing in the towns than traveling all the way here."

"Ah," she nodded, "I suppose they aren't as patriotic as I thought. I get it, though, I would be uncomfortable by the idea too. You know how Kafei and my father feel about taking holiday away from here."

I breathed a breath of relief.

The remainder of the morning went without a hitch. I hadn't received any intel overnight and despite my increased pestering, my inbox lacked anything regarding the war to the southwest. It seemed that my mind had fled any sense of reason regarding the mythos of premonitions. I jumped at any counsel about the conflict or how Admiral Byron's spies should proceed.

I frowned at the sound of another unsuccessful mission. "I want eyes on him."

"We have been monitoring their encampments for months," Byron gestured to the war room's map. "All aspects of their movements are accurate to the square footage."

Half of the admirals, including Whitehurst and Fierlin, had taken leave early this month while the other end of the cabinet returned to Hyrule Castle.

"That's not what I meant," I watched the short man carefully. "General Forester has written that the war prisoners regard him with a reverence of a king. Please recall to me one specification he has recalled for us."

He rustled through his papers before coming upon one and folded his arms over it. "The one true King of the Gerudo, Your Majesty," he exhaled, then looked at me with tired eyes. "He is nothing but a usurper, a traitor, of the aristocracy."

"How am I to react when I have no description of this man? When our men only hear of him as this… fabled legend? I will not accept the prolonging of that," I sighed. "Do you see where my plight is coming from, Admiral Byron? I realize you're without a doubt an accomplished man and leader within my army, however this problem still pesters me."

The man pressed his mouth into a fine line, looking down. "I do. Moving forward I will follow through with this issue and provide you with results. Though I assure you that this Ganondorf is only below you, I will unmask him all the same."

I bent my head towards him with a smile. "You are will met, sir. Thank you."

The meeting in the war room was productive and filled appropriate guidelines to send Link's way. I was pleased to see a familiar face.

"Sir Elian!" I grinned when he approached me after the meeting. "What a pleasant surprise!"

The knight took a short bow with a muddied helmet cradled under the crook of his arm. He must have just arrived in time for the next set of deliverables. I had seen him every now and again lately; his visitations becoming scarce as the war drew on and more precautions were put into place on the road.

"Queen Zelda," Elian acknowledged kindly. "It seems the news hadn't arrived yet. I was recently handed down a promotion."

A conservative smile graced him as he sat on his heels, making the extra stripe on his uniform more pronounced. I clapped my hands together at his bravado.

"My apologies, _Captain_," I laughed and voiced my congratulations. He deserved it, after all. There weren't many that are up to the task of supervising shipments in this climate. "I must attend to Lady Urbosa in the gardens, however you're more than welcome to accompany me."

"Why, I could never turn you down," he acquiesced.

The path from the war room was winding if one wanted to go to the gardens and I was happy to have a companion. I learned from our conversation that the roads were steadily becoming less fraught with ambush but it did little to calm the nerves of anyone who travelled.

"The Rito are slowly warming up to the idea of aerial surveyance. Especially now that we've proven to uphold our trade agreements," I told him. "Their ambassador and Lady Urbosa butt heads constantly during court. It hardly helps."

Elian chuckled. "I wonder if the threat is the reason why they're barely trying to thwart us."

That made me turn to him with concern. "Do you think they monitor that?"

"If the walls have ears, I wonder how they use our secrets?"

I was about to ask him to elaborate when a strangled noise of a shout cut me off. The gardens were around the corner when we heard it.

"Where is she?" a voice boomed down the hall. "Relinquish me and tell me where she is!"

When I realized that Urbosa was shouting over the demanding voice, I gathered my skirts to avoid falling on my face and ignored Elian's warnings. Once I rounded the corner I saw Lord Ibauna staring down Urbosa's sword. Guards stood around them, unsure of what to do.

"What is the meaning of this?" I said about their shouting match. Ibauna twisted to me with eyes full of malice.

His fists clenched tightly. "It's _your_ fault! My brother is dead and it is your fault!"

Lord Ibauna began towards me with a heavy foot, fury red in his face and step. Elian blocked his path with a heavy pull of his sword from its sheath. Two guards wrangled him to a stop before he made it to us and made him kneel. One of the man looked up with question.

"Lady Urbosa?" I asked, looking between her and Ibauna with growing worry.

"He approached me in the gardens looking for you," she sniffed in his direction, "I wouldn't tell him where you were because I've heard tales of his insolence… then he began insulting your honor, Your Grace."

"Because you are leading a losing war!" Ibauna yelled, struggling against his binds. "We're being slaughtered. Don't pretend, Princess! I have seen the reports and the dead eyes of my family. Give up the aristocracy to Ganondorf!"

I stared, words refusing to surface on my lips.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," a guard said, pulling the lord harshly back to his feet. "We should lead him to the dungeons for his sharp tongue. At your word, of course."

I pulled at my fingers and couldn't look away from his anger. Thankfully, my voice found me. "Who is it you speak of? How do you know that name?"

Lord Ibauna seemed to sober up and watched me with suspicion. "Consider it, Zelda. The very basis of this war is within an area that does not affect us. Send the aristocracy back and let them handle their own mess."

I considered him coldly and nodded at the guards. He struggled against their hold, "I know who you are, girl! You're meant to be a goddess among men yet you lead us towards tyranny and death!"

His screams haunted down the hall and I startled when Urbosa sheathed her sword. She gave me a look of concern.

"I suppose our teatime is cancelled?"

"Yes, I – um – I feel a little faint and I should retire," I said, frowning. My mind worked through his words and felt a feeling I hadn't since I was a girl. An impossible responsibility setting itself on my shoulders. A crown too heavy to bear. I turned to Elian, "I have another message for you if you wouldn't mind."

How did he know that name? The same way Link had learned of it?

Lord Ibauna came from money nearly older than the Crown. His silver spoon kept him from any type of military service that may be passed to an ordinary man. Very much like his family, he sought to gain favor in court circles through ways of blackmail and empty promises; a prime example was his attempted seduction of me at the ball. Everything he did was a double edged sword and when his first plan is rejected, another more devious execution settles into place – that being my subsequent judgement from my father.

The only regret I have now was not wearing more rings on my fingers when I hit him.

My hands were shaking when I reached my quarters. Despite my reassurances that I was fine, both the captain and Urbosa followed me. I asked them to wait outside as I scrambled through my desk drawers for my ink pot and pen.

I was going to write to Link to go through with moving resources back behind our lines. If he didn't want to transition his men there immediately, fine, but I wasn't about to let pride put anyone at risk. He wasn't going to be happy… though there would be a good chance he would understand.

A flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye made me freeze. My desk was cluttered already but the yellow yarn was unmistakable. I forced myself to look at the black button eyes and the mouth the formed a slight frown. My mind tried to process when I had taken it from my drawers. Surely, I hadn't forgotten. In reality, I had gone out of my way not to see it at all and briefly contemplated discarding it. I rose to my feet and swallowed my nerves, almost completely collected when I saw what the doll laid upon.

An envelope, sealed by red wax, was positioned on the side of my desk. It was in a place I knew for certain had been empty this morning.

Tentatively, I skipped the letter opener and ripped an opening with my hands. The doll fell to the floor. My movements were frantic, shaking, as I scanned the words within.

Someone had broken into the castle to place this in my room.

Someone had access to this wing of the grounds and placed this in my room.

Someone had been in my room.

_With my introduction having been made, I patiently await yours._

_Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo_


	26. Chapter 26

I hated this.

She stared at me. My own staring had long turned to a steady glower; eyes squeezed almost shut as I tried to pick apart every stitch for some inkling of an answer. Maybe the real problem is that I didn't have a coherent question.

The fire in my father's mantle crackled to fill in my silence and illuminating my balled-up place on the carpet. I should be asleep right now, that was the plan anyway, but it was thwarted earlier in the day when my last bedroom was deemed a "risk".

Still, I hated it all the more. The doll was in the same useless state where I placed it – a slightly slouched perch on the velvet loveseat. It intensely reminded me of when my tutors would make me find symbolism in a storybook where there obviously wasn't, making me conjure some flowery explanation for why the author used this phrase or that description.

With my knees up to my chin, I fiddled with the hem of my night gown and wondered and wondered and wondered because a head full of pointless thoughts felt better than nothing at all.

There was commotion – arguing, then the door opened and I was met with the burning sight of Urbosa. In her hand was a page, crumpled by her fist, and I understood before she spoke.

"You can't be serious!" she glowered. Urbosa was a woman who schooled her expressions masterfully yet now she was untamed.

My face reddened, embarrassment probably. "I can explain."

"Explain what exactly? This man has threatened my life, my countrywomens' lives, and now yours… and you want to give him a platform to speak on?"

She was outraged, flailing Ganondorf's letter as she spoke. I pressed my lips together and let her rant on about what I had mentioned to Impa before. My toes pressed deep into the carpet.

"Your anger is something I can understand," I finally said, frowning when she caught my gaze. "But I'm not a child and this is not an entirely irrational reaction."

Urbosa watched me for a tense moment and stepped away to pace the room in an attempt to air out her feelings. When she did, I saw Impa accompanied her with a careful presence. I steeled myself for whatever it was she wanted to say.

My father's quarters weren't where I expected to be tonight, but at least he was in a safer (and more inconspicuous) part of the castle. If anything, the familiar setting was a slight comfort even if it wasn't my own room. It was an airy space and not much had changed since the war started. I rose from my spot, trying to gracefully slip the doll into my gown's deep pockets and perched myself where the toy once sat.

"Okay," the Gerudo leader breathed again, sitting on the cushions with Impa across from me. "Okay, then explain it to me."

I breathed in deeply. "No doubt you've read what he's wrote, but I've read it more than you have. Let's talk about it."

The half impatient nod my way with born out of pure frustration. I could completely understand it, but it didn't make the feeling of pressure any lighter.

"In his words, he wants to declare a form of parley," I spoke, slowly choosing my words. "Meaning a temporary truce in war to sit down and discuss negotiation – or the start of them."

I swallowed as I mentally scanned through the letter word-for-word in my head:

_I doubt that my reputation holds well in your circles and it would be foolish to give a nobody's word any weight_.

"Traditionally, it would be held by one party sending an ambassador of sorts to the opposition. We would discuss terms at a distance, however he is willing to travel to Hyrule Castle himself."

Urbosa scoffed, "That's even worse."

"It means he's going in place of someone _expendable_. It was the whole point of 'parley' as a concept and he is willing to give us leverage to make this happen."

I could tell there was more she wanted to say, but she chose not to. Impa spoke up instead.

"I realize that I haven't told you this before," she said. "But you should consider your image."

My brow furrowed, "My image?"

"To history, Zelda, there has never been an enemy like this within the castle walls unless force was taken. No other ruler has offered an invitation like this before. Don't you find that troubling?"

I felt my frown deepen. The fabric of my gown twisted around my fingers. I took another deep breath of the burning applewood in the hearth before saying, "The conflict we're currently in has surpassed the amount of casualties in any other war I have lived through in half the time. Pray tell, do you find that troubling?"

They didn't reply; they didn't have to.

"I am afraid," I spelled out. "I am afraid to see the country being torn with violence and bloodshed. To consider that I am assumed its leader is another type of fear I haven't grasped yet, much less what historians will jot me down as. Better yet, let's discuss how someone I know very dearly is out there; contingent to the choices I make."

Roughly, I swallowed. My gaze went to the ceiling where engravings of old legends escaped the firelight.

"Let us discuss what I know will be his vehement disapproval of my consideration. My goal here is to mitigate as much as I can and if that means buying time at the cost of my reputation, then so be it," I conceded. Impa stared at her hands and I could only feel shame, weak. I wonder if that's what she had in mind. "Horrible rulers have preceded me and I don't expect to be the last."

There was a long moment of quiet that made it awful to resist squirming in my seat. I didn't like our options either, but pride was my father's forte. I wasn't about to inherit it now that an opportunity like this is tangible, even if it came about through unconventional means. I'll let them move me into the royal quarters and I'll let them squander more of my personal time with increased security – I won't let them pass this up without a single consideration.

Urbosa and Impa stood, I expected them to leave immediately but instead Urbosa said my name and took my hand in hers. Worry was in her eyes.

"You know I would never give you up," I said softly. "I really hope you weren't expecting me to abandon you so quickly."

The sofa dipped slightly as she took a seat. "_Tamen non obliviscar tui et filiae_."

At my slight confusion she merely smiled and said, "It means: Never forget your daughters. We say that when we underestimate our children after they're grown. I am scared, Zelda."

Our hand hold slipped into an embrace. She continued, "I worry constantly for you. As much as I want to, I don't have all the answers. None of us do and maybe that's why I reacted the way I did. I forgot that and, more importantly, I forgot you."

The next days brought sleepless nights. I wasn't sure if I preferred them because in the darkness was the chilling vision of what Link had become. That dream wouldn't fade as the days wore on, instead sharpening in the parts that struck me the most. In the mirror of my room, when Anju would prod at the dark circles under my eyes, I would see his eyes staring at me.

"It wasn't real," I muttered, almost angrily.

Anju grunted behind me with bobbypins caught between her teeth. "What wasn't?"

"I had a dream," I said. "And it wasn't real, but I feel like it was and it's ridiculous."

"Well, ya look tired enough," she replied with a nonchalant drawl, watching me in the mirror a moment before shrugging. "Everyone has nightmares, Zelda. Even Her Royal Grace Majesty Herself."

The smile I tried to suppress fought hard. "It was about Link."

"You're worried! Welcome to the club. You already know the things Aryll writes to me, halfway between gloating and going stir crazy," she laughed. "His next present to her has to be twice as shiny as the last."

Her hands paused in their tugging. "If it's bothering you, you should talk about it."

I sighed, relenting quickly because she'd prod further if I hadn't. I left out the odd parts about the strange man and the dancing and focused more on when I saw Link.

"It was probably me projecting…" I groaned. "But he seemed driven mad, Anju! And I caused that. The only reason why he isn't with his family or living more peacefully is because of me."

She considered it, seeming to weigh my words as she viewed me from the front. Her nose crinkled, "Zelda, you know that boy. _I_ know that boy. When we were kids, he would always be the lead troublemaker leading the charges. Shocking, believe me I know, but you must be raving mad if you think he wouldn't force himself into this mess regardless of your decisions."

"With or without me?"

She hummed in thought, "Reckless is a word I would use – no, wait – _organized _recklessness. But he has always needed help picking up the pieces. It used to be Aryll with scrapes and bruises." Then, there was a glint in her eye that made me laugh, "I wonder who it'll be now?"

"There is no guarantee that the negotiations will come to anything," Fierlin grimaced, reading through Ganondorf's letter. "Though I won't disagree that a truce, no matter how temporary, is a plus."

He stroked his beard with a raised brow and met my eyes. "Do you… know how to send news to your right hand?"

We were in my father's study with a long list of staff sitting on my desk, each with a detailed list of any possible connections to the opposition. I pushed it away.

"I have consulted every consultant at my fingertips at the moment; written out the pros and cons," I said. My head rested on my fist in a dull way to help my sore neck.

"Well," the man leaned back in his chair as old worn men tended to, "I know the tenacity and unwillingness to quit. I've gotten well acquainted with that side of him when he was my captain. Don't get me wrong, Your Majesty, Link will follow any order you give him… but he will fight and kick every step of the way."

"That's only because Admiral Whitehurst is with him right now."

He raised a hand to negate me. "Not necessarily. Link's a fine remediator. He doesn't show obvious favor to anyone under him and is constantly listening. He'll tune out whatever sees fit. Any resistance you saw came from him alone."

I glanced down at one of my desk drawers that contained some of Link's letters and closed my eyes.

"I want him to travel back to the castle if we go through with it." When, really, but it was hard to believe what was happening myself.

The look he gave me wasn't remotely hopeful.

"I wouldn't count on it. It's not likely he would abandon his men because who is to say this truce lasts more than a day? We don't know the temperament of this 'Ganondorf' and he is largely unpredictable in much else."

"Will Link resent the idea that much?"

"I predict he will…" Fierlin stopped himself, then sighed. "He will have some complications with it."

That night, crumpled papers littered desk. They were filled with words that didn't string together properly and thoughts that weren't quite complete. The first letter was a formal inquiry of Ganondorf's arrival. On the closed envelope, I pressed my father's insignia with more pressure than necessary.

I kept it in a closed drawer because the second letter was both an order and request for counsel.

In this, my thoughts were far more frayed and there were countless drafts that kept the wick of my candle burning. It was a constant debate on whether I should even forgo pairing the first with it. I recalled his reluctance to retreat and the disappointment that came after. The ink pen felt heavier in my hand.

This was when I realized that this was what Impa was fearful of.

My hand dragged down my cheek and I forced myself to sit up straighter.

She has told me more than once, no matter how indirect, that whatever Link and I had would eventually conflict with my duties. Especially with the dynamic at play now, he was my Commander General and I was his Queen. I have asked the opinion of all my resources both past and present, why should my consideration of his opinion be so weighty?

It had grown to the point where I could barely put pen to paper.

An obstruction of my duties, that is a phrase Impa would say.

The words I ended up writing were addressing him formally. Though I was sure word had been sent about what had happened, I reiterated the events from what Lord Ibauna shouted about to the letter within my room. After that, in the most political way I could muster, I told him I was considering it with the counsel in mind. This time, I wouldn't slip an additional note because I couldn't think of anything that wasn't me trying to influence him.

I bound the two letters and sent them the same night. Once I get the General's counsel, I will make the final decision and either order him to send a messenger… or not.

_This is grossly miscalculated_.

Urbosa was speaking, but it was difficult to truly listen to her. She was walking beside me. I want to say that her gentle suggestions to coax me off the ledge were helping, but it only pushed me to push my nails deeper into my palm. The sharp pain helped me more to keep my mouth shut.

"He was only trying to assert another option."

_Immature_

I glanced to her and said through gritted teeth, "What he was trying to do was insult my integrity."

My steps were heavier than they usually were when going to attend meetings with the admirals. On any other day, I would approach it with a cool head. It was a war room, I wanted to be as even keeled and level-headed as I could.

_Rash_

Now, I couldn't stop seeing red.

Just barely, I turned my head towards her. "He acts as if he has had lifetimes of experience already," I hissed, pausing briefly while passing a couple of maids with bowed heads. "Link is barely any older than I. Ridiculous."

Urbosa and I bounded a set of stairs and before I entered the war room, I requested an ink pen and parchment as well as the awaiting messenger. It hadn't been two days before I got a reply from Link. A set of officers stood when I entered the room.

I wasn't exactly surprised to see Admiral Whitehurst return almost immediately after the letter arrived. His face was still red from his traveling and I politely acknowledged him.

"Your general isn't happy," he said. "He made the carriage ride through the night, gods willing my back is still intact."

"Oh, no," I uttered out, splaying the several pages Link had written me onto the table. "He surely is not."

The admiral blinked considerably. I had never acted this way in front of them, but at this point I didn't have the luxury to care. The only reason I took a seat was to keep them all from standing awkwardly.

"Groveling at the enemy's feet, he says," I glanced at the pages with a casted hand. "How, exactly, is he coming to these absurd conclusions?"

I feared that he would have tried to influence Link more in my disfavor, but I did trust what Fierlin had told me and the handwriting on the correspondence was unmistakably Link. Why he had sent John Whitehurst was a mystery to me altogether, perhaps in an effort to sway me even more?

Well, good, I thought. Maybe the one he is receiving will beat some sense into him.

Whitehurst grunted as he sat back in his chair and took a moment to adjust.

"General Forester is doing what he was appointed to do, fight to win. If we pause, especially in the terms he has relayed to me, I believe that he believes you have given up."

I reeled back, "When has lessening the toll this war has taken meant 'giving up'? Did he say those exact words?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Um, yes, perhaps, Your Grace."

I breathed in deeply. Slowly, I counted from ten.

Tyrant was a bad look on anybody – more so me.

"Okay," I said finally, calmer. "I think we can now say we have received all the insight we need to make a decision."

A guard who was outside the door brought in a pot of ink, a pen and parchment. I thanked him quietly.

"I wanted to convene one more time before I decide to send this order," I said, taking the pen between my fingers. The correspondence on the table, which Urbosa was now leafing through with Whitehurst, was missing the final page. It was burning in my dress pocket.

_Reconsider, Zelda._

I caught Urbosa's gaze while the officers and the sparse admirals had a last discussion about weighing the final options, or their lack of. She watched me with a solemn demeaner. Then, she nodded.

_I will not be there to help you._

I don't need his help.

"Is it decided, gentlemen?"

Delicately, I folded the paper twice just in time for the messenger to walk through.

My only words to him was an order to send my acquisition across enemy lines.


End file.
